PRIMEIRA VEZ AOS30!
by TatiMend
Summary: *SINOPSE COMPLETA AO ACESSAR A SHORTFIC*
1. Chapter 1

Primeira Vez aos... 30!

**Sinopse:** Isabella Swan, diretora executiva da Adonna Cosmetics Company, sediada em Los Angeles- Califórnia, rege com maestria a empresa da família Cullen.

Uma mulher espirituosa, mas metódica ao extremo, dedica-se com afinco aos negócios milionários da indústria de cosméticos voltados para atender o mercado de produtos especializados na indústria de filmes de Hollywood.

Em sua vida corriqueira, somente há espaço para trabalho e família. Nada mais.

Porém, em um dia de comemoração aos seus 30 anos, algo muda. Uma simples troca de olhar com uma personalidade da moda masculina, será suficiente para despertar em seu íntimo um desejo descomunal, que a levará à entrega de corpo e alma à paixão pela primeira vez aos...30!


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: Olá, minhas leitoras! :)  
Bem, estou de volta com uma nova shortfic. Esta fic abordará as inseguranças e os "sonhos" de uma mulher virgem aos 30 anos! SIM! TRINTA ANOS!rsrsrsrs...mas aviso que a Bella desta fic é ao mesmo tempo espirituosa e metódica...fala alguns palavrões, mas não é do tipo vulgar...E o aviso principal: o Edward desta fic não será um CULLEN, mas sim, um MASEN! :)**_

_**Gostaria de dizer que é uma fic diferente das demais que escrevi, pq esta me tirou da "zona de conforto", isto é, eu procurei mesclar comédia, malícia e romance, claro! Minhas amigas sabem que normalmente escrevo de forma romântica e tal...eu não abandonei este lado nesta fic até pq toda Bella para mim, tem que ter um "ar" de romântica!rsrsrsrs... E mais um aviso: a minha Bella vai ter os olhos verdes como os da Kristen (assim como foi na minha oneshot) e o meu Edward Masen vai ter os olhos azuis acinzentados como o Rob! :)**_

_**Meu povo, sinto muito em dizer que este capítulo foi "cortado", isto é, ele estava tomando proporções de uma oneshot, então achei por bem dividi-lo...a melhor parte deixei para o próximo capítulo que com certeza fará a alegria da galera...kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkk  
Bem, vamos deixar de milongas e partir para o que interessa! Nos vemos lá embaixo! ;)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**O "X" DA QUESTÃO**

As ruas movimentadas do centro de Los Angeles logo às sete e quinze da manhã, deixavam-me sempre com os nervos à flor da pele quando saía de casa atrasada. Era raro acontecer, mas quando isso ocorria eu ficava super estressada, simplesmente porque eu sempre detestei dirigir com pressa e chegar esbaforida nos meus compromissos, ainda mais quando se trata da empresa de cosméticos mais lucrativa da Costa Oeste dos Estados Unidos, a Adonna Cosmetics, na qual sou diretora executiva, ou seja, a manda-chuva.

E justo hoje que pedi à minha secretária e à equipe de trabalho para chegarem às sete e quinze na empresa, encontro-me dirigindo como uma lesma no trânsito lento.

_Oh droga! – murmurei para mim mesma, tamborilando os dedos impacientes no volante.

Deveria haver uma faixa exclusiva para os motoristas apressados como eu.

E enquanto era obrigada a seguir o fluxo tentando exercitar a paciência que nunca tive, meu celular tocou e o som de "Everybody" na voz de Howie dos _Backstreet Boys_, anunciava que quem me ligava era Alice, minha irmã.

_Bom dia, Aly – cumprimentei-a pelo dispositivo Bluetooth que estava conectado ao meu celular ligado.

_Bom dia, minha irmã linda. Pronta para logo mais à noite? – sua voz soava alegre até demais e isso indicava que ela queria algo ou estava aprontando alguma coisa para cima de mim.

_Alice, estou dirigindo e estressada. O que você quer? – perguntei, sem paciência, buzinando para um velhinho que dirigia à minha frente. Aquela lentidão me irritava.

_Nossa, mas que mau humor. Você está precisando de uma boa foda – gargalhou, me irritando ainda mais.

_Tchau, Alice – fingi que ia desligar a ligação.

_Ei, espera. Estava brincando, maninha. Sei que não gosta desse tipo de brincadeira e blá, blá, blá, mas convenhamos... se esperar mais tempo pelo tal Príncipe Encantado, a sua "teia de aranha" terá fios grisalhos – deu uma risadinha e eu não me contive. Ri também. Eu amava essa baixinha...

_Sem graça – rolei meus olhos. _Mas diga o que tem para falar. Já estou quase chegando à rua da empresa – pedi, atenta aos outros motoristas.

_Parabéns pelo seu dia. Finalmente uma balzaquiana. Isso merece comemoração à altura, portanto já estou avisando que à noite, nós vamos à boate comemorar o seu aniversário e o sucesso da transação com a empresa japonesa. Tenho certeza que ganhará mais essa – disse, toda animada. _Ah! E Emmett levará um amigo modelo que chegará hoje à tarde de Nova York. Parece que está de férias e quer curtir as praias da Cidade dos Anjos – sua voz era bem maliciosa e eu desconfiava seriamente que tinha algo por trás disso, mas não me deixei afetar.

_Hum... legal – fiz pouco caso, enquanto meus olhos já avistavam a fachada do meu trabalho.

_Ai, Bella. Deixa de ser chata. Hoje você completa 30 anos. Escutou? – elevou a voz. _Não custa nada despir-se da fachada de CEO e agir como Isabella Swan. É só isso que te peço, por favor. Não seja estraga prazeres. Pensa bem: noite-boate-aniversário-bebida-gatinhos...e no fim, tudo pode rolar – riu, enquanto eu só rolei os olhos, sem falar nada. _Bella? Está aí?

_Sim – respondi, concisa. _Alice, vou falar rapidinho só uma coisa que você esqueceu de mencionar – disse, já manuseando o carro para estacionar na minha vaga.

_O quê?

_Eu tenho namorado. Meu relacionamento pode não estar 100%, mas eu nuncafaria nada para magoar Riley – disse séria para que ela entendesse.

Ouvi seu suspiro, como se estivesse entediada.

_Esse é seu único erro. Manter um relacionamento morno. O Riley é legal, mas é muito sem iniciativa, mana. Aposto que nesses 4 meses de namoro vocês só ficaram na primeira base – falou com desdém. _Bella, você precisa de alguém que acenda uma pira olímpica no seu íntimo, e não um garoto com cara de nerd, aparelho nos dentes e que acha que clitóris é nome de banda – gargalhou e isso me enervou.

_Chega, Alice! Não admito que fale assim dele e quem sabe da minha vida sou eu – exasperei-me. _Estou uma pilha de nervos e o que menos preciso agora é alguém zombando da minha vida pessoal. Nos vemos depois. Tchau – desliguei a conexão, profundamente chateada com a intromissão dela.

Bati no volante. Péssima hora para a baixinha brincar.

Eu raramente ficava ranzinza. Porém, havia um assunto proibido que me tirava do sério: minha virgindade... aos 30 anos! E a única que conhecia esse meu fardo e fazia questão de me lembrar, era justamente uma das pessoas que eu mais amava da minha família adotiva: Alice Cullen.

E pensar que eu entrei para uma das famílias mais poderosas de Los Angeles ao ficar completamente sozinha no mundo, achando que após a morte de minha mãe, eu seria entregue ao orfanato.

Cabeça de criança...

_Bella, Bella... sempre tão absurda – murmurei meneando a cabeça, rindo em seguida, ao recordar da minha infância enquanto dava uma breve olhada em meu carro para ter certeza que não havia esquecido nada.

Enquanto o trancava e seguia em direção ao elevador, recordava da importância deles em minha vida desde os meus seis anos de idade. Sem Renée presente e sem conhecer meu pai biológico, Carlisle e Esme me adotaram. E desde aquele tempo eu passei a assinar : Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Em compensação, sempre pedi para me chamarem de Bella Swan. Não porque queria desmerecer um sobrenome tão forte como "Cullen", mas sim porque não queria esquecer minhas origens. Filha de uma governanta que prestou seus serviços de maneira irretocável à importante família, mas que nunca foi tratada como tal, e sim, como mais um membro da mesma.

Se alguém me perguntasse o que os Cullen significam para mim, eu diria: Minha vida!

Sou muito grata pela oportunidade que eles me deram. Desde cedo dediquei-me aos estudos com seriedade. Não queria ser motivo de desgosto para meus "novos" pais, muito menos criar desavenças com meus "novos" irmãos, Alice e Emmett, este sempre tão protetor comigo. Como o amo...

E assim que chegou a época decisiva sobre a escolha da vida acadêmica para ingressar em uma faculdade, eu tinha nota suficiente para ser aceita em qualquer uma de renome. Optei por estudar Administração na Universidade Stanford, em Palo Alto - Califórnia.

Foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida e chorei como uma criança, pois queria ter dividido aquela realização com minha mãe.

Como os Cullen não deixam passar em branco nenhum tipo de comemoração, meus pais fizeram um jantar íntimo. Eram apenas eu, eles e meus irmãos.

E bem no meio do jantar, Carlisle tomou a palavra agradecendo a Deus por ter sido abençoado com filhos extraordinários. Dois biológicos que apimentavam o clima familiar, e uma adotiva que acalentava o coração de todos. Se eu disser que não fiquei comovida estarei mentindo. Na verdade desabei, no sentido literal da palavra. Era muito amor para uma família só!

Como agradecimento por tudo que fizeram por mim, reneguei as festas da faculdade durante os quatro anos de estudos acadêmicos. Virei _nerd_, mas sempre mantendo meu jeito espirituoso de ser, portanto passei ilesa pelas provocações das irmandades e dos populares.

Quando formada, fiz especialização na área de negócios.

Minha escolha agradou tanto meu pai, que após o período de estágio e trabalho ao seu lado na empresa, ele achou que já era hora de se aposentar e delegar as responsabilidades do cargo de CEO para mim. Queria apenas permanecer como presidente do Conselho. Tarefa fácil para ele...

Para mim, restou o papel de líder e trabalho árduo, coordenando a empresa com mão de ferro, mas sem perder o respeito pelos meus colegas de trabalho e subordinados.

Logo, minha vida pessoal sempre esteve jogada para escanteio.

Contudo, agora... Agora cheguei a um ponto crucial da mesma: tentar achar o equilíbrio!

_Bom dia, Angela – cumprimentei minha secretária de modo cordial, bem diferente do meu jeito bem humorado de ser. Eu ainda estava fulas da vida com Alice.

_Bom dia, Bella – cumprimentou-me estreitando os olhos. _Err... vejo que não está em um bom dia, acertei? – perguntou hesitante, endireitando sua postura na cadeira e ajeitando os óculos de grau.

_Acertou – disse, direta, enquanto andava até minha sala.

_Posso ao menos pegar um café? – sua voz estava bem atrás de mim, indicando que estava me seguindo.

_Pode não. Deve! – virei-me para ela quase nos chocando por ter parado de caminhar, vendo seu rosto empalidecer.

Esbocei um sorriso.

_Embora esteja estressada hoje, não mordo, Angel – chamei-a pelo apelido carinhoso. _Agora me acompanhe até a sala. Depois pegue meu café, por favor – pedi.

_Ufa! Pensei que hoje teria meu pescoço degolado antes mesmo de irmos para a reunião – sua voz era bem mais natural agora.

_E já teve alguma vez em que fui grossa com você? – girei a cabeça para trás, olhando-a pelo canto do olho enquanto dava a volta em minha mesa.

_Não. Absolutamente – negou com a cabeça, sentando na poltrona em frente à mesa. _Mas é que raramente a vejo de mau humor – encolheu os ombros, meio sem jeito.

_Tem razão. É que há tanta coisa para resolver em pouco tempo e ainda tenho comemoração em família logo mais à noite. Já sei que vou ter que me ausentar mais cedo para ter algumas "horas de mulherzinha" – rolei os olhos, omitindo a parte que realmente me estressou, já que não era pertinente.

_Ó meu Deus! – tapou a boca com as mãos, arregalando os olhos. _Hoje é seu aniversário. Que tipo de secretária sou eu? – perguntou para si mesma. _Desculpe pela gafe, chefa. Parabéns pelo seu dia e que Deus te conserve com este coração bondoso – sorriu.

_Angel, graças a Deus e à sua própria competência você é o tipo de secretária que esquece coisas fúteis, mas não das importantes. E outra, não me chame de chefa. Sabe que detesto. Fica parecendo que sou inatingível, o que não é verdade – sorri, enquanto abria a gaveta da minha mesa para ver se o mini álbum de fotografias da minha família continuava intocável ali.

Desde que assumi a diretoria resolvi trazê-lo da casa dos meus pais para o escritório. Era uma forma de mantê-los sempre perto de mim, já que agora eu morava sozinha, como uma verdadeira mulher independente financeiramente.

_Desculpe, Bella. E desculpe pelo que vou dizer também. Mas aniversário não é algo fútil. Você deveria estar feliz. Tem uma família que te ama e os poucos amigos que têm, e me atrevo a dizer que faço parte deste grupo, também a amam. Eu sou muito agradecida pela oportunidade que me deu ao contratar alguém recém-formada e sem experiência no cargo – ajeitou os óculos novamente, abaixando o olhar para o tampo da mesa.

Estava envergonhada por ter sido sincera.

_Angela, olhe para mim – inclinei meu corpo para a frente colocando meus braços sobre a mesa. _Você é muito competente. Acredite sempre nisso. Eu não a elogiaria se não fosse verdade. Aliás, nem a contrataria se não acreditasse em seu potencial e gana por conhecimento – estiquei a mão para que ela a segurasse, e mesmo morrendo de vergonha, estendeu a sua. _Eu realmente só cheguei até aqui porque duas pessoas maravilhosas me deram a oportunidade de ser "alguém na vida", como se diz por aí – sorri fraternalmente. _Confiaram em mim e eu apenas retribuí estudando. Dando tudo de mim. E foi isso que eu fiz com você também. Dei a oportunidade que precisava e você está retribuindo à altura, querida. O que seria de mim se não tivesse uma secretária poliglota? – arqueei uma sobrancelha, sorrindo enviesado. _Eu apenas sei falar a minha língua-mãe, além de francês e espanhol. Você, no entanto, tem uma carta na manga para hoje. Será a minha tradutora, caso os japoneses não entendam inglês - estalei a língua, arrancando um riso contido dela.

_Obrigada, Bella. Obrigada pela confiança – vi suas bochechas corarem, assim como, as minhas quando ficava envergonhada.

Sorri, acenando a cabeça em concordância e apertando sua mão, soltando-a em seguida.

_Err... Bem, você quer o seu café agora? – perguntou, em dúvida.

_Na verdade, acho melhor tratarmos da organização para a reunião primeiro. Você viu se Jasper, Emmett e Jessica já chegaram? – dei uma olhada no meu relógio de pulso, constatando faltar dez minutos para as oito. Estávamos super atrasados.

A reunião com o grupo japonês seria às 10 em ponto!

_Sim, Jasper já chegou. Mas acho que os out... – duas batidas na porta interromperam o que Angel falava.

_Entre – falei.

_Olá, aniversariante do dia e cunhada preferida – Jasper colocou primeiro a cabeça para dentro, para em seguida abrir a porta e entrar em minha sala.

_Oi, Jasper. Se bem sei, você só tem eu como cunhada – apontei para mim estreitando os olhos para ele enquanto levantava da minha cadeira indo em sua direção para receber um abraço afetuoso e um beijo na bochecha.

_Desconfiada e ciumenta – abraçou-me mais um pouco.

_Sou mesmo – acenei a cabeça repetitivamente.

_Interessante... – ele falou, ao me soltar, fitando meus pés e tentando prender o riso.

Assim que olhei para baixo, me dei conta do que era.

_Oh merda! – dei um tapa na minha testa. _Na pressa de sair do carro esqueci de trocar o _All Star_ dourado pelos saltos. E ainda dei uma boa olhada no interior do veículo para ver se não havia esquecido nada – bufei.

_Pode deixar que eu pego antes da reunião, Bella – Angela se prontificou. _Eu não havia reparado – sorriu. _Mas continuou estilosa.

_Ah, parem! E obrigada, Angel – agradeci um pouco envergonhada por fazê-la ir até o estacionamento.

_Você pode ter chegado à fase madura, Bella, mas continua a mesma garota "desligada"... tsc, tsc, tsc – Jasper meneou a cabeça, exibindo um sorriso zombeteiro.

Apenas olhei-o com cara de poucos amigos, mas que em nada afetou o seu bom humor.

_E então, como se sente agora que chegou à casa dos trinta? – riu.

_A mesma de sempre, como você mesmo notou – dei de ombros.

_Que bom. Então está satisfeita com tudo em sua vida? – perguntou sem malícia, mas a pergunta me fez refletir pela segunda vez sobre o que pensei momentos antes de enveredar pelo meu escritório.

_Em suma, estou. Se bem que algumas coisas podem ser melhoradas com o tempo – sorri, sem explicitar ao que me referia.

_Ah, sim. Estamos sempre em transformação, querida. Sempre tentando melhorar algo que não nos agrade muito.

_Bem, vamos deixar de papo furado – fui direta. _Angela, ligue para Emmett e Jessica, por favor. Se eles não chegarem em 5 minutos começaremos sem eles – falei indo me sentar no sofá de couro, tendo Jasper ao meu lado enquanto minha secretária efetuava a ligação.

_E Alice, já te ligou? – perguntou baixinho enquanto abria sua própria agenda para conferir alguma anotação.

_Claro. Aquela ali foi a primeira – ri baixinho.

_Ela me ligou agora pouco dizendo que era para eu te expulsar mais cedo da empresa – riu.

Rolei os olhos.

_Ela não vem para a loja hoje? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

O empreendimento da anã ficava no entrada do prédio.

_Acho que não. Você sabe... Ela só faz o que quer. E tratando do seu aniversário... - deu de ombros.

_É inacreditável – balancei a cabeça negativamente. _Por que ela não abre um buffet para a alta sociedade "angelina" ao invés de manter uma loja de roupas de grife? A baixinha só pensa em festa – falei, abismada.

_Pergunte a ela – gargalhou.

O assunto foi encerrado o notarmos Angela voltando com uma expressão nada boa.

Problemas...

_Err... Emmett avisou que vai chegar atrasado porque Ethan está febril e Rosalie não sabe o que fazer para baixar a febre. Parece que vão levá-lo ao médico. Já a senhorita Stanley disse que estará aqui em cinco minutos – mordeu o lábio, nervosa. Angela só chamava pelo primeiro nome aqueles que lhe permitiam tal referência.

Suspirei profundamente, tentando manter a calma.

_Tudo bem. Imprevistos acontecem – relancei um olhar para Jasper, que me devolveu um olhar confiante.

_Vai dar tudo certo – piscou.

(...)

A reunião não foi tão desgastante como pensei.

Foram duas horas e meia analisando a proposta dos japoneses que estavam interessados em vender a "ideia" de uma linha de maquiagem pessoal para a nossa empresa devido à abertura de falência da firma deles em função de desvios internos de dinheiro, impossibilitando-os investir mais recursos no ramo dos cosméticos.

Após conversar sobre os riscos de mercado com Jasper, e os direitos de contrato com Emmett, a Adonna Cosmetics Company enfim, estava pronta para ampliar seus negócios neste ramo.

O diferencial de agora em diante, será com relação a uma linha de maquiagem de alta qualidade, com grande variedade de produtos e cores altamente pigmentadas, mas que ofereça preços atrativos, para que as mulheres possam usar e abusar sem culpa.

Isso ficará a cargo da Diretora de Criação, Jessica Stanley, que parecia entusiasmada com a novidade.

Depois de me despedir do grupo de empresários e da equipe de trabalho, prometendo a Emmett que eu estaria na boate, segui para minha sala. Estava com o estômago vazio, faminta...

_Angela, peça o nosso almoço, ok? – pedi, massageando minhas têmporas.

Quando ficava horas sem comer minha dor de cabeça atacava.

_O de sempre para você? – perguntou, despreocupada.

_Sim – confirmei abrindo a porta.

E assim que fixei meus olhos nas duas figuras sentadas no sofá de couro, meu sorriso saiu de forma espontânea.

Meu começo de tarde havia iniciado muito bem.

_Pai...Mãe – corri para abraçá-los.

Eu podia ser a CEO na empresa. Podia estar completando 30 anos, mas perto deles eu era só uma garotinha.

_Filha, meus parabéns. Desculpe não ter sido a primeira a ligar para você, mas eu queria dar a minha felicitação pessoalmente – a voz de Esme soara abafada pelo abraço duplo que recebi. _Morro de saudades de você – confessou com os olhos marejados.

_Mãe, não chora. Eu também sinto sua falta – sorri com meus olhos marejados também.

_Bella, viemos te raptar para almoçarmos junto. Já estou sabendo que a nossa empresa vai ampliar o mercado e mudar um pouco o foco de investimento. Estou super orgulhoso de você e da sua equipe bastante competente. Vamos comemorar em dose dupla – o sorriso radiante de Carlisle era reflexo do meu.

_Obrigada, pai. Obrigada por confiar em mim – fui abraçada por ele, que me ninou em seus braços e pude sentir o perfume bom dele. _Mas eu ainda tinha alguns relatórios para analisar antes de sair daqui – dei um muxoxo.

_Filha, se você acha tão necessário realizar essa análise, leve para casa e faça isso por algumas horas amanhã porque no domingo haverá o famoso almoço em família – Esme piscou.

_Concordo com sua mãe. Você já fez a sua parte hoje como empresária, agora faça como nossa filha – sorri ouvindo a palavra que reverberava em meu coração... "filha". _Ah, só por curiosidade. Estava olhando a sua sala e vi que não fez nenhuma mudança em termos de decoração, como disse que ia fazer. Lembre-se que sua mãe é designer de interiores, querida. Acho esta sala muito masculina para você – disse, com uma voz afável.

_Eu não mudei simplesmente porque eu esqueci. Sabe como sou em relação a decorações minimalistas – encolhi os ombros, envergonhada.

_Deixe a menina em paz, Carlisle. Quando ela quiser mudar algo ela virá até mim, com certeza – sorriu, maternalmente.

_Está bem – ele meneou a cabeça, sorrindo.

_Eu prometo que em breve sentarei com você para ver a melhor opção – disse para minha mãe, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. _Bem, me deem licença um instante. Só vou passar algumas coordenadas para minha secretária. Sei que ela segurará as pontas para mim – disse, voltando para a área de recepção. _Angela, já pediu o almoço?

_Sim, Bella – afirmou.

_Então, fique com o outro almoço. Estou saindo bem mais cedo que o previsto para almoçar com meus pais. Cancele qualquer outro compromisso que eu tenha para agora à tarde, tudo bem? Estou levando alguns relatórios para casa. Na segunda a gente se fala melhor.

_Tudo certo – bateu em continência para mim, sorrindo.

Estreitei os olhos, desaprovando o gesto, mas não disse nada. Antes de retornar à sala para chamar Esme e Carlisle, lembrei-me de reiterar meu convite sobre a festa.

_Angela, não esqueça da festa. Se não tiver nada de bom para fazer numa sexta à noite, já sabe onde se divertir – pisquei, sorrindo.

_Err... hum... é que... bem, é que comecei a namorar o Ben, que trabalha no setor de Recursos Humanos essa semana e ele não gosta de lugares muito agitados. Desculpe não ter falado antes, mas fiquei sem jeito – revelou, envergonhada.

_Não tem nada para se desculpar. Eu sei quem é o Ben. E sei que é um ótimo rapaz. Fez uma ótima escolha – sorri. _Então nos vemos na segunda.

_Sim, senhora – fez de novo o sinal de continência.

_Se você fizer isso novamente, não te dou mais as caixinhas de "wafers" austríacos da _Manner_ – chantagiei-a com um sorriso vitorioso.

_Não faço mais. Prometo – juntou as mãos como se fosse uma súplica.

_Acho bom – ergui meu queixo, séria, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Assim que dei as costas, ri, escutando a risada contida dela.

(...)

_Alice, estou cansada de ficar sentada deixando meu rosto à mercê de seus dedos. Por favor, não me deixe com cara de palhaça – resmunguei.

Fazia meia hora que eu estava praticamente imóvel sentada de costas para a minha cômoda deixando minha irmã me maquiar.

Minhas costas já doíam.

_Se você não ficar quieta, vou demorar mais meia hora – retrucou, passando o _blush_ em minha bochecha.

_Você não precisa usar de tanto esmero na maquiagem. Não sou celebridade. E se eu ficar mais imóvel do que já estou me transformo na Estátua da Liberdade – falei com desdém.

_Já estou quase acabando. Falta apenas passar o delineador na sua boca e o batom – disse, verificando o leque de opções que havia numa maleta de maquiagem dela própria.

_Para quê toda essa produção? Riley nem vai estar lá para borrar meu batom ou desgrenhar meus cabelos – falei, rindo. _E ele adora fazer isso.

_É _**só**_ isso que ele sabe fazer mesmo – enfatizou. _Ainda bem que ele não vai. Ainda bem que está de plantão cuidando dos pacientes. De repente surge um gatinho disposto a ocupar o lugar do _mosca-morta_ – entortou o canto da boca em desgosto.

_Alice, não comece. Ele me enviou uma mensagem de texto linda e um buquê de rosas vermelhas imenso. Um belo gesto de que gosta de mim. Se você continuar com a implicância não vou mais à boate – ameacei.

_Nem ouse cogitar essa hipótese. Já reservei a melhor e maior área vip da casa, com direito à vodka _Grey Goose _sabor cereja e garrafinhas de água de coco importadas do Brasil para fazer a alegria do Jasper e do Emmett. Além de quitutes da cozinha da boate e o bolo de aniversário, claro! – falou de uma vez.

_Minha nossa! – exclamei, assustada. _Isso tudo é um exagero. Quantas pessoas você chamou?

_Apenas nós mesmos, além do amigo do Emmett e da Rose – disse, finalizando a maquiagem. _Prontinho – sorriu confiante, girando-me de frente para o espelho da cômoda.

_Caramba! Essa sou eu mesma? – perguntei mais para mim do que para ela, fitando todos os ângulos do meu rosto.

_Não, Bella. Esta pessoa que você está mirando é uma nova mulher. Aquela que será mais condizente com a idade que tem – falou séria, me olhando pelo espelho com os braços cruzados. _Homem nenhum gosta de mulher muita pudica nem muito atirada. Homem gosta de ter os dois tipos em um único corpo. Agora, tem que saber usar os dois lados da moeda, sem perder o brilho que todas nós temos. Reflita sobre isso. Você ainda não se descobriu como "mulher" – piscou.

_Uau! Falando desse jeito está parecendo uma _expert _no assunto – disse, fitando-a surpresa com a colocação das palavras. _Se bem que qualquer mulher que não seja mais virgem vai saber do que você está falando – dei de ombros.

_Ah, deixa de besteira – rolou os olhos, espanando com a mão. _Mana, eu sei que você fica irada quando brinco com relação à sua virgindade – cochichou, sem necessidade.

Não havia ninguém em casa, já que dispensei Sue, minha governanta e "terceira" mãe, bem mais cedo do que o normal.

_Mas acho que está perdendo o melhor da vida. Eu vejo nitidamente que não é feliz com Riley. Ele não é o cara ideal para você. Quem sabe hoje você conheça um CEO de tirar o fôlego e molhar a calcinha. Já ouvi falar que esse tipo de cara exala testosterona – riu. _Não é à toa que muitos deles têm suas secretárias como amantes. Ah! E normalmente eles têm pau grande – gargalhou.

_Alice, mas que coisa! Parece que só pensa em sexo – empertiguei-me, levantando da cadeira, e ajeitando meu roupão de banho, indo em direção ao closet para escolher uma roupa apropriada. Algo que não denunciasse que eu iria ficar parecendo uma puta e muito menos pudica! _E como é que você sabe que os homens que ocupam cargo de CEO tem pau grande? – girei na direção dela na entrada do closet, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Agora ela havia aguçado minha curiosidade.

_Intuição, mana – deu de ombros. _Um cara que normalmente tem que dar conta de duas têm pênis grande – gargalhou outra vez.

_Nada a ver, Alice. Pelo que ouvi uma orientadora sexual falar outro dia num programa de rádio quando eu ia para o trabalho, o tamanho independe na hora de proporcionar prazer à mulher. Na verdade, o homem _**tem**_ que saber fazer – enfatizei, indo em direção às várias opções de roupa.

_Você acredita nessas crendices porque ainda não sabe o que é bom – riu, adentrando o closet para colocar seu olhar clínico nas minhas roupas.

_Ai, tá bom. Chega! Essa conversa não vai levar a lugar algum – disse, pegando um dos cabides para mostrar a roupa a ela.

_Você que sabe – deu de ombros. _Ah, não. Nessa roupa você vai ficar parecendo é uma velha. Pega outra – ordenou, fazendo-me rolar os olhos.

_E esse? – mostrei um vestido de alta costura que ficava justo no meu corpo, porém não apertado. Era bonito.

_Negativo – balançou a cabeça veementemente. _Muito formal – opinou.

_Ah, dane-se! Estou sem paciência para isso – saí do closet à procura dos acessórios, mas estanquei no meio do quarto ao perceber que só poderia escolhê-los depois que tivesse escolhido a roupa.

Bufei, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, emburrada.

_Pegue esse vestido, Bella, apesar de não ser muito o meu gosto, mas reflete o seu. Isso que importa. Ele é leve, com ótimo caimento no seu corpo, tem um decote perfeito para um gatinho dar uma boa espiada e é curto na medida certa para mãos masculinas realizarem um belo "passeio" rumo à sua flor-de-lis – ela falou tão naturalmente que fiquei estática, encarando-a de boca aberta, até eu ter uma crise de riso.

_Você... você é doida – disse, tentando tomar fôlego de tanto que eu ria descontroladamente com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Ainda bem que a maquiagem é à prova d'água porque senão, já estaria tudo borrado e eu ia ficar puta da vida com você – pior que ela falou sério como se não tivesse falado nada demais minutos antes.

_Alice, você não é normal... – meneei a cabeça, ainda soltando algumas risadas.

_Ah, não enche, Bella. Cala a boca e se vista porque também quero me arrumar – ela jogou o vestido para mim. _Jasper vai nos encontrar lá – disse, indo em direção ao banheiro. _Ah! Não deboche do que eu falo, porque hoje você pode encontrar um cara que valha a pena desabrochar a sua flor-de-lis, afinal sua beleza é única. E esses seus olhos verdes, contrastando com o tom de seu cabelo e de sua pele deixam os homens babando. Digo isso, porque já vi várias vezes lá na empresa quando vou te visitar eles torcerem o pescoço quando você passa – falou séria.

Sabia que estava chateada por eu zombar de suas "premonições", porém não custava lembrá-la mais uma vez sobre um fato importante.

_Eu. Sou. Comprometida. – pontuei tranquilamente para que ela entendesse de uma vez por todas o _**"X" da questão**_.

_Foda-se! Um cara que não comparece, estimula a mulher a procurar outra pica. Uma grossa, grande, veiuda, torta, reta, etc... – explodiu, batendo a porta com força.

Eu não estava mais rindo, embora fosse cômico o jeito que ela falou.

Na verdade, estava pasma com a explosão da baixinha.

Eu sabia que no fundo ela só queria abrir meus olhos. Queria que eu fosse verdadeiramente feliz.

Que eu descobrisse o que é ser "mulher".

_Merda! – murmurei.

_**"Uma mulher espirituosa é um tesouro; uma beleza espirituosa é um poder."**_

_**(George Meredith)**_

_Continua..._

* * *

_**N/A: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... :)  
E então, o que acharam deste capítulo?  
Alice está provando que tem uma veia cômica que normalmente se aplica ao Emmett, não é mesmo?kkkkkkkkkkkk**_

Bem, nos vemos daqui a poucos dias SE HOUVER PELO MENOS ALGUM REVIEW. Se não houver, eu vou excluir a fic do site, assim como fiz com a longfic... :)!  
bjossssss e aguardo os reviews de vcs! :)  



	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: Olá! :)  
Estou de volta com a atualização da fic...rsrsrs...bem, mas este capítulo ainda não é o capítulo em que Bella cede à tentação...rsrsrs...é um capítulo que mostra as "prelimininares"...rsrsrs... Bem a Alice desta fic é 'boca solta"...kkkkkkkkk...eu confesso que ela me diverte muito!  
Gostaria de agradecer imensamente os comentários. :)  
OBS: PREFERI DEIXAR O TÍTULO DO CAPÍTULO EM INGLÊS PQ ACHEI MAIS BONITO DO QUE SE EU TRADUZISSE PARA O PORTUGUÊS (NOITE SEM VERGONHA!)...KKKKKKK...EXISTE ESSE TEMA NA BOATE EM QUESTÃO, MAS CHAMA-SE DIRTY SEXY HOUSE!  
OBS: COLOCAREI O LINK DO VIDEO DA BOATE PARA QUEM QUISER SABER COMO É POR DENTRO. :)  
watch?feature=player_embedded&v=a9INJX2n3U4  
Agora, vamos ao que interessa. Nos vemos lá embaixo.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**DIRTY SEXY NIGHT**

_Alice, o que você está vasculhando na gaveta desse console? – perguntei, bocejando, ao chegar à sala.

Minha irmã parecia um _hamster_ de tão rápida que era para mudar de ambiente. Há poucos instantes estava no meu quarto conversando comigo e numa distração minha, a anã já havia sumido.

_Estou procurando algum cartão de taxista. Eu sei que você guarda todos os cartõezinhos pessoais aqui – disse, de costas para mim, sem cessar as suas buscas.

_Tem um aí. É amarelo – informei, bocejando novamente.

Os ponteiros do meu relógio de pulso marcavam dez e meia da noite e, eu já estava morrendo de sono. Minha vontade era coçar os olhos, mas eu borraria a maquiagem que a baixinha fez com tanto cuidado.

A verdade é que nunca fui uma pessoa da "noite", mas sim do "dia".

_Ahá! Achei o bendito – beijou o cartão virando-se para mim com um sorriso sapeca.

_Para quê você quer isso? – minha voz saiu arrastada por causa do sono.

_Como para quê?! Para o taxista te trazer de volta para casa – colocou as mãos na cintura, fitando-me séria. _Você não vai dirigir nem agora e muito menos na volta.

_Claro que eu vou – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

_Não vai, não. Hoje você vai beber até os seus neurônios entrarem em colapso – riu.

_Até parece que não me conhece. Sabe bem que não bebo – cruzei os braços na altura do peito fitando-a com um meio sorriso, enquanto permanecia sentada em uma cadeira contemporânea disposta em um dos cantos da minha sala.

_Ah, mas hoje é um dia especial. É seu aniversário de 30 anos. E isso só acontece uma vez, portanto deixe seu lado "certinha" para outro dia. Hoje vamos nos esbaldar, tanto na pista de dança quanto nos drinks. E a minha sugestão da noite vai para um clássico do verão – sorriu de modo matreiro.

_E qual seria? – encarava-a desconfiada.

_"Sex On The Beach" – estalou a língua, piscando em seguida. _Adoro aquela mistura de suco de laranja, licor de pêssego, vodka e xarope de frutas – os olhos dela brilharam ao falar da bebida.

_E Jasper vai deixar você beber tanto assim? – estava curiosa para saber se meu cunhado deixaria a noiva dele extrapolar no álcool.

_Se ele vai beber, eu também vou. Direitos iguais – deu de ombros, sorrindo.

_Coitado do Jasper... deve sofrer cuidando de você em estado ébrio demais ou letárgico – ri, meneando a cabeça.

_Rá rá rá... engraçadinha – deu a língua. _Você sabe que eu nunca bebi a ponto de dar vexame. De entrar em coma alcoólico. E quando estou mais "alegrinha" por efeito do álcool, sinto um tesão desmedido pelo meu noivo. Louca para ficar a sós com ele em nossa cama. Então você está muito enganada se pensa que o meu Jazzy vai me impedir de beber – sorriu, com escárnio.

_Poupe meus ouvidos de saber das suas intimidades com seu noivo – rolei os olhos, levantando da cadeira antes que o sono e o cansaço do dia se apossassem de mim e eu desistisse de sair. _Vamos?

_Vamos. Sinto que esta noite ficará na memória. Aliás, na sua memória – disse, convicta, soltando mais uma de suas frases "premonitórias".

Assim que pegamos o taxi, saímos do bairro de Bel-Air em direção ao distrito de Hollywood, onde ficava uma das boates mais antigas daquele lugar: a Playhouse. Um lugar bastante eclético, tanto em relação às noites temáticas e às músicas quanto em relação ao público.

_Aly, qual o motivo da escolha da Playhouse, se você diz não gostar muito de lá por causa do público bem misturado? – eu quis saber depois que ela me confidenciou para onde iríamos.

_Eu escolhi pelo fato de ser seu aniversário. E por saber que lugares em que não há a presença maciça de pessoas abastadas te deixam mais à vontade. – sorriu de modo fraterno. _Você gosta de estar em contato com pessoas que tenham mais a ver com seu jeito simples – ela segurou minha mão apertando-a de leve.

_Acho que eu não poderia ser abençoada com uma irmã melhor que você, Aly – dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. _Obrigada por fazer parte da minha "nada mole vida" diária. Apesar de algumas vezes você se exceder nas brincadeiras, eu te amo muito – encostei a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ela dava um beijo na minha cabeça.

_Eu também te amo, senhorita manhosa – riu.

Dei-lhe um cutucão nas costelas.

_Ai! Sou sensível nessa área – passou a mão no local, esfregando.

_Sei... – disse, rindo.

No mesmo instante, meu celular vibrou na bolsa _clutch_, indicando o recebimento de uma mensagem de texto. Abri rapidamente para ver quem era. Riley.

Suspirei desanimada.

Eu gostava dele e da sua companhia, mas não o amava. Contudo, não tinha coragem de terminar o namoro.

Portanto, continuava "empurrando com a barriga", como se por aí...

_O que foi? – Alice perguntou, fitando meu rosto.

_Riley – respondi sucinta.

_Mesmo estando de plantão o Riley te monitora, né? – ela estava com cara de poucos amigos.

_Ele não está me monitorando. Está apenas sendo atencioso com a namorada.

_Ah, é?! – sorriu, debochada. _Então o que diz a mensagem? – cruzou os braços me encarando.

_Diz o mesmo de sempre. Que está com saudade; que me ama; que gostaria de estar hoje comigo comemorando meus 30 anos... Essas coisas... – dei de ombros -, e... e pediu para me divertir com moderação – enquanto falava digitava uma breve mensagem para enviar de volta.

Alice gargalhou.

_Qual é a graça? – fitei-a com o cenho franzido, parando de digitar.

_Sabe o que é isso? Ele está inseguro. Quem te conhece de verdade jamais falaria algo tão redundante. Todos nós sabemos que age moderadamente até demais. Mas eu sei o motivo para ele ter falado isso – deu uma risadinha.

_Lá vem você com su... – ela me interrompeu antes que eu terminasse de falar.

_É falta de sexo – disparou, cochichando em meu ouvido para que o taxista não ouvisse.

_O quê?! – olhei-a, surpresa.

_Ai, Bella... não seja obtusa – rolou os olhos. _O cara não te conhece por "inteira", se é que me entende... – deu-me um sorriso jocoso. _O homem é um ser territorial quando se trata de mulher. Ele gosta de "marcá-la" como dele para que nenhum outro macho ouse se aventurar no "terreno" dele. E a melhor forma de demonstrar isso é através do sexo de qualidade – sorriu. _Diga-me, qual mulher satisfeita sexualmente vai sequer olhar para outro homem? – arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto eu tentava absorver as suas palavras. _Nenhuma, Bella. Eu pelo menos não olho com o olhar de desejo... de cobiça. Sou muito bem "servida" – riu tapando a boca com a mão e eu não me contive. Ri também. _Por isso, eu vou ser sincera com você... – seu semblante era divertido e eu já previa que viria alguma frase engraçada -, a inatividade sexual é perigosa, produz cornos – gargalhou, e ao invés de eu ficar sem graça ou chateada, comecei a rir.

_Alice, você é uma orientadora sexual enrustida – meneei a cabeça.

_Eu não sou nada disso, Bella. Isso se chama experiência – sorriu, metida.

_Coisa que eu não tenho – murmurei, suspirando em seguida.

_Mas vai ter. Ninguém fica virgem a vida toda – piscou, de modo zombeteiro.

Rolei os olhos enquanto apagava a mensagem que eu já havia digitado.

Digitaria algo bem sucinto dessa vez. E só.

Depois que enviei a mensagem percebi que já estávamos na _Hollywood Boulevard_.

Faltavam poucos metros para chegarmos ao local e já avistávamos uma fila quilométrica em frente à casa noturna.

_Caramba! – Alice exclamou, abismada com o que via. _Ainda bem que temos passe livre. Foi só falar o sobrenome na hora em que liguei para reservar uma mesa, que automaticamente disponibilizaram todo o conforto para a gente – ela falou tranquilamente.

_Bem, nesses momentos é que eu vejo que ter _**status **_e _**dinheiro **_em Los Angeles é passaporte garantido para o universo aparentemente inacessível de Hollywood – ri, sendo acompanhada por ela.

_Fato, Bella.

Quando o carro parou no meio fio, Jasper já nos esperava na porta da boate. Estava lindo, como sempre. E vi minha irmã suspirar audivelmente, de modo apaixonado.

Saindo do veículo, apressei o passo para tentar acompanhar as passadas de Alice que assim que se viu diante do noivo, atirou-se em seus braços beijando-lhe calidamente.

É óbvio que morri de vergonha, virando o rosto para a direção oposta. Nunca havia dado um beijo tão expressivo no meu namorado como o que acabei de presenciar. Era sempre muito contido. Quase casto.

_Oi, Bella – Jasper cumprimentou-me com um abraço afetuoso depois de interromper a sessão de beijo. _Está animada para essa noite? – exibiu um sorriso brincalhão.

_Claro que está – Alice se intrometeu.

_Você agora é minha porta-voz? – olhei-a enviesado. _Bem, eu só fui duas vezes à boate desde que me formei, portanto não sei dizer como estou – dei de ombros, sorrindo sem graça. _Quero ver o ambiente. Nunca vim aqui.

_Esta é uma das mais badaladas de Hollywood e a que tem a melhor sexta-feira – ele informou, tentando conter o sorriso, o que me deixou intrigada.

Alice deu-lhe um beliscão.

_Ai, querida! Isso dói – esfregou o braço.

_Não ouse olhar para aquelas dançarinas performáticas, ou então farei greve de sexo – disparou com o olhar injetado.

_Alice! – chamei a atenção dela. _Poupe-me, ok? – arqueei a sobrancelha. _Jasper, o que tem de tão importante às sextas nesta boate? – perguntei, curiosa.

_Bem, é que lá dentro você vai ver plataformas suspensas, quase como gaiolas, espalhadas pela boate em que há dançarinas realizando as suas performances ao som de cada música tocada – sorriu.

_Esqueceu de dizer que elas estarão vestindo peças íntimas. Algumas dançam de lingerie, montadas em suas botas que vão até os joelhos e meia arrastão, enquanto outras vestem short e top. Para mim é algo apelativo – fez uma careta em desaprovação àquilo.

_Ah, entendi – balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, sorrindo. _Ué... você não confia no seu taco? – ri, trocando olhares com Jasper que balançou a cabeça, rindo da insegurança da noiva.

_É claro que confio – ergueu o queixo.

_Alice, querida, deixe de bobeira. Sabe que só tenho olhos para você – ele a puxou pela cintura beijando-lhe a bochecha.

_Mas não custa nada reafirmar – roçou seu nariz no dele, com uma intimidade que nunca tive com o meu namorado.

Estava começando a achar que minha irmã sempre esteve certa em suas afirmações sobre minha vida pessoal. Riley não era o cara ideal para mim. E eu não era feliz.

_Bem, acho melhor entrarmos. Falei agora há pouco com Emmett. Eles vão demorar a chegar porque Esme e Carlisle estão na casa deles tentando fazer o Ethan dormir para poderem levá-lo para casa. Rosalie só vai sair de casa se o menino estiver bem. Parece que ele anda salivando e esfregando o mordedor na gengiva – meu cunhado informou.

_Hum... pode ser os dentes querendo nascer – Alice se manifestou.

_Rosalie me surpreendeu como mãe. Parece uma leoa com a cria, apesar de que, em alguns momentos ela se desespera demais e põe meu irmão em estado de alerta vermelho – comentei casualmente.

_Sim, mas acho que é normal. Ela é mãe de primeira viagem. Acho que um dia vamos passar por isso também – Alice retrucou e eu preferi não comentar mais nada sobre o assunto.

Não sabia se um dia seria mãe. Não porque eu não queira, mas sim porque não achei a pessoa certa que fizesse meus ovários serem "estimulados" constantemente.

_Vamos, Bella? – afastei esse tipo de pensamento ao ouvir a voz de Jasper.

Apenas acenei a cabeça em concordância, dando-lhe um breve sorriso.

Quando passamos pela porta principal, nos entregaram bastões luminosos que davam um colorido especial ao tema da noite, que era bem sugestiva: Noite Sem Vergonha. Óbvio que aquilo remetia a um duplo sentido. E a intenção era essa.

Pude sentir a _vibe _do local ao ouvir o batidão da música eletrônica enquanto éramos levados pela promoter da casa até a nossa mesa, que era uma espécie de biombo em formato meia lua com uma mesa de centro e um cardápio à disposição dos clientes.

Meu corpo instintivamente começou a se movimentar discretamente ao som do ambiente. E por incrível que pareça, me senti bem em remexer meu esqueleto depois de tanto tempo.

Achei por um momento, antes de entrar na boate, que o barulho excessivo fosse me incomodar. Pelo contrário, era desse tipo de barulho que eu necessitava urgentemente.

Algo que me sacudisse e me deixasse arrepiada.

Fechei os olhos e deixei minha mente ser levada para uma zona desconhecida, onde só havia luzes policromáticas que me envolviam com o seu colorido exuberante e distinto.

_Bella? – fui trazida para a realidade ao abrir os olhos e ver minha irmã me fitando de modo divertido, quase rindo.

_O que foi? – perguntei, sem graça.

_Gostou do ambiente? – sorriu, de modo faceiro.

Não respondi. Acenei a cabeça em concordância, tentando suprimir meu sorriso de satisfação.

_Eu sabia – disse, convencida. _Agora vamos ao bar pedir nosso drink. Jasper ficará aqui na mesa, aguardando o garçom aparecer.

_Mas... mas você já viu como está cheio o bar? – arregalei os olhos.

Eu tive um vislumbre muito rápido do entorno do bar assim que enveredamos pela boate.

_Sim. Mas isso é normal. Hoje a casa vai encher, Bella. Aliás, deve chegar perto do limite de lotação, afinal o DJ residente é um dos melhores do meio musical – deu seus pulinhos. _Agora vem logo que eu estou louca para "molhar" minha garganta.

Ela pegou em minha mão arrastando-me até o bar central, que por sorte ficava perto da nossa mesa. Mesmo assim, me senti um peixe nadando contra a maré. Era muita gente dançando ao redor e na pista de dança, que também ficava próxima.

E deu para perceber muito bem como os rapazes ficavam vidrados nas performances das dançarinas que se exibiam na plataforma suspensa que ficava acima do bar. Algo bem propício. Era muita sensualidade junta!

Senti-me um ser diminuto vendo a dança delas.

Nunca fui sensual daquele jeito. Pelo menos nunca me vi assim, e como que para reiterar meus pensamentos, a baixinha já tinha falado várias que eu não me enxergava muito claramente realmente. Será?

_Será que não surge um cavalheiro para ceder um espaço para a gente chegar à bancada do bar? – Alice empertigou-se, ficando emburrada.

_Calma. Não tem outro jeito senão pedir licença e ir se enfiando por entre as pessoas – disse, me espremendo ao abrir caminho com minhas mãos.

_Saco! Vão amassar minha roupa – choramingou, verificando o seu traje.

Rolei meus olhos e assim que virei meu rosto para o lado esquerdo, meus olhos se fixaram na beleza surreal que adentrava a boate. Mesmo lotada, eu não conseguia desviar minha atenção daquela "ilusão de ótica". Vestia uma calça social preta acompanhada de blusa social azul e um blazer preto.

Eu jamais vi em uma balada alguém portando blazer. Quem usaria tal vestimenta para dançar?

Aquele homem usaria...

E estava espetacular. Era o cara mais lindo que eu já tinha visto na vida. Exalava sensualidade sem ser apelativo. Era a melhor representação do espécime masculino.

Dizem que olhar não tira pedaço. Ainda bem, porque se tirasse eu com certeza arrancaria a língua sexy que ele exibia ao lamber rapidamente os lábios, ficando de recordação para mim.

O melhor de tudo: estava desacompanhado.

_Bella? Ei! – senti um sacolejo em meu braço forçando-me a desviar o olhar para Alice.

_Oi? – estava meio aérea.

_O que houve? Para onde você estava olhando?

_Para nenhum lugar. Só estava... só estava... ah! Estava olhando ao redor – dei de ombros voltando a fitar o bar lotado.

Não passou despercebido por mim, os olhos estreitos e aguçados de Alice.

_Okkk... – falou arrastado, me medindo com o olhar. _Vem.

Mais uma vez fui levada por ela até às bebidas, e graças à uma alma bendita que se afastou um pouco da bancada, pudemos solicitar os nossos drinks.

Enquanto aguardava a minha bebida, fingia ouvir as tagarelices da minha irmã, mas meus pensamentos estavam em outra figura. E meus olhos estavam inquietos à procura de seu alvo.

_Bella, o que há com você? Do nada ficou aérea. Quem está procurando? – olhou-me seriamente.

_Se eu não falar o que está acontecendo você não vai desistir mesmo – suspirei, remexendo inquietamente nos fios de cabelo da minha nuca. _Eu acabei de trair o Riley – soltei, dando-lhe um meio sorriso, vendo surgir uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas dela.

_Como assim? – estava sem entender.

_Não no sentido literal, mas com os olhos. Eu acabei de cobiçar alguém, Alice – mordi o lábio, nervosa.

Por um instante ela permaneceu calada escrutinando meu rosto até que resolveu falar:

_Quem? Mostre-me – ela sorriu abertamente.

_Ah, Alice... é impossível eu te mostrar nesta boate lotada. Se eu o avistar te aviso.

_E eu vou cobrar – apontou o dedo para mim, como se estivesse me alertando.

Não demorou muito para pegarmos nossas bebidas e sairmos do burburinho.

Parecia que cada vez mais surgia mais gente, como se fossem abelhas atraídas pelo mel.

Com todo cuidado para não esbarrarem em mim, procurei desviar das pessoas mais alucinadas que dançavam como se não houvesse o amanhã. E vendo as cenas na minha frente eu desejei dançar daquele jeito também. E por que não? Era meu aniversário...

Tão logo eu desviei da última pessoa antes de avistar a nossa mesa, estanquei no lugar, chamando a atenção da minha irmã para o movimento brusco.

_Ei, o que houve, Bella? Parece que viu um fantasma – ela estava do meu lado.

_Alice, é ele – afirmei, sem desviar meu olhar do foco em questão.

_Onde? - ora ela olhava para mim, ora olhava para a direção em que eu olhava, mas parece não ter visto a pessoa.

_O cara que cobicei está na mesma mesa que a gente. Olhe disfarçadamente, por favor – pedi, indicando com a cabeça.

E logo o seu olhar disparou para a área reservada, e mesmo que estivessem passando várias pessoas à nossa volta, dava para ter um vislumbre da figura exuberante.

_Puta merda! – ela exclamou. _É o amigo do Emmett e da Rose – falou de modo urgente.

_O quê?! – espantei-me. _Droga! – praguejei devido ao meu azar. _Estava muito bom para ser verdade. Amigo do meu irmão... ótimo! – retorci o canto da minha boca, desanimada.

_E daí que ele é amigo de Emmett e Rose? Pode ser seu amigo também – disse, tentando conter o riso. _Mas pelo que você me falou alguns minutos atrás, não é bem amizade que você procura – deu uma risadinha.

_Alice, sou comprometida. Já passou. Foi só um lapso. Esquece o que falei – disse, nervosa.

A verdade é que eu o desejava sim. Não poderia ser hipócrita comigo mesma. Mas o medo de fazer algo errado e arcar com as consequências era maior que a vontade de arriscar.

_Bella, eu vou falar algo bem sério. Não sou a favor da infidelidade, mas porra... você precisa de alguém como aquele cara. Ele exala testosterona pura. Eu só o tinha visto em capa de revista, mas agora posso ver como ele realmente é bonito e tem porte de homem com "H" maiúsculo – ela o olhava impressionada com a sua beleza.

_Como assim capa de revista? – perguntei com o cenho franzido. _Ele é modelo?

_Sim. Modelo internacional e a maior revelação das passarelas no ano passado na semana de moda de Nova York.

_E como é que não o conheço?

_Você só tem olhos para sua família e para o "mundo dos negócios" – deu de ombros. _Bella, se ele veio sozinho creio que Emm e Rose não venham mais. Vou confirmar isso quando chegarmos à mesa, e caso seja verdade, é a sua chance de aproveitar o que a noite lhe reservar, ou seja, se ele se mostrar interessado, corresponda – instigou-me. _Da minha parte e da parte do Jasper, pode ficar tranquila. Ninguém saberá se você der uns beijinhos no gostoso ali – indicou com a cabeça, rindo. _E se por um acaso a "coisa" esquentar, levante as mãos para o céu em agradecimento porque aí sim você vai saber o que é sexo. E que sexo sujo só é bom quando se faz bem feito – piscou de modo sacana, deixando-me vermelha de vergonha porque bem no fundo o que ela dizia era reflexo do que eu queria acintosamente.

_Eu preciso beber – disse, tomando um bom gole do drink.

E o que entrou gelado desceu quente e queimando minha goela.

Eu precisava de coragem para sentar ao lado da beldade e passar uma tranquilidade que era irreal.

Enquanto eu caminhava em direção à mesa, fiz uma breve avaliação do porte dele. Mesmo sentado, sua postura era incontestavelmente sexy. Seus cabelos desgrenhados conferiam-lhe um charme à parte. Só não dava para definir a cor deles. A barba por fazer despertava em mim um desejo incontrolável de passar as mãos por seu rosto. Porém, o que me chamou a atenção foi o movimento da sua boca... ah! Como era deliciosa provando a bebida do copo. E como eu queria ser aquele pedaço de vidro...

Céus! Eu nunca havia sentido nenhuma palpitação como a que estava sentindo neste exato momento. Era como se o som agudo de um trompete estivesse soprando bem no meu ouvido estremecendo todo o meu corpo.

Tinha a impressão que eu estava em transformação.

Enfim, meus hormônios femininos foram despertos.

_Olá – Alice foi a primeira a falar.

_Ah, olá – ele colocou o copo na mesa, levantando-se para cumprimentá-la com um sorriso educado e um aperto de mão. _Meu nome é Edward e creio que você seja Alice, estou certo? – sorriu.

Minha irmã não respondeu, pois estava admirando o rosto dele, então apenas sorriu "amarelo", acenando a cabeça em concordância.

E puta merda! A voz dele era rouca e sexy pra caramba! Comecei a imaginar _"coisas"_...

_Olá. Você deve ser a aniversariante? – sorriu mais uma vez.

Não disse nada num primeiro momento. Apenas sorri.

Havia "perdido" a voz...

_Prazer em conhecê-la – dirigiu-se a mim, e só então pude ver que os olhos dele eram azuis acinzentados. Morri!

_Err... Prazer. Meu nome é Bella – sorri, envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo nervosa.

_Meus parabéns, Bella – polidamente ele beijou minha mão quando estiquei-a para cumprimentá-lo.

Foi inevitável não sentir aquele calafrio quando seus lábios molhados pela bebida tocaram a pele da minha mão brevemente. Por mim, nunca mais lavaria essa mão!

Rapidamente troquei olhares com minha irmã, que piscou.

_Ah, obrigada – engoli em seco ao vê-lo me encarar com um sorriso torto.

Eu precisava de outra bebida. Mais forte!

_Vocês demoraram – Jasper se pronunciou, forçando-me a prestar atenção nele.

_Jazzy, o bar estava lotado. Tivemos que esperar – Alice deu de ombros. _E cadê o Emmett e a Rose? – mostrou-se interessada.

_Eles não vem mais, querida. Edward estava me contando que o Ethan não conseguia dormir e Rosalie não quis deixá-lo na responsabilidade de ninguém – Jasper explicou.

_Ah, entendi – ela olhou rapidamente para mim, tentando conter o sorriso. _Bem, mas já que estamos aqui, vamos aproveitar a noite e o aniversário da minha irmã – riu, elevando o seu copo para brindarmos. _Um brinde à felicidade da aniversariante – ao tocar nossos copos, flagrei Edward me encarando de um modo proibido, e em seguida deu outro sorriso torto.

Se ele continuasse fazendo isso, eu não resistiria ao seu charme e seria a minha derrocada.

_Edward, a garrafa de _Grey Goose_ é toda nossa – meu cunhado brincou com ele apontando o balde com gelo em que estava a garrafa de vodka e as garrafinhas de água de coco.

_Prefiro ir com calma. Só estou no início – tomou um gole da vodka sabor cereja, flertando mais uma vez comigo.

PUTA. QUE. PARIU!

_E cadê os quitutes que encomendei? – Alice quis saber.

_O garçom disse que trará em instantes – Jasper deu um beijo casto nela e eu desviei a atenção para a pista de dança.

_Tudo bem. Vamos sentar um pouco. Essas músicas bate-estaca só são boas no início. Depois, tornam-se enjoativas – a baixinha falou com desdém. _A melhor parte ainda virá, mas pelo jeito ainda é cedo pra "trocar o disco" – disse, olhando o relógio de pulso. _A noite está apenas começando – relanceou os olhos na minha direção e eu apenas fingi que não prestava atenção. _Bella, senta aqui – ela me chamou para sentar justamente perto do Edward.

Que ótimo... Ficaríamos em casal.

Sorri educadamente para Edward respirando profundamente ao sentar do seu lado. Ele era intimidador, mas não de um jeito ruim, e sim, de um jeito bom. Muito bom.

_Seu irmão e Rosalie pediram para eu ser um menino de recado, dizendo-lhe que sentiam muito por não poderem vir, mas a prioridade era a saúde do Ethan, que por sinal é um menino adorável – sorriu de modo encantador.

_Ah, não tem problema. O que importa é o bem-estar do meu sobrinho. Ele realmente é uma criança adorável e é alegria da família – sorri, tomando o restante da minha bebida, relanceando meu olhar rapidamente para Alice que estava conseguindo deter a atenção de Jasper.

_Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por chegar de supetão, sem ser convidado – riu, dando mais um gole em sua bebida, e eu lambi os lábios. Fato que não passou despercebido aos olhos dele que os estreitou fitando meus lábios.

_Nã... não... não tem que se desculpar. Imagina. Se é amigo do meu irmão é meu amigo também – falei, nervosa com o olhar dele em cima de mim.

_Se bem que eu só conheci o Emmett muito tempo depois de conhecer Rosalie. Mais ou menos há dois anos.

_Como assim? – franzi o cenho.

Será que ele já havia namorado a Rose?

_Eu sempre fui amigo da Rose. Você talvez não saiba, mas sou modelo, portanto tenho uma vida corrida – riu, encolhendo os ombros. _E uma vez quando fui fazer um catálogo para roupas de lojas de departamento em Nova York, foi que conheci seu irmão. Os modelos em destaque eram eu e sua cunhada. E seu irmão estava no início do namoro com ela e pareceu enciumado – deu uma risada.

_Isso é típico do Emm – meneei a cabeça. _ Ele é um ciumento nato. Seja como filho, marido ou como irmão – dei de ombros, tentando parecer tranquila.

_Mas ele é um cara divertido. E quando soube que nunca houve nada entre mim e Rose ficou mais tranquilo e desde então começamos uma amizade que está perdurando.

_Ele é um cara legal, desde que não mexam com a mulher dele – dei uma risadinha contida.

_E com a irmã? – ele disparou a pergunta e eu quase me engasguei com a própria saliva.

Pigarriei antes de falar fingindo que não tinha entendido a indireta.

_Como?

_E se alguém mexer com a irmã dele? – encarou-me, ora fitando meus olhos, ora fitando minha boca.

Nesse momento quase estendi minha bandeira branca para ele, pedindo paz. Porque eu sabia que perderia a guerra para as sensações que borbulhavam em meu âmago e que viriam à tona se ele se aproximasse mais um pouco de mim.

_Err... qual delas? – tentei ser natural ao sorrir.

_Você – foi enfático.

_Eu... eu... eu...ele... – gaguejei, "perdendo" a fala novamente.

_Está nervosa? – ele me olhava com toda a intensidade.

_Sim... quer dizer... não – neguei com a cabeça, tentando sorrir.

Ele sorriu de volta.

_Aceita mais um copo de bebida? – indicou com a mão as bebidas dispostas na mesa.

_Ah, não – gesticulei, dando uma negativa com as mãos. _Esse tipo de bebida é forte demais. É vodka pura. Sou mais um drink mesmo – minhas mãos suavam de nervosismo. _Mas depois eu pego no bar – sorri polidamente.

_Se quiser posso buscar para você, sem problemas – sugeriu.

_Não, Edward. Não é necessário – gesticulei com as mãos.

_Vejo em seus olhos que está querendo outra bebida. Só está envergonhada de pedir, estou certo? – sorriu torto.

_Não... é que na verdade o bar está cheio. Vai dar trabalho. Não é necessário realmente. Eu nem sou de beber. Só tomei o drink por insistência da minha irmã.

_E agora você vai tomar outro por insistência minha. Venha comigo até o bar – disse, solícito, e eu não pude recusar.

Assim que nos levantamos do sofá de couro, olhei para Alice que voltou sua atenção para nós, então resolvi avisar:

_Aly, vou ao bar com Edward. Daqui a pouco estaremos de volta. Você vai querer outro drink?

_Agora não. Podem ir – piscou, sorrindo.

_Ok. Até daqui a pouco – disse, olhando rapidamente para Jasper que me deu uma piscadela.

Ali eu soube que ele estava por dentro do que poderia acontecer entre mim e Edward. Porque era nítido que seria apenas questão de tempo até rolar um beijo entre nós. Ele estava tão a fim quanto eu.

Só então ao dar os primeiros passos em direção ao bar, tive a real noção da lotação da casa.

_Acho melhor voltarmos para o nosso lugar. Será impossível pegar uma bebida – disse, próximo ao ouvido do Edward que teve que se abaixar por causa da nossa diferença de altura, mesmo eu estando "plantada" em um salto 15!

O som alto impossibilitava que eu mantivesse um diálogo mantendo certa distância dele.

_Nada disso. Eu vou na frente – cochichou em meu ouvido, arrepiando-me dos pés à cabeça.

Sua voz era sexy demais!

E sem mais delongas, puxou-me pela mão em direção ao bar. O gesto me pegou desprevenida e eu tive o ímpeto de puxar minha mão da dele, mas ele me segurava firme.

Pela primeira vez senti um formigamento onde ele me tocava. Era uma sensação tão boa...

Quando conseguimos encontrar uma brecha no balcão, puxou-me delicadamente para perto dele, colocando-me à sua frente para me afastar do empurra-empurra.

_Qual bebida vai querer? – perguntou em meu ouvido, me arrepiando novamente.

_Sex on the beach, por favor – virei meu rosto para falar em seu ouvido e por pouco, ele não beijou o canto da minha boca.

Eu já estava excitada só com a aproximação. Depois desse quase contato mais íntimo, senti minha calcinha mais umedecida.

_Como quiser... – sorriu, muito próximo a mim, fitando minha boca.

E no meio daquela confusão de corpos procurando um espaço para pegar suas respectivas bebidas, alguém me espremeu no balcão e eu quase me machuquei. A minha sorte foi que Edward me segurou pela cintura de modo protetor, mas possessivo.

Olhei rapidamente para ele sorrindo um pouco sem graça.

Ao sentir seu peito encostar nas minhas costas, me derreti. Desistindo de lutar contra os meus desejos.

Encostei-me totalmente nele, podendo sentir o seu membro rijo cutucar a minha bunda.

Instintivamente, levei minha mão ao local em que ele me segurava, pondo-a por cima da mão dele, deixando meu polegar acariciá-la.

_Está tudo bem? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, roçando sua barba em minha orelha.

_Hum, hum – emiti apenas isso, deixando meu rosto encostar no dele discretamente.

Estava impossibilitada de falar algo mais, pois estava concentrada na carícia que ele fazia com o polegar em minha cintura.

Sem querer, rocei meu bumbum em seu membro, pois eu tentava friccionar minhas pernas uma na outra para conter o desejo iminente que borbulhava no meio delas.

_Bella... – suspirou meu nome em meu ouvido, apertando-me na cintura. Quase desmaiei de tesão.

_O-oi? – gaguejei com minha voz saindo trêmula.

_Fique parada, linda, por favor – pediu roucamente e eu obedeci como uma moça comportada acenando apenas com a cabeça.

O meu drink demorou mais tempo para ficar pronto do que na hora em que vim com Alice, mas para mim estava perfeita a demora porque nesse meio tempo, Edward aumentou as carícias em minha cintura sempre me afastando do tumulto ao redor do balcão e eu me aproveitei de sua "boa" vontade. O meu tesão por ele aumentava na mesma proporção das carícias. Eu estava perdida!

Assim que o barman entregou meu drink, ele tomou a frente puxando-me pela mão com zelo, sempre olhando para trás com um sorriso torto, certificando-se se eu estava bem.

Meu rosto deveria estar um tomate, de tão vermelho de vergonha pelas minhas atitudes ousadas. Ainda bem que as luzes da boate ocultavam o meu rubor.

Quando chegamos de mãos dadas à nossa mesa, Alice praticamente arregalou os olhos enquanto Jasper permanecia com um semblante neutro olhando de mim para Edward.

_Eu preciso ir ao banheiro um instante – Edward me avisou.

_Tudo bem – sorri acenando a cabeça, ainda envergonhada.

A encarada que ele me deu antes de virar-se na direção oposta, indicava que ele estava super a fim de mim. Eu então...

Ao invés de sentar no sofá como uma dama, joguei-me recostando minha cabeça no encosto do estofado permitindo que meus olhos se fechassem por um instante. Só queria tentar arrumar meus pensamentos, mas estava difícil...

_Bella, ele está a fim de você – Alice foi direta, sentando-se ao meu lado.

Levantei minha cabeça para ver se Jasper estava próximo, mas ele não estava. Deveria ter ido ao banheiro também, então virei minha cabeça para fitar minha irmã, que sorria genuinamente, enquanto eu permanecia aflita.

_Eu sei. Pior que eu também. Estou perdida, Aly – disse, derrotada.

_Está nada, boba. Você provavelmente acabou de se achar. Basta dar uma chance à oportunidade – estalou a língua.

_Eu não posso. Eu não posso – balancei minha cabeça em negação.

Eu tentava entoar o mantra em minha mente: "eu sou comprometida"... "eu sou comprometida"... "eu sou comprometida"...

_Bella, deixe rolar naturamente. Olha, já conversei com Jasper – informou.

_O que você comentou com ele? – minha voz saiu alarmada.

_Acalme-se. Não falei nada demais. Pedi que ele se fingisse de cego, surdo e mudo e que quando chegássemos em casa eu explicaria melhor – deu de ombros.

_Alice, Alice... veja bem o que vai falar – olhei-a enviesado, sem o menor humor.

_Confie em mim, boba – apertou minha mão.

_E se... e se... ai droga! E se essa noite se prolongar? – eu estava desesperada em saber como agir com um homem daquela magnificência, caso tudo terminasse em sexo.

_Você está querendo dizer se a noite acabar na cama, é isso? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

_É... é isso – falei urgente, tomando um gole do meu drink.

Estava uma pilha de nervos.

_Primeiro de tudo, só vai terminar na cama se ambos desejarem. Pelo que pude ver, ele está sendo muito "cuidadoso" com você. Acho que só vai avançar o sinal se você permitir – piscou. _Segundo, é tentar se acalmar. Senão, não vai rolar gostoso – sorriu de modo zombeteiro. _Por último, deixe que ele tome partido primeiro e então apenas siga seus instintos, Bella. Sexo não é um bicho de sete cabeças. Mas há algo sério nisso tudo. Proteja-se, sempre. Peça para ele usar camisinha. Sexo sem preservativo é mágico: aparece um bebê e desaparece um pai – soou sarcástica. _E não é só a questão da gravidez, como também, das doenças sexualmente transmissíveis – falou séria.

_Eu sei disso, né? – rolei os olhos. _Além disso, tomo anticoncepcional há alguns meses. Achei que fosse necessário me proteger de uma gravidez indesejada caso viesse a ter uma vida sexual ativa. Coisa que não aconteceu, mas não deixei de tomar – informei.

_Você não teve uma vida sexual ativa porque seu namorado é um frouxo. Na certa, ele "toca" punheta. É bem a cara dele – riu, deixando-me chateada com as provocações dela.

_Chega, Alice! Desse jeito não está ajudando – alertei-a.

_Mas é verdade. Você tem que saber ouvir a verdade sobre certos homens. Saiba que para caras como o Riley, masturbar-se é fazer amor com a pessoa que mais se ama na vida. No caso, ele mesmo – disse, dando uma risadinha.

_Chega disso! Ok?! Chega! Não quero ouvir seus absurdos – ralhei, cruzando uma das pernas, balançando-a nervosamente.

_Tudo bem. Desculpa – apertou meu braço, impelindo-me a olhá-la.

Fingia demonstrar arrependimento.

_Você não tem jeito – murmurei mais para mim do que para ela ouvir, mesmo assim ela escutou e riu.

Os rapazes voltaram em poucos minutos e ficamos conversando sobre coisas aleatórias.

Descobri que Edward ficaria na cidade durante uma semana e o fato de saber que logo, logo ele iria embora me entristeceu.

Eu queria que ele morasse em Los Angeles, de preferência no mesmo bairro que eu.

Entre conversas e doses de bebidas, percebi que Jasper já estava bastante "alegrinho", assim como minha irmã, que optou por beber a vodka sabor cereja.

Edward não aparentava estar "nocauteado" pelo álcool, mas pude ver o quão mais relaxado ele estava.

A única pessoa que continuava sóbria o bastante para notar isso tudo era eu.

_Você não quer beber mais nada? – Edward perguntou em meu ouvido.

Estávamos sentados bem juntos. Quase como um casal. Faltavam apenas o braço ao meu redor e o beijo.

_Não. Para mim está de bom tamanho ter bebido dois drinks – sorri, desviando meu olhar para a pista de dança, ao vê-lo me fitar com tanta intensidade.

_Quer dançar? – ele seguiu meu olhar para a pista de dança e de ter pensado que eu gostaria de estar lá no meio da muvuca.

_Ah, não... não – neguei rapidamente com a cabeça. _Não sou muito boa em dançar – dei uma risadinha contida.

Ele riu, tomando o último gole de sua bebida sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Mas nossa "interação" foi interrompida pela esfuziante da minha irmã.

_Eu não queria interromper a conversa, mas já interrompendo... vamos dançar? – Alice olhava de mim para Edward.

_Por mim, tudo bem – ele respondeu, voltando seu olhar para mim em expectativa.

_Tudo bem – concordei, afinal eu não tinha escapatória. E no fundo eu queria tentar extravasar meu nervosismo de alguma forma.

Antes de seguirmos para a pista, Edward tirou o blazer ficando apenas com a blusa azul. Enrolou as mangas deixando-as como se fossem ¾.

Ele era a perfeita visão do fruto proibido.

Logo depois, me conduziu apoiando sua mão no meio das minhas costas e eu tremi levemente pelo toque.

A pista de dança estava lotada. Mesmo assim ainda conseguimos algum espaço para dançar. Fizemos uma espécie de rodinha minúscula.

A animação era tanta que fui tomada pela mesma empolgação das demais pessoas deixando meu corpo corresponder aos últimos acordes da música que tocava.

Edward não tirava os olhos de mim e quando algum engraçadinho tentava se aproximar de mim ele me puxava para perto dele, mas não chegava a me abraçar.

Então, quando começou a tocar "Who Dat Girl" no vozeirão de Flo Rida, Alice se aproximou de mim puxando-me para remexer ao seu lado.

A música era muito boa. Bem dançante e com certa sensualidade.

No início eu ainda estava meio tímida. Não estava acostumada a requebrar na frente de estranhos como Edward, que me avaliava com um desejo injetado no olhar.

E conforme eu me soltava, percebia ele se aproximando mais e mais, ignorando a presença de Alice e Jasper.

_**Ela não é Rockstar**_

_**Mas ela tem groupies**_

_**Ela não é atriz**_

_**Mas ela faz filmes**_

_**E quando ela balança essa coisa por aí**_

_**Todo mundo fica quebrando o pescoço, tipo**_

_**Quem é essa garota?**_

_**Quem é essa garota?**_

_**Quem é essa garota?**_

O refrão da música me impulsionava a dançar fitando-o de modo provocativo porque eu sabia que ele estava na mesma "_vibe"_ que a minha. Ele me comia com os olhos e eu retribuía passando as mãos pelo meu corpo, como se estivesse chamando-o para substituir minhas mãos pelas dele.

Fechei meus olhos por um instante, entregando-me ao refrão.

E assim que os abri, Edward estava a poucos centímetros de mim me olhando cobiçosamente. Senti-me poderosa por atrair sua atenção.

Sem pensar em mais nada, puxei-o para mim, colando nossos corpos suados, encaixando minhas pernas entre as suas, e foi inevitável não senti-lo duro. Roçando levemente seu membro em minha pélvis.

A sensação era deliciosa e o jogo de esfrega-esfrega deixava-me em estado torpe.

Instintivamente puxei-o mais para mim pela gola da camisa enquanto ele me apertava na cintura, com seu rosto encostado ao meu.

Podia sentir sua respiração acelerada em meu ouvido.

Com a proximidade, fui "assaltada" pelo cheiro de seu perfume amadeirado e ao mesmo tempo refrescante. A fragrância combinava com ele. Era algo bem marcante e pouco comum. Tudo era muito sedutor naquele homem...

Suas mãos me enlaçaram de vez enquanto as minhas pairaram sobre seu peitoral.

Meus olhos foram atraídos para a abertura da camisa que deixava à mostra os poucos pelos naquele lugar.

Sem pedir permissão meus dedos tocaram a pele desnuda e meus olhos subiram lentamente de seu peito para o seu rosto. Assim que nossos olhos se encontraram novamente eu tive certeza que estava ferrada. Nunca mais aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados sairiam da minha mente.

Nossos corpos já não se embalavam mais. Lentamente ele abaixou sua cabeça em direção à minha e eu acreditei que fosse me beijar, mas ao invés disso perguntou em meu ouvido a frase do último refrão da música:

_Quem é essa garota?

A voz rouca e gotejando sexo atingiu-me em cheio.

Subitamente, virei meu rosto à procura de seus lábios encontrando-os próximos ao canto de minha boca.

O beijo não foi nada delicado. Estávamos entregues ao desejo e tesão aflorados.

O gosto de cereja ainda era forte em sua boca e assim que sua língua invadiu a minha em busca de prazer, correspondi ao seu ímpeto chupando-a libidinosamente, ato que o pegou de surpresa.

Nunca havia feito isso com ninguém, mas deixei ser levada por meus instintos.

Senti seus braços me apertarem mais, mas uma de suas mãos deixou a minha cintura subindo lentamente em direção ao meu decote, roçando seus dedos no topo dos meus seios, adentrando em meu sutiã tomara-que-caia, e acariciando o bico de um dos meus seios, eriçando-o.

Enquanto isso, meus dedos continuavam acariciando os pelos do peito dele conseguindo desabotoar um dos botões de sua camisa para ter melhor acesso.

Mas nossa química foi interrompida momentaneamente pela falta de ar. Estávamos há alguns minutos nos beijando loucamente.

Ao desvanecer o beijo nos entreolhamos ofegantes, mas sem separar nossos corpos em momento algum.

_Linda. Você me deixou louco desde que cheguei aqui – falou em meu ouvido roçando sua barba, soprando suavemente depois, fazendo-me encolher o ombro pelo arrepio que senti.

Sem raciocinar e pensar nas consequências, soltei:

_Eu quero você.

Ele rosnou puxando-me de volta para seus braços, contudo antes de me beijar, uma chuva de papel picado caiu do teto da boate sobre a pista de dança, fazendo-nos rir, enquanto a música "Give me Everything" na voz de Ne-Yo animava a galera.

No instante seguinte, Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos com todo zelo, fitando-me com um olhar diferente, mas que não consegui decifrar.

Deu-me um beijo suave. Calmo.

Então, repetiu em meu ouvido uma das frases da música:

_Esta noite eu vou amar, amar você hoje à noite. Dê-me tudo esta noite.

Puta merda!

Ofegante pelo tesão que eu sentia, retruquei:

_Vamos fazer isso esta noite. Eu quero você esta noite.

"_**Sensualidade é um perfume que vem de dentro e a atração que realmente nos move não passa só pelo corpo ..."**_

_**(Nil)**_

* * *

_**N/A: E então? O que acharam deste capítulo?rsrsrsrs  
Alice continua incentivando a irmã a "aprontar"...kkkkkk...tenho pena do Riley...rsrsrsrs  
Edward surgiu...aiai...*suspira*...ele é muito gostoso...rsrsrs  
obs: meninas, eu só vou atualizar a fic agora na semana que vem pq de terça à sábado minha monografia terá minha total atenção...fim de curso...formatura..está tudo corrido, mas não deixo de escrever a fic pq eu realmente gosto...é meu passatempo preferido.. :)  
bjossssssssssssss e até o próximo capítulo com o tão aguardado "momento"...rsrsrs  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A: Olá, minhas amigas leitoras...estou de volta com mais um capítulo fresquinho.**_

_**PS: AGRADEÇO IMENSAMENTE PELOS REVIEWS DE VCS...ADORO LÊ-LOS E RESPONDÊ-LOS!  
OBRIGADA PELO CARINHO DE SEMPRE! :)  
Bem, vamos ao que interessa...será que a Bella vai dar ou não?kkkkkkk**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**A ESCOLHA**

O cansaço parecia ter se abatido sobre mim desde que senti meu corpo esfriar pela brisa fria da noite de Los Angeles.

A cidade era contraditória durante o verão. De dia o calor era excruciante podendo chegar aos 37ºC, principalmente no mês de setembro, e à noite, a temperatura podia chegar aos 17ºC!

A salvação para que eu não ficasse tremendo de frio foi justamente a minha tentação pessoal, Edward. Com todo o seu cavalheirismo, concedeu-me o seu blazer, cobrindo os meus ombros enquanto aguardávamos um táxi já do lado de fora da boate. Praticamente fui engolida pela roupa que ainda trazia o aroma do perfume dele.

Eu estava pirando de desejo por esse homem porque meu primeiro pensamento ao ser "abraçada" pelo blazer dele, foi não tomar banho até que o perfume saísse do meu corpo naturalmente.

E quanto mais ele direcionava sua atenção a mim, mais eu me encantava porque fazia com que me sentisse importante nos momentos de conversa. Algo que raramente acontecia quando estava com Riley. Ele prezava mais a medicina e seus pacientes do que a própria namorada! Mesmo assim, era uma distração para mim.

Eu percebia que tudo estava diferente ao meu redor. Como se algo estivesse girando fora de órbita.

Ou seria eu quem estava fora de órbita?

E embora a atração fosse nítida e irresistível, optamos por tentar agir naturalmente do lado de fora da boate, como se fôssemos apenas bons amigos.

Toda a precaução partiu dele, pois como figura muito conhecida do mundo da moda era alvo fácil para paparazzi e não suportava ter flashes disparados em sua direção.

E Hollywood era o covil preferido desses "lobos"!

Prontamente concordei com seu pedido, pois não seria nada agradável ver uma foto minha estampada em revista de fofoca com a seguinte frase: "O modelo internacional Edward Masen troca carícias e beijos com a empresária do ramo de cosméticos, Isabella Cullen, na porta de uma boate badalada da Hollywood Boulevard".

Absolutamente não! Nem queria pensar no reboliço que tal reportagem faria na minha vida pessoal e profissional.

Primeiro porque eu sou comprometida com _outra_ pessoa e segundo porque sou respeitada no mundo dos negócios, sendo apelidada "carinhosamente" como "A Toda Poderosa" de Los Angeles.

Desde que assumi a presidência da Companhia, mais ou menos há um ano e meio, só fui fotografada apenas uma vez para uma revista de segmento financeiro. E a foto ainda foi feita em meu escritório!

Lógico que reportagem com empresários não chamam tanta atenção quanto a de uma celebridade.

Se alguma manchete maliciosa viesse à tona, eu seria vista como uma mulher promíscua e com certeza um ato falho da minha parte seria mal interpretado por outros empresários que possivelmente estivessem interessados em negociar com a minha empresa. As esposas, principalmente, vetariam a Adonna Cosmetics do alcance de seus maridos!

Realmente seria um desastre. Toda a imagem de boa filha, namorada íntegra e empresária de respeito iria pelo ralo, fora a decepção que ficaria estampada no rosto das pessoas mais importantes para mim, a minha família. E ainda tinha o Riley...

_Bella? Está acordada? – Edward sussurrou acariciando meu braço gentilmente.

Estávamos no táxi havia alguns minutos seguindo em direção à minha casa e como eu estava cansada, recostei minha cabeça no encosto do banco traseiro.

Edward, então, envolveu meus ombros com um de seus braços aconchegando-me a ele. E como eu desejava essa aproximação desde que saímos da boate, aproveitei a chance.

Suspirando meio sonolenta, levantei a cabeça que estava encostada em seu ombro, fitando seu rosto que exibia o maravilhoso sorriso torto.

_Estava quase dormindo. Desculpe – sorri, sem graça.

Olhei pela janela do carro a paisagem que ficava para trás e percebi que já estávamos próximos do meu bairro.

_Err... estamos quase chegando – falei, nervosa, mordendo o lábio.

_Não morda. Não gosto quando faz isso. Você é muito bonita para ter qualquer cicatriz na pele – sua voz soou rouca e seus olhos cegavam-me pela intensidade transmitida.

O homem era direto nas palavras.

Seu polegar roçou o local em que eu havia mordido, e em seguida, rodeou o contorno da minha boca de maneira lenta e perigosa. Aquela tortura havia me despertado novamente, mandando minha sonolência para a Conchinchina.

Sem pensar na minha súbita atitude, rocei levemente minha língua em seu polegar ouvindo-o gemer baixinho.

_Não faça isso, por favor... – sua voz saiu entrecortada.

Seus olhos crisparam nos meus exibindo toda a luxúria. O desejo instintivo por todo erotismo do movimento que fiz.

Eu sabia que estava abrindo as "portas" para cometer todos os outros pecados pertinentes a um simples mortal, mas quando a química falava mais alto do que a prudência, tornava-se impossível resistir. Por que eu havia acabado de descobrir que era fraca diante dele. Do único homem até então, que eu gostaria de ter em minha cama todas as noites.

_Eu... eu... Edward... – suspirei seu nome enquanto seu rosto se aproximava do meu.

Com todo carinho segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, emoldurando-o, até roçar seus lábios nos meus.

Fechei meus olhos em apreciação àquela carícia mínima que era capaz de pôr em alerta todas as minhas terminações nervosas.

Os lábios dele eram tão convidativos para um beijo que instintivamente chupei seu lábio inferior passando dessa vez a língua naquele pedaço de carne tenra.

Edward soltou outro gemido enquanto uma de suas mãos me agarrava pela nuca de modo firme e a outra descia pelas minhas costas, trazendo-me para mais perto dele.

Em sincronia, nossas bocas se entreabriram dispostas a provar mais uma vez o gosto particular do nosso beijo. Aprofundando de modo lento e sensual, nossas línguas se resvalaram uma na outra em busca de carinho, enroscando-se, ávidas por uma dominância impossível.

Era o beijo mais delicioso que eu já havia provado, e mesmo que a barba dele me pinicasse um pouco, eu desejava ter mais, sem direito a interrupções.

Ouvimos um pigarro e fomos obrigados a desvanecer nosso beijo.

_Err... senhorita é este o endereço? – o taxista me olhou pelo retrovisor central, um pouco sem graça por ter flagrado nossas carícias no banco traseiro.

_Err... uh... sim, é este mesmo – confirmei ao me situar, sem ter coragem de encarar o motorista.

_Deixe que eu pago, Bella – Edward segurou minhas mãos quando eu tentava abrir minha bolsa.

_Mas... – pôs um dedo em meus lábios, calando-me.

_Shh... sem discussão, linda – sorriu o meu sorriso favorito, e eu apenas acenei em concordância, abismada com tanto cavalheirismo.

Assim que descemos do carro apressei-me em pegar as chaves de casa. O vento gelado que batia em meu rosto fazia-me crer que a sensação térmica era de uma temperatura menor ainda que da mínima da noite.

Tentei puxar o blazer para me proteger mais do frio enquanto tentava abrir o portão de casa, mas como não sou uma pessoa dotada de boa coordenação motora, deixei o molho de chave cair no chão quando uma rajada de vento mais forte soprou em minha direção abrindo o blazer.

_Deixe que eu abro, Bella – Edward disse dando uma pequena risada enquanto abaixava-se para pegar as chaves.

Que ótimo! Boa hora para eu mostrar o meu lado desastrada...

_Desculpe. Eu... eu sou desastrada mesmo – sorri, sem graça.

_E mesmo desastrada continua graciosa – sorriu, piscando e afagando levemente minha bochecha que já deveria estar rubra.

Edward não perdia uma oportunidade para flertar comigo. E eu estava adorando essa atitude porque se dependesse de mim eu continuaria como um soldado da Guarda Real: parada.

Deveria ter aceitado mais um copo de "Sex on The Beach"... o álcool parecia estar perdendo o efeito.

_Entre você primeiro – deu-me passagem ao escancarar o portão de ferro.

_Obrigada – sorri, ainda envergonhada, desviando o olhar para o caminho de pedras cuidadosamente planejado para não haver danos ao jardim.

Aguardei-o fechar o portão e assim que me devolveu o molho de chaves pousou uma das mãos no meio das minhas costas conduzindo-me, como se eu fosse uma pluma, até a grande porta de vidro.

_Bonita a sua casa – falou casualmente olhando a fachada da casa que era chamada carinhosamente pelos membros da família como "o cubo de vidro".

_Ah, obrigada – abri a porta e assim que pus os pés no interior do meu sagrado lar, fui abraçada pelo calor do ambiente. Estava tão quentinho...

Acionei logo o interruptor da luz para me situar e evitar possíveis tropeços na frente do Edward.

_Nossa, você tem realmente um bom gosto impressionante – disse, admirado com a variedade de cores e artigos de decoração.

Realmente tudo me agradava, mas não teve um palpite meu em tudo aquilo.

_Bem, acho que o bom gosto fica a cargo da minha mãe e da minha irmã. Foram elas que executaram a tarefa de decorar a minha casa quando decidi morar sozinha – dei de ombros, retirando o blazer para entregar ao dono. _Obrigada – sorri timidamente.

_De nada – sorriu torto, ao mesmo tempo em que cheirava a roupa. _Agora seu cheiro está aqui... – levantou o blazer -, misturado ao meu – fitou-me intensamente.

Puta que pariu! O homem queria me matar só com aquele gesto.

Engoli em seco, sem nada dizer. A cada flerte dele eu perdia a fala...

_Err... eu... bem... eu preciso ir ao meu quarto um instante. Por favor, sinta-se à vontade. Já volto – dei-lhe um sorriso tenso, pois eu estava a flor da pele de tão nervosa.

_Obrigado, Bella – acenou a cabeça, caminhando em direção ao sofá da sala de estar.

Meu pai amado! Eu precisava aproveitar o curto tempo no meu quarto para pensar.

Toda a coragem que o álcool e a atmosfera da boate me infligiram algum tempo atrás já havia se esvaído e agora quem estava no comando era o meu verdadeiro eu. A Bella responsável!

Merda!

Eu precisava fazer uma **escolha**, mas para qualquer caminho que meus pensamentos debandassem eu tinha certeza que me ferraria.

Se eu escolhesse seguir em frente, deixando as coisas rolarem naturalmente entre mim e Edward, que é praticamente um estranho em minha vida, eu arruinaria meu relacionamento morno magoando uma pessoa que nunca me fez mal algum. Em compensação, seria "comida" por um homem de verdade!

E se eu escolhesse continuar na mesmice, jamais saberia o que é me sentir "mulher de verdade". Jamais teria o prazer de ser "violada" por um pau grande, grosso e veiudo, como Alice costuma falar. Eu pressentia que Edward era "bem dotado". E continuaria somente nos beijos castos e sem vida com Riley, que até era boa pessoa, mas não me "acendia" por dentro como o deslumbrante modelo conseguiu fazer em poucas horas de contato.

Algo, então, clicou em meu cérebro.

Despejei na cama todos os apetrechos que estavam na minha bolsa, procurando meu celular desesperadamente.

Assim que desbloqueei a tela do aparelho, vi que havia 3 mensagens. Imaginei que fossem da baixinha.

Rapidamente fui verificar o conteúdo de cada uma. Eram dela!

"_Não esqueça a camisinha e nem a pílula. Lembre-se: Sexo é engraçado... um come e o outro é que enche a barriga!"_

Definitivamente Alice deveria ser sexóloga.

Curiosa, verifiquei a segunda.

"_Nada de se cobrir como um freira na hora da transa; seja espontânea. Você é linda. E para os homens pouco importa se a mulher tem pernas finas ou grossas. Na hora do sexo a primeira coisa que eles fazem é jogá-las para o lado!"_

Depois dessa eu tive que rir. Alice era uma força da natureza. Simplesmente incontrolável.

"_Agora falando sério...qualquer problema, ligue. Bjo e boa trepada"_

Depois de ler suas mensagens eu não precisava mais de apoio moral. Ela já havia me encorajado o suficiente para que eu escolhesse a primeira opção.

Hoje eu deixaria de ser virgem.

Confiante, tirei meus saltos e decidi voltar à sala descalça, sem me importar com a minha atitude, que perante outros olhos, poderia ser interpretada como íntima.

Desci a escada com cuidado e assim que avistei Edward, ele estava escorado no sofá com sua cabeça recostada no encosto do estofado mantendo os olhos fechados e com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a barriga. Era a imagem do cansaço.

_Edward? – chamei seu nome baixinho com receio de assustá-lo.

_Sim? – levantou a cabeça e pude ver a expressão de cansaço em seu rosto.

_Você está cansado e com sono, estou certa? – sorri, dando alguns passos para mais perto dele.

_Confesso que um pouco. Acho que estou ficando velho para baladas – riu e eu o acompanhei no gesto.

_Então somos dois – dei de ombros, sentando ao seu lado no sofá, aproveitando para pegar uma almofada e colocá-la sobre minhas pernas. _Você não quer beber mais nada? – perguntei, como quem não queria nada, reparando pela primeira vez a verdadeira cor do cabelo dele. Era um loiro exótico, mas lindo.

_Você quer? – devolveu a pergunta sorrindo enviesado, mesmo aparentando cansaço.

Isso me pegou de surpresa. Ele era ágil.

_Err... bem... eu confesso que prefiro uma coca no momento – encolhi os ombros, meio sem graça.

_Então eu vou beber coca também – disse, simpático, tocando meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

Eu já tinha perdido a coragem de levantar. Queria continuar desfrutando daquela carícia tão boa...

_Você... bem... você quer eu pegue? – perguntou, sem jeito, ao notar que eu continuava fitando-o sem mover um músculo para levantar.

_Ah! Opa...desculpe – dei um riso nervoso, levantando de uma vez do sofá. _Já volto – saí em disparada pelo corredor que me levaria ao balcão do bar, que ficava no mesmo ambiente da sala de estar, estando separado apenas por uma larga pilastra decorativa.

Aposto que minha expressão diante de Edward era a de uma pateta!

Quando cheguei ao balcão consegui respirar um pouco melhor, pois perto daquela beldade eu ficava tensa e com dificuldade de respirar normalmente.

Abri a geladeira embutida que ficava ao lado de um armário de madeira pegando rapidamente duas latas para voltar à sala, mas notei que ficaria deselegante não oferecer a coca em um copo.

_Precisa de ajuda? – a voz aveludada soou atrás de mim causando-me um pequeno sobressalto.

_Que susto! – dei uma risada contida, olhando para Edward.

_Desculpe, não queria assustá-la – meneou a cabeça gesticulando com as mãos o pedido de desculpas. _Gostaria de saber se não quer uma ajuda – disse, olhando para o armário abarrotado de copos de diversos tamanhos e variedades.

_Não é necessário. Desculpe pela demora. É que além de desastrada, sou lerda para fazer algo tão simples como buscar duas cocas – ri, de costas para ele enquanto procurava um copo condizente com um refrigerante.

_Você não precisa usar essas "etiquetas" comigo – disse, se postando ao meu lado.

Seu perfume mais uma vez inebriou meu nariz.

_Você tem uns copos engraçados – olhei para o seu rosto e segui o seu olhar.

_Ah, sim – balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, rindo.

Eu havia ganhado do Emmett alguns copos com frases sugestivas e outras engraçadas.

_É coisa do meu irmão. Sempre que vê algo engraçado ou sugestivo faz questão de me presentear porque sabe que vou ficar sem graça – encolhi os ombros, meneando a cabeça.

Edward retirou um dos copos específicos para _chopp,_ interessado nos dizeres.

_Os 5 animais preferidos da mulher: um _**vison**_ no armário; um _**jaguar**_ na garagem; um _**gato **_na cama; um _**viado**_ [_sic_]* no cabeleireiro e um _**burro**_ pra pagar as contas – ele gargalhou ao terminar de ler as frases e eu não resisti àquela cena descontraída, gargalhando também.

Até a risada dele era gostosa...

_Você concorda com essas frases? – perguntou ao cessar a sua risada, recolocando o copo no lugar, virando-se para mim.

_Absolutamente não – neguei com a cabeça.

_Não concorda nem mesmo com a frase "um gato na cama"? – perguntou sussurrando, fitando-me dessa vez com suavidade, ao tocar meu rosto com as costas de sua mão. Era óbvio que ele estava jogando com o duplo sentido.

Fechei meus olhos suspirando baixinho, totalmente à mercê daquele carinho. E ao abri-los, Edward estava a centímetros do meu rosto, encarando minha boca.

Não respondi à sua pergunta. Decidi demonstrar através do beijo e das carícias que ao menos aquela frase específica passou a ser verdadeira para mim. Ele era um "gato", mas não o felino, e sim, o homem mais lindo que já conheci na vida e que sabia perfeitamente usar seu charme para atingir uma mulher.

Quando nossos lábios se tocaram mais uma vez foi inevitável conter um gemido de satisfação. Era aquela boca que me acendia. Era ele que eu queria desesperadamente para me fazer "mulher".

_Linda – sussurrou em meus lábios, fitando-me mais uma vez com o mesmo olhar da boate que eu não consegui decifrar. _Eu sei que estou errado em desejar a mulher alheia, mas desde que eu te vi na revista na casa do seu irmão, eu te cobicei, Bella. E quando a vi pessoalmente eu te desejei mais ainda. Eu quero tê-la para mim – roçou o seu nariz no meu enquanto emoldurava meu rosto entre suas mãos másculas e viris.

Droga! Ele sabia que sou comprometida. Emmett com certeza deve ter relatado minha vida toda. Mas e daí? Se ele não estava tão preocupado com este fato por que eu ficaria?

Também não passou despercebida a similaridade de pensamentos. Isso me surpreendeu, pois eu também o desejei sem nem mesmo saber quem era.

Edward havia jorrado sinceridade misturada a um galanteio...Tinha como resistir a tal poder de persuasão? Não!

Meu corpo iria entrar em combustão espontânea antes mesmo de senti-lo dentro de mim.

_Edward... – sussurrei seu nome sem tirar meus olhos dos dele. _Eu... eu não sei o que está havendo comigo... – engoli em seco -, só sei que te desejo da mesma forma. É algo muito forte. Algo que nunca senti antes e não quero evitar. Eu quero você – fui enfática, puxando-o para me beijar de novo.

Não queria pensar em mais nada. Muito menos protelar a minha noite.

Nosso beijo não foi nada gentil. Foi bruto de acordo com a necessidade pungente, quase dolorosa, de nossos corpos por um contato mais íntimo. Nossas línguas se encontraram e se acariciaram numa dança particular, forçando-nos a aprofundar o beijo.

Nossas bocas se entreabriram até o seu limite, dispostas a engolir tudo o que o outro desse. Havia uma pitada de erotismo quando nos tocávamos.

As mãos dele me suspenderam tão facilmente como se eu não pesasse nada. Com as minhas costas encostadas no balcão, circundei sua cintura com as pernas enquanto minhas mãos se embrenhavam pelos fios de cabelo da nuca dele, repuxando-os incessantemente.

Agora eu estava ligada no modo "incontrolável".

Edward havia despertado um lado meu até então desconhecido. Eu me sentia fogosa demais, quase como uma deusa da noite.

_Vamos para o meu quarto – convidei-o, ainda com meus lábios nos seus.

_Onde fica? – perguntou, ofegante.

_Segundo andar. Primeira porta à direita – consegui dizer antes de beijar seus lábios novamente, agora de modo mais calmo.

Em nenhum momento meus braços se desgrudaram do seu pescoço. Eu queria impedir qualquer mínima distância entre nós.

Quando chegamos ao meu quarto a porta já estava aberta facilitando o trabalho dele.

Com todo zelo deitou-me no colchão sem perder um instante a conexão do nosso olhar.

Deslizei para o meio da cama gigante, que abrigaria muito bem duas pessoas, puxando-o pela camisa. Ele veio engatinhando como um felino, ao retirar seus sapatos, pairando sua cabeça sobre o meu decote.

Olhou para o meu rosto e novamente para o meu decote, como se quisesse pedir permissão para revelar minha peça íntima.

_Eu sou toda sua, Edward – seus olhos foram fugazes ao desviarem a atenção daquela parte do meu corpo para o meu rosto. Estavam mais escuros. _Faça o que quiser – sussurrei, deixando meus dedos deslizarem pelos seus braços definidos.

Ouvi o seu rosnado.

_Não diga isso porque senão eu te roubo de vez para mim – sua voz exalava sexo.

Ele estava no ponto enquanto eu já havia passado dele. Queria que ele acabasse com minha agonia.

_Edward... me beije – choraminguei fazendo manha.

_Não precisava pedir o que eu tinha intenção de fazer espontaneamente – revelou, abaixando seu rosto em direção ao meu.

Levemente roçou seus lábios em minha clavícula, de um lado a outro, subindo pelo meu pescoço, depositando beijos molhados no local, deixando-me mole e desejosa por mais.

Senti seus beijos furtivos em um ponto abaixo da minha orelha, um lugar em que eu acabava de descobrir ser sensível. Em seguida, foi sua língua que decidiu me torturar naquele ponto.

_Hummm... – soltei um gemido sem querer.

_Gosta? – perguntou rente ao meu ouvido, arrepiando-me por completo ao roçar sua barba naquele local.

_Si... sim – gaguejei ao sentir novamente o passeio da língua dele, dessa vez, ao redor da minha orelha. _Quero mais – pedi, manhosa.

_Eu vou te dar muito mais, Bella – meu nome saiu como se fosse um sopro em seus lábios. Era tão sensual...

Retornando às suas carícias com a boca, o seu próximo alvo foi meu queixo, depositando um beijo suave ali, seguindo em direção à uma de minhas bochechas para salpicar mais beijos. Depois seguiu para a outra fazendo a mesma coisa. Ele estava sendo tão carinhoso comigo que eu tinha medo de começar a me apegar a ele...

Depois de beijar minhas pálpebras e a ponta do meu nariz, senti seus lábios roçarem nos meus. Entreabri os mesmos para aproveitar melhor o gosto da boca dele. De modo voluptuoso, sua língua acariciou a minha como se quisesse sentir a sua maciez, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos escorregaram por meu corpo percorrendo as minhas curvas generosas.

Era um beijo de tirar o fôlego e encher qualquer mulher de tesão. Ele sabia proporcionar prazer ao sexo oposto. E eu agradeci por estar nas mãos dele...

Edward aos poucos foi cessando o beijo, dando-me a oportunidade de respirar.

_Nossa! – disse, ofegante. _Precisamos respirar um pouco – deu uma risadinha.

_Hum, hum – acenei a cabeça, sorrindo.

Ele me fitou por uns segundos acariciando meus cabelos antes de falar novamente.

_Você é tão linda – vi seus olhos correrem por minha face, como se estivessem decorando cada contorno dele.

_Acho que está exagerando – ri.

_Negativo – negou acenando a cabeça. _Meus olhos são atentos e raramente se enganam diante de tanta beleza – sorriu matreiro.

Pronto! Se ele tinha a intenção de me ganhar no papo, conseguiu. Nem foi preciso tanto esforço...

_Então meus olhos são como os seus, Edward. Raramente me enganam – deslizei a ponta dos meus dedos por seu nariz, lábios e queixo, levantando um pouco a cabeça para beijar aquele ponto.

Ele riu enterrando a cabeça em meu pescoço. Aproveitei o momento para retribuir o carinho em seus cabelos fazendo-lhe um pequeno cafuné.

_Eu acho que estou perdendo a noção do perigo aqui com você – sua voz saiu abafada por continuar com a cabeça em meu pescoço.

_Eu moro sozinha – informei. _Não há perigo.

_Não me refiro a isso – ele levantou a cabeça fitando-me com seriedade.

Fechei os olhos suspirando profundamente.

_Edward, acredite no que eu digo. Eu não posso evitar o que está acontecendo aqui neste momento. Não sei explicar e sinceramente, não quero encontrar nada plausível para isso – apontei de mim para ele. _Em minha cabeça, o que estamos fazendo é o certo. Esqueça o resto, por favor – pedi olhando bem fundo em seus olhos azuis.

Eu não o deixaria recuar. Não agora... que havia sido tomada pela coragem.

_Tudo bem. Só é estranho – fez uma careta.

Achei engraçado e acabei rindo.

_Se eu confessar que meu relacionamento não vai nada bem e que eu já estava pensando em dar um basta em algo que não tem futuro, te faz se sentir melhor? – mordi o lábio, em expectativa por sua resposta.

_Um pouco – fitou minha boca.

Seu polegar massageou o local que mordi.

_Não morda – fechou a cara me reprimindo.

Rolei os olhos. E ele riu.

Lentamente a atmosfera à nossa volta foi mudando novamente. O desejo intenso havia retornado.

Edward desceu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, seguindo a trilha imaginária que o levaria ao vão de meus seios ainda encobertos pela roupa.

Eu permanecia inerte na cama, apenas observando cada movimento dele em minhas curvas. Seguiria o conselho de Alice. Deixaria ele tomar a iniciativa e depois me entregaria aos instintos.

Sem interromper o movimento lento e suave, ele beijou demoradamente o topo de um dos meus seios e depois, voltou-se ao outro.

Seus dedos acariciaram então a borda do meu sutiã, enveredando para o interior da peça. E num átimo, puxou-o para baixo expondo meus mamilos eriçados aos seus olhos cobiçosos.

Engoli em seco ao ver que estava exposta pela primeira vez diante de um homem. Senti uma vontade de puxar o lençol da cama para cobrir meu corpo, mas me contive ao lembrar as mensagens de Alice. Se ele me desejava do que jeito que estava demonstrando, então não ligaria para as minhas imperfeições.

_Perfeitos – meneou a cabeça ao contemplar meu busto. _São perfeitos como a dona e tão lindos quanto a mesma – completou, hipnotizado.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

Seus lábios tocaram a minha pele novamente, mas dessa vez suas carícias foram direcionadas aos meus mamilos. Com a boca, ele excitava um dos bicos entumecidos ao roçá-los com os dentes, alternando com chupões e lambidas que me arrepiavam, impelindo-me a soltar grandes suspiros. A outra mão rodeava o meu outro mamilo, friccionando-o.

_Humm... Edward... – era impossível conter os gemidos.

Minhas mãos ganharam vida própria ao agarrarem com firmeza os cabelos dele.

_Mais... eu quero mais... – pedi, desvairada de prazer.

Sua boca era inquieta, ora proporcionando a devida atenção aos meus montes, ora beijando a minha boca, com direito a mordidas na orelha.

Definitivamente ele sabia me excitar.

Abracei-o mais forte, sorrindo como uma boba ao ver meus desejos mais obscuros sendo atendidos.

Os beijos, carinhos e abraços esquentaram o momento, e quando percebi, Edward já tinha desabotoado sua camisa e estava prestes a arrancar meu vestido.

Ajudei-o a retirar a roupa que nos atrapalhava, levando junto meu sutiã e calcinha.

Agora eu estava totalmente nua, como vim ao mundo!

_Linda. Muito linda – sua voz saiu rouca enquanto seus olhos astutos de predador miravam meu sexo depilado.

Sem mais delongas, desceu seus lábios pela minha barriga salpicando beijos e lambidas chegando mais perto do meu sexo.

Tremi neste momento. Eu não estava preparada para aquele ato dele e a minha primeira reação foi segurar sua cabeça.

_Edward, não! – falei mais alto, nervosa. _Não faz isso... eu... eu tenho vergonha. Por favor – fiz uma careta.

_Não tem porque se envergonhar – sorriu torto. _Relaxe. Depois que sentir minha língua dentro de você irá mudar de ideia – piscou de modo sacana.

E eu corei. Fato!

Nunca havia sido chupada. O máximo que experimentei até hoje foram alguns deslizes de mãos bobas entre mim e Riley. E sempre que ele procurava ultrapassar os limites de minha roupa eu o brecava, mas nunca soube compreender o real motivo do meu repúdio, afinal ele era meu namorado!

Hoje eu compreendi... ele não era "o cara" pra mim!

Alice já havia me dito que o verdadeiro orgasmo de uma mulher sempre vem acompanhado de uma boa boca masculina chupando o seu ponto de prazer.

Ai caramba! Com certeza eu veria estrelas em poucos minutos.

Edward abriu minhas pernas deixando-me escancarada diante de seu rosto. Chegando bem perto, suspirou fundo inalando o aroma do meu sexo.

Instintivamente, tentei fechá-las, mas ele as segurou forte. Agarrei o lençol da cama, em expectativa pelo próximo movimento dele. Eu não fazia a menor ideia de como era sentir a boca de um homem em um lugar tão reservado.

Porém, não demorou muito para eu descobrir. Assim que ele me abocanhou, eu gritei:

_Edward... não! – levei um susto seguido de um calafrio que me levou a contrair toda a musculatura da minha barriga.

Sua língua rodeava as camadas de minha feminilidade rosada, apenas me atiçando, saboreando-a por todo seu comprimento. Se eu já estava molhada antes dele arrancar minha calcinha, agora eu me encontrava encharcada.

Toda a tensão de segundos antes havia sumido. Uma onda de prazer e luxúria se apossou de mim.

A língua dele trabalhava sem parar, invadindo a minha cavidade. Indo fundo e quando retornava, trazia meu mel salgado.

Subindo em direção ao meu clitóris, deslizou a ponta de sua língua naquele ponto sensível. Tremi e gritei com enorme prazer:

_Delícia! Mais, Edward... mais – senti meu cérebro desconectado da realidade.

Alguém havia me levado para o mundo mágico das fantasias sexuais. E esse "alguém" era Edward Masen!

Era uma cena totalmente erótica e prazerosa.

Senti-me poderosa naquele momento porque era a mim que ele desejava e vê-lo se concentrar em cada movimento milimetricamente executado com perfeição era demais para o meu ego.

Quando seus lábios entreabriram minhas dobras mais um pouco, sua habilidosa língua resvalou em minha minúscula pérola do prazer acelerando o movimento naquele local. Não houve trégua e eu me contorci em cima da cama em busca de libertação. Foi impossível conter mais um grito:

_Ai não para... não para... está bom demais... continua! – agarrei seus cabelos.

Totalmente molhada, eu vi Edward lambuzar sua boca ao sugar meu mel, concentrando o movimento em meu clitóris.

Respondi com um pequeno sobressalto ao sentir seus dedos me invadindo.

_Que loucura! – gritei mais outra vez.

Enquanto sua língua brincava com meu sexo, seus dedos entravam e saíam à uma velocidade louca, fazendo um barulhinho delicioso de escutar.

Meu corpo se arrepiou por completo e pude sentir o suor escorrer sem parar. Estava trêmula e tendo espasmos.

Fechei meus olhos exibindo um sorriso angelical ao ser levada ao limite do delírio. Foi quando percebi o anúncio do meu primeiro orgasmo verdadeiro. Minha reação foi fechar as pernas prendendo Edward com força, quase deixando-o sem ar.

E então, gozei. Gozei intensamente, sentindo meu coração acelerar. Fazendo-me perder a noção de tempo e lugar, além de me deixar flutuando. Era como se minha alma tivesse sido expulsa do meu corpo.

O grito libertador foi ensurdecedor:

_Edward!

Debatendo-me e ainda impulsionada pelos espasmos, abri os olhos, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e tascando-lhe um beijo, sentindo o gosto do meu mel. O beijo não era comum. Era aquele de tirar o fôlego, que molha a boca e o rosto. Aquele em que você sente a pessoa respirando com dificuldade.

Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido. Era simplesmente arrebatador.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos beijando-nos desesperadamente, ele interrompeu o beijo, mas não disse nada e eu tão pouco me pronunciei. Fiquei aguardando o que ele faria comigo.

Logo o vi retirar o cinto da calça e em seguida desabotoar a mesma, jogando-a para longe da cama.

Lambi os lábios ao ver que ele era realmente "bem dotado".

E ao despir-se da cueca boxer, friccionei minhas pernas discretamente tentando conter um desejo desmedido de ser "invadida" por um pênis grande, grosso e veiudo.

Suspirei inquieta à sua espera.

Edward ainda pegou de volta a sua calça para retirar da carteira um preservativo.

E então a realidade se abateu sobre mim. Eu perderia minha virgindade. O medo da dor da primeira vez surgiu em minha mente.

Fiquei em dúvida se deveria ser franca com ele ou não.

Eu tinha poucos segundos para decidir. E assim que o vi desenrolar a camisinha por toda a extensão de seu membro, resolvi ser sincera.

_Edward, espere – falei de modo urgente quando o vi se aproximar de mim.

_O que houve, Bella? – franziu o cenho.

_Eu... eu... preciso falar algo importante – engoli em seco.

_Diga – seus olhos me sondavam.

Fechei meus olhos tentando tomar coragem.

_Bella, por favor, diga o que há – senti seus dedos afagarem meu rosto.

_Eu... eu sou... eu sou virgem, Edward – fechei os olhos novamente cobrindo meu rosto com as mãos.

Vergonha era o meu sobrenome neste momento!

Por um instante apenas ouvia sua respiração.

Droga! Eu estraguei todo o clima.

Merda! Merda! Merda!

_Bella? – ele me chamou, mas não movi um músculo das mãos que encobria meu rosto. _Bella, olhe para mim... por favor – pediu com uma voz afável.

Lentamente fui retirando uma mão de cada vez da minha face, mas sem encará-lo.

Os poucos pelos de seu peito eram uma visão mais interessante neste momento...

_Ei – segurou meu queixo, forçando-me a olhá-lo. _Não se envergonhe por ter me confessado uma particularidade sua – sorriu ternamente e eu me senti melhor por ele não ter zombado da minha virgindade.

_Você... você não está com vontade de rir de mim? – minha voz saiu incerta.

_Hã?! – espantou-se arregalando um pouco os olhos. _Como assim, rir de você, Bella? Absolutamente não. Só fiquei... só fiquei um pouco surpreso com a revelação.

Mordi o lábio, começando a mastigá-lo de tão nervosa que fiquei.

_Não morda – repreendeu-me com a cara feia. _Não faça isso – delicadamente seu polegar acariciou a região injuriada.

_Desculpe – abaixei meus olhos voltando a fitar seu peito.

_Olhe para mim, linda – roçou seu nariz no meu, depositando em seguida um beijo suave em meus lábios. _Bella, eu entendi perfeitamente o que disse. E se antes de te conhecer pessoalmente eu já a achava diferente só pelo que ouvi de seu irmão e de sua cunhada. Agora então, tenho certeza que você é muito diferente – ele me olhava com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

_Eu... eu não sou diferente. Só não tive a vida normal que outras pessoas tiveram – encolhi os ombros, desviando o olhar novamente.

_Não desvie o olhar do meu. Gosto de olhar em seus olhos verdes. Eles têm vida própria, Bella – disse, segurando firme meu queixo.

A nossa conexão era óbvia.

_Eu... eu não quero estragar nossa noite, Edward. Por favor, podemos seguir com o planejado? – supliquei baixinho.

Poderia soar como humilhação, mas eu pouco me importava. Eu o desejava loucamente.

_Não – fui pega de surpresa por sua negativa e foi inevitável expressar minha tristeza. Ele havia me rejeitado. _Ei, olhe pra mim – segurou meu queixo, levantando-o um pouco para que eu o encarasse. _Bella, por favor não chore – seu polegar secou uma lágrima teimosa que escorreu por minha face.

_Eu... eu não deveria ter pedido isso. Desculpe – fiz menção de me levantar, mas seus braços me bloquearam.

_Linda, você entendeu errado o que eu quis dizer. Não completei minha frase – sorriu torto, depositando novamente um beijo em meus lábios. _Não quero seguir com o planejado porque parece algo obrigatório. Eu quero que seja algo o mais natural possível para você, caso seja a sua verdadeira vontade, Bella – sorriu.

_É a minha vontade, Edward – disse com firmeza. _Eu nunca senti uma atração tão forte por alguém como senti por você, mesmo nos conhecendo hoje. Por favor, não pense que sou promíscua, mas eu não consigo explicar o que está havendo comigo – puxei-o para me abraçar e prontamente fui atendida.

_Eu jamais pensaria que você é uma mulher promíscua. E estou no mesmo estado de conexão que você, Bella – falou em meu ouvido.

_Edward, por favor... eu quero você – pedi baixinho em seu ouvido.

Ele levantou a cabeça me fitando por um parco tempo até voltar a falar.

_Eu também quero você, Bella. Muito. Vamos fazer isso – encerrou o assunto.

Percebi uma mudança em seu tratamento comigo. Ele parecia muito mais cuidadoso, porém ainda exercia o mesmo poder de fogo sobre mim desde que iniciamos as preliminares.

Recomeçamos a sessão de beijos molhados enquanto ele me excitava novamente ao massagear meu clitóris. Em poucos instantes eu gemia em sua boca.

Abraçava-o mais forte a cada acelerada em meu ponto sensível. Então no momento certo de me apresentar ao "fantástico mundo de Edward", ele se afastou exibindo todo o seu glorioso membro.

Lambi os beiços ao fitar a glande de seu pênis, que se parecia com um cogumelo vermelho, totalmente ereto de desejo por mim.

Edward o encostou em minha cavidade, começando a penetrar-me lentamente. Logo no início não senti nada, mas o motivo era simples: ele ainda não havia introduzido tudo e muito menos atingido meu hímen.

Eu arfava a cada movimento mais firme dele, querendo invadir-me por completo.

_Você... você é muito apertada – as veias de seu pescoço estavam em extrema evidência. Ele devia estar se controlando para não me penetrar de uma vez.

Eu estava tensa e sabia que doeria mais se continuasse assim.

_Bella, tente relaxar. Concentre-se em meus movimentos – ele voltou a me tocar no ponto entumecido no meio das minhas pernas.

Aos poucos fui relaxando e ele retomou o vai- e -vem lento, ora saindo ou voltando a introduzir um pouco mais, até que senti seus testículos encostarem em minha bunda, consumando a penetração.

Soltei um gemido de dor. Não havia mais barreira alguma...

_Shh... vai passar, linda – ele manteve-se parado por um momento até me acostumar com aquele "corpo estranho" dentro de mim.

Enquanto meus cabelos eram acariciados, seus lábios provavam os meus de uma maneira doce e sensual. Ele estava sendo extremamente carinhoso.

Incentivei-o a se mexer quando meus quadris iniciaram um movimento tímido.

Então, ele começou a se movimentar de modo lento para que eu o acompanhasse e como uma menina obediente, o segui.

Meus deuses do sexo! Era muita delícia junta.

Edward e seu pênis eram uma dupla _dura _de matar... de matar qualquer mulher carente por sexo. Imagina uma virgem!

Quando pegamos o ritmo do movimento, parecíamos dois animais selvagens porque minha deusa da noite estava à solta.

Eu gemia alto. Ele também.

Ora ele se movimentava rápido, ora lento.

A cada estocada mais profunda minhas mãos espalmavam em suas nádegas puxando-as para mais perto de mim. Se fosse para ele ir fundo que fosse de uma vez!

_Ahh... ahh – gemia desvairada.

_Isso...geme...geme gostoso, Bella – ele me incentivava, ora me beijando, ora passeando suas mãos por minhas curvas.

Nosso suor nos delatava. Estávamos em êxtase.

Como já estávamos no limite da libertação, não demorou mais que alguns minutos para gozarmos.

Quando senti as paredes de minha feminilidade apertarem o membro de Edward, senti-me sendo transportada para algum outro lugar longe da minha cama. Eu estava "transtornada" em meu próprio gozo ao gritar o nome dele.

Sua reação não foi diferente da minha ao gritar meu nome com sua voz rouca de desejo.

Após a onda orgástica, ele desabou em cima de mim, retirando seu pênis amolecido e beijando meu pescoço com carinho.

_Uau! – foi só o que ele disse.

_Sim. Uau! – retruquei acariciando seus cabelos molhados pelo suor.

Ele levantou um pouco a cabeça para me fitar esboçando um sorriso preguiçoso.

_O que achou, linda? – beijou minha bochecha.

_Acho que preciso de mais uma rodada como a primeira para expressar meu ponto de vista definitivo – sorri de modo faceiro.

_Hum... então eu tomo isso como um elogio – devolveu meu sorriso preferido.

_Hum, hum – acenei timidamente a cabeça.

_Bella, Bella... você pode me achar um maluco pelo que vou dizer, mas... – seus olhos pareciam mais derretidos.

_Mas... – incentivei-o a completar seu pensamento.

_Mas eu não te quero apenas por essa noite – falou, sério.

Escrutinei sua face, acariciando-a com zelo e ternura antes de voltar a falar.

_Nem eu, Edward – sussurrei olhando diretamente em seus olhos. _Nem eu – enfatizei, puxando-lhe para mais uma sessão de beijos só nossos.

A partir de hoje até o dia que ele me quisesse em seus braços eu "aposentaria" o chuveirinho do meu banheiro. Não precisaria usar esse artifício para me satisfazer.

Como a baixinha sempre fala... sexo é bom! E se você conseguir um parceiro, aí fica melhor ainda.

"_**Os fatos explicarão melhor os sentimentos: os fatos são tudo".**_

_**(Machado de Assis)**_

* * *

_**N/A: LEGENDA: [sic]* O sic serve para evidenciar que o uso incorreto ou incomum de pontuação, ortografia ou forma de escrita presente em uma citação, provém de seu autor original.  
PS: Alice sempre dando um empurrãozinho na irmã!rsrsrsrs  
E então, o que acharam? Mereço algum review?rsrsrs  
Meninas, nos vemos em breve...e por favor, comentem, mesmo se não gostarem...rsrsrs..bjinhosssss  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Boa noite, amigas leitoras! Enfim, mais um capítulo com cenas hot, mas também com momentos hilários...pois Alice está no pedaço...rsrsrsrs...Ah, quero esclarecer que a relação da Bella com Edward será algo fulminante. Não sei se alguém acredita em "paixão à primeira vista", mas eu acredito por conhecimento de causa...hehehehe...só que no meu caso, as coisas foram se desenrolando com os meses, e hoje estou muito bem casada e feliz...rsrsrs...mas como aqui trata-se de uma shortfic, as coisas serão um pouco mais breves (se bem que eu estou cogitando "esticar" um pouco a fic, pois surgiram algumas novidades na minha mente essa semana, mas por enquanto é só uma possibilidade. Caso a aceitação da fic seja boa mesmo, eu prolongo um pouco mais, pois assunto é o que não faltará, mas se o povo achar que não devo alongar muito eu termino de escrever onde imaginei terminar mesmo).  
AGRADEÇO DE CORAÇÃO A TODAS OS COMENTÁRIOS! OBRIGADA, MENINAS! :)  
Hoje vou postar a legenda aqui em cima e não nas notas finais LEGENDA: GTA* Grand Theft Auto (GTA) é uma série de jogos de computador e videogame criada por David Jones. É um termo referente a roubo de veículos.  
Bem, agora vamos ao que interessa. Nos vemos lá embaixo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**SEM JUÍZO**

_Hummm... acordar assim é delicioso – murmurei com a voz rouca, mantendo meus olhos fechados.

_Gosta quando faço isso? – abri os olhos, vendo os dedos de Edward deslizarem pela parte descoberta do meu bumbum. Exatamente na marca do biquíni.

_Aham – acenei a cabeça em concordância, agitando um pouco o bumbum para retirar o restante do lençol que ainda me cobria.

O movimento atiçou os olhos cobiçosos dele, fazendo-o rosnar e dar um tapinha naquela parte da minha anatomia.

_Ai – levei um susto com aquele ato, que não doeu nada, apenas despejou uma descarga elétrica naquele ponto sensível no meio das minhas pernas.

_Gostosa – sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava com movimentos circulares a região descoberta, provocando uma sequência de arrepios por todo o meu corpo.

_Gostoso – devolvi, esboçando um sorriso preguiçoso.

_Você ainda vai me matar, Bella – meneou a cabeça, sorrindo torto, sem tirar os olhos das minhas nádegas.

_Só se for de prazer – retruquei, piscando e sorrindo faceira ao notar seus olhos desviarem a atenção para os meus.

A deusa da noite emergiu outra vez de meu íntimo. E estava doida para "aprontar" com Edward.

Sustentamos nossos olhares por um instante, até que ele se mexeu engatinhando como um leopardo em minha direção.

Estava no modo "caçador" e eu, no modo "caça"!

Pensei que ele fosse me acariciar ou simplesmente beijar minha pele, em vez disso, ele afastou um pouco minhas pernas, fixando seu olhar em minha feminilidade.

Com firmeza, segurou a cabeça de seu pênis e começou a se masturbar, esfolando a glande.

Aquilo era definitivamente um cogumelo vermelho! Delicioso...

Eu estava numa posição desconfortável para olhar exatamente o que ele fazia. Com certeza eu ficaria com torcicolo depois, mas neste momento o que importava era pelo menos vê-lo me "comendo" com os olhos.

Lambi os beiços ao percebê-lo guiando seu imponente e ereto membro em direção à minha cavidade.

A expectativa pelo contato me matava de desejo.

E assim que ele me tocou, ouvi um som prolongado de mensagem de celular...

Levantei a cabeça meio atordoada pelo barulho, à procura do aparelho que eu havia deixado em cima do criado-mudo.

_Droga! Era só um sonho – praguejei baixinho.

Configurei rapidamente para o modo silencioso. Nem me atentei em ver quem mandava a mensagem. Minha preocupação era não perturbar o sono de quem dormia ao meu lado.

Porém, no momento em que me virei para o lado oposto, Edward não estava na cama.

Franzi o cenho.

Ainda sonolenta, esfreguei os olhos, sentando-me e vendo a claridade que adentrava o quarto. Corri os olhos pelo ambiente e não vi nenhum resquício das roupas dele.

Merda!

_Ele foi embora – murmurei, triste.

Sabia que alegria de virgem durava pouco. Aliás, ex-virgem. Ao menos pude comprovar o que é um sexo bem feito!

_Menos mal – murmurei novamente, jogando-me de volta ao colchão para pensar na noite maravilhosa que tive.

Com as pernas encolhidas na altura do meu peito e envolvidas por meus braços, como se eu fosse um Tatu-bola, fitei o teto durante parcos segundos, sorrindo como uma idiota ao pensar na figura do modelo, que caiu de "paraquedas" em minha vida na noite dos meus 30 anos. Várias vezes durante as duas transas que tivemos na madrugada, o flagrei me fitando com um olhar diferente. Era um olhar bastante "afetuoso". Contudo, essa não era a palavra exata que descrevia com perfeição o que eu vi.

Ele estava tão entregue quanto eu nos momentos de prazer...

Mas então por que ele foi embora?

Meu sorriso se desfez ao pensar que ele fingiu tudo.

Será? Impossível!

Meneei a cabeça, conversando comigo mesma.

O pior é que agora que tive um aperitivo do "fantástico mundo de Edward", queria um _revival_, mas só podia ser com ele. Mais ninguém...

O fato de não vê-lo ao meu lado ao acordar foi como levar um balde de água gelada na cara.

O desânimo tomou conta de mim. Afinal, hoje é sábado e eu esperava curtir um pouco mais a presença daquele homem perfeito para mim.

Todavia, o destino achou de me colocar a par da realidade. Eu estava sozinha como em outras manhãs de muitos fins de semana e para completar, Riley com certeza apareceria na figura do bom namorado, após sair do seu plantão.

Ugh!

Eu precisava conversar com ele seriamente para dar um basta em um relacionamento que estava destinado ao fracasso desde quando aceitei a sua proposta.

Eu deveria ser sincera com ele e comigo mesma, por mais que Riley me xingasse ou simplesmente agisse com indiferença depois que eu revelasse o que aconteceu na noite do meu aniversário.

A palavra "vadia" com certeza seria proferida pela boca dele. E eu nem podia retrucar, pois agi como uma...

Meu pai amado! Onde eu fui me enfiar?

Baguncei o cabelo, repuxando alguns fios da minha cabeça.

_Ah, quer saber?! Dane-se! Eu preciso encarar as consequências dos meus atos – murmurei para mim mesma.

O fato de ter tido uma noite sublime com Edward só servia para ratificar minha decisão.

Edward...

Seria difícil esquecê-lo, mesmo tendo me descartado como se eu fosse uma muda de roupa.

_Foda-se! – dei de ombros. _Pelo menos a minha primeira vez foi realmente inesquecível.

Esfregando o rosto para despertar de vez, achei melhor levantar da cama e ir para o banheiro tomar uma ducha.

O sol já estava radiante lá fora. Era hora de tomar meu café da manhã e em seguida ler meus relatórios no escritório.

A Bella CEO voltava à ativa.

Quando me vi no espelho quase dei um grito, de tão espantada com a minha imagem.

Cara "amassada"; descabelada, apresentando um cabelo de mafuá; maquiagem completamente borrada e para completar o visual _trash_... meu pescoço estava marcado por um baita chupão!

Uau! Essa marca eu faria questão de mostrar a Alice.

Ri desse meu pensamento ao lembrar dela falando que homens são territoriais em relação às mulheres...

Balancei a cabeça em descrença... quanta baboseira...

Do que adiantou o cara me marcar e dar o fora?

Suspirei profundamente antes de olhar para a banheira tão convidativa.

Como já estava nua mesmo, o único trabalho seria enchê-la.

Enquanto aguardava o tempo de encher, tratei de escovar os dentes.

Logo depois, fui em direção à porta do banheiro para pegar meu roupão de banho, e para minha grata surpresa, as roupas de Edward estavam penduradas atrás da mesma.

Dizer que sorri igual a uma boba apaixonada é menosprezar meu bom humor. Eu simplesmente ri igual a uma hiena, de tão feliz que fiquei.

Ele não havia ido embora. Então onde ele estava?

Sem ter a menor paciência para esperar a água da banheira atingir um nível decente para banho, corri para o chuveiro. Meu banho seria praticamente de Francês! Apenas para retirar os resquícios do sexo "sujo", já que Edward havia gozado no vão dos meus seios e posteriormente apenas limpado com um pano.

Depois da ducha mais rápida que tomei em minha vida, o difícil foi desembaraçar o cabelo.

Puta. Que. Pariu!

Como impaciência é o meu outro sobrenome, passei uma quantidade razoável de creme para pentear no cabelo, espalhando rapidamente para desembaraçá-lo com os dedos mesmo.

Logo depois vesti meu roupão e saí do banheiro na velocidade do Papa – Léguas.

Desci os degraus da escada com um pouco mais de pressa que o normal. Eu queria descobrir onde ele estava e o que estaria fazendo.

Procurei-o por todos os cantos da casa e nada. Minha impaciência começou a aflorar novamente.

Decidi verificar no jardim, indo em direção à área de repouso que ficava próxima à piscina.

Bingo!

Edward estava lá. Vestido com o outro roupão que eu havia deixado no banheiro. Sua postura era relaxada, assim como, o estado de seus cabelos. Relaxados e desgrenhados.

Sorri com aquela imagem.

Ele mantinha-se de olhos fechados com a cabeça recostada no vidro que servia de janela panorâmica para os fundos da casa. Parecia envolvido pela calmaria do meu jardim e a brisa leve da manhã, mas fora essa imagem, uma outra chamou muito mais a minha atenção... o cigarro no cinzeiro.

Putz! Ele fuma!

Eu sinceramente nunca gostei do cheiro de cigarro. Além de fazer mal à saúde, o cheiro se apega às coisas, principalmente às mãos e à boca.

Bem, mas não há nada melhor como uma conversa para conhecermos um pouco mais dos hábitos e manias das pessoas.

Quem sabe eu poderia ajudá-lo a se livrar aos poucos desse mal...

Caminhei em sua direção varrendo seu corpo másculo com meu olhar. Mesmo estando vestido, ele esbanjava virilidade.

Quando cheguei bem perto dele, seus olhos azuis cintilaram para o meu rosto.

Como ele havia notado a minha presença?

_Bom dia, linda – sorriu genuinamente, aquecendo-me por dentro.

_Bom dia, Edward – retribuí o sorriso, meio sem graça por ter sido flagrada me aproximando sorrateiramente dele. _Não queria acordá-lo – sustentei meu sorriso.

_Eu não estava dormindo – sorriu largamente enquanto se ajeitava no sofá amarelo que fazia parte da decoração externa. _Esse cheiro de morango é muito bom. Logo soube que era você. Vi os seus produtos de beleza em cima da bancada da pia e a maioria tem cheiro dessa fruta – sorriu.

Isso era uma verdade. Eu sempre fui viciada em tudo que levava morango na composição.

_Ah, sim... eu gosto de morango – disse casualmente.

_Hoje eu descobri que também aprecio a fruta – encarou-me.

Porra! Lá estava ele flertando novamente.

_Eu... eu achei que tivesse ido embora – soltei sem mais nem menos o que veio à minha mente.

_E porque eu iria embora? – franziu o cenho.

_Não sei – dei de ombros, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos laterais de meu roupão. _De repente, você poderia ter algum compromisso ou... – engoli em seco com o pensamento que tive, preferindo dar de ombros, ocultando as palavras.

_Ou... – mas ele parecia disposto a saber o que eu pensava.

_Ou... ou talvez não tivesse gostado da... da nossa noite – gaguejei, sussurrando a última parte.

Desviei por um instante o olhar para a janela panorâmica atrás dele.

A verdade é que eu estava insegura. Ele era experiente e eu, uma recém aprendiz do sexo.

Provavelmente ele iria preferir ter em seus braços alguém do mesmo "nível".

Meneando a cabeça e esboçando um sorriso contido, ele se levantou vindo mansamente ao meu encontro. E neste exato momento eu pude constatar melhor como ele era alto. Deveria ultrapassar a casa dos 1,90 metros!

Em nenhum momento desviei meu olhar do dele. Era impressionante a necessidade de ficar olhando para aquele rosto tão bem desenhado por obra Divina.

Não queria esquecer seu rosto... seria uma das poucas lembranças que eu teria quando ele partisse.

Quando seus dedos afagaram suavemente minha face, fechei meus olhos perante aquele carinho. Ele fez tantas vezes o mesmo gesto durante a madrugada, que eu estava começando a ficar mal acostumada.

_Abra os olhos, Bella – sua voz era terna.

Assim que os abri, pude ver seus olhos escrutinarem meu rosto também.

_Só para esclarecer sobre o fato de você não ter me visto ao seu lado... eu não dormi direito – fitou-me com um olhar enigmático.

Franzi o cenho diante da revelação.

_Por que não dormiu direito? A cama não era boa ou eu fiz algo de errado? Ronquei? – arregalei os olhos, temerosa.

Ele riu.

_Shh... acalme-se – pôs um dedo em meus lábios, impedindo de me pronunciar. _Não houve nada de errado... nem com a cama e muito menos com você – sorriu. _Simplesmente optei por velar seu sono e acabei descobrindo que você fala enquanto dorme – deu uma risadinha.

Droga! Ele havia descoberto outra particularidade minha. Que vergonha!

O que eu devo ter falado?

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem tanto que cogitei a hipótese delas entrarem em combustão espontânea a qualquer momento.

_Você fica mais linda ainda quando cora – sorriu, afagando minhas bochechas. _Bella, eu preciso conversar com você – seu sorriso foi desvanecendo aos poucos e sua expressão tornou-se séria. _Mas antes, me dê licença porque preciso tirar o gosto do cigarro da boca. Desculpe por fumar em sua casa. Eu só faço uso desse artifício quando estou nervoso ou ansioso – esboçou um sorriso, envergonhado.

_E... e você está nervoso ou ansioso? – arrisquei a perguntar.

_Os dois – fitou-me de forma séria.

Um arrepio perpassou pelo meu corpo.

Eu não disse nada, apenas acenei a cabeça em concordância.

Quando ele passou por mim em direção à casa, mirei suas costas e seu caminhar. Ele era o típico modelo andando com um gingado próprio.

Suspirando, mordi meu lábio, mastigando-o por estar nervosa.

Ele queria conversar comigo. E o assunto parecia ser sério.

Ai, Jesus!

Na certa, seria a hora de dizer "a noite foi boa, mas não quero que se iluda. Você é comprometida e eu, o solteiro nato em busca de algumas noites de prazer".

Mas se for isso, então porque ele estava flertando comigo agorinha mesmo?

A minha mente estava um verdadeiro emaranhado de possibilidades.

A questão principal é que eu não podia me iludir porque eu sei que o que aconteceu entre a gente foi apenas um lance para ele, porém para mim, significou muito mais que isso.

Eu o desejava novamente com a mesma intensidade de quando nos entreolhamos pela primeira vez, contudo eu precisava refrear meus instintos. Ainda havia uma terceira pessoa nesta confusão de sentimentos em que me meti e que não deveria ser "machucada".

Procurei inspirar e expirar diversas vezes, seguindo em direção ao sofá em que ele estava sentado minutos antes.

Assim que relaxei no estofado, senti um desconforto em minha genitália. Estava dolorida devido aos movimentos do membro de Edward em mim durante o sexo.

Pior que desligada como sou, acabei por notar naquele instante que estava nua. Na pressa de sair do banheiro, só pus o roupão.

Suspirando profundamente, fitei a água da piscina. O calor era grande e aquele oásis particular era tentador, mas minha mente só queria descobrir o que Edward gostaria de falar comigo.

Não demorou muito para ele retornar, e então minhas mãos começaram a suar.

Minha boca nervosa castigava meus lábios.

Meus pés balançavam inquietos.

Era chegada a hora de eu tomar um pé na bunda com classe! Provavelmente...

Remexi-me desconfortável no sofá.

Quando chegou bem perto de mim, senti-me uma nanica ao encará-lo de um nível tão desproporcional.

_O que é isso? – sua voz soou alarmada, quando tocou em pescoço.

_Ah! É... bem, acho que foi um chupão – mordi o lábio em expectativa pelo que ele falaria.

_Eu fiz isso? – arregalou os olhos, cravando seu olhar no meu.

_Parece que sim – dei um sorriso contido.

_Droga, Bella! Desculpe – sua expressão era séria e parecia estar chateado consigo mesmo.

_Ei, Edward... não precisa pedir desculpa – segurei sua mão, implorando com os olhos para que ele não levasse tão a sério um simples hematoma.

_Droga! Isso nunca aconteceu. Eu... eu não estou no meu estado normal – bufou, retirando sua mão da minha e passando-a por seus cabelos, que ficaram mais desarrumados.

_Edward, não fique assim – pedi, puxando o cinto de seu roupão na intenção de que me olhasse.

_Bella... – suspirou meu nome, fitando-me com _aquele_ olhar diferente.

_Por favor, Edward, o que está te afligindo? Diga... prometo ser uma boa ouvinte – sussurrei com uma voz falha.

Eu estava angustiada com a feição que ele apresentava naquele instante.

Suspirando, ele passou de novo a mão nos cabelos, desalinhando-os ainda mais.

Olhou-me por mais alguns segundos antes de sentar-se ao meu lado segurando uma de minhas mãos, roçando seu polegar nas costas da mesma.

Eu o encarava com o cenho franzido.

Ele não me encarava dessa vez, fitava a grama verdinha e aparada do jardim. Era como se estivesse pensando em como abordaria o assunto comigo.

Achei por bem iniciar a conversa. Quem sabe assim eu o ajudaria a desembuchar tudo de uma vez...

_Edward? – apertei seu braço com a outra mão, chamando sua atenção para mim. _ Pode falar – instiguei-o, preocupada com seu silêncio. _Diga se pelo menos fiz algo de errado, por favor – pedi, com a voz baixinha.

Seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus, embora ora fitasse minhas íris esverdeadas, ora fitasse meus lábios.

_Bella, eu preciso ser sincero com você – voltou seu corpo totalmente de frente para mim.

Engoli em seco.

_Fale o que está havendo, Edw... - fui cortada ao ter seus lábios selados aos meus de maneira repentina.

Pega de surpresa pela sua atitude, fiquei sem me mexer até sentir a sua língua pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo.

Enquanto minhas mãos subiam em direção aos cabelos de sua nuca, meus lábios entreabriram-se dispostos a receber um carinho caloroso.

Inesperadamente soltei um gemido de satisfação ao ter nossas línguas enroscadas uma na outra.

Um calafrio percorreu toda a minha coluna ao ser tocada por ele.

Seu beijo era divino.

Inflava minhas veias como se meu sangue corresse por elas queimando até atingir meus pensamentos. Dominando-me com o prazer mais suave e gostoso...

Acariciando seus cabelos, eu permaneci parada. Perdida em sua boca a cada exploração de seus lábios.

Edward sabia me levar ao delírio somente com a boca!

Impaciente, puxou-me para o seu colo e de maneira desengonçada escanchei-me nele, deixando uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

Assim que suas mãos enveredaram pelo interior do roupão, seus lábios se afastaram dos meus, interrompendo nosso beijo gostoso.

_Você... você está nua? – sua voz rouca e baixa denunciava que ele estava muito excitado, assim como, eu.

_Si-sim – gaguejei acenando a cabeça em confirmação.

Seus olhos se estreitaram meio desfocados enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minhas nádegas.

_Você quer me matar, Bella – sussurrou em meu ouvido, arrepiando-me.

Lembrei-me do sonho e das palavras incutidas nele. Resolvi responder da mesma maneira.

_Só se for de prazer – segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos de modo zeloso, tentando demonstrar o quão importante ele estava sendo para mim.

Eu estava descobrindo a felicidade.

Seu rosnado foi gutural e como um animal que aprisiona a sua presa, seus braços me enlaçaram impossibilitando qualquer fuga. Enquanto uma de suas mãos postou-se no meio das minhas costas trazendo-me para mais perto dele, a outra manteve-se firme em minha bunda, ora acariciando-a, ora apalpando-a, empurrando-me para o seu pênis ainda encoberto pelo roupão, porém extremamente duro.

Edward estava sem cueca! Aquilo me deixou insana...

Minhas mãos desobedientes foram em busca da liberação do membro dele por debaixo daquela peça de roupa.

Assim que toquei em seu pênis, Edward soltou alguns gemidos.

Senti a mão que acariciava meu bumbum, estimular agora meu ponto sensível. Meu clitóris já estava inchado de tesão.

Parecíamos dois loucos beijando-nos sem parar. No mais puro êxtase.

Deixando o instinto nos guiar, sem limites, sem regras e sem juízo!

_Eu quero você – disse, ainda com seus lábios nos meus. _Não só ontem... não só hoje... Bella... – interrompeu o beijo de vez, segurando meu rosto com fervor, causando-me certo espanto -, eu quero você pra mim, entendeu? Eu quero que você seja minha – falou, fitando-me seriamente.

Eu permaneci estática, hipnotizada por seus olhos azuis acinzentados. Estava embriagada por eles.

_Você... você me quer? – perguntei em um fio de voz.

Estava incrédula. Eu havia imaginado algo totalmente diferente deste contexto.

As palavras dele me surpreenderam e ao mesmo tempo, reverberaram em meu peito como a mais doce canção.

_Quero. Como nunca quis ninguém. Eu... eu não dormi direito por sua causa – falou de maneira ponderada. _Porra! – exclamou, alterando o tom da voz. _Isso tudo parece uma loucura. Eu te conheci ontem, Bella. Porém, o encantamento foi instantâneo. Eu sei que estou fodido por desejar alguém que é comprometida com outra pessoa, mas... – cortei-o antes que ele completasse a frase.

_Shh... não fale mais nada, Edward – pus um dedo em seus lábios. _Saiba que a recíproca é verdadeira. Além disso, eu... eu estou tão fodida quanto você – sussurrei, fitando-o seriamente. _Por favor, não me lembre que sou comprometida. Não agora que estamos sozinhos. O que você acabou de revelar só me deu forças para seguir em frente com a minha decisão. Mas, por favor, eu só quero o seu abraço agora – pedi, falando em seu ouvido.

Meu Deus! Minha vida sentimental tinha dado um giro de 360º em menos de 24 horas!

_Não precisava pedir. Eu estava louco para te ter em meus braços desde que você chegou aqui, mas não sabia como agir – ele me apertou mais em seus braços.

_Eu também não sabia como agir. Ainda estava meio desnorteada por achar que você tivesse ido embora. Eu não te vi na cama quando acordei – desvencilhei-me de seu abraço buscando seu olhar.

_Desculpe por fazê-la pensar que eu agi como um cretino, mas eu precisava pensar direito e ao seu lado fica praticamente impossível concatenar algo coerente – exibiu o meu sorriso torto, afagando em seguida minha bochecha. _Linda – puxou meu rosto para beijar meus lábios mais uma vez.

De modo lento e sensual, aproveitamos melhor o gosto particular de nossas bocas. Mesmo assim, o poder de sedução de seus lábios era imperioso, provocador. Deixando-me lânguida em seus braços.

Havia uma vontade louca de tê-lo para mim, com sua língua de encontro à minha, fazendo um passeio suave e excitante, umedecendo minha alma.

O momento era sereno, lento e esperado.

Parecia que o tempo havia estagnado. E o mundo aparentava ser único. Só nosso.

Suas mãos inquietas retomaram as carícias, antes interrompidas, ao meu corpo. Seduzindo-me, atiçando-me, atraindo-me para o ponto que ele queria. Seu pênis.

Libertando-me de falsos pudores, minhas mãos foram direto ao nó do seu roupão, desamarrando-o com destreza e precisão.

Estávamos em sincronia, pois suas mãos realizaram o mesmo feito.

_Perfeita – disse, ao contemplar minhas curvas desnudas.

Corei ao perceber que seus olhos estavam envoltos por uma penumbra de desejo e luxúria.

Seria questão de minutos para eu ser arrebatada por delirantes gozos de prazer.

_Eu quero você, Bella – roçou seu nariz no meu, atiçando todos os meus nervos. _Vamos para o quarto – convidou-me.

_Não – neguei, sorrindo de modo jocoso para ele.

_Não? – sussurrou, franzindo o cenho; ora fitando meus lábios, ora minhas íris verdes.

Estalei a língua, negando com um aceno de cabeça, mas sempre sorrindo de modo insinuante.

_Não brinque comigo desse jeito, minha garota.

Hã?!

Arregalei os olhos ao escutar o termo carinhoso.

_Minha garota? – sorri.

_Sim, exatamente o que escutou – apertou-me mais em seus braços, selando nossos lábios em mais um beijo suave.

Como retribuição, afaguei os fios de cabelo de sua nuca e descobri que ele adorava aquela carícia. Seu gemido de satisfação era o indicativo perfeito.

_Mas agora me diga por que não quer que eu a leve para cama? – perguntou ao cessar nosso beijo.

Eu não respondi. Preferi mostrá-lo o que eu queria.

Revelaria pela primeira vez à outra pessoa, e que não era minha irmã, uma das minhas fantasias sexuais.

Estava nervosa ao levantar de seu colo, completamente despida, puxando-o pela mão. Não sem antes mirar seu pênis ereto e apontado para mim.

Edward me seguiu como se fosse um bom menino. Comportado.

Assim que parei de frente para o lugar que me levaria ao clímax, ele se pronunciou.

_Piscina, Bella? – sua voz soou rouca em meu ouvido enquanto soltei um gemido ao sentir seu sexo roçar em minhas nádegas.

Um simples toque dele bastava para me eriçar toda.

_Hum, hum – foi apenas o que consegui pronunciar.

Suas mãos seguraram em minha cintura, virando-me para ficar de frente para ele.

Ele abaixou seu rosto, roçando seus lábios de leve nos meus. Sem pressa.

_Será um prazer – disse, baixinho.

E o som sexy de sua voz atingiu meu ponto sensível entre as pernas.

Edward passou por mim, descendo os degraus da escada da piscina e eu apenas encarei seus passos cadenciados. Já dentro da água ele estendeu os braços para mim, como se quisesse me pegar no colo.

Prontamente caminhei em sua direção, e assim que pus meu pé no primeiro degrau da escada ele me puxou para o seu colo e eu me escanchei em seu colo rodeando-o pela cintura com minhas pernas.

Ai caramba! Aquele contato de pele com pele na água era mil vezes melhor do que em terra firme.

_Edward... – suspirei seu nome, não resistindo à emoção que me dominava.

Eu parecia estar vivendo um sonho.

_Bella... – suspirou meu nome e no instante seguinte beijou-me lentamente.

Contudo, conforme nossos amassos e carícias se intensificavam, nosso beijo tornava-se mais cálido, quase delirante. Estávamos entregues a emoções primitivas.

Nossas mãos enlouquecidas, deslizavam por nossos corpos. Enquanto as minhas vagavam pelas suas costas, arranhando-o, as dele passeavam entre minhas nádegas e o meio das minhas costas, puxando-me para ele, como se desejasse fundir-nos.

_Edward, por favor... me coma como ontem – exigi, ao lamber o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Eu nunca achei que fosse falar palavras sacanas para alguém, mas Edward Masen tinha o poder de mexer com os meus brios.

Ele rosnou em meu ouvido.

_Vem. Quero tentar algo diferente – disse, indo em direção à escadinha.

Observei cada movimento dele enquanto se movia comigo no colo.

Primeiro ele desfez-se do abraço para sentar no topo da escadinha. Em seguida, me puxou para sentar em cima dele.

Nossos pés usaram a base da escada que se prendia à parede da piscina como apoio.

_Você é uma delícia, Bella – fitou-me enquanto me puxava para mais perto de sua masculinidade.

Assim que senti seu membro cutucar a entrada da minha cavidade, houve um clique em meu cérebro.

_Edward, nós vamos transar sem camisinha? – franzi o cenho.

_Droga! – praguejou. _Eu... esqueci desse detalhe. E não tenho mais preservativos. Só tinha dois – retorceu o canto da boca. _Mas eu te garanto que estou "limpo". Sempre usei camisinha e meus últimos exames não apontaram nenhuma anormalidade.

Mordi o lábio ao lembrar as palavras de Alice. Todavia, eu o queria demais. Demais mesmo...

_Bella, se quiser posso ir à farmácia. Não há problema algum – sorriu ternamente para mim.

_Não – falei de modo urgente.

Não queria "quebrar" o clima.

_Eu... eu acredito no que você disse – meneei a cabeça, demonstrando segurança.

_Tudo bem, mas se desejar... – interrompi o que falava, pois necessitava dele em mim.

_Por favor, não fale mais nada - pedi, balançando a cabeça em negação. _Só para você saber...eu... eu também estou "limpa", afinal era virgem. Além disso, eu tomo pílula - revelei.

Ele meneou a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso.

Fixando meu olhar no seu, aproximei meu rosto do dele, depositando um beijo suave e rápido em seus lábios que se entreabriram para receber minha boca, mas eu estava a fim de provocá-lo um pouco.

Beijei suavemente suas pálpebras pedindo num sussurro, que as mantivessem fechadas.

Passando a língua pela pele de seu rosto, intercalei com pequenos beijos, enquanto desci até perto do canto de sua boca, dando-lhe uma mordida suave e breve na parte interna de seu lábio inferior.

Seguindo com a minha doce tortura, percorri o caminho até chegar à sua orelha mordendo-lhe o lóbulo. Percebi o quanto Edward se arrepiou.

Suas mãos me esmagavam quando apalpavam minha carne. Ele estava muito excitado.

_Bella... você será minha perdição – sussurrou enquanto senti seus dedos indecentes começarem a estimular meu clitóris, excitando-me.

_E você a minha – retruquei baixinho com a voz trêmula.

Retornei à sua boca tocando-o suavemente com a ponta da língua, beijando-lhe os lábios que se entreabriram buscando os meus mais uma vez.

Querendo prolongar o joguinho de sedução, recuei minha boca deixando-o no vácuo, sedento por mais carinho.

_Não faça isso – rosnou, mantendo os olhos entreabertos e desfocados.

Sorri enviesado.

Rodeei seus lábios com os meus, mordendo-os com delicadeza, passando minha língua pelo meio deles. Quando ela tocou a sua de maneira abusada, rodeando-a, senti Edward tremer, respirando aceleradamente.

Eu não respirava diferente.

Nossas línguas dançavam entrelaçadas e numa atitude repentina, chupei a língua dele de modo sôfrego, deixando-o à mercê de um orgasmo.

Suas mãos apertaram-me mais um pouco e logo em seguida senti seu pênis cutucar outra vez a entrada da minha cavidade.

Edward estava brincando com fogo e no final das contas, nós dois nos queimaríamos em uma brasa de prazer.

Então, ofegantes pela falta de fôlego, balbuciamos algumas palavras desconexas enquanto eu fui suspensa pela cintura para que o membro viril dele me invadisse de forma lenta e gradual.

Como dois loucos famintos, deixamos nossos sexos se devorarem, até eu descer por todo o comprimento de seu membro, acomodando-o por inteiro dentro de mim.

De forma instintiva, comecei a rebolar timidamente sendo incentivada por Edward que gemia descaradamente, assim como, eu.

Num minuto ele me suspendia, e no outro, me descia sobre seu pênis. Entre idas e vindas ele falava palavras sujas em meu ouvido deixando-me alucinada.

Quanto mais nos movimentávamos freneticamente em busca de nossa libertação, mais nossas bocas se grudavam de forma desenfreada, buscando todos os recantos, tocando o céu da boca, dentes, numa mistura de prazer, saliva e gosto de quero mais.

Nos últimos minutos antes do anúncio de nosso gozo, ele me ajudou a acelerar o movimento de sobe e desce.

Gememos alto.

Aquilo era delicioso. Pele com pele.

Como pude me manter virgem por tanto tempo?

Talvez eu estivesse destinada a esperar pelo modelo internacional que me saciava com vontade neste momento.

Entreguei-me ao ritmo frenético de nossos quadris. E não aguentando mais, explodi de prazer em perfeita sintonia com o orgasmo de Edward.

Senti o jato de seu líquido morno me invadir forte e intenso, depositando-se nas paredes de minha cavidade até escorrer de volta por onde entrou, sendo levado pela água da piscina.

Ainda sentia os espasmos de meu orgasmo latejando em meu ponto minúsculo quando Edward enterrou sua cabeça em meu pescoço inalando o cheiro de morango em meus cabelos.

Ambos estávamos exaustos e desfalecidos.

Naquele nosso "duelo" não houve perdedores. Nossa luta terminou empatada.

(...)

Já era a quarta vez que lia o mesmo parágrafo de um dos três relatórios que trouxe para casa.

Minha concentração estava no nível zero após a saída de Edward.

Logo após o sexo matinal dos deuses, fizemos nosso desjejum delicioso com direito a filetes de mel na boca.

Conversamos coisas aleatórias. Dentre elas, fiquei sabendo que ele participaria de um evento beneficente em Nova York, assim que retornasse para lá.

Foi inevitável conter a minha tristeza e ele percebeu a mudança no meu estado de espírito.

Todavia, me convenceu a continuar o-que-quer-que-estejamos-tendo, ao revelar que assim que terminasse com seus compromissos na Big Apple, retornaria para Los Angeles, pois os motivos profissionais não seriam empecilhos suficientes para deter sua vontade de estar ao meu lado.

Eu me senti a Cinderela dos tempos modernos.

Fazia horas que estava suspirando pelos cantos da casa.

Edward havia me nocauteado com seu charme indefectível. Fiquei tão absorta em seus encantos que confessei a vontade de tê-lo como hóspede em minha casa. Assim, poderíamos aproveitar melhor a sua estadia na cidade dos Anjos.

Logo depois que me dei conta do tamanho da minha sinceridade, senti-me ridícula com o comentário, pois não sou uma pessoa muito passional. Normalmente costumo seguir o lado racional, porém desde o momento em que meus olhos capturaram a sua imagem perfeita naquela boate, eu pressenti que meu cérebro entraria em curto-circuito em breve.

Dito e feito! Agora estou mais perdida que pipa solta no ar...

A única certeza nessa confusão toda é que precisarei ter coragem para falar com Riley a respeito do nosso relacionamento e do que aconteceu no dia anterior. Essa seria a parte mais delicada...

_Bella? Bella? Cadê você? – era a voz da baixinha vinda de algum recanto da mansão.

Era só o que me faltava... Alice aparecer no momento em que gostaria de me manter isolada como um monge. Maldita hora em que lhe entreguei uma chave extra da minha casa.

Intimidade é foda!

Mantive-me imóvel como uma estátua no escritório. Sem executar qualquer barulho que atraísse a curiosidade da anã. Não adiantou de nada...

_Até que enfim te achei. Estava se escondendo de mim? – girei minha cabeça na direção da porta, com uma expressão enfadonha, vendo-a exibir um sorriso largo.

_Por acaso estou embaixo da mesa? – elevei uma sobrancelha, sorrindo sarcástica. _Alice o que faz aqui?

Perguntei só para me certificar da resposta.

_Ué, não é óbvio? – abriu e fechou a porta do escritório cruzando os braços, encarando-me de modo zombeteiro. _Eu vim conversar com você sobre ontem – deu de ombros andando em direção ao sofá, jogando-se no estofado como se estivesse em sua própria residência.

_Eu falei para você no telefone que amanhã conversaríamos no almoço em família – larguei o relatório em cima da mesa, recostando-me no encosto da poltrona de couro, fitando-a seriamente.

_E quem disse que eu aguentaria até amanhã? Até parece que não me conhece – ergueu o queixo encarando-me em desafio.

Bufei, meneando a cabeça e espalmando as mãos no ar, como se estivesse desistindo de confrontá-la.

Ela era impossível!

_Por que está vestida tão elegantemente? – seus olhos de águia avaliavam de longe o designer do meu vestido.

_Estou esperando Riley. Ele me enviou uma mensagem de texto pela manhã avisando-me que iria me levar para jantar hoje – falei casualmente.

_Hum... o nerd deu sinal de vida – falou com desdém.

_Eu não entendo a bronca que você tem com ele. Por acaso, ele já te fez alguma coisa?

_Ele não me fez nada, mas eu o considero sonso – enfatizou.

_Por que você acha isso dele? – franzi o cenho.

_Bella, qual é? Você já foi mais inteligente – retorceu o canto da boca. _Mana, o Riley só tem cara de nerd e bobo, mas na realidade ele é bastante esperto. Meu sexto sentido me diz que ele não é o único corno desse relacionamento morno de vocês – elevou uma sobrancelha, fitando-me séria.

_Ah, não viaja na maionese, Aly. Riley não tem jeito para esse tipo de coisa – balancei a cabeça, descrente.

_E você tem? – disparou. _Quem te vê na pose de executiva não imagina que por trás desta máscara há uma mulher infiel – falou naturalmente, mas sua sinceridade me atingiu em cheio.

_Ok. Mereci – murmurei, abaixando o olhar para o tampo da mesa onde estavam os relatórios.

_Bella, não me leve a mal. Isso não foi exatamente uma crítica. Só quis fazê-la enxergar que tudo é possível – ela levantou do sofá, caminhando como uma gazela em direção à grande janela do escritório.

Eu apenas mirei suas costas e seu andar, aguardando pela sua próxima fala.

_Vocês já namoram há quatro meses e até hoje só ficaram nos amassos. Diga-me, qual o homem que aguenta ficar tanto tempo só no "rala" sem aprofundar o "rola"? – virou-se lentamente para mim.

_Mas se ele tivesse alguém, com certeza não demonstraria o carinho de sempre. O afeto dele por mim continua o mesmo – dei de ombros.

_Ahá! Aí está a esperteza de alguns homens – sorriu, convencida.

_Como assim?

Esse papo para mim era o mesmo que tentar entender Mandarim, ou seja, eu não entendia bulhufas.

_Bom, vamos lá. A sexóloga de araque está de volta – deu uma risadinha, saindo da janela e voltando para o sofá. _Bella, há homens que quando traem sua companheira tornam-se mais carinhosos, no entanto, não têm tanta disposição para o sexo. E outra dica nesse caso, é que quando eles têm muitas relações o esperma fica mais ralinho, meio aquoso. Quando ficam vários dias sem gozar, o esperma deles fica mais grosso e sai em maior quantidade – piscou, sorrindo. _Porém, no seu caso, você nunca conseguiu tirar a prova dos nove porque nunca teve uma vida sexual ativa, principalmente com o seu namorado. Lógico que o que eu acabei de dizer não é uma regra. Há homens que tornam-se uns cavalos de tão brutos. Sem falar no rendimento sexual que cai de produção – riu.

Eu fiquei encarando-a por um tempo tentando absorver suas palavras.

_Diga o que está pensando – instigou-me com o olhar.

_Será que está certa, Alice? - apoiei os cotovelos na mesa, fitando-a com o cenho franzido.

_Ou então ele é gay – gargalhou.

_Ah, chega desse papo. Hoje eu defino o rumo do meu relacionamento – disse com firmeza.

_E o que pretende dizer a ele? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

_Vou ser sincera. Não gosto de mentiras – falei séria.

_Uau! Eu queria ser uma mosquinha para ver a cara dele quando você dissesse que ele perdeu a preferência – deu uma risadinha, retirando seus saltos para recolher as pernas no sofá.

_Não vejo graça alguma nisso – continuei com cara de poucos amigos. _O mínimo que ele com certeza vai me chamar é de promíscua – retorci o canto da boca.

_Promíscua? – arregalou os olhos. _Bella, isso definitivamente você não é. Apenas não conseguiu resistir aos encantos de um certo modelo, que por sinal é muito gostoso – piscou, de modo sacana, deixando-me rubra.

_Para, Alice! – escondi meu rosto entre as mãos.

_Seu namoro sempre foi sem sal, lógico que iria resultar nisso. Como meu Jazzy fala "namoro sem sexo é como jogar GTA* sem macete" – completou.

Nós duas acabamos rindo. Jogos de computador eram a cara do Jasper.

_Por falar em Jasper... o que ele comentou com você depois que fomos embora da boate? – mordi o lábio, nervosa.

_Nada demais. Ele só disse que você é adulta o suficiente para discernir o que é certo ou errado para sua vida – encolheu os ombros.

_Pelo menos ele não me julgou – suspirei.

_Por que ele te julgaria? Somos todos passíveis de cometer erros. Só não podemos insistir neles – alertou-me com seu olhar.

_Entendi o recado – acenei a cabeça em compreensão.

Eu errei ao trair e isso não se repetiria em minha vida. Não mesmo...

_Agora chega de falar sobre assuntos chatos e me diz logo como foi a sua noite de boa foda – disse, de maneira franca.

_Como você é direta – balancei a cabeça, rindo. _Mas pode esquecer esse assunto também porque não vou te dar detalhes. Descobri que sexo é igual ao voto, individual e secreto – pisquei, debochada.

Ela gargalhou.

_Ok. Ok – sua face ainda estava vermelha de tanto que riu. _Concordo, mas pelo menos me diga se foi bom.

_Foi maravilhoso – suspirei, sorrindo como uma boba. _Antes de "concretizarmos" a nossa noite, conversamos sobre algumas coisas das nossas vidas. Eu acho que ele curtiu o papo de uma mulher inteligente – disse, rindo, gabando-me.

_Claro que ele curtiu, Bella, senão você não estaria sorrindo amplamente – rolou os olhos. _Pelo menos Edward não faz parte do seleto grupo masculino que rejeita mulher inteligente por não achar uma boa companhia.

_E porque há homens que pensam assim? – perguntei curiosa.

_Porque acham que esse tipo de mulher de tanto ler Freud, na hora de "dar", libera todos os seus traumas – deu de ombros, sorrindo.

Depois dessa eu gargalhei. Minha irmã tinha cada uma...

Um pouco mais recomposta depois da crise de riso, resolvi abrir o jogo.

_Vou ser sincera. No início, eu fiquei receosa. Não sabia nada sobre sexo na prática, apenas na teoria. Só que ele me surpreendeu ao ser extremamente carinhoso.

_Ficou encucada à toa. Eu falei para você deixá-lo tomar as rédeas da situação e depois era só seguir seus próprios instintos. Mana, fazer sexo é como andar de bicicleta, você só senta e relaxa – seu sorriso era jocoso.

_Sua mente é podre, Alice. Só pensa em sacanagem? – ri, incrédula.

_Claro que não. Mas o que seria da vida sem uma boa sacanagem? – disse, naturalmente. _Por falar nisso, vocês se "protegeram"? – retesei meu corpo ao escutar sua pergunta.

_Err... bem... – desviei meu olhar do seu, coçando minha nuca -, nós... bem... – ela foi mais rápida, interrompendo-me.

_Vocês transaram sem a porra da camisinha, Bella? – gritou saltando do sofá com os olhos arregalados. _Eu te avisei tanto, mas você não me levou a sério. Olha as doenças sexualmente transmissíveis – apontou um dedo acusador em minha direção. _A merda do sexo sem camisinha é igual aos Jogos Mortais "viver ou morrer", faça sua escolha. Já pensou nisso? E se você pegar alguma doença? – falava alto sem parar, como se fosse uma maritaca. _Bella, como você pôde ser tão irresponsável? – exaltou-se mais ainda.

Que beleza! A irmã mais nova dando bronca na mais velha...

_Chega, Alice! – bati na mesa, levantando-me da poltrona, sentindo uma ardência na palma da mão. _Não grite porque meu ouvido não é penico – alertei-a fuzilando com meu olhar. _Eu sei que fui imprudente, mas conversei com Edward sobre todas as possibilidades de doenças. Ele está "limpo" e eu também – informei-a, nervosa com aquela situação.

_E você confiou no que ele disse? – sua voz soou sarcástica.

De forma altiva, ela pôs as mãos na cintura encarando-me no mesmo nível, porém ainda distante de mim.

_Por incrível que pareça, sim – acenei a cabeça. _Edward foi muito sincero comigo. Ele está tão perdido quanto eu nesta situação, mas ele gosta de mim, me deseja com a mesma intensidade que o desejo, Alice – minha voz tornou-se trêmula. _Estamos cogitando a possibilidade de morar junto, assim que ele retornar de Nova York. Ele me quer na vida dele. Dá para entender o nível de loucura em que estamos? – meus olhos se encheram d'água.

_Meu Deus! – exclamou assustada. _Você está apaixonada – murmurou, sentando novamente no sofá com as mãos no peito, sem desviar seus olhos dos meus. _E eu que pensei que paixão à primeira vista fosse um conto da carochinha – ela estava atônita com a minha revelação.

Eu não tinha me dado conta da palavra "paixão" até este exato momento.

Será que o que eu estava sentindo era paixão?

Nem me mexi. Simplesmente não conseguia, até ser obrigada a movimentar meus músculos para atender o celular que tocava estridentemente.

Assim que peguei o aparelho de cima da mesa vi que a ligação era de Riley.

_Oi, Riley – tentei disfarçar minha voz para algo mais natural.

__Oi, meu amor. Bem... eu só liguei para me desculpar e avisá-la que não vamos mais poder jantar hoje. Recebi uma ligação do diretor do hospital. Ele quer falar comigo numa reunião emergencial. Sinto muito. Queria tanto te ver. Mas assim que eu retornar do congresso em Las Vegas te ligo. Amo você – _sua voz era triste.

Olhei para o meu relógio de pulso. O ponteiro marcava 18h37!

_Tudo bem, então. Que pena. Precisava tanto falar com você – suspirei, cansada de tudo.

__É algo urgente?_ – pareceu preocupado.

_Não. A gente conversa quando você retornar, ok? – tentei fazer uma voz afável, mas acho que falhei.

__Tudo bem. Te amo _– soou carinhoso.

_Cuide-se. Beijo – desliguei rapidamente.

Ele sempre falava "eu te amo", mas eu nunca disse as palavrinhas sagradas.

_Ele não vem, não é? – a voz da minha irmã despertou-me para a realidade.

Voltei meu olhar para ela balançando a cabeça em negação.

_Qual a desculpa? – elevou a sobrancelha.

_O de sempre – dei de ombros. _Trabalho.

Alice apenas rolou seus olhos.

_O que acha de chamarmos Rose, Emmett e Edward para jantar num bom restaurante de massas? – sorriu ternamente, mudando de assunto. _Você já está arrumada mesmo, e por sinal está linda, numa produção toda romântica. É o seu jeito – sorriu mais amplamente.

_Combinado – sorri, caminhando para o sofá, sentando-me ao seu lado. _Ligue para o Jasper e diga que irá se arrumar aqui. O que não faltam são roupas novas em casa – ri, pegando sua mão.

_Eu vou ligar – nos entreolhamos de forma carinhosa.

Eu amava essa baixinha.

_Eu amo você, o papai, a mamãe e o Emmett – confessei, abraçando-a.

_E em breve você irá amar o Edward também – desvencilhou-se delicadamente de meu abraço, fitando-me sorridente. _Você está apaixonada, minha irmã. E se ainda não se deu conta disso, em breve perceberá – piscou. _Desculpe por ter gritado com você, mas fiquei preocupada – encolheu os ombros, envergonhada pela cena que fez. _Vou dar um voto de confiança a Edward. Acredito que esteja falando a verdade para você – apertou minha mão. _Siga seu coração agora.

_Eu... eu tenho medo, Aly. Sempre segui meu cérebro e ele nunca me decepcionou. E se meu coração me decepcionar? – olhei-a, ressabiada.

_Você sempre me terá por perto para te dar uma injeção de ânimo e eu sempre serei seu ombro amigo – riu e eu também.

"_**As juras mais fortes consomem-se no fogo da paixão como a mais simples palha".**_

_**(William Shakespeare)**_

* * *

_**N/A: E então, o que acharam deste capítulo? :)  
O negócio esquentou entre Bella e Edward, né?rsrsrsrsrs  
E o papo entre irmãs?kkkkkkkk...eu particularmente rio muito quando estou escrevendo as falas da Alice!rsrsrsrs...Ah! A Alice NÃO viu o hematoma no pescoço da Bella, pois havia muita maquiagem e o cabelo cobria a marca, mas no almoço em família...rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs  
BEM, AGORA SEGUE UM AVISO IMPORTANTE: MENINAS, COMO FALEI EM OUTRO POST, EU ESTOU FINALIZANDO MINHA MONOGRAFIA E ALÉM DISSO, VOU COMEÇAR O MEU ESTÁGIO OBRIGATÓRIO DO ÚLTIMO PERÍODO DA FACULDADE, PORTANTO FICARÁ DIFÍCIL ATUALIZAR ESTA FIC TODA SEMANA. LOGO, A PARTIR DE AGORA AS POSTAGENS SERÃO FEITAS DE 15 EM 15 DIAS! EU QUERO DEIXAR BEM CLARO QUE NÃO VOU ABANDONAR NADA. SEI QUE MUITAS DE VCS FICAM RECEOSAS QUANDO LEEM UM AVISO ASSIM, MAS QUANDO ME COMPROMETO COM ALGO VOU ATÉ O FIM. A ÚNICA COISA QUE NÃO DÁ PARA REMEDIAR NESTA VIDA É A MORTE!CONTO COM A COMPREENSÃO DE VCS! :)  
É ISSO! :)  
Bem, será que mereço reviews? rsrsrsrs...bjinhosss e tenham uma semana abençoada! :)  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Olá minhas queridas leitoras! :)  
Estou postando o capítulo bônus. Está curto em relação ao demais...rsrsrs...mas eu acho que está de bom tamanho para o que Edward vai narrar...rsrsrsrs...vocês vão saber o que se passa na mente dele desde que conheceu a Bella e também há um breve relato sobre seu passado.  
Não teria POV dele agora, só quando ele estivesse em NY, mas como esta semana ainda está "light" para mim, resolvi fazer esse agrado como forma de AGRADECER muitíssimo ao carinho de vcs ao comentar esta fic.  
Bem, vamos ao que interessa. Nos vemos lá embaixo pq tenho um recado.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5 - Bônus**

**JANTAR ENTRE AMIGOS**

**[Ponto de Vista do Edward]**

Nervoso.

Essa palavra definia meu "estado de espírito" no momento.

O cara acostumado a lidar com imprevistos e situações de pressão no próprio dia-a-dia, em função do trabalho, não estava conseguindo administrar a própria tensão diante de uma mulher.

E que mulher!

_Edward Masen, você está fodido – murmurei para minha própria imagem enquanto me arrumava diante do espelho do quarto do hotel.

Assim que saí da casa de Isabella fui para casa do Emmett agradecer pela hospitalidade e pegar minha mala e meu inseparável violão para seguir em direção ao _Four Seasons_, em Beverly Hills. Este foi o combinado com Bella durante a nossa conversa no café-da-manhã. Ela queria que eu ficasse em sua casa, mas seria arriscado. Em um hotel, pelo menos, ninguém desconfiaria dos nossos encontros às escondidas.

Eu não me sentia nada à vontade sendo o "amante".

Nunca pensei que um dia me envolveria em um triângulo amoroso. E o pior é que sem previsão para tornar-se uma relação a dois, visto que, Bella havia me ligado há poucos minutos avisando que infelizmente não seria hoje que ela colocaria um ponto final em seu namoro.

Bella...

O nome combinava em tudo com aquela menina-mulher.

Do seu jeito menina eu notava a meiguice, a doçura, o sorriso tímido...ah! e que sorriso...

Do seu jeito mulher eu notava a beleza estonteante, com generosas curvas onde meus dedos puderam ter o prazer de deslizar e sentir a maciez daquela pele alva como a neve... o seu papo inteligente com um "q" de malícia...a sua determinação como empresária...

Como é possível a vida de uma pessoa ser chacoalhada de uma hora para outra, mudando de rumo... fazendo com que se pergunte se está agindo certo ou errado diante de uma situação inusitada?

Tudo aconteceu de maneira tão fulminante...

Saí de Nova York para vir a Los Angeles com o único intuito de curtir minhas curtas férias e aproveitar as maravilhosas praias, e quem sabe, me arriscar nas aulas de surf em Santa Mônica, uma cidade pertencente a este condado.

Mas meus planos desandaram assim que pus meus olhos em Isabella em um pedaço de papel. Sua foto estampada em uma revista voltada para o mercado financeiro chamou minha atenção na casa de seu irmão.

Durante as nossas conversas, Emmett acabou relatando boa parte da vida da irmã adotiva, deixando-me impressionado com a história de vida dela. Mesmo com apenas 30 anos, a mulher já podia escrever uma biografia.

E a partir do momento em que a conheci pessoalmente tive certeza que ela era única. Totalmente diferente das demais mulheres com as quais saí até hoje.

Desde o começo da minha carreira como modelo sempre me alertaram sobre como eu "afetava" as mulheres com meu charme despretensioso, vindo mais tarde a ser intitulado como _Don Juan_ das passarelas.

Algo que achei bem cafona, mas preferi nem levar a sério tal apelido.

Segundo a opinião de algumas mulheres com as quais saí, a cor dos meus olhos e dos meus cabelos, meu sorriso torto e o meu porte são atributos considerados pontos indubitáveis para arrematar qualquer coração, e durante boa parte desta minha vida agitada eu só pensei em usufruir de boas companhias e sexo casual.

A única mulher com quem me relacionei mais tempo foi Emilie River, uma atriz de Hollywood, que conheci em Nova York em um dos desfiles que participei há três anos.

Nosso namoro durou oito meses, sendo metade à distância e metade curtindo a presença um do outro. Mas com o tempo, vimos que nosso relacionamento não teria futuro. Eram duas vidas agitadas e com propósitos diferentes naquela época.

Ela estava em busca da firmação de sua carreira e eu estava começando a despontar no cenário da moda masculina.

Quando decidimos romper a relação em definitivo, o sofrimento maior foi da parte dela. Eu sabia que gostava muito mais de mim do que eu dela. Foram semanas de ligações para o meu celular sempre me perguntando se estávamos tomando a atitude certa.

Tive que exercer a minha paciência, afinal todo rompimento de namoro gera certa "conturbância".

Faz dois anos que não a vejo. Apenas tenho o vislumbre de sua imagem pela TV, em meus raros momentos de folga, mas sei que nos reencontraremos no evento beneficente em Nova York. A mais recente produção Hollywoodiana que estão filmando por lá a tem como protagonista. Só espero que seu amor platônico tenha sido enterrado de vez porque agora mais do que nunca não vou poder retribuir a atenção que sempre desejou.

Meus pensamentos estão voltados para uma única pessoa que pintou como um sonho em minha vida: Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Um nome grandioso à altura da mulher que tem uma história de vida tocante.

O mais louco disso tudo é que eu jamais imaginei sair com alguém que fosse virgem aos... 30 anos!

Quase pensei se tratar de uma brincadeira dela quando estávamos a sós em seu quarto, mas assim que notei sua vergonha diante da revelação, não soube como proceder.

A situação era diferente daquelas que eu já estive envolvido.

Todavia, quando a tomei para mim, um sentimento forte emergiu de mim. Eu me senti no direito de reivindicá-la, independente de querer tomar ciência, por completo, do tamanho do problema no qual estava me metendo.

E descobrir que ela não estava diferente de mim, só fortaleceu meus sentimentos recém-descobertos e minha decisão de pedir-lhe para tentarmos levar de forma mais natural possível "o-que-quer-que-estejamos-tendo".

Agora estou aqui, mais nervoso que noivo no altar.

_Bella... veja só o que você está fazendo comigo – murmurei, saindo de frente do espelho para pegar uma Heineken na geladeira.

Precisava sentir o gelado da bebida descendo pela minha garganta para tentar não parecer tão tenso quando fosse em direção ao restaurante do Hotel.

Teria de agir apenas como um conhecido dela e não como um "algo mais". Se ao menos ela estivesse solteira facilitaria o meu lado.

Suspirando dei um longo gole na cerveja em lata.

_Ahhh... coisa boa – passei a língua pelos lábios sentindo o gosto forte da bebida.

Olhei em meu relógio de pulso constatando ser oito da noite. Já estava na hora de seguir para a cobertura para aguardar pelos demais no restaurante Culina. Ainda bem que fiz reserva no nome da família Cullen e pelo visto, eles eram bem quistos por aqui.

Dei uma última conferida nos bolsos da calça para me certificar de que não havia esquecido a carteira e o celular.

Devolvi a lata de cerveja ainda cheia à geladeira. Era um desperdício não tomá-la toda, mas eu estava com pressa.

Peguei rapidamente a chave do quarto e segui para o elevador.

Meus passos no corredor eram dados praticamente de maneira açodada.

Apertei várias vezes o botão de acionamento do elevador. Era uma forma de extravasar o nervosismo misturado à ansiedade.

Assim que entrei apertei o botão **"C"**que indicava "cobertura".

Enquanto o elevador subia, meus dedos tamborilavam no painel de botões ao ritmo de uma melodia que saiu sem a menor intenção da minha boca. Então, algo em meu cérebro deu um clique e juntamente àquela melodia, associei algumas palavras que foram surgindo em minha mente.

Um dos meus passatempos era compor músicas, mas fazia tempo que eu não compunha nada. Faltava-me inspiração para pegar o violão e dedilhar algumas notas, no entanto, agora parecia que minha mente estava trabalhando incansavelmente e o pior é que quando isso ocorria eu necessitava ter em mãos um pedaço de papel e uma caneta. Só.

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram segui direto para a entrada do restaurante. O lugar já era familiar para mim, pois em todas as viagens que fiz à Los Angeles sempre procurei me hospedar no _Four Seasons_ e comer em seu restaurante cinco estrelas.

A comida daqui era deliciosa. Havia pratos orientais e de massa. Foi uma boa escolha da parte da irmã da Bella.

_Boa noite, senhor – fui recebido pelo maître muito cordialmente.

_Boa noite – cumprimentei-o polidamente.

_O senhor efetuou alguma reserva? – perguntou simpático.

_Sim. Fiz no nome da família Cullen – informei.

_Ah, sim. Confere – olhou rapidamente uma lista contendo os nomes para reserva. _O senhor tem preferência por algum tipo de mesa? – reportou-se a mim antes de seguirmos para o interior do Culina.

_Bem, prefiro uma mesa para oito.

O bom deste restaurante é que havia várias opções. Mesas para oito, seis ou quatro pessoas, bem como, banquetas no bar ou mesas para casais.

Assim que sentei solicitei uma caneta e um guardanapo de papel. Percebi que o senhor estranhou meu pedido, mas não disse nada. Apenas foi em busca do que pedi, não demorando mais que poucos minutos para retornar.

Meus dedos continuavam inquietos, loucos para expressar em letras o que pipocava em minha mente.

Comecei a rabiscar as primeiras palavras cantarolando baixinho em sincronia com a melodia:

"Eu estou me apaixonando pela última vez

Eu estou me apaixonando para sempre e sempre.

Me apaixonando por uma garota que não é minha

Eu estou me apaixonando pela última vez"

Era isso!

Esse seria o refrão da canção.

Sorri fitando o papel.

Bella...

_Edward? Edward Masen? – uma voz conhecida tirou minha concentração do papel.

Olhei para cima e fiquei surpreso ao rever uma "velha" conhecida.

_Victoria Santherland – levantei-me para cumprimentá-la guardando o rascunho em meu bolso.

_Como vai? Nossa! Que mundo pequeno – sorriu de modo simpático, cumprimentando-me com um aperto de mão.

Ela era ruiva e seus olhos verdes claros conferiam-lhe um belo contraste com sua pele bem clara. Estava mais bonita agora do que na época em que tivemos um pequeno caso amoroso.

_Muito bem – devolvi o sorriso. _E você?

_Estou bem na medida do possível – deu-me um sorriso contido. _Estou morando em Los Angeles novamente, tentando reconstruir minha vida após um processo desgastante de separação. Às vezes a vida de casado torna-se bastante complicada quando perde-se o respeito – suspirou com uma expressão triste.

_Compreendo – sorri meio sem graça.

Não sabia se falava mais alguma coisa ou deixava como estava.

_Bem, mas pelo que vejo você está ótimo – recompôs-se, sorrindo mais naturalmente ao exibir sua covinha, que deixava-lhe com um ar pueril. _O tempo só lhe fez bem. Está ainda mais charmoso que em outras épocas – piscou, divertida, relanceando seu olhar rapidamente por meu corpo. _O que faz aqui? Está de passagem ou resolveu morar na cidade das celebridades Hollywoodianas? – sorriu de modo jocoso.

_Estou de férias. Continuo morando em Nova York. Vim visitar uns amigos – sorri.

_Ah, que maravilha. E fica aqui até quando? – perguntou bastante interessada.

_Bem, até sexta-feira – informei.

_Ah, que pena – deu um muxoxo. _É pouco tempo para passear, mas tempo bastante para descansar em um lugar calmo. O que acha de conhecer meu rancho? – seu sorriso foi genuíno e eu logo desconfiei de seu convite direto.

Porém quando eu ia responder-lhe, a família Cullen chegou sendo trazida pelo maître.

Fiquei tenso na mesma hora. Eu tinha à minha frente um "passado" e logo em seguida, o "presente".

Minha atenção e meus olhos focaram-se apenas na linda figura que trajava um vestido curto e esvoaçante deixando à mostra suas belas pernas torneadas.

Bella caminhava graciosamente. Estava simplesmente deslumbrante.

Meus olhos varreram lentamente suas curvas até fixarem em seu rosto que, para minha surpresa, estava sério demais para alguém disposto a jantar com a família e um "amigo".

Seus olhos desviaram-se dos meus em direção à Victoria e depois voltaram a me fitar.

Sua face apresentava uma expressão plácida, mas seus olhos transmitiam um "recado" diferente.

_Ahá! O grande Edward já está aqui nos esperando. Sempre pontual – Emmett desviou minha atenção de sua irmã para ele.

De modo cortês, fui obrigado a apresentá-los à Victoria.

_Boa noite a todos – forcei um sorriso. _Vim para cá há... – verifiquei a hora em meu relógio de pulso -, uns 15 minutos – tentei manter o sorriso varrendo meu olhar por todos os rostos conhecidos, mas fixando-o somente na face de quem me interessava. _E acabei reencontrando uma amiga – virei na direção de Victoria que sorria simpaticamente para todos. _Esta é Victoria Santherland.

Vi claramente Bella postar-se ao lado de Alice que encarava com cara de poucos amigos o rosto complacente da figura ao meu lado.

Minha garota não havia gostado nada, nada da presença de Victoria. Na certa, deve ter pensado que eu a estava paquerando.

Merda!

_Prazer em conhecê-los – ela cumprimentou primeiramente Emmett e em seguida Rosalie, Jasper, Alice e por último Bella, que acenou a cabeça esboçando um sorriso mínimo ao apertar a sua mão. _Foi muita coincidência reencontrar um amigo tão querido aqui em Los Angeles – tocou em meu ombro fazendo um leve afago.

Fiquei mais tenso com a demonstração de carinho ao perceber o olhar incisivo de Bella para o local em que a mão de Victoria me tocava.

_Acabei engrenando em um bate papo com ele. Quando tenho um apreço muito grande por um amigo, perco a noção do tempo – continuou falando, virando-se para mim, sorrindo e exibindo sua covinha. _Bom, mas agora vou deixá-los jantar em paz – inclinou-se para me dar um beijo no rosto e mesmo desconfortável com a cena, cedi.

Vi Alice tossir sutilmente olhando para sua irmã que caminhou elegantemente em direção à uma das cadeiras, ignorando os bons modos. Chamando o garçom mais próximo com uma elegância que só ela tinha.

Emmett piscou para mim, de maneira sacana, assim que Victoria se despediu brevemente de todos com um aceno de mão.

_Ah, Edward? – ela girou seu corpo de volta para mim, voltando a caminhar em minha direção. _Vamos combinar algum dia desses uma visita sua ao meu rancho. É um lugar calmo. Ótimo para relaxar – piscou. _Anote o número do meu celular – sacou o seu aparelhou da bolsa de grife.

Eu já estava constrangido com a situação. Nem conseguia me lembrar do número do meu celular.

_O que foi? Esqueceu? – ela deu uma risadinha.

_Desculpe. Realmente me deu um "branco" agora – sorri, sem graça.

_Ah, tudo bem. Isso acontece. É melhor anotar o meu, então. Mais prático – apontou para o celular nas mãos, balançando-o.

Não pude fazer nada. Tive de anotar.

_Agora faça uma chamada para o meu porque assim seu número já fica gravado aqui – sorriu mais amplamente.

_Claro – esbocei um sorriso tenso.

Eu estava fodido!

_Prontinho – mostrou-me a tela do celular em que constava a presença do meu número. _Até mais. Te ligo por esses dias. Bom jantar – sorriu, inclinando-se para dar-me mais um beijo na bochecha.

Logo que ela virou-se para tomar seu rumo, segui para o lugar em que os amigos estavam sentados conversando.

Como eu havia solicitado uma mesa para oito pessoas havia espaço suficiente para os casais se acomodarem.

Assim que sentei ao lado de Bella fui bombardeado com a primeira pergunta, mas que não saiu de sua boca.

Ela parecia nem ter notado a minha presença enquanto observava as opções do cardápio.

Droga! Ela estava chateada.

_E então, Edward, seu lado Don Juan voltou à tona? – Emmett brincou sorrindo enviesado.

_Claro que não, Emmett – neguei com a cabeça, sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

_Céus! Você está corando, Edward – Rosalie apontou para o meu rosto, gargalhando, sendo acompanhada pelo marido.

Se antes eu achava que a situação já era ruim agora a tendência era piorar.

Nesse momento, Bella soltou o cardápio virando sua cabeça para me olhar.

Eu queria tanto dar-lhe um beijo...

_Don Juan? – a voz da irmã de Bella soou curiosa do outro lado da mesa. _Conte-nos sobre isso, Edward – seu sorriso era amistoso, mas seus olhos eram duros.

Puta. Que. Pariu!

_Também gostaria de saber – foi a vez de Bella se pronunciar ao meu lado, fitando-me com os olhos gélidos e um sorriso astuto.

Aquele tipo de sorriso que esconde o que a pessoa gostaria de expressar na verdade.

Todavia, fomos interrompidos brevemente pelo garçom para solicitarmos nossos pedidos. Quando percebi que os demais à mesa estavam distraídos tentando escolher o prato do jantar, aproveitei para me aproximar discretamente de Bella, como se fosse perguntar algo sobre o que estava no cardápio.

_Bella? – chamei-a baixinho.

_Depois, Edward – retrucou à meia voz, mantendo-se séria enquanto fingia voltar sua atenção para o cardápio.

_Bella, por favor, deixe-me falar. Não é o que está pens... – fui interrompido bruscamente por ela e completamente ignorado.

_Senhor, eu vou querer o prato do número 16, por gentileza – disse, de modo cortês.

Notei que faltava apenas o meu pedido. Decidi pedi o mesmo que Bella, mas nem sabia dizer qual era a comida.

O garçom acenou em concordância, afastando-se da mesa em seguida, com os pedidos anotados.

_E então, Edward? – Alice não desistiria do assunto.

Suspirei antes de voltar à conversa.

_Não há nada de Don Juan. Isso é lenda – meneei a cabeça, fitando-a e depois os demais.

_Como não há nada de Don Juan? Deixa de ser modesto – mais uma vez Emmett interpelava. _Pelo que eu e Rose sabemos não é lenda. É verdade. Você mesmo nos contou. Há uma longa lista de belas mulheres em seu currículo – gargalhou. _Ainda bem que minha Rose passou ilesa de suas garras – deu-me um sorriso divertido.

Ótimo! Meu amigo estava contribuindo muito para eu me ferrar de vez com Isabella.

_Eu passei ilesa porque sempre houve respeito na minha amizade com Edward. Considero-o como um irmão, ursão – Rose interveio, dando-lhe um selinho e piscando em seguida para mim, lançando um sorriso fraterno.

_Emmett eu não tenho uma longa lista de mulheres – falei sério. _Confesso que tive uma fase de maior "curtição". Mesmo assim sempre fui sincero com as pessoas que saí. Elas tinham consciência do tipo de relação que mantinham comigo – minha voz saiu trêmula ao final, de tão nervoso.

Estava praticamente expondo a pior parte da minha juventude.

Os olhos de Bella estavam atentos ao que eu dizia, bem como, os dos demais.

Este não era o momento apropriado para abordar com a minha garota um assunto que me incomodava. Queria explicar-lhe todo o meu passado, mas a sós.

_Mas tenho quase certeza que um apelido adequado desse deve ter surtido seu efeito em alguma mulher. Houve alguma que se apaixonou por você? – Bella perguntou, jogando verde para colher maduro. Era óbvio!

Fingia uma naturalidade que eu sabia ser inexistente.

_Sim – respondi, conciso, fitando-a seriamente.

Para quê mentir? Isso só abalaria ainda mais sua tentativa de confiar em mim.

Ela apenas acenou a cabeça em concordância, comprimindo os lábios. Com certeza deveria estar pensando absurdos a meu respeito.

Maldita hora que reencontrei Victoria!

_E o que você fez? – Alice quis saber. _Deu um chute na bunda da pessoa? – elevou uma sobrancelha.

Vi Jasper cochichar em seu ouvido brevemente enquanto ela se remexia na cadeira, de maneira inquieta.

A expressão de Alice era semelhante a da irmã. Deveria estar me xingando em seu íntimo. Eu sabia que elas eram muito apegadas.

_Não há nada melhor que uma boa conversa, Alice – continuei com a minha compostura, desviando meu olhar para Bella que me encarava com um semblante impávido. _Mas só para esclarecer, houve apenas uma. Foi a única pessoa com a qual tive um relacionamento mais duradouro, então acho que foi uma reação normal – gesticulei com as mãos procurando encontrar "reforço" para o que eu falava.

_Claro que é uma reação normal, Ed – Emmett "quebrou" um pouco o clima tenso com sua voz grave. _As pessoas se apaixonam. Veja o meu caso. Eu me apaixonei várias vezes, porém sempre pela mesma pessoa. Minha Rose – sorriu de modo cúmplice para a esposa, ganhando um beijo suave. Coisa que eu gostaria de estar fazendo com Bella.

Desviei o foco da cena romântica a fim de fitar o rosto da mulher que me nocauteou desde sexta-feira à tarde quando eu a vi pela primeira vez com sua foto estampada na capa de uma revista.

Bella não me olhava. Encarava a palma de suas mãos que mantinham-se entrelaçadas sobre o tampo da mesa.

Detestava não saber o que se passava em sua mente. Não podia nem ao menos cochichar em seu ouvido como Jasper fez com a noiva.

Porra!

_Na verdade você só maquiou de modo sutil o "chute na bunda" – Alice se pronunciou de forma mordaz. _Há pessoas que podem ser persuadidas a engolir qualquer coisa, contanto que venha temperado de elogios – piscou desviando seu olhar para a irmã. _Ainda bem que aqui todas nós estamos livres de seu poder de fogo, não é mesmo Bella?

De maneira arguta, Alice simplesmente me chamou de falso. Ela estava tendo a impressão errada a meu respeito.

Mas que grande merda!

Bella a encarou por poucos segundos antes de responder.

_Eu acho melhor deixarmos de lado a vida afetiva do Edward. Isso não nos diz respeito. Desculpe pelas brincadeiras dos meus irmãos – comprimiu os lábios demonstrando desconforto, ao tentar encerrar o assunto.

_Não tem problema algum, Bella. Não tenho nada a esconder – esbocei um sorriso, mas estava chateado por ter sido posto em xeque meu caráter e por ver a minha garota também bem "distante" de mim.

_Ah, o Ed já está acostumado com o meu jeito de brincar, mana – Emm voltou a falar parecendo alheio à tensão instalada, assim como, Rosalie. _E com relação ao jeito de Alice ele rapidinho se acostuma. É que a baixinha tem um jeito próprio de brincar com as pessoas. Não ligue – franziu o nariz fazendo uma careta de desdém, como se quisesse me avisar para levar as coisas que Alice falava na maciota.

_Edward, me desculpe se agi de modo grosseiro, mas como dizem por aí "é brincando que se diz a verdade" – sorriu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ela continuava com sua "mira" apontada para mim. E agora eu podia compreender melhor a frase "toda baixinha é briguenta".

Coitado do Jasper...

Tinha ao seu lado uma mulher bastante geniosa.

_Bem, já que a comida está demorando eu vou ao toalete. Você pode me dar licença? – Bella se dirigiu a mim sem me encarar por muito tempo.

_Claro – levantei da cadeira dando-lhe passagem. _Também vou aproveitar para ir ao toalete.

Assim que ela passou por mim, vi seus passos se distanciarem num ritmo acelerado.

A área dos banheiros ficava em uma parte mais afastada do grande salão do restaurante, portanto seus irmãos e seus cunhados não nos veriam.

E eu não deixaria a oportunidade passar como um vento.

_Bella? – apressei meus passos detendo-a ao segurar seu braço, fazendo-a virar para mim.

_Edward... – suspirou meu nome fechando seus olhos brevemente.

_Bella, eu sei que está chateada pelo que viu e tudo mais, mas eu preciso conv... – ela interrompeu-me no meio da frase.

_Por favor, agora não, Edward – pediu, pondo um dedo em meus lábios, calando-me.

Minha vontade era de morder aquele dedo e tomá-la para mim de novo, mas eu tinha de respeitar seu tempo.

_Depois conversamos. Mas só para esclarecer. A única pessoa errada aqui e que deve explicar algo para alguém sou eu. Eu sou comprometida com outra pessoa. Não você. Portanto, fique tranquilo. Eu não vou te cobrar nada – sua voz soou falha e eu vi em seus olhos o quanto estava mal.

_Você não deve explicação alguma para quem não soube te valorizar – soei meio ríspido puxando-a para mais perto de mim, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Se havia algo que me deixava puto da vida desde quando fiquei sabendo um pouco mais sobre sua vida afetiva era vê-la se martirizar por alguém que eu suspeitava seriamente que a traía. Para mim, esse tal de Riley não valia nenhum resquício de peso na consciência dela.

_Edward, contra fatos não há argumentos. Eu estou errada – retrucou com uma expressão triste.

Minhas mãos prenderam seus pulsos em meu peito. Eu não a soltaria até que ela me escutasse.

_Esqueça isso. O que interessa neste momento sou eu e você. Só preciso que saiba que eu gosto muito de você, Bella. Estou disposto a tudo para tê-la em minha vida em definitivo – puxei seu rosto para dar-lhe um beijo, porém ela desviou.

_Não, Edward – negou com a cabeça, empurrando-me delicadamente. _Eu não preciso saber **apenas **que você gosta de mim. Preciso confiar e isso eu sei que vem com o tempo. Mas sinceramente, depois do que eu vi e ouvi esta noite não sei se teremos esse "tempo" – disse, com o semblante impávido novamente, mascarando seus reais sentimentos.

_É lógico que teremos, Bella. Eu não vou desistir de você, ouviu? – puxei-a novamente para meus braços, vendo a máscara de mulher forte "rachar".

Seus olhos a delatavam.

_Nós vamos conversar hoje no meu quarto. Você só vai embora quando eu falar tudo sobre o meu passado. Não quero que fique uma margem de dúvida em sua mente. Porque é você que eu quero. Dizem que tudo que começa rápido demais, termina mais rápido ainda. Mas esse termo não se aplica ao nosso caso porque eu não vou deixar – falei de modo fervoroso, tentando fazê-la entender que eu não a deixaria fugir.

Seus olhos fitaram minha boca enquanto os meus fitaram seus lábios entreabertos e rosados pela cor do batom. O brilho de sua boca chamava a minha para um beijo cálido; "quente". Do jeito que nós dois gostávamos.

Estávamos "interligados" pelas mesmas emoções. Meu corpo reagia a ela de imediato. Bastava tê-la em meus braços como agora.

Mas nossa vontade não foi concretizada...

_Vocês dois estão loucos? – a voz aguda de Alice nos pegou de surpresa, forçando-nos a nos afastar.

Merda!

_Alice? Rosalie? – Bella arregalou os olhos parecendo aturdida ao ser flagrada comigo, principalmente, pela sua cunhada.

Rosalie nos olhava de queixo caído. Com cenho franzido e olhar fixo no meu sua expressão traduzia perfeitamente o que sua boca gostaria de falar: ela não esperava essa atitude de mim. Deveria estar pensando que eu estava somente seduzindo, o que não era verdade.

Apesar de me conhecer muito bem, ela não sabia que eu estava apaixonado por Isabella.

_Sim, nós mesmas – a irmã falou, nos encarando seriamente com as mãos na cintura.

_Uau! Por essa eu não esperava – Rosalie conseguiu murmurar algumas palavras, olhando de mim para Bella.

_Rose, nada de perguntas agora e nenhum comentário com Emmett, ok? Por favor... – Bella pediu, retorcendo o canto da boca.

Nós dois não sabíamos onde enfiar as nossas caras.

_Tudo bem – gesticulou com as mãos ao indicar que fecharia sua boca com um zíper, mas continuava com a expressão perplexa ao nos encarar.

_Ainda bem que fui eu que os peguei em flagrante porque se fosse o Emmett vocês estariam enrascados, principalmente você, Edward. Ele com certeza iria pensar que estava jogando seu charme de Don Juan para cima da irmã. Seria até capaz de te dar um soco – alertou-me balançando a cabeça em negação. –Vocês perderam o juízo mesmo – fitou Bella, que a encarava altiva.

_Eu não deixaria Emmett fazer algo estúpido que viesse a se arrepender depois. Nem tudo na vida se resolve com socos e ponta pés – Bella retrucou com uma voz séria.

_Mas você sab... – Bella cortou-a.

_Sem sermões, Alice. Sou adulta e sei resolver meus problemas – cruzou os braços.

_Estou vendo – falou sarcástica olhando para nós dois.

_Chega! Vou ao banheiro – Bella avisou dando-me as costas.

_Espere. Nós também vamos – sua irmã seguiu-a em direção à entrada do banheiro acompanhada por Rose, que me deu uma última olhada ainda com cara de espanto. _Ah, Edward? – Alice virou-se chamando minha atenção.

_Sim? – saí da inércia colocando as mãos nos bolsos, sentindo de imediato o papel em meus dedos.

_Amanhã você irá ao almoço na casa dos meus pais? – perguntou com um sorriso gentil, mas aquilo não me enganaria.

_Provavelmente – esbocei um sorriso.

_Que bom. Então conversaremos melhor amanhã sobre alguém importante. Minha irmã – disparou, sorrindo e elevando a sobrancelha. _Por enquanto vamos fingir que está tudo bem – seu sorriso se desvaneceu à medida que seus olhos se estreitavam analisando minha postura falsamente relaxada.

_Tudo bem, Alice. Como quiser – concordei com um simples aceno de cabeça sustentando seu olhar.

Eu nunca tive medo de cara feia. Mas confesso que essa baixinha parecia um cão de guarda da irmã. Mais tarde tentaria saber um pouco mais sobre o temperamento de Alice com Isabella.

Assim que ela sumiu das minhas vistas peguei o guardanapo de papel do meu bolso, vendo os meus rabiscos e a frase que não sairia mais da minha mente:

"Eu estou me apaixonando pela última vez"

"_**A paixão aumenta em função dos obstáculos que se lhe opõe". **_

_**(William Shakespeare)**_

* * *

_**N/A: E então? O que acharam deste bônus? Revelou algo para vcs ou não foi muito bom? rsrsrsrsrsrs  
Aguardo os comentários...rsrsrsrs  
Meninas, eu queria fazer uma brincadeira com vcs, mas infelizmente não se trata de nenhuma promoção...rsrsrsrs...vcs não vão ganhar nada, é só para descontrair e alegrar meu dia quando eu ler os comentários...kkkkkk...é o seguinte: vou dar três opções para vcs chutarem uma sobre o Riley...rsrsrsrs  
O que acham do Riley?  
(a) Ele trai a Bella;  
(b) Ele é gay;  
(c) Ele é assexuado.  
E então?kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...estarei aguardando os comentários de vcs. bjosssssssssssssssssss e nos vemos daqui a 15 dias (se tudo der certo)  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Boa noite! Como foram de feriado? Comeram muitos ovos de Páscoa?ahauaiahauaia...bem, mudando de assunto...Quase que não posto a tempo...rsrsrs...meninas, resolvi escrever de uma vez por todas este capítulo porque esta semana nem vou poder rascunhar nada, então aproveitei o feriado para adiantá-la...rsrsrs.  
Não vou ficar enrolando...só gostaria de AGRADECER pelos comentários de vcs, pela participação na brincadeira...juro que me divertir muito lendo e respondendo...rsrsrsrs...  
Bem, nos vemos lá embaixo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Almoço de domingo**

Insegura.

Palavra que me definia desde a noite anterior.

Poucas foram às vezes que me senti assim na vida, mais precisamente, quando minha mãe faleceu e quando assumi a presidência da Adonna Cosmetics.

Mas agora... agora está sendo diferente. É uma insegurança que não vai passar tão cedo... não até confiar plenamente em Edward.

A conversa esclarecedora sobre seu passado após o jantar corroeu meus nervos por dois motivos. Primeiro porque meu lado curioso não se contentou apenas em saber a quantidade de mulheres que passou por sua vida, mas também quis ter ciência da importância que cada uma teve em sua mente e principalmente, em seu coração. Começando a indagação pelo primeiro nome que se iluminou na minha cabeça: Victoria. Uma ex-agente de modelos que teve um romance com ele antes de se casar com um fazendeiro e se mudar para Greenwich, Connecticut. Segundo Edward, um caso passageiro, mas que pelo visto deve ter sido bastante marcante para a tal mulher, visto que, ela nem disfarçou o encantamento e o carinho que tem pelo mesmo no restaurante do _Four Seasons_.

Ciúme! Isso foi o que senti ao ouvir o relato. Por mais que Edward estivesse sendo sincero comigo a pedido meu, eu não gostei nada, nada de saber que ela já o teve a seu bel prazer.

E como se já não bastasse minha mente ter tido sua cota de tortura, o segundo motivo que me deixou em frangalhos, foi tomar conhecimento da única mulher que mexeu com ele.

Emilie River. Uma conhecida atriz australiana que despontou nos sets de Hollywood há uns dois anos e meio. Mas me lembro perfeitamente de seu rosto no mundo cinematográfico de uma outra época, mais especificamente, em um seriado de drama e ficção científica em que ela era uma das sobreviventes de um acidente aéreo numa misteriosa ilha tropical. Era uma das minhas séries favoritas. Agora não mais...

Raiva! Isso não combinava em nada comigo, mas Edward tinha o poder de despertar em mim os piores sentimentos por pura insegurança da minha parte.

Embora eu tenha completado 30 anos tecnicamente, na teoria estou me comportando como uma adolescente com os hormônios em erupção e sem nenhum resquício de neurônio funcional no cérebro!

A prova disso foi a completa entrega do meu corpo a um desconhecido que cruzou o meu caminho e que por mais estranha que pareça a situação, eu não cosigo me arrepender da decisão tomada, mesmo estando com receio de me machucar em algum ponto deste possível relacionamento. Sem contar com a minha recente crise de ciúme e birra que culminou em terminar a noite passada na minha cama fria e gigante suspirando e chamando em vão por Edward.

Droga de insegurança!

Droga de ciúme!

Droga de... droga!

Suspirei ao escutar o toque do celular.

_Péssima hora para você me ligar, Riley – resmunguei vendo seu número no visor do meu celular enquanto dirigia para a casa dos meus pais.

Minha paciência em relação ao nosso relacionamento já tinha chegado ao limite do suportável.

_Alô? – soei ríspida ao usar o viva-voz por Bluetooth do carro.

_Bella? Amor, você está bem? – perguntou ressabiado.

Eu nunca havia sido deselegante com ele, mas hoje eu estava agindo na base da TPM. Tendência a Pontapés e Murros!

_Oi, Riley – endireitei a voz para algo mais suave, embora minha vontade fosse de encerrar a ligação. _Hum... na verdade, estou com enxaqueca – menti.

De vez em quando a maldita enxaqueca me assombrava, no entanto, hoje eu estava sentindo outra coisa... impaciência.

_Bem, então agora compreendo o tom da sua voz – deu um riso contido. _Já sugeri a você o tratamento com acupuntura, mas sua teimosia a impede de amenizar esse seu mal estar – disse, entrando no modo médico.

Suspirei profundamente para não soar "azeda" com ele.

_Bella? Está aí? – perguntou incerto.

_Sim, estou – respondi concisa, enquanto manobrava a direção para entrar na rotatória que me levaria à entrada da rua que me interessava. _Já conversamos sobre isso e eu prometi que ia procurar ajuda, não foi? – falei impaciente.

_Sim, mas se eu não ficar insis... – cortei-o antes de prosseguir com seu blá blá blá.

_Riley, estou dirigindo. Depois a gente se fala melhor, tudo bem? – tentei ser mais educada.

A minha oscilação de humor estava muito parecida à uma montanha-russa.

_Ah, tudo bem. Desculpe se te irritei com meu excesso de preocupação, mas você é muito importante pra mim, Bella. Eu amo você, meu anjo – sua voz soou amena.

Merda! Isso só piorava a minha situação. Fiquei muda.

Um silêncio desagradável se instalou entre nós até que ele voltou à sua comunicação normal.

_Quando eu voltar do Congresso em Las Vegas, no início da próxima semana, vamos conversar. Sinto que estou sendo muito relapso em relação à você. Perdoe-me se estou agindo como um idiota ao priorizar mais o meu trabalho, mas o setor da emergência lá no hospital é uma loucura e como ainda sou residente, você sab... – interrompi-o mais uma vez.

_Tudo bem, Riley. Não se preocupe tanto assim comigo. Entendo perfeitamente a sua profissão. É tão corrida quanto a minha – dessa vez falei mais suavemente.

A verdade é que me sentia mal por ele estar se desculpando se não havia feito nada de errado. Se ele soubesse que a errada do relacionamento era eu...

_É por isso que meu amor por você só faz crescer, Bella. Não há outra pessoa no mundo que me entenda melhor que você – pelo tom de sua voz dava a impressão de que sorria.

Meu estômago se agitou como em um enjoo. Ele estava se iludindo e a culpa era minha.

_Riley...

_Eu amo você – sussurrou.

Mais uma vez essas palavras me desarmaram. Eu não podia ser tão desalmada.

_Eu... eu também – disse, contrariada, as palavras sagradas para mim enquanto prendia a respiração e segurava com força o volante, freando o carro ao chegar ao meio fio da casa de Carlisle.

Hipócrita! Essa palavra piscava como neon à minha frente no para-brisa do carro.

Meus olhos ardiam como se eu tivesse picado cebola. Eu queria chorar e gritar ao mesmo tempo. Estava me sentindo cada vez mais como um náufrago à deriva no mar.

Em poucos segundos lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto.

Um soluço incontido escapou de minha garganta.

_Bella? Amor, o que houve? – Riley elevou um pouco a voz, preocupado.

_Céus! Perdão, Riley. Perdão – minha voz soou embargada.

Em meu íntimo estava pedindo perdão antecipado por toda a confusão em que me meti e inadvertidamente, ele também.

_Ei, amor. O que há? Bella, eu vou até à casa dos seus pais. Você não está bem – disse de modo urgente, enquanto eu escutava ao fundo, um barulho de zíper sendo movimentado. _Já acabei de colocar as últimas roupas na mala. Em meia hora estarei com você.

_Não precisa, Riley. Daqui a pouco passa. É só mal estar. Desculpe por ter sido grossa com você – disse apressada tentando corrigir minha mancada.

Ele não podia ir a esse almoço.

Como eu agiria diante dele e de Edward? Por Deus!

_Negativo, meu anjo. Aguarde-me. Seu namorado estará com você em pouco tempo – disse, convicto.

Mas que droga! Bati com força no volante acionando a buzina do veículo.

_Bella? O que é isso? – a voz dele soou exaltada.

_Na... nada – soltei o volante olhando ao redor para ver se minha reação exagerada não havia chamado a atenção da vizinhança. _Foi apenas a buzina que disparou – falei reticente.

_Cuidado. Até daqui a pouco.

_Até – murmurei em desagrado encerrando a ligação.

Saco!

Esse seria o primeiro almoço de domingo em que eu não seria eu mesma.

(...)

_Filha, achei que não viesse mais – Esme sorriu abrindo os braços para me aconchegar em seu abraço materno.

A sensação era de conforto e paz.

Enterrei minha cabeça em seu pescoço enquanto a abraçava forte como se não quisesse mais soltá-la.

_O que foi meu bebê? – sua voz era terna e calma.

Suas mãos alisavam meus cabelos e aquele simples cafuné foi me acalmando. Agindo como um sedativo suave, melhor que chá de camomila.

Levantei a cabeça desfazendo o nosso abraço delicadamente, fitando-a com amor.

_Não foi nada demais – neguei sinalizando com a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso. _Isso se chama saudade, mãe – ampliei meu sorriso, pois não estava mentindo em relação à saudade que sentia dos meus pais.

No entanto, preferi omiti o assunto que me incomodava até minutos antes de estacionar o carro na garagem da mansão. Abrir o jogo com ela sobre algo tão particular estava fora de cogitação, por enquanto. Era melhor isso ficar restrito somente à mim e Alice, que era uma pessoa mais "mente aberta".

Entrelacei nossas mãos caminhando em direção à cozinha. Uma das minhas partes preferidas daquele lar.

Toda a casa era impecável. Traduzia o gosto refinado e elegante de Esme, mas havia sempre um incremento contemporâneo pelos ambientes.

_Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Bella – seus olhos iluminaram-se varrendo meu rosto em adoração e, eu quase pude visualizar corações desenhados em cada olho.

O amor dela por seus três filhos era tão regozijante.

Uma família unida e compacta como uma pequena caixinha que guarda segredos de amores, de risos, de sonhos e de emoções. A família que Deus escolheu para mim, para ser meu alicerce em qualquer fase da vida.

_Eu amo você, mãe – inclinei-me em sua direção, dando-lhe um beijo em sua têmpora.

_Eu também, meu bebê – riu, afagando meu braço.

_Cadê o povo? E Carmem, não está aqui hoje? – perguntei descontraída enquanto abria a geladeira para ver se tinha algum suco.

_Bem, Carmem está me ajudando com os afazeres domésticos. Deve estar organizando os quartos. Daqui a pouco ela desce. Já os homens estão reunidos à beira da piscina desde que Edward chegou – falou casualmente indo em direção ao forno.

Tremi só em ouvir o nome do homem por quem estou apaixonada.

Ontem à noite na companhia dos meus travesseiros tive a real noção dos meus sentimentos pelo modelo nova-iorquino que arrebatou meu coração.

Não adiantava mais negar para mim mesma.

_Alice está no quarto de Rosalie conversando enquanto Ethan está mamando – completou, retirando uma torta de maçã.

O aroma doce misturado à canela invadiu minhas narinas.

_Hummm... isto é uma tentação. Tsc, tsc, tsc – balancei a cabeça exibindo um sorriso brincalhão. _Posso provar um pedaço? – pedi juntando as mãos como se estivesse suplicando.

_Só um pedacinho, senhorita "viciada em doce" – sorriu mostrando suas covinhas idênticas às do Emmett.

Peguei uma colher e retirei uma lasca da torta em uma das bordas do refratário redondo de vidro.

_Hummm... está uma delícia, mãe. Parabéns. Como sempre você cozinha com amor – disse com a boca cheia, limpando os lábios com a língua enquanto me escorava na quina da bancada da cozinha.

_Obrigada, querida – sorriu. _Ah, antes que me esqueça... Riley virá hoje? – perguntou despretensiosamente ao repousar o refratário em cima do fogão, portanto ela não pôde ver minha expressão de desconforto e desânimo.

_Bem, eu... eu acho que vem. Mas pelo que entendi será rápido, pois ele irá viajar à tarde para um Congresso em Las Vegas – informei suspirando enquanto deixava meu olhar perdido na pia central da onde eu me escorava.

_O que foi, Bella? – desviei minha atenção para Esme que me fitava com a testa enrugada e os braços cruzados.

_Ah, nada não, mãe – sorri forçado balançando a cabeça e querendo me chutar por ter dado um deslize do meu "estado de espírito" em sua presença.

_Filha, você acha que me engana com um sorriso forçado neste belo rosto, mas eu te conheço desde que você ainda mamava no peito – retirou as luvas térmicas colocando-as em cima da bancada central da cozinha americana. _Sinto que você não está bem, mas também não vou insistir para saber o que te aflige. Só quero que fique ciente que se quiser desabafar sobre qualquer assunto, meu colo e meu ombro estarão à sua disposição, tudo bem? – sorriu piscando.

_Ah, mãe... – puxei-a para um abraço enterrando minha cabeça em seu pescoço. _Obrigada por estar em minha vida. Eu te amo tanto. Eu sei que posso contar com você e seus conselhos – disse com a voz abafada.

_Você sabe que uma velha "aposentada" quando não tem nada pra fazer ou vai cuidar da casa com um todo ou vai fazer um curso qualquer para o cérebro não enferrujar ou simplesmente "empresta" seus ouvidos para alguém que gostaria de ser ouvido – gargalhou. _Eu fico com a primeira opção e a última – continuou rindo e eu ri também pela sua espirituosidade.

_Dona Esme, você não é nenhuma velha. Está na flor da idade – coloquei as mãos na cintura fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

_Querida, só se for na flor da terceira idade – gargalhamos juntas.

_Onde é a festa? Posso participar também? – a voz grave de Emmett invadiu o ambiente.

_Ei, ursão – cumprimentei-o com um abraço normal enquanto ele me girava no ar. _Emmett, estou tonta – elevei a voz.

_Coloque sua irmã no chão, filho – Esme deu-lhe um safanão de leve com uma das luvas térmicas.

_Mãe, não me bata assim porque eu gamo mais ainda em você – sorriu mostrando as covinhas.

_Bobo – ela falou, balançando a cabeça, afastando-se de nós para continuar com seus afazeres domésticos.

_Ei, pequena... como você demorou. Achei que nem viesse mais. Chegou quase na melhor hora. A do rango – riu.

_Acordei tarde por causa da insônia. Só isso – elevei a sobrancelha.

_Ah! Pensei que o doutor "sutura" estivesse dado o ar da graça na sua casa dando-lhe uma canseira – piscou, sorrindo arteiro.

Se Riley soubesse de seu apelido, com certeza Emmett deixaria de ser considerado um bom "amigo" por ele.

_Não enche, Emm – disse, séria.

_Calma, mana. Só estava brincando – sinalizou com os dedos em forma de "v", indicando paz e amor. _Tem tanto tempo que não vejo vocês dois juntos que pensei que Riley nem fosse mais seu namorado – riu.

_Filho, por favor, deixe sua irmã em paz – Esme ralhou enquanto zanzava pela cozinha.

Suspirei olhando "torto" para ele.

Emmett apenas sorriu comprimindo os lábios como se estivesse prendendo o riso.

_Vou subir para ver meu sobrinho – disse, caminhando em direção à escada.

_Diga à Rose para colocar uma sunga nele e trazê-lo para ficar na piscina com o papai aqui – falou todo orgulhoso.

_Tá – acenei com a mão.

Nem perguntei por Edward ao meu irmão, mas estava ansiosa por vê-lo. Estávamos meio estremecidos desde o meu 'piti' sem precedentes.

_Olá – abri a porta do quarto espiando o interior do recinto com a cabeça para me certificar de que não perturbaria Ethan.

_Entre, Bella – sentada em uma poltrona para amamentação, Rose sorriu enquanto acariciava os cabelos ralos de seu filho.

Ethan mamava fazendo uns ruídos engraçados. Aproximei-me devagar observando seus olhinhos entreabertos. Uma de suas mãozinhas apertava o topo do seio de sua mãe e sua boquinha sugava avidamente o leite materno.

Era tão linda a cena.

_Como está o pequerrucho? – sorri afagando a bochecha rosada dele.

_Enjoadinho – Rose retorceu o canto da boca. _Os dentes dele estão nascendo.

Ela o ajeitou no colo ao perceber que ele já estava satisfeito e sonolento, colocando-o em posição vertical deitado de barriga sobre seu tórax, dando-lhe tapinhas muito sutis nas costas para que arrotasse.

_Encontrei com Emmett na cozinha e ele pediu para você levar o Ethan para a piscina, mas acho que não vai ser uma boa ideia – dei um risinho baixo.

_Sem nenhuma possibilidade. Veja como ele já está grogue de sono – ela o ninou delicadamente.

_Onde está Alice?

_Está no quarto que era dela finalizando a própria produção – rolou os olhos acomodando o filho na cama de casal, puxando os travesseiros para formar uma espécie de redoma ao redor do pequenino para que não caísse.

_Ai ai... – ri.

_Bella, não me leve a mal, mas estou curiosa... você e Edward estão realmente juntos? Digo... juntos, juntos? – perguntou receosa, gesticulando com os dedos. Esfregando os indicadores um no outro.

_Sim, quer dizer, eu acho – entortei o canto da boca dando de ombros.

_O que foi? Aconteceu algo ontem depois que nos despedimos? – franziu o cenho.

Suspirei passando a mão em meus cabelos.

_Sim, Rose – disse com uma voz derrotada. _Eu meio que surtei depois de saber do passado dele quando subimos para o quarto. Banquei a imatura pela primeira vez na vida e saí de lá espumando de raiva. Nem sei como vou olhar para a cara do Edward agora – abracei meu corpo ao sentar na beirada da cama, comprimindo os olhos com força ao repassar as imagens na minha cabeça.

_Ah, minha amiga. Não fique tão neurótica com essas coisas. Pelo pouco que pude ver ele está caidinho por você e tenho certeza que nem ligou para essa sua crise – piscou, sorrindo.

_Tá bom. Vou fingir que acredito – olhei-a de relance, retirando as sandálias dos meus pés, deslizando meu corpo para mais perto da cabeceira. Recostando minhas costas na mesma e abraçando minhas pernas dobradas na altura do peito.

_Boba, pode acreditar. Só para sanar sua angústia desnecessária, ele perguntou cinco vezes por você a mim. Lógico que sem o Emmett ou seus pais estarem por perto – riu.

_Ele... ele perguntou? – gaguejei.

_Sim – fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

_E duas vezes a mim – Alice surgiu de repente no quarto com um sorriso angelical.

_Nossa, que susto! – levei a mão ao peito com o sobressalto. _Parece que tem ouvido de tuberculoso.

_Alice, fale baixo. Ethan conseguiu mamar e dormir agora. Se ele acordar você vai cuidar de tudo – Rose ralhou, fazendo a baixinha arregalar os olhos.

_Desculpe – ela olhou para a cama onde o pequeno corpo descansava em paz. _Pelo pouco que escutei devo afirmar que a conversa foi um fracasso? – sua atenção voltou para mim.

_Infelizmente sim. Mas por culpa minha. Eu não consegui "digerir" de bom grado as informações fornecidas por Edward sobre as mulheres de seu passado. Acabei falando coisas impertinentes – desviei o olhar para a colcha da cama.

_Como o quê por exemplo? – Alice quis saber.

Suspirei profundamente antes de falar.

_Eu disse que preferia estar solteira do que ao lado de alguém que tem olhos para todo mundo, menos para mim – fiz um bico.

_E qual foi a reação dele? – sorriu, exibindo uma careta como se quisesse dizer que exagerei à toa.

_Ele... ele ficou chateado e tentou me convencer de que não há outra mulher na vida dele. Apenas eu – apertei meus dedos entrelaçados, nervosa.

_E você acreditou? – seu semblante mantinha-se o mesmo.

_Ah, não sei, Alice. Só sei que não fiquei lá para ouvir mais nada e fui para minha casa – fitei-a aborrecida com a expressão que ela tinha no rosto. _Agora o que me interessa é saber se Edward falou com você – fitei-a em expectativa.

Em nossa conversa privada, ele foi categórico ao afirmar que Alice é tão imperativa em sua argumentação quando acha que está certa que deixa qualquer pessoa sem fala e ressabiada.

_Claro que falou! Nós conversamos hoje. Pouco antes de você chegar – sorriu amplamente.

_Alice, você não foi deselegante com Edward, foi? – estreitei os olhos em sua direção ao cogitar a possibilidade dela ter sido grosseira novamente.

_Não, boba. Apenas fui eu mesma ao saber das reais intenções dele com você – piscou de modo sacana e eu logo desconfiei que ela havia falado besteira.

_O que... o que você disse? – levantei da cama cruzando os braços e mantendo-me séria.

Rose apenas nos olhava.

_Ah, eu apenas disse que um bom relacionamento é baseado em confiança, compromisso e ocasionais sexos selvagens em locais inesperados – deu uma risada abafada cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

Rose riu, mas eu fiquei roxa de vergonha com a ousadia da minha irmã.

_Alice! – arregalei os olhos. _Edward não está acostumado com suas brincadeiras. Por Deus! Ele vai achar que tenho uma irmã desvairada e ninfomaníaca – empertiguei meu corpo gesticulando com as mãos no ar.

_Bem, desvairada ele já soube desde ontem – deu de ombros. _Mas ninfomaníaca ele ficou sabendo hoje e não me achou ridícula. Pelo contrário, disse que agora entendia a nossa extrema ligação – disse apontando de mim para ela. _Falou que eu sou seu lado moleca. Aquela que nunca te deixa na fossa. Que sempre está te trazendo um sorriso de presente – sorriu de orelha a orelha, orgulhosa. _Agora eu te ê acha que esse cara que está lá embaixo não me cativou?! É óbvio que sim. Se eu não fosse noiva e perdidamente apaixonada por Jasper, nós duas disputaríamos de modo ferrenho a mesma pessoa – sorriu.

Eu sorri de volta, aliviada, ao perceber que ambos se deram bem. Era menos um problema para a minha cabeça.

_Bella, esse homem foi feito por encomenda pra você. Quem sabe Renée tenha dado uma ajudinha lá do céu? – deu uma risadinha.

Ri.

_Agora acho melhor descermos. Edward já deve ter fumado alguns cigarros – fez uma careta.

Ela detestava o cheiro de nicotina também.

_Tenho que colocar Ethan no berço. Mas podem ir descendo – Rose informou aproximando-se do meio da cama com cuidado para não acordar a criança.

_Ah, mana! Só para você deixar de paranoia... paixão significa ficar inseguro; é ter aquele medo de perder a pessoa todo dia; é ter medo de se perder todo dia. É você se ver mergulhado, enredado, em algo que não se tem mais controle – Alice falou serenamente, fitando-me séria. _Portanto, esqueça o que aconteceu ontem durante a conversa de vocês dois porque tenho certeza que Edward já esqueceu e está louco para te ver – sorriu enviesado.

_Céus! – exclamei. _Eu sou louca por ele – cobri meu rosto com as mãos.

_Nós sabemos – Rose se pronunciou pegando o filho no colo.

_Bella, deixe de lado um pouco as suas incertezas e inseguranças. Viva o momento. Chega de planos; de regras; de previsões. Chega de pensar. Se for para acontecer, acontecerá – Alice segurou minha mão puxando-me para fora do quarto.

Eu apenas acenei em concordância.

(...)

_Eu queria mesmo era ter acordado hoje e ter dado de cara com seu sorriso – Edward falou com uma voz rouca, mas amável, fitando-me profundamente.

Sorri.

Estávamos há alguns minutos conversando, tentando nos entender.

_Eu também, Edward. Senti tanto a sua falta. Desculpe por ter sido estúpida – olhei-o envergonhada.

_Bella, pare de se desculpar. Eu entendo o que você sentiu. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar eu ficaria louco de ciúme. Pode ter certeza – sorriu, elevando um canto da boca, roçando sua perna discretamente na minha enquanto estávamos sentados num dos dois sofás decorativos de ambiente externo, embaixo de um dossel de madeira, de frente para a piscina.

Alice e Rose estavam dentro da água conversando. Já Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper estavam na churrasqueira cuidando da carne. Como estavam de costas para nós, não podiam ver nossa demonstração de carinho.

_Mas eu exagerei – fui sincera.

_E daí? – ele deu de ombros, dando um gole em sua cerveja.

Eu estava ansiosa para beijá-lo e dava tudo para ser o gargalo daquela bebida.

_O que importa é que estamos bem agora. E hoje eu me nego a dormir sem você – completou, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça, lançando um sorriso matreiro.

Algo dentro de mim ferveu ao pensar na possibilidade de estarmos juntos novamente em uma cama completamente despidos.

Só que eu precisava dele urgente. Pena que se o arrastasse para a minha casa estaria sendo totalmente mal educada com meus pais. Era um almoço em família. O almoço de domingo.

Então pensei em levá-lo para o meu antigo quarto na mansão, mesmo correndo o risco de sermos pegos em flagrante, mas assim como a ideia surgiu repentinamente, ela sumiu do mesmo modo ao ver Riley se aproximando de nós, sendo acompanhado por minha mãe.

Minha animação evaporou.

_Olhe quem chegou, filha – Esme sorriu. _Bem, como já está entregue, vou ali à churrasqueira ver como andam as coisas. Licença – reportou-se a Riley mantendo o sorriso.

_Olá, meu amor – Riley se aproximou mais de mim aguardando que eu me levantasse para cumprimentá-lo adequadamente.

Permaneci sentada, negando-me a ser cortês ou bancar a namorada apaixonada.

Vendo que eu não tomei nenhuma iniciativa, ele se inclinou para beijar-me. Minha vontade era de virar o rosto, mas seria uma atitude estranha.

_Oi, Riley – tentei sorrir.

Olhei rapidamente para Edward e o mesmo fitava a piscina, sério. Abaixei o olhar para suas mãos que seguravam com força a garrafa de cerveja exibindo a brancura dos nós das mesmas.

Droga! Ele estava tenso.

_Não vai me apresentar seu amigo, amor? – perguntou de modo simpático, talvez alheio à tensão momentânea.

_Ah... bem, este é Edward. Meu amigo de Nova York – esbocei um sorriso nervoso. _Edward, este é meu namorado. Riley – voltei minha atenção para o rosto da pessoa que me interessava.

Cumprimentaram-se com um aceno de cabeça e um aperto de mão.

_Bem, com licença – Edward levantou-se exibindo um sorriso mínimo. _Vou ver se eles precisam de ajuda – apontou na direção de Emmett, Carlisle e Jasper.

_Claro! – meu namorado respondeu.

Mas que merda!

Quando ele sentou-se ao meu lado olhou para a piscina acenando com as mãos para Rose e Alice que na maior cara de pau ignorou-o, voltando a conversar com minha cunhada.

_Acho que sua irmã não vai com a minha cara – sorriu, sem graça.

_Não ligue para isso – tentei amenizar a situação. _Ela só não está no seu melhor dia hoje – forcei um sorriso.

_Adoro vê-la assim... sorrindo – sua mão acariciou minha bochecha enquanto seus olhos fitaram meus lábios.

Ele queria me beijar de novo e eu só torcia para alguém me jogar uma boia para me resgatar do maremoto.

Lentamente seu rosto foi se aproximando do meu sem tirar seus olhos da minha boca. Fechei meus olhos para não ver nada.

Senti meu estômago "embrulhar".

_Bella! – ouvi a voz da baixinha gritando meu nome.

Ufa!

Riley recuou e eu imediatamente me levantei do sofá andando apressada na direção dela.

_O que foi? – franzi o cenho.

_Por favor, não me bata e nem fique puta comigo. Estou tentando te ajudar – cochichou.

Vi Rose rir e logo desconfiei de alguma armação.

_Alice, Alice...

_Chegue mais perto – pediu gesticulando com as mãos.

Assim que coloquei as mãos na borda da piscina para me apoiar na intenção de ouvir o que ela queria me dizer...

TCHIBUM!

Ela me puxou para dentro da piscina estando eu vestida com roupa normal. A sorte é que meu celular estava na minha bolsa.

_Merda, Alice! – praguejei ofegante enquanto via meu estado lastimável.

_Eu te falei que ia tentar te ajudar. Eu sei perfeitamente que o Riley chegou na hora errada – falou baixo fingindo que me ajudava a sair da água.

_Porra! Mas precisava usar este artifício? – olhei-a zangada enquanto via meu pai, Emmett e Jasper rindo.

Edward olhava a cena com os olhos arregalados segurando um cigarro aceso.

A baixinha ignorou meu acesso de raiva reportando-se em seguida à minha cunhada.

_Rose, faça aquilo que te pedi, por favor – piscou de modo divertido.

_Claro, Alice – a loura deu uma risadinha enquanto saía da piscina.

Fiquei sem entender nada.

Quando voltei minha atenção para a borda da piscina vi Riley, em pé, com uma expressão de desagrado.

_Amor, você está bem? – perguntou com uma ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas.

_Claro que está! – minha irmã respondeu-lhe encarando-o com a expressão fechada. _Isso é uma brincadeira entre irmãs – ergueu o queixo, exibindo altivez.

Mas de repente seu semblante mudou de sério para divertido.

Oh, Ow! Ela estava articulando algo em sua mente.

_Desculpe, Riley – corrigiu-se rapidamente, falando de modo manso. _Você está preocupado com sua namorada e eu acabei sendo grosseira – sorriu angelicalmente. _Por favor, ajude a Bella a sair da água – pediu educadamente.

Eu podia muito bem andar até a escadaria da piscina, mas decidi ver qual era a jogada da minha irmã.

_Tudo bem, Alice – ele entrou no jogo dela. _Dê-me sua mão aqui, meu anjo – chamou-me.

Enquanto caminhei lentamente na direção dele, vi Rose entregar discretamente uma chave de carro a Edward, que olhou rapidamente para mim e depois seguiu na direção da garagem.

_Vem, meu amor – meu namorado me chamou mais uma vez.

Alice estava atrás de mim.

Quando peguei em uma de suas mãos, ele tentou me puxar numa direção, mas senti as mãos da minha irmã prenderem-se na minha cintura puxando-me na direção contrária. O resultado do cabo de guerra humano foi ver meu namorado cair na água de roupa e tudo arrancando gargalhada de Alice.

_Alice, ele vai ficar chateado com você – olhei-a assustada.

_Foda-se! – ela deu de ombros, vendo Riley emergir esbaforido, fuzilando-a com os olhos, sendo totalmente relegado por ela. _Agora vá para a garagem. Edward está te esperando no seu carro. Anda, Bella! – empurrou-me na direção da escada.

_Mas como voc... – ela interrompeu-me falando de modo urgente.

_Cala a porra da boca e vai para a sua casa – empertigou-se. _Você está tensa. E sexo alivia as tensões. Eu darei um jeito de entreter todos aqui e dar uma desculpa. Não volte mais hoje – sorriu, dando-me um beijo no rosto. _Vá ser feliz.

_Bella! – olhei para trás vendo Riley com o cenho franzido.

_Riley, a Bella vai para casa se trocar e acho que você também deveria ir para a sua – riu.

Relanceei rapidamente meu olhar para os outros espectadores. Meu pai, Emmett e Jasper balançavam a cabeça em recriminação ao que Alice tinha feito e a anã voltou-se para Riley na tentativa de fazê-lo demorar-se mais na água.

Sinceramente, minha irmã só tinha o rosto parecido com o de um anjo porque sua alma era endiabrada.

(...)

Rir.

Era o que eu e Edward fazíamos nos momentos de interrupção das nossas carícias desde que saímos da casa dos meus pais.

Assim que cheguei em casa desliguei meu celular. Não queria perturbação. Sabia que minha irmã seguraria as "pontas" pra mim.

Não demorou muito para nos embolarmos nos lençóis da minha cama, curtindo relaxados a presença um do outro.

O desespero que sentíamos para nos tocar mais profundamente compeliu-nos a dar uma "rapidinha" ainda dentro do meu carro assim que Edward estacionou o carro na garagem.

A sensação que dominou meu corpo e minha alma era de que eu estava em paz. Feliz.

Nossos beijos cálidos deram espaço para beijos calmos e suaves. Nossa paixão e desejo estavam se transformando em algo mais consistente. Eu sentia isso e Edward me confessou a mesma coisa. Decidimos que lutaríamos juntos contra qualquer empecilho que surgisse a nossa frente. Faríamos nosso relacionamento dar certo.

_Sabe onde eu gostaria de ver suas roupas todos os dias? – falei beijando o lóbulo de sua orelha, mordiscando-a levemente.

Edward gemeu baixinho, apertando-me.

_Onde? – sussurrou roucamente.

_Espalhadas no chão do meu quarto – disse com sinceridade.

_Ah, Bella... – ele se mexeu na cama, voltando seu olhar derretido para mim, roçando seu nariz em minha bochecha. _É tudo que eu mais quero, baby – depositou um beijo delicado em meus lábios.

Pela primeira vez ele me chamou de outro modo, muito mais carinhoso.

_Edward, fica aqui em casa, por favor – pedi, fitando-o profundamente.

_Bella, não é arriscado demais? – seu rosto expressava preocupação. _Não quero te expor, caso alguém da sua família, que não seja o Jasper, Rose ou Alice, descubra da maneira errada – disse, de modo calmo.

_Tudo bem – disse conformada. _Você está certo – encostei minha cabeça em seu peito abraçando-o forte. _Eu preciso resolver uma parte da minha vida – suspirei desanimada.

_Eu sei que tudo vai se resolver, Bella – sussurrou em meu ouvido, arrepiando-me por completo.

_Desculpe pelo constrangimento indevido que te fiz passar hoje – inclinei a cabeça para trás, encarando-o envergonhada. _Eu... eu não tive como me esquivar de apresentar o Riley a você – suspirei entediada com a situação desavergonhada que estou vivendo.

_Tudo bem, minha linda – esboçou um sorriso torto. _Só não gostei de ouvi-la se referir a ele como "meu namorado" – gesticulou com os dedos o sinal de aspas no ar. _Tecnicamente ele é mesmo seu namorado, mas sonorizar a palavra doeu em meus ouvidos – fez uma cara de desagrado e eu me encolhi porque realmente eu havia dito aquelas palavras.

_Eu... eu estava tão nervosa na hora em que ele chegou que nem percebi o que falei – levantei um pouco o corpo apoiando a cabeça na mão enquanto o fitava deitada de lado, mas de frente para o corpo dele. _Desculpe – baixei meu olhar para suas costelas. Estava sem graça.

_Ei – Edward ergueu meu queixo delicadamente, olhando-me ternamente. _Pare de se desculpar, ok? – instigou-me com o olhar a concordar com ele. _Isso já passou. O que importa é que estamos aqui sozinhos e bem – puxou-me para selar nossos lábios em um beijo suave.

Eu estava ficando tão dependente destes beijos...

_Assim que você conseguir pôr um ponto final nesse seu namoro fajuto... – deu uma risadinha, fazendo-me rir também -,... eu estarei de braços abertos te esperando correr para mim sem precisarmos agir como se fôssemos dois criminosos, tentando nos esconder dos olhos alheios – seu semblante tornou-se sério.

Desfazendo nosso abraço, ficou por cima de mim, sustentando o peso do seu corpo com os cotovelos enquanto deslizava seus lábios sobre minha face até chegar aos meus lábios que se entreabriram espontaneamente para receber seu beijo.

Um beijo comportado apenas para sentir o gosto de nossas bocas, mas eu queria mais que isso. Aticei-o ao roçar levemente minha língua em seu lábio inferior.

_Bella... – suspirou meu nome forçando a passagem de sua língua.

Ele havia captado a minha "mensagem", invadindo minha boca habilmente.

Eram duas bocas sedentas, cujas línguas se tocavam, dançando, sugando, sentindo a cobiça em uma mistura de salivas.

Nossos desejos contidos pelos toques e procuras por mãos inquietas em busca de carícias mais firmes, incendiava-nos, levando Edward a escorregar lentamente seu membro ereto e imponente na entrada de minha cavidade.

Era tudo tão bom quando estávamos assim, unidos.

Um momento sereno, lento e esperado. Só nosso.

_Para mim o que há de mais maravilhoso no mundo é seu cheiro, seu sorriso, seus olhos, sua voz, sua risada, suas manias e você, Bella – disse, fitando-me amorosamente selando nossos lábios em um beijo casto.

Não havia como negar. Eu era dele e ele era meu.

_Quando você entrou em minha vida há apenas dois dias, metade de mim disse: você não está preparado. E a outra metade disse: faça ela ser sua para sempre – sussurrou fazendo um cafuné em meus cabelos.

_Edward... – suspirei seu nome com os olhos marejados sentindo seus lábios se apossarem dos meus apaixonadamente.

Eu havia tirado a sorte grande ao ter "esbarrado" com ele por acaso.

Dizem que cada atitude tem uma consequência, assim como, cada risco pode ter sua recompensa.

Eu estava me arriscando muito ao deixar meu coração me influenciar, mas algo me dizia que valeria a pena.

"_**O amor é de todas as paixões a mais forte, pois ele ataca simultaneamente a cabeça, o coração e o sentido".**_

_**(autor desconhecido)**_

* * *

_**N/A: E então, o que vcs me dizem deste capítulo?rsrsrsrs...  
Meninas, agora nos vemos daqui a 15 dias... :)  
Aguardo pelos reviews...:)  
bjinhosss e uma ótima semana!Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**UMA SEGUNDA-FEIRA DIFERENTE**

_Bom dia, Angel. Bom dia, Ben – cumprimentei-os com um amplo sorriso ao chegar à empresa, fingindo não notar o quase beijo do casal de namorados, que parecia estar em perfeita sintonia.

Na verdade, se eu não tivesse me pronunciado, eles nem teriam notado a minha presença.

_Ah...er...bom...bom dia, Sr.**ta** Cullen – Ben cumprimentou-me de modo formal, gaguejando, e endireitando sua postura. Permanecendo ereto ao lado da mesa da namorada.

Não adiantava pedir aos funcionários para me tratarem de maneira informal, porém mantendo o respeito, alguns simplesmente seguiam à risca a etiqueta no ambiente de trabalho.

_Bom... bom dia, Bella – Angela tentava ajustar os óculos de grau sobre o nariz, um tique nervoso que a delatava sempre quando estava nervosa ou envergonhada. _Desculpe pelo nosso comportamento inadequado – corrigiu sua postura no encosto da cadeira dando uma rápida olhada na direção do rapaz de etnia asiática, que estava tenso.

_Tudo bem. Só tenham mais cuidado. Sempre tem alguém que não suporta ver a felicidade estampada no rosto das pessoas, o que não é o meu caso – sorri amigavelmente para os dois.

Notei os ombros de Ben Cheney relaxarem nitidamente e seus olhos, arregalados, voltarem ao estado normal.

_Er... eu... eu já vou. Com licença, Sr.**ta** Cullen. Tenham um bom dia – ele acenou a cabeça em minha direção voltando furtivamente seu olhar para o rosto de Angela, esboçando um sorriso terno. Rapidamente sumiu pelo mesmo caminho que cheguei.

_Bella, eu realmente quero me desculpar pelo que você presenciou. Não foi nossa intenção desrespeitar o local de trabalho – torceu o canto da boca, sem graça, remexendo o corpo de modo inquieto.

Sorri balançando a cabeça.

_Eu sei disso, Angel. E o que eu vi aqui foi apenas uma cena digna de folhetim do século XIX. Daquele tipo que narra um romance à moda antiga. O rapaz cortejando respeitosamente a dama – pisquei sorrindo. _Eu jamais reprimiria grosseiramente um ato tão singelo como um beijo aqui na empresa.

_Eu sou muito grata a Deus por tudo que tem acontecido em minha vida, principalmente por Ele ter colocado em meu caminho uma chefa tão bondosa como você, Bella – sorriu agradecida. _Você não existe – balançou a cabeça.

_Ah, Angel. Para com isso. Assim eu fico sem graça. Eu só não consigo ser aquele arquétipo de chefia que a maioria das pessoas prefere passar bem longe. Exibir uma expressão carrancuda todos os dias e ser grosseira, definitivamente não combina comigo – dei uma pequena risada caminhando na direção da porta da minha sala.

_Graças a Deus – levantou as mãos para o alto como se estivesse louvando o Altíssimo.

Ainda rindo da atitude da minha secretária entrei em minha sala disposta a trabalhar. Era a primeira segunda-feira do ano que eu acordara tão bem e mais efusiva do que o normal. **Uma segunda-feira diferente**. Minha animação podia ser vista a metros de distância. E o causador de tamanha expansividade emocional era Edward Masen.

_Bella? Bella? – ao ouvir meu nome, olhei para trás com o cenho franzido vendo uma expressão confusa no rosto de Angela.

_Você estava me chamando há muito tempo? – perguntei ao circundar minha mesa para sentar, depositando em cima do tampo da mesma, minha bolsa e uma pasta contendo os relatórios que havia levado para analisar em casa na última sexta-feira.

_Hum... acho que uns dois minutos – esboçou um sorriso tímido. _Você realmente não estava escutando?

_Não – ri. _Desculpe. Estou ultimamente meio aérea – suspirei meneando a cabeça e dando-lhe um sorriso contido enquanto destrancava a gaveta da minha mesa para verificar se o álbum de fotografias da família estava no lugar.

É óbvio que ele estava exatamente onde ficava todos os dias, afinal a única que tinha a chave da gaveta era eu. Porém, eu simplesmente tinha essa mania.

Será que estava desenvolvendo TOC?

Ri deste pensamento.

_Bella, você está bem hoje? – a voz de Angela me chamou novamente para a realidade.

Fechei a gaveta sem trancá-la e voltei a fitar a face da minha secretária, que me olhava curiosa.

_Sim. Muito bem – sorri amplamente, sem nenhuma timidez. _Por quê?

_Bem... é que parece diferente hoje – deu de ombros. _Um pouco mais feliz... do que na sexta? – sua frase saiu mais como um pergunta do que como uma afirmação sendo acompanhada por uma careta dela, que misturava incerteza e receio de ter extrapolado na sua sinceridade.

Recostei as costas na minha poltrona, rindo e mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando concatenar os pensamentos para não falar demais. Não que eu não confiasse em Angela, mas por enquanto quanto menos gente soubesse do meu "rolo" com Edward, melhor.

Suspirei realmente feliz.

_Digamos que algo muito bom aconteceu neste fim de semana na minha vida. Em breve você saberá, Angel. Satisfeita? – perguntei, piscando.

_Bella, longe de mim querer ser intrometida em relação a questões pessoais de amigos e chefes. Só... só te achei diferente – disse, nervosa.

_Eu sei, querida – falei afavelmente balançando a cabeça. _Eu confio em você, senão não seria minha secretária e amiga, mas por enquanto vou apenas confirmar sua suposição. Realmente estou mais feliz do que na sexta.

_Que bom. O que importa nessa vida é ser feliz. Não importa como ou com quem – sorriu, mas de repente seus olhos se arregalaram. Suas mãos cobriram a boca imediatamente. _Desculpe. Falei demais – murmurou, ressabiada.

Ela não era boba. Compreendeu as "entrelinhas".

Fiz um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

_Não tem problema algum expressar o que está pensando – gargalhei.

Vendo que eu levara numa boa o que dissera, relaxou um pouco mais, porém a borda de seus olhos permanecia tensa.

_Mesmo assim, desculpe.

_Tudo bem, Angel. Vamos trabalhar? – mudei de assunto batendo de leve na mesa.

_Vamos. Vai querer seu café agora? – perguntou se levantando da poltrona.

_Sim, por favor.

_Cappuccino ou mocha? – sorriu de modo divertido.

Eu sempre pedia para ela comprar os dois tipos na Starbucks, pois normalmente ficava na dúvida.

_Bem, hoje eu vou relaxar em relação ao ponteiro da balança. Traga o Mocha – pedi.

_Até parece que precisa se preocupar com a balança – rolou os olhos, sorrindo em seguida. _Volto já – disse, caminhando em direção à porta.

_Angela? – chamei-a antes que saísse.

_Sim?

_Fique com o outro – sorri.

_Sim, senhora – fez a detestável continência e saiu como um foguete da minha sala.

Ri dessa mania dela.

Enquanto mexia nos relatórios que havia levado para casa, tentando organizá-los por prioridade de discussão com Jasper mais tarde, meu celular tocou.

Abri rapidamente a bolsa retirando o aparelho para ver quem ligava.

Edward.

Sorri como uma boba.

_Oi – minha voz era suave.

_Oi, baby – sua voz calma e rouca me arrepiou.

Mesmo distante de mim, ele tinha esse poder sobre meu corpo.

_Sei que nos despedimos agora pouco, mas eu já sinto sua falta.

_Eu também, Edward – senti-me derreter por dentro com tamanho carinho. _Não vejo a hora de terminar o expediente e voltar para casa.

Ele soltou uma leve risada.

_Mas ainda são 8h15.

_Infelizmente – falei desanimada. _O ponteiro do relógio podia pular para as dezoito horas.

_Bem, sabemos que isso é impossível. Porém, você é a chefe. Faz o seu próprio horário – sua voz era divertida.

_Ah, mas se eu não cumprir com minhas responsabilidades que bom exemplo eu vou passar aos meus funcionários? – retruquei no mesmo tom.

_Sempre tão metódica. Isso me encanta em você. Sonho com você falando comigo com pose de CEO – falou baixo com uma voz sedutora.

Senti um calafrio percorrer minha coluna. Ele era bom com as palavras. Mas era melhor ainda em outras _"coisas"_...

_Edward... – suspirei seu nome fechando meus olhos por um breve momento.

Minha vontade era voltar correndo para os braços dele.

_Bella, minha Bella... – murmurou meu nome.

_Edward... eu gosto tanto de você. Tanto – confessei com um pouco mais de fervor na voz, jogando para bem longe a minha vergonha.

_Eu também, Bella. Eu também – enfatizou com uma voz terna. _Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu esse ano.

_E você foi o meu melhor presente de aniversário – sorri fitando o tampo da mesa, perdida em pensamentos.

Escutei ao longe o telefone da mesa de Angela tocar insistentemente até ela por fim, atendê-lo.

_Eu quero aproveitar cada minuto ao seu lado antes de viajar, por isso peço sua permissão para mexer na dispensa de sua cozinha. Quero preparar um jantar agradável – deu uma risadinha, descontraindo ainda mais o clima amistoso entre nós.

_Você? Cozinhando? – foi a minha vez de rir.

_Ah, você não acredita em meus dotes culinários, né? – fingiu estar aborrecido.

_Hum... não sei. Surpreenda-me – desafiei-o.

_Então, Isabella Swan, você provará a minha especialidade – disse, confiante.

Ele me chamou pelo sobrenome que somente minha família costuma chamar. Senti meu coração pulsar mais rápido. Ele me conquistava com cada mínimo detalhe, que poderia até passar despercebido aos seus ouvidos, menos aos meus.

_E qual é? – perguntei curiosa.

_Ahá! Surpresa. Como você mesma deseja.

_Então, tudo bem. Agora mais do que nunca não vejo a hora de voltar para casa – sorri. _Se precisar de ajuda, fale com a Sue. Ela é um amor de pessoa.

_Não tanto quanto você – disse, de maneira amável.

Se continuássemos nessa melação, minha mesa ficaria toda lambuzada.

_Bobo – ri.

_Sim. O seu bobo – retrucou do mesmo modo. _Agora vou deixá-la trabalhar.

_Tudo bem. Ah! Edward?

_Sim?

_Você vai almoçar em casa ou vai sair? – a curiosidade me corroia por dentro.

Como acordei atrasada nem tivemos tempo de conversar direito sobre os planos dele para o dia de hoje.

_Bem, o seu irmão acabou de me ligar. Vou almoçar com ele e Jasper.

_Entendi. Então ele resolveu me imitar fazendo o "programa de meninos" às segundas-feiras – ri com um pouco mais de vontade.

_É o que parece – respondeu no mesmo tom.

_Está bem, então. Nos vemos mais tarde. Beijinho.

_Outro, baby.

Apertei a tecla "end" e permaneci fitando o celular em minha mão, mas meus olhos estavam desfocados, pois a única imagem que vinha à minha mente era a de Edward sorrindo torto para mim.

Em breve eu poderia curtir um pouco mais de seu sorriso. Juntos. Na nossa casa. Na nossa cama. Na nossa bagunça.

A ideia de morarmos sob o mesmo teto ganhou força diante do que aconteceu no domingo.

Era o cheiro dele, o perfume, a respiração e o calor do corpo de Edward bem colado ao meu que eu gostaria de sentir todos os dias.

_Bella? – a voz de Angela me sobressaltou e eu me recompus imediatamente, colocando celular de volta à bolsa. _Estava aérea de novo? – perguntou com uma expressão cômica.

_Hum... er... sim – suspirei com cara de boba, relaxando meu corpo na poltrona.

Ela apenas assentiu olhando-me de forma compreensiva. A minha amizade com ela era bem diferente da que eu cultivava com Rose e Alice. As duas Cullen eram curiosas, porém essa característica era mais exacerbada na minha irmã. Já Angela me passava calma, serenidade e era bem discreta, assim como Jasper.

_Aqui está seu café. Não está tão quente. Está morno – olhou-me, receosa, pois ela sabia do meu gosto por café fumegante.

_Está ótimo, Angel – fiz um sinal de aprovação com o polegar.

_Ah, Bella. Alice ligou dizendo que subiria em instantes para falar com você – entregou-me o copo de café, sentando-se na cadeira em frente à minha mesa.

Rolei os olhos.

_Pelo visto hoje ela decidiu sair cedo da cama. Geralmente só chega às 10h na loja. Isso quando vem, né? – olhei o ponteiro do meu relógio de pulso que marcava 8h45.

_Alice é Alice... Sempre imprevisível – deu de ombros, soltando uma risadinha.

Concordei fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

_Cadê seu café? – franzi o cenho ao percebê-la fitando as linhas de sua agenda aberta, como se estivesse lendo algumas anotações.

_Eu deixei na copa – olhou pra mim. _Iria tomar depois – falou envergonhada.

_Vá buscar agora – ordenei brincando com ela.

_Tudo bem. Já volto – disse, dando passos apressados em direção à saída.

Tomei mais um gole do meu Mocha saciando meu vício pela cafeína.

Com a outra mão livre movi o cursor do mouse do computador à procura do site do Los Angeles Times.

Gostava sempre de começar o dia estando bem informada sobre o mercado financeiro, política, tecnologia, assuntos em destaques e outros nem tanto, e por incrível que pareça, moda e celebridades.

Conforme meus olhos vasculhavam a página do jornal online, meus ouvidos é que se tornavam atentos ao que acontecia ao meu redor e pude ouvir muito bem a voz da minha irmã conversando com Angela na ante-sala, anunciando a sua chegada.

Como eu sabia que dentro de poucos instantes ela irromperia a minha sala tagarelando sem parar, dei uma última olhada de maneira despretensiosa na parte de celebridades.

Uma foto em destaque me chamou a atenção.

A mulher branca e com um corpo firme e delgado, vestindo roupas casuais de verão. Andando pelo Central Park, em Nova York, com um sorriso largo e descontraído. Seus cabelos de tonalidade loiro mel, levemente ondulados e soltos na altura dos ombros, emolduravam o delicado rosto que era adornado por um óculos de sol _oversized _vintage.

Era ela. Emilie River. A mulher que teve acesso irrestrito à vida de Edward por tanto tempo. Aquela que o amava platonicamente.

_Bom dia, flor do dia – desviei a atenção da tela do computador para a minha irmã que entrava em minha sala sorridente, segurando uma sacola de presentes.

_Bom dia – cumprimentei-a taciturna.

Ainda estava entorpecida pela imagem da atriz que poderia tornar-se uma assombração para mim em breve. Algo me dizia que ela tentaria mais uma vez ter o Edward de volta.

_O que houve? Está triste? – Alice olhava-me de maneira analítica.

_Pare de me olhar assim, Aly. Estou bem – menti, voltando meu olhar furtivamente para a tela do computador.

_Sei... Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, poderia até acreditar nessa sua afirmação, mas crescemos juntas. Eu sou seu carrapato, esqueceu? – sorriu de modo fraterno vindo em minha direção para me dar um beijo na cabeça. _Agora você vai me contar a verdade? – insistiu.

Eu não queria dar eco à minha insegurança, muito menos conversar sobre algo que não tinha cabimento com Alice.

_Como é Bella, você vai me dizer por bem ou por mal? – ameaçou, pegando de dentro da minha bolsa o meu celular, balançando-o à minha frente.

_Ei! – protestei tentando pegá-lo de volta, mas a baixinha foi rápida ao desviar. _Pode me devolver, Alice. Você sabe que eu não vivo sem meu celular – tentei mais uma vez pegá-lo de sua mão, mas ela se afastou, indo sentar na poltrona de couro em frente à minha mesa.

Descansou a sacola de presentes ao lado de sua cadeira.

_Então, desembucha – ordenou com a sobrancelha erguida e os braços cruzados no peito.

Suspirei com força girando o monitor na sua direção. Se eu não abrisse o jogo com ela, com certeza não me deixaria em paz o dia inteiro.

Seus olhos perspicazes se detiveram por um momento na foto ampliada.

_O que tem essa foto? – sua expressão era blasé.

_Você sabe quem é essa pessoa? – minha voz saiu sem emoção alguma.

_É aquela atriz que fez _Lost_? – perguntou, mantendo-se indiferente.

Fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

_E o que tem ela? – ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

_Ela foi a única mulher que se relacionou com Edward por tanto tempo. Oito meses, para ser exata. Isto é, ela pode ser considerada a ex-namorada que continua apaixonada pelo modelo que me encantou desde a sexta passada.

_Calma aí – espalmou as mãos no ar pedindo um tempo. _Vamos recapitular o que você disse – inclinou o corpo em direção à mesa apoiando os cotovelos na mesma, encarando-me atentamente. _Eu entendi que Emilie River é ex-namorada do Edward, certo?

_Sim.

_Mas você acrescentou as palavras "continua apaixonada"? É isso mesmo? – franziu o cenho.

_Sim – suspirei, fechando os olhos por um breve momento.

Ficamos caladas por alguns segundos nos encarando, até que ela se pronunciou.

_Ela é correspondida por ele, por acaso? – perguntou seriamente.

_Não – balancei a cabeça. _No sábado, após o jantar no Culina, Edward me contou sobre a sua vida, principalmente, a parte relacionada às suas conquistas amorosas – contorci o rosto em desagrado. _Ele foi sincero ao revelar que teve um romance com essa atriz e que foi difícil o término do relacionamento porque ela não aceitava a nova situação.

_Mas... isso não foi recente, foi? – estreitou os olhos.

_Não. Aconteceu há três anos.

_Então qual o problema, Bella? – perguntou, devolvendo-me o celular ao colocá-lo em cima da mesa.

_Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Ela **ainda** o ama – enfatizei a palavra. _Edward me disse que já não a vê há dois anos, embora até pouco tempo ela ainda tentava contatá-lo pelo telefone, até que foi forçado a trocar o número do celular. Então, perderam o contato de vez. Ele disse que só a vê pela televisão quando está atuando em algum seriado, por exemplo, mas suspeita que ela o ama platonicamente, Aly. Tem noção disso? – entrelacei meus dedos em cima da mesa, nervosa.

_Sim, compreendo. A situação ficou mal resolvida para ela. É normal ela querer agir assim. Mas se o Edward não quer saber dela você tem que confiar no que ele diz – falou de modo sincero.

_Eu confio nele, apesar de termos nos conhecido tão recentemente. Ele me passa segurança e confiança, mas convenhamos eles tiveram uma "história" juntos – mordi o lábio, judiando de minha carne ao mastigá-lo intensamente.

_Todo casal tem a sua própria história, Bella – deu de ombros, indiferente. _Você e ele estão construindo a sua. Pelo menos é assim que eu vejo. O que vale neste momento é a veracidade dos sentimentos de vocês. Você acha que o que Edward sente por você é verdadeiro? – instigou-me a refletir por um instante.

Fitei-a absolutamente calada.

_Acho – respondi após alguns segundos.

_Você demorou a responder. Está insegura ainda, não é? – estreitou os olhos novamente.

Encolhi os ombros, preferindo não verbalizar meu pensamento.

Alice me encarava com um olhar complacente.

Após alguns instantes, ela esboçou um sorriso contido.

_Eu quero saber o que mais ele te revelou.

_ Bem, ainda em relação a esse assunto, ele afirmou com todas as palavras que nunca chegou a amá-la como ela desejava. E disse que não há nenhuma possibilidade de um _revival_ entre eles.

_Acredito nele – afirmou prontamente. _Ele parece ser um homem honesto consigo mesmo, Bella.

Pelo jeito Edward havia passado pelo crivo da minha irmã. Na verdade, havia conquistado-a ao expressar-se com franqueza. Sem joguinhos.

_Eu sei, Aly.

_Se sabe, então por que fica "nutrindo" essa puta insegurança? – ergueu uma sobrancelha me sondando com seus olhos verdes.

_Talvez porque eu esteja pisando em um campo desconhecido – rebati. _Eu não senti pelo Riley nem a metade das coisas que sinto pelo Edward, que dirá insegurança! É a primeira vez que estou me sentindo desorientada em relação a isso – bufei.

_Você não devia ter prolongado esse seu namoro movido à gratidão por tanto tempo, Bella – disse, com uma voz enfadada, balançando a cabeça.

Pior que ela estava certa. Eu errei em dar uma chance para Riley se aproximar de mim como namorado e não como amigo.

_Eu... eu... no início, quando resolvi aceitar o pedido de namoro dele, achei que poderia realmente dar certo. Riley foi tão prestativo nos dias que sucederam o meu acidente de carro e se ele não estivesse presente na hora em que me choquei contra a mureta na Highway 1, aposto que ainda estava desorientada até agora – desviei o olhar do dela, fitando minhas mãos entrelaçadas em cima da mesa. _Porém, agora vejo que gosto dele como amigo. Nada mais – falei baixinho.

_É exatamente o que eu vejo. Amizade e gratidão da sua parte – opinou.

_Foi preciso eu topar com um desconhecido para perceber a burrada que fiz ao prolongar o meu namoro – continuei falando, levantando meu olhar e fitando a expressão neutra de Alice. _Edward é tão diferente em tudo, além de ser bonito, sensível e carinhoso comigo. É tão raro encontrar homens com essas características em conjunto – sorri ao pensar nele.

_Claro que é – meneou a cabeça olhando-me divertida. _Normalmente esses tipos de caras já tem _namorado_– riu ao enfatizar a última palavra.

Não me contive com seu comentário jocoso. Ri também.

Contudo, o momento descontraído passou e ficamos caladas por um momento. Cada uma perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

_Riley ficou brabo comigo por tê-lo jogado na piscina – falou de repente, dando de ombros.

Lancei-lhe um olhar reprovador.

_Você não devia ter feito aquilo.

_Se eu não tivesse tomado aquela iniciativa, você ainda estaria sentada lá no sofá de jardim sendo cortejada pelo sem sal do seu namorado até agora – falou com desdém. _Não seja ingrata – fechou a cara.

_A questão aqui não é ingratidão, Alice. Só acho que você extrapolou dessa vez – tamborilei os dedos na mesa enquanto a encarava.

_Ah, foda-se! – elevou a voz. _Porra, na boa, todos que me conhecem sabem que sou exagerada em tudo – espanou. _E outra, faria tudo de novo se tivesse oportunidade. Não sei como você aguenta aquele papo meloso dele. Aquela cara de amante à moda antiga, porém com um ar de cafonice das grandes. Ele não tem personalidade, Bella. Às vezes corre atrás de você como um cachorrinho, faltando apenas abanar o rabo. Em outras, passa dias sem te dar notícias. Qual é a dele afinal? – disse, irritada. _Por Deus! Assim que ele voltar desse tal congresso em Las Vegas, converse com ele e coloque um ponto final nesse namoro aguado de vocês dois – exasperou-se.

_Eu vou fazer isso – mantive uma voz normal.

_Caramba! Já faz 4 meses que vocês namoram. O homem não tentou aprofundar a relação. Isso é muito esquisito – continuou seu discurso, balançando a cabeça e com o cenho franzido. _Ou ele é muito, mas muito respeitador, preferindo apenas ficar nas carícias. Ou ele é virgem e você também não sabe. Ou, querida, ele é o tipo de homem que pode ser comparado a um "Q" maiúsculo: um grande zero e um pequeno penduricalho – disse, zombeteira.

Tentei conter o riso, mas foi impossível. Gargalhei com vontade.

_Você é impagável, Alice. Não tem jeito mesmo.

_Eu falo o que penso. Sempre fui assim. Mas quando chego a me expressar dessa forma é porque sei que estou certa. Definitivamente, o Riley não é normal – disse, convicta.

_Tudo bem, senhorita "sabe tudo" – rolei os olhos.

Alice conseguia me distrair facilmente, todavia, assim que girei o monitor de volta para mim, foi inevitável conter uma expressão de desagrado ao olhar novamente a foto da tal atriz.

_Bella, por favor, feche esse merda. É querer ser muito masoquista para se torturar vendo uma foto de uma antiga namorada do Edward. A mulher está a milhas de distância de vocês. E não apresenta mais perigo algum.

_Aí é que você se engana, querida irmã... – falei sarcasticamente -, ambos vão estar no mesmo evento beneficente em Nova York. Edward me confidenciou – esfreguei meu rosto com as mãos, frustrada comigo mesma. Com minha insegurança.

_E daí? – retrucou. _Ainda acho que está fazendo "cara de bunda" sem necessidade.

Alice suspirou impaciente.

_Bella, você sabe que sou uma boa observadora – ela esticou sua mão sobre a mesa para segurar a minha.

Acenei a cabeça em concordância.

_Deixa essa insegurança de lado porque isso só vai atrapalhar. Estou falando muito sério. É nítido para quem quiser enxergar a maneira como Edward Masen age quando está ao seu lado. Ele só tem olhos para você, boba. Arrisco a dizer que ele já te guardou em um lugar onde ninguém vai ser capaz de te tirar. O que é verdadeiro irá permanecer... intacto. Independente das surpresas da vida. Aproveite a chance que a vida está lhe dando – meneou a cabeça sorrindo de modo reconfortante.

Sorri ao ouvir suas palavras.

_Você está certa – soltei sua mão, rolando o cursor do mouse em direção à "janela" da foto para fechá-la.

Recostei em minha poltrona amarrando meus cabelos em um coque frouxo para poder massagear um pouco a região do trapézio. Eu estava tensa.

_Você acabou de me lembrar indiretamente algo que vi no domingo, mas deixei passar devido ao burburinho ao redor da piscina. Vai me dizer como conseguiu esse hematoma no pescoço? – a voz de Alice soara divertida ao revelar a sua percepção.

Esqueci completamente da marca que Edward deixou no local.

Levantei lentamente meu olhar para encará-la, totalmente envergonhada.

_Aliás, não precisa falar. Eu já sei a resposta – piscou. _Pelo visto as suas noites foram agitadas e agora tenho certeza que o Edward é o cara certo para você. Ele tem "pegada" – completou gargalhando, deixando-me mais rubra.

_Para, Alice – desfiz o coque deixando os fios do meu cabelo cobrirem a marca.

_Ah, deixa de besteira – gesticulou com a mão. _Toda mulher que tem a sorte de ter um homem viril na cama passa por essa situação. Eu já passei por isso com Jasper – confessou naturalmente.

_Ok. Basta. Não estou interessada em saber das artimanhas do meu cunhado para te enlouquecer entre quatro paredes – balancei a cabeça.

_Tudo bem – deu de ombros. _Eu também não iria revelar – deu uma risadinha. _Vou falar o que interessa. O que realmente vim fazer aqui – sorriu enviesado e eu logo desconfiei.

_Achei que tivesse vindo me dar um "oi" – sorri.

_Eu vim também para isso, mas queria te trazer o seu presente de aniversário.

_Olha lá... – olhei-a estreitando os olhos.

_Você vai gostar do que eu trouxe.

Retirou da sacola uma caixa quadrada vermelha e enfeitada com esmero por um belo laçarote dourado, contendo um cartão afixado no embrulho.

_Nossa! Que embalagem bonita – disse, admirada. _Já estou curiosa para saber o que é o presente. Pelo visto é bem bonito – ri enquanto pegava de suas mãos a embalagem.

_Não diria bonito, mas eficiente – piscou ao me ver franzindo a testa.

Antes de abri-lo, peguei o cartão para ler.

"**À minha querida irmã, **

**desejo que a felicidade adote seu coração,**

**Que o carinho resida em seu caminho,**

**Que os amigos leais se multipliquem, e que a paz se faça presente,**

**Feliz aniversário"**

Desviei minha atenção das lindas palavras para fitar a baixinha que eu mais amo.

_O que? Eu também sei "falar" com o coração quando é necessário – ela bateu os cílios de maneira exagerada.

_Obrigada, Aly. Adorei as palavras. Amo você – joguei um beijo no ar para ela, que encenou ao fingir pegá-lo com as mãos levando-o ao coração.

_Agora abra – ordenou, batendo palmas.

Seu sorriso era largo e ao mesmo tempo sacana.

Desfiz o laço que envolvia o presente e com delicadeza retirei a tampa da caixa, vendo outra caixa dentro.

Dei uma risadinha com essa brincadeira de esconde-esconde que minha irmã adorava fazer com os aniversariantes.

Assim que abri, franzi o cenho.

_O que é isso? – perguntei sem entender.

_Chocolate, o "alimento dos deuses", como denominam os gregos – sorriu enviesado.

_Bem, estou vendo que é chocolate, mas isso tudo... isso tudo é pra comer? – perguntei retirando um dos potes da caixa.

_Também – respondeu sucinta.

Olhei para ela rapidamente, vendo uma expressão cômica. Meus olhos voltaram-se para o pote em minha mão e só então li o rótulo. Kama Sutra.

_Alice, isso aqui... isso aqui é o que estou pensando? – senti meu rosto esquentar.

_Não sei o que está pensando – falou naturalmente.

_Isso... isso aqui você comprou em um sex shop? – diminui o tom da voz.

De repente seu sorriso se alargou, tornando-se idêntico ao sorriso de um palhaço.

_Aham – acenou com a cabeça. _Eu comprei um pra mim também. Posso garantir que esses três tipos de chocolates estimulam bastante o relacionamento – gargalhou.

_Céus! Você é abusada, hein? – olhei-a com os olhos arregalados. _Eu... eu nem sei como usar isso e onde vou usar.

Retirei os outros dois potes para ver os mínimos detalhes.

_Ah, não seja lerda, Bella – espanou de modo zombeteiro. _Use-os de acordo com sua criatividade. Esses chocolates são próprios para passar no corpo, mas também são comestíveis. O kit Kama Sutra tem três sabores, com direito a um pincel – olhei de volta para a caixa vendo o tal pincel. _Basta colocar no micro-ondas e mergulhar o potinho em água morna, com cuidado para não se queimar – explicou alertando-me a respeito do uso.

_Eu... eu nunca usei esses apetrechos – meu rosto estava pegando fogo.

_Claro que não! Você era virgem e ainda tem um namorado que nunca quis te comer. Aí é foda! Para que iria usar mesmo? Ficaria só de enfeite no seu quarto – disparou sua artilharia.

_Alice! – chamei sua atenção. _Por Deus! Fale mais baixo – ralhei.

_Agora você tem um ótimo motivo para isso – cochichou apontando para os potes em cima da minha mesa.

Sorri sem graça, balançando a cabeça, ainda incrédula pela ousadia da anã.

_Obrigada. Mesmo – enfatizei, sorrindo.

_De nada. Faça bom proveito – riu. _Bem, os outros presentes estão nesta sacola – levantou a mesma do chão. _Tem do Emmett, Rose e dos nossos pais. _O do Jasper, ele mesmo disse que passaria aqui para lhe entregar.

_Tudo bem – peguei a sacola de sua mão pondo ao lado da minha poltrona.

_Ah, só para saber. Nosso almoço está de pé? – olhou-me em expectativa.

_Lógico. O lugar de sempre – acenei a cabeça confirmando.

_Eu, você e Angela no Spago? – perguntou.

_Sim.

_Rose não confirmou se iria?

_Não – balancei a cabeça.

_Então, tudo bem. _Até a hora do almoço – sorriu levantando-se e vindo em minha direção, dando-me um beijo na têmpora.

(...)

_Uau! Esse restaurante é lindo. Bem charmoso e romântico – Jessica Stanley se manifestou assim que sentamos nos lugares reservados a nós no Spago, admirada com a arquitetura e a decoração do local. _Essa parte ao ar livre é fantástica. Um ótimo lugar para ver e ser visto – olhava ao seu redor de boca aberta.

Um garçom muito solícito já nos aguardava em pé ao lado da nossa mesa com os cardápios nas mãos.

Eficiência era algo muito apreciado neste restaurante.

_Verdade. O interior dele é todo decorado com obras de Picasso. Porém, não é pela beleza dele que nos reunimos todas as segundas-feiras para almoçar aqui, mas sim pela ótima culinária californiana e francesa que a casa dispõe – Alice informou enquanto se acomodava melhor na cadeira gentilmente puxada pelo funcionário do restaurante. _Obrigada.

_Na verdade, Alice é viciada em comida californiana, enquanto eu e Angela preferimos a comida francesa – sorri, desviando meu olhar para minha secretária que abanava a cabeça em afirmação. _Como você disse que não tem preferência. Que tanto faz, espero que a culinária agrade seu paladar – disse, sentando em meu lugar.

_Claro que irá agradar – Jessica disse entusiasmada. _Só pelo visual já me conquistou – sorriu, pegando o cardápio das mãos do garçom.

_Obrigada – agradeci assim que peguei o meu.

_Eu agradeço imensamente por vocês terem me deixado vir junto – seu semblante mudou de animado para desanimado em um piscar de olhos. _Achei que fosse almoçar sozinha hoje e isso era a última coisa que desejava após o rompimento do meu namoro no fim de semana – suspirou desconsolada.

_Já falei no carro e repito, sinto muito pelo que houve, mas sempre que quiser se juntar ao grupo é só avisar – comuniquei-a com um sorriso singelo.

_Acho que agora vou participar toda vez – deu uma risadinha. _Estava precisando dar uma sacudida na minha vida.

_Então se juntou ao grupo certo – minha irmã falou prontamente. _Aqui não há espaço para tristeza porque eu não deixo – ergueu a sobrancelha, séria.

Jessica acenou a cabeça em concordância, um pouco receosa com o modo de falar da baixinha.

_Mas eu só vou deixar você fazer parte do grupo e vir sempre conosco, se prometer testar o novo _make up_ da marca em mim – ela continuou falando, fingindo seriedade, mas logo deu um sorriso afetado deixando Jessica aliviada.

_Bem, isso não é problema – sorriu para minha irmã. _Pode me cobrar assim que a criação passar do papel para o campo prático. _Aposto que será sucesso o lançamento da nova maquiagem – disse confiante.

_Claro que será. Tenho a melhor Diretora de Criação e _beauty artist_ da Califórnia – emendei, piscando para ela.

A minha intenção era melhorar o astral dela abordando um assunto que era sua especialidade e que sempre lhe trazia alegria. Gostava de trabalhar em conjunto com pessoas produtivas e bem humoradas, por isso sempre procurei tratar meus funcionários com respeito, enaltecendo suas qualidades.

_Isso é verdade, Sr**.****ta** Stanley – a voz tímida de Angela foi ouvida pela primeira vez desde que sentamos em nossos lugares.

_Angela, pode me chamar apenas de Jessica. E... obrigada pelos elogios – disse, varrendo seu olhar pelo rosto de nós três.

_Não tem o que agradecer. Você sempre foi muito competente na sua área e realmente estou curiosa para ser cobaia das cores que serão produzidas – pisquei.

_Está ficando tudo muito bom. Graças ao trabalho árduo da equipe que coordeno. Estamos arregaçando as mangas, literalmente, para que tudo fique pronto no prazo certo – Jessica disse séria.

_Eu confio no seu trabalho – balancei a cabeça.

_Será que agora podemos fazer nosso pedido? – Alice interpelou. _Estou faminta e sei que assim que Emmett chegar aqui virá atrapalhar nossa conversa – rolou os olhos teatralmente.

Meu irmão fez questão de nos avisar que iria almoçar no mesmo restaurante em que estamos agora.

O simples fato de dizer isso me fez pensar em Edward, pois o veria antes das 18 horas. Já estava ansiosa para reencontrá-lo.

Alice chamou o garçom que estava a meio metro de distância, pronto para atender nossos pedidos. Assim que ele se afastou com tudo anotado, Jessica exclamou:

_Uau! Nossa Senhora do oxigênio, dai-me ar!

Eu, Alice e Angela olhamos para ela e depois seguimos seu olhar na direção do objeto que estava em sua mira.

O "objeto" em questão era um moreno alto, aparentemente vaidoso e com estilo, usando uma combinação de blazer de cor clara, camiseta, calça jeans e sapatênis. Seus cabelos pretos - cor da noite - e desgrenhados, conferiam-lhe um ar despojado. A barba cerrada dava o retoque final ao seu visual casual e playboy. Ele emanava virilidade por todos os poros, assim como, o meu Edward.

Ele caminhava com altivez e sensualidade pelo salão principal do restaurante conversando com um casal de maneira natural, e sempre que sorria exibia suas covinhas.

_Como dizia minha mãe "toda essência de um deus grego pode ser encontrada na face de um belo homem" – Jessica murmurou atônita.

_Concordo – Alice assentiu hipnotizada com a figura elegante que desfilava a nossa frente. _ Mas nunca olhe nos olhos de um homem bonito por mais de duas vezes, e nem abaixo da sua cintura por uma única vez que seja... Diz a lenda que estes carregam a face da medusa por entre as pernas... – completou com o olhar fixo no rapaz, que agora rumava em direção à parte externa, justamente para o lugar em que nos encontrávamos.

_Pelo visto você deve ter visto a face da medusa – insinuei, rindo.

Se Jasper a flagrasse admirando outro homem com o _olhar_ que ela exibia seria discussão na certa, por mais que minha irmã fosse muito bem resolvida sentimentalmente.

Angela também riu, mas voltou seu olhar para moreno.

_Ele é um belo exemplar masculino – minha secretária falou.

_Até você, Angel! – fitei-a espantada.

_Bem, não sou cega, Bella – encolheu os ombros.

_Aiai... – Jessica suspirou. _Um homem bonito é uma criatura estranha, que possui um olhar cativante, lábios em chamas, e um corpo que clama por um  
toque incontrolável daquele que o contempla... – ela filosofou.

_Ok – bati de leve na mesa, causando-lhes um pequeno sobressalto. _Já que todas vocês foram hipnotizadas pelo rapaz, vou ao toalete ver se há algum papel toalha para trazer para cá a fim de limpar a baba de vocês – ri, levantando do meu lugar.

Caminhei calmamente por entre as mesas do pátio do restaurante em direção à área reservada aos toaletes, e assim que passei pelo homem que havia chamado a atenção das meninas, ele acenou a cabeça para mim, cumprimentando-me mudamente, sorrindo em seguida. Um sorriso sedutor que não causou efeito algum em mim.

Quando nossos olhares se cruzaram rapidamente vi que seus olhos eram azuis e expressavam algo enigmático. Senti-me incomodada. Não sei porque. Mesmo assim, cumprimentei-o de volta com um leve aceno de cabeça, apenas para não ser mal educada.

Los Angeles é um antro de personalidades influentes, endinheiradas e conhecidas. Talvez ele me conhecesse, mas eu não me lembrava de seu rosto.

Continuei andando pelo restaurante, ainda cismada com o olhar que recebi do desconhecido, porém assim que cheguei à ala afastada do grande salão, alguém segurou meu braço.

_Edward... – resfoleguei, assustada e ao mesmo tempo aliviada por ser ele.

_Oi – sorriu torto. _Te assustei? – franziu o cenho, ao mesmo tempo em que massageava o local em que me segurou com força.

_Um pouco – sorri, sem graça.

_Desculpe, Bella – sua mão acariciou meu rosto. _Mas assim que entrei no restaurante, te avistei. Dei uma desculpa qualquer ao Emmett e Jasper e vim em direção ao toalete – sorriu ternamente.

Seu sorriso era como luz pulsada para mim. Iluminava até minha alma.

_Acho que temos certo fetiche por banheiros de restaurantes – disse rindo e ele também achou graça, aproximando seu corpo do meu.

_Sim. Definitivamente – sua voz baixa e sensual me atiçou, arrepiando-me nos lugares "certos".

_Edward... – suspirei languidamente ao sentir seus braços me rodearem com carinho. _Não podemos agir assim tão intimamente. Emmett está aqui – sussurrei em seus lábios, alertando-o.

Edward pareceu ignorar meu aviso. Estava mais interessado em brincar com meus lábios.

_Eu sei, porém nada mais importa quando você está comigo – disse, fitando-me com amor.

Seus olhos diziam muito mais sobre seus sentimentos do que as próprias palavras que saiam de sua boca.

_Eu não tenho medo do Emmett, Bella. Não tenho medo de ninguém. Não tenho medo de encarar a minha atual realidade. Estou apaixonado por você. Não vou desistir de alguém que não consigo passar um dia sem pensar, mesmo que me crucifiquem por estar com você, sendo que, ainda é comprometida com outra pessoa – falou com fervor na voz, encorajando-me a me declarar também.

_Nem eu tenho medo, Edward – fitei seus olhos intensamente. _Ver o seu sorriso adorável é a melhor parte do meu dia – dei-lhe um beijo de esquimó.

Eu estava completamente envolvida pela aura de sedução dele.

_Sabe... – dei uma pausa inclinando minha cabeça para trás, prendendo seu rosto entre minhas mãos -, eu não quero um relacionamento em que as pessoas dizem: "Eles parecem tão fofos juntos". Eu quero um em que eles falem: "Olha como eles estão felizes juntos" – beijei-lhe suavemente, apenas sentindo a maciez de sua carne.

_Hum... - gemeu com seus lábios ainda colados aos meus. _Bella, eu também desejo isso. Porém, o que mais quero é ter você em meus braços, de preferência o tempo todo. Todas as noites quando eu for dormir, mas principalmente, anexada aos meus lábios – puxou-me para um abraço apertado selando nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado, quente, com incrementos de safadeza. Como gostávamos.

Eu pirei com a "pegada" dele. Ele sabia me conduzir com perfeição a um patamar de sensações comparáveis a um orgasmo com apenas esse tipo de beijo.

Sua boca desbravava o melhor caminho por meus lábios e face. Esquecendo-nos completamente do ambiente em que estávamos...

_Bella! Edward! Que porra é essa que está acontecendo aqui?

A voz estrondosa e zangada do meu irmão irrompeu os meus ouvidos, sobressaltando-me.

Tentei me afastar de Edward, mas seus braços tornaram-se amarras poderosas. Quase de aço.

Engoli em seco e virei a cabeça na direção de Emmett. Seus olhos estavam injetados de raiva e... incredulidade.

_Continua..._


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**UMA SEGUNDA-FEIRA DIFERENTE (****continuação...)**

_Eu realmente não estou acreditando no que presenciei no Spago – Emm balançou a cabeça em negativo, veementemente, andando em círculos na minha sala. _Edward, achei que fosse respeitar ao menos a irmã do seu amigo – continuou sério. _Mas vejo que o seu velho "eu" está de volta – seus olhos ainda expressavam toda a raiva contida no momento do flagra.

Estávamos em meu escritório fazia quinze minutos, mas somente agora ele estava "pronto" para conversar civilizadamente.

O almoço havia sido um total fracasso.

Tive de recorrer à ajuda de um garçom que passava próximo à área dos toaletes para conter o ímpeto do meu irmão em avançar para cima do Edward, que em momento algum demonstrou medo. Enquanto me mantinha na redoma que eram seus braços firmes em minha cintura, tentava argumentar com Emm de modo polido e calmo, mas meu irmão agia como um ogro. Com seus olhos tensos e injetados de raiva captando apenas a imagem de seu amigo, ignorando-me por completo.

Por medo de um vexame maior pedi ajuda a Jasper e Alice por mensagem de texto.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao local em que estávamos. E foi um alívio ver Emmett sendo afastado de nós dois, mesmo contrariado.

Ele estava irado com Edward, sem necessidade. A verdadeira culpada por toda essa confusão ter se instalado naquele momento era eu mesma...

_Emm... – minha voz saiu falha ao tentar iniciar um diálogo com ele.

_Eu ainda não terminei de falar, Bella – sua voz soara grave.

_Emmett, você está sendo precip... – Edward foi interrompido por ele.

_Cala a boca, Edward. Você não sabe como estou puto. Eu preciso falar - continuou andando, porém agora seus passos iam de um lado a outro da minha sala. Virando sua cabeça na direção do Edward, seus olhos estreitaram-se como se estivesse analisando seu amigo.

Emmett tornava-se incontrolável quando dava uma de irmão superprotetor.

Bufei balançando a cabeça.

Eu estava em pé, próxima à minha mesa, mantendo meus braços cruzados no peito e um dos meus pés batia insistentemente no chão acarpetado do meu escritório. Meus olhos pareciam duas bolas de pingue-pongue ao fitar meu irmão perambular pela sala, impaciente.

Edward estava sentado em uma das poltronas de couro, ao meu lado, apenas escutando tudo que Emm queria dizer, antes de tomar a palavra para ser franco com seu amigo.

Seu semblante era sério, contudo, sua postura era aparentemente relaxada, enquanto a minha parecia uma tora de madeira, totalmente ereta e inflexível.

Só não conseguia definir exatamente porque temia manter um diálogo com Emm. Ele não era meu pai, não era meu namorado e muito menos meu dono. Eu não devia satisfação alguma a ele.

Talvez... só talvez, fosse devido ao excesso de respeito pela figura quase paterna que ele exercia sobre mim e Alice. Ele era três anos mais velho que eu, e sempre fora responsável e sério. Ao contrário de Alice, que sempre fora a essência engraçada da família Cullen. Ou talvez, fosse a decepção iminente que eu lhe infligiria tão logo contasse a verdade sobre os fatos.

A irmã, bem sucedida executiva do ramo dos cosméticos e supostamente responsável, agindo de maneira transgressora, indo de encontro à moral, às regras e os bons costumes de uma sociedade, que para mim, era hipócrita.

Quem nunca errou que atire a primeira pedra...

_Isso que fez chama-se traição, Edward. Traição comigo que sou seu amigo. Que praticamente falei como Bella era considerada a joia da família – bradou e ao perceber o modo como ele falou de mim, me senti pior do que já estava.

Toda a família que me criou e educou tratava-me como algo precioso.

Mas eu sou humana. Tenho qualidades e defeitos. Cometo falhas.

E agora eu estava me sentindo uma fraude...

_O que pensa que está fazendo ao _usar_ a minha irmã?

Ao ouvir algo tão sem sentido proveniente da língua ferina do Emmett, cravei meu olhar novamente em sua face. Seu maxilar estava travado.

Ele estava chateado com a pessoa errada.

_Emmett, eu não estou usan... – Edward foi interrompido mais uma vez.

_Cala a boca, porra! Eu estou falando – sua voz ecoou pelo ambiente.

Fechei meus olhos por um momento escutando apenas um suspiro forçado do Edward.

_Eu nunca soquei ninguém, mas juro que estou com vontade de fazer isso pela primeira vez – baixou um pouco o tom ameaçador.

_Não seja estúpido! – encontrei coragem de enfrentá-lo, empertigando meu corpo.

Senti os dedos do Edward tocarem meus braços contendo-me quando eu ia dar um passo em direção ao meu irmão. Se era para ele bater em alguém, então teria de ser em mim.

Contudo, Emmett estava tão vidrado na figura da pessoa ao meu lado que continuou me ignorando.

_Você sabe que a Bella tem namorado – prosseguiu com seu falatório imbecil.

_Eu sei – Edward foi conciso em sua resposta.

_Você por acaso está querendo provar para si mesmo que ainda pode ter a mulher que quiser na sua vida? É isso mesmo? – Emm parou de andar, cruzou os braços e manteve seu olhar gélido na direção do Edward.

_Não estou querendo provar nada, Emmett – Edward conseguiu completar a frase. _Já disse que minha fase de "curtição" acabou faz tempo. Eu me apaixonei por sua irmã. E ela é adulta o suficiente para tomar as decisões que achar melhor – sua voz soou serena, todavia firme.

Emmett continuou na mesma posição, porém seus olhos me focaram dessa vez.

_Você... – apontou o dedo para mim -, gosta dele? – apontou para o seu amigo.

_Claro que gosto, Emm – disse, convicta. _Muito mais do que já pensei gostar de alguém um dia – sustentei o seu olhar. _Eu e Edward nos apaixonamos e não devemos satisfação alguma a você – cruzei os braços, encarando-o com altivez.

Sua face adquiriu uma expressão diferente. Ele estava surpreso pela minha revelação.

_Então, como o Riley fica nessa confusão toda? – ergueu as sobrancelhas. _Não que eu esteja defendendo a honra de um macho. Longe de mim – sorriu sarcástico, porém a expressão de desagrado ainda estava embutida nele. _Só que você não acha estranho manter um relacionamento a três? – continuou exibindo o mesmo sorriso.

_Os meus problemas eu resolvo, Emm. Não preciso ouvir seus sermões para saber que estou errada em manter um relacionamento com duas pessoas – bufei. _Não posso terminar um namoro por telefone, afinal não foi por telefone que foi iniciado. Eu preciso ser franca com Riley, mas no momento não dá. Ele está em viagem – senti-me uma idiota dando explicações ao irmão mais velho.

_Olha, eu sei que não tenho o direito de interferir na sua vida pessoal, mas eu me preocupo com você, Bella – sua voz amansou.

_Eu agradeço sua preocupação. Mesmo – disse, acenando a cabeça. _Mas sou eu quem tem de resolver isso. Ninguém tem que se meter neste assunto – avisei erguendo a sobrancelha.

_Só espero que esse triângulo amoroso não chegue a interferir na sua vida profissional, à qual você lutou tanto para tornar-se promissora – alfinetou.

_Pode ter certeza que sei o que estou fazendo.

_É o que normalmente as pessoas dizem quando estão apaixonadas – retrucou sorrindo sarcástico mais uma vez.

_Chega, Emmett – Edward se levantou. _Repito: a sua irmã sabe o que está fazendo, assim como eu. E não... eu realmente não estou envolvido com a Bella de forma passageira. Euestou com ela e ela está comigo. E é assim que vai ser daqui pra frente. Aceite isso – disse, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Somente este gesto singelo foi suficiente para amenizar minha tensão, reconfortando-me. Aquecendo-me sem igual. Se Edward estava comigo, o que mais eu deveria temer? Nada.

_Se vocês estão juntos por consenso... – deu de ombros -, quem sou eu para não aceitar algo? Mas eu vou ser franco, Bella. Não esperava esse tipo de comportamento vindo de você – balançou a cabeça.

A borda de seus olhos estava mais suavizada, entretanto, em seus olhos ainda tinham resquícios de incredulidade. Era como se para ele fosse impossível acreditar que justamente a irmã mais centrada tivesse cometido o ato da traição. Um ato vil. Uma ação de mau caráter.

_Eu sei... que te decepcionei como irmã, mas... mas quem está livre de cometer erros, Emm? – minha voz soou trêmula e falha.

Eu não queria chorar, mas estava muito próxima de deixar minhas lágrimas aflorarem.

_Eu errei em ter iniciado um relacionamento com Edward... – fitei o rosto preocupado do homem que gosto -, sem ter terminado o que tinha com Riley – completei suspirando. _Só gostaria de dizer que não sou mau caráter.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer por minha bochecha.

A mão de Edward apertou a minha, dando-me força.

_Bella... – ele sussurrou chamando minha atenção.

Fitei seus olhos agoniados e uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

_Você não é mau caráter – roçou seus dedos em minha face, secando outra lágrima que escorria sem permissão.

_Eu não te acusei de mau caráter, mana – a voz baixa e amena de Emm me forçou a encará-lo outra vez. _Só... só não cogitava que isso partisse de você... De quem eu menos esperava – suspirou, esfregando as mãos no rosto, em um gesto cansado.

_Emm... – soltei a mão do Edward, correndo em direção ao meu irmão. _Não fica triste comigo. Isso me mata – chorei agarrada à sua roupa.

_Tudo bem, Bella. Só estou... pasmo. Só isso – seus braços fortes e musculosos me apertaram, enquanto senti seus lábios tocarem o topo da minha cabeça.

Minha atitude desesperada havia derrubado um pouco o muro que surgiu entre a gente. Meu irmão ursão estava de volta. Mesmo decepcionado comigo.

_Quanto a você, Edward, cuide bem dela. Se a machucar eu te dou uma coça – sua voz voltou a ser grave.

Desfiz meu abraço, fitando seus olhos azuis, o oposto da cor dos olhos da baixinha. E neles pude ver toda a seriedade da ameaça.

_Se eu a machucar vou fazer questão que me dê uma surra – Edward respondeu no mesmo tom.

_Ok. Chega disso. Sem promessas de brigas. É melhor assim – sequei minhas últimas lágrimas, tentando sorrir, mas tendo a nítida sensação de ter falhado.

_Bem, eu já vou para minha sala – Emm me encarou com um sorriso mínimo.

Acenei a cabeça em concordância.

_Até mais, Edward – acenou a cabeça em direção ao meu anjo protetor.

_Até – ele retribuiu.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, meus ombros relaxaram abruptamente, como se alguém tivesse tirado um peso deles.

Era mais uma pessoa da minha família que sabia do que estava acontecendo entre mim e Edward. Meus pais, quando soubessem, com certeza não me criticariam, apenas me aconselhariam como sempre fizeram.

Faltava apenas a parte mais interessada: Riley.

_Bella... – Edward me abraçou por trás, descansando seu queixo em meu ombro.

Eu ainda estava virada para a porta fechada, após a saída do meu irmão, encarando a maçaneta.

_Eu... eu me sinto cansada – murmurei, dando-lhe um leve afago nos cabelos.

_Venha. Sente-se aqui no sofá comigo. Acho que precisa de um tempinho antes de retornar às suas obrigações.

Antes de me aconchegar entre suas pernas ao sentarmos torto no estofado, retirei o blazer de cor pérola que vestia jogando-o no braço do sofá de couro, ficando apenas com a blusa de seda.

E tão logo me livrei dos saltos, Edward se apossou de minha cintura, trazendo-me para mais junto do seu corpo. Seu cuidado comigo era como bálsamo para mim. Trazia alívio e conforto.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito apreciando sua carícia em meu pescoço ao deslizar seus lábios molhados pelo local sensível.

_Hum... Isso é tão bom – sussurrei totalmente entregue ao carinho.

_Então aproveite. Só quero te ver bem – murmurou, roçando levemente sua boca no lóbulo da minha orelha, mordiscando-lhe, arrepiando os pelos dos meus braços.

_Se você continuar tão prestativo assim vou ser obrigada a ir para casa mais cedo – dei uma risadinha.

_Então, encerre seu dia. Você é a manda-chuva. Diga que não está se sentindo bem e venha comigo para nossa casa – disse animado.

"_Para nossa casa..."_

Ele falou de modo tão natural... Como se não tivesse notado a importância do pronome possessivo. Entretanto, meus ouvidos estavam sempre atentos ao que ele dizia e meu coração se derretia a cada pronúncia sua relacionada a algo meu que estivesse envolvido em seus planos a dois.

Edward me conquistava sem perceber...

_Como dizer não a você? Impossível.

Levantei a cabeça sorrindo, olhando-o intensamente. Em adoração.

Peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, meio desajeitada pela maneira como estávamos aconchegados no sofá, e disse:

_Seu pedido é uma ordem, Sr. Edward Masen – fiz a minha melhor voz sedutora e acho que acertei no tom, pois ouvir o gemido dele me atiçou inteira, fazendo-me mudar de posição, sentando em seu colo, pondo uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

Essa era a posição que eu mais gostava. Era íntima demais.

_Você é um perigo, Srta. Isabella Cullen – sussurrou sedutoramente em meus lábios o nome com que me conheciam no mundo dos negócios.

Suas mãos perigosas massageavam suavemente minhas nádegas emitindo calafrios por todos os poros daquela parte da minha anatomia, apertando-a com as mãos cheias.

_Hummm... – gemi descaradamente ouvindo seu rosnado.

Não suportando mais as provocações, colei meus lábios aos dele, ansiosa por mais.

E Edward não negou fogo.

Sua língua com toque aveludado roçou na minha se enroscando em um contorcionismo digno da arte circense. Entorpecendo meus sentidos.

Seu beijo era tão alucinante que roubava minhas forças. Deixando-me lânguida, à mercê do seu próprio querer.

Seus lábios aflitos e atrevidos deixavam um rastro de fogo por minha face e meu pescoço, espalhando-se como as lavas de um vulcão.

Edward não deixava de me tocar em nenhum ponto sensível. Parecia saber exatamente do que eu gostava.

Isso me deixava ansiosa. Querendo mais e mais...

_Bella, eu quero te provar. Aqui – confessou ofegante, ainda me beijando.

Meus neurônios pareciam ter virado pó e evaporado no ar.

_Sim. Sim... – foi só o que consegui responder.

Habilmente suas mãos deslizaram para o pequeno decote da minha blusa desamarrando o laçarote que enfeitava a vestimenta, abrindo em seguida os primeiros botões.

Contudo, seus beijos não cessaram. Pelo contrário, tornaram-se mais vorazes e suculentos.

Eu não conseguia mais respirar direito, porém, não queria interromper o que fazíamos de muito bom grado e em perfeita sincronia.

Despindo-me de qualquer pudor que ainda me restava fiquei entregue ao seu ardor, demonstrado pela violência com que abaixara meu sutiã tomara - que – caia, abocanhando um dos meus seios com vontade enquanto sua mão tocava meu outro seio com firmeza.

_Ai meu Deus, Edward... – murmurei agarrada aos seus cabelos, ao sentir sua língua brincar com um dos meus mamilos rígido e escurecido pela excitação, deixando-lhe enrugado.

Ele era mestre com a língua.

Seus dentes roçavam levemente o bico do meu seio compelindo-me a me contorcer em seu colo de tão gostosa que era a sensação de algo sólido raspando na pele sensível.

Ele me deitou delicadamente no sofá enquanto puxava minha calça de couro, que era justa ao meu corpo, contudo, na medida certa para o tipo de tecido. Arqueei meu quadril tentando facilitar seus movimentos ao retirá-la, ficando exposta aos seus olhos cobiçosos apenas com uma tanga de renda branca. A cor era inocente, quase angelical, mas o design da peça era bem indecente. Cobria somente o triângulo de pelos da região pubiana. A parte traseira era apenas um fio dental!

Edward lambeu os beiços, suspirando.

_Você é tão linda – balançou cabeça admirando meu corpo por um momento, mas mais especificamente, a minha região pélvica.

Corei devido a sua averiguação minuciosa por minhas curvas.

_E fica deslumbrante à presença do menor rubor em sua face, minha garota – piscou sorrindo torto, olhando-me com desejo.

_Edward, não enrole. Não seja torturador. Venha – tentando controlar meu nervosismo, chamei-o manhosa, tentando puxá-lo para cima de mim.

Eu queria mais beijos desavergonhados.

De modo lento e muito sensual ele prolongou minha agonia ao me beijar no queixo, no nariz, em cada uma das bochechas, testa, novamente a ponta do meu nariz até, por fim, chegar aos meus lábios. Provando-os de modo bem provocante.

Meu desejo corria do meu ventre em direção à minha boca, compelindo-me a sugar seu lábio lentamente, arrancando-lhe gemidos sucessivos.

Ele estava excitado. Sua ereção tão proeminente tocava em minhas coxas.

Gemi agarrada a ele.

Suas mãos encheram-se da carne macia que são meus seios, apalpando-os, beliscando-os com maestria, "rolando" os bicos eretos e ávidos por carinho.

O estímulo naquela área aumentou minha energia sexual na hora!

Gemi mais uma vez, levando minha mão à dureza que era seu membro escondido pelas roupas. De posse de sua solidez, apertei-o tentando massageá-lo por cima da calça.

_Ah...Bella... – Edward soltou meus lábios sussurrando meu nome com seus olhos entreabertos e desfocados. _Isso... aperte-o assim – instruiu-me colocando uma de suas mãos por cima da minha.

Nossos corpos ondulavam em busca do prazer e ele nem havia me tocado intimamente.

_E eu quero que me acaricie aqui – guiei sua mão em direção à minha calcinha.

_Com muito prazer, meu bem – sua voz gotejava tesão.

Edward não teve piedade da peça mínima. Rasgou-a somente com um puxão para baixo.

Eu gostava tanto daquela calcinha...

Suas mãos grandes acariciaram com zelo meu sexo contornando as bordas das minhas dobras, lançando correntes elétricas por aquela parte.

_Edward... – suspirei seu nome com a voz trêmula.

O que ele estava fazendo era prolongar meu desespero.

_Linda – sussurrou olhando-me intensamente.

Então, me beijou como antes, porém atiçando-me dessa vez em meu baixo ventre com seus dedos ágeis e adestrados. Deslizando para cima e para baixo em meu sexo, esfregando delicadamente o botão endurecido que era meu clitóris. Fazendo círculos com as pontas dos dedos ao redor dele.

_Molhada, como eu já imaginava que estivesse – constatou, ao introduzir dois dedos em minha cavidade, retirando-os em seguida. Voltando a estimular meu ponto entumecido e latejante.

_Ah... – rolei os olhos arfando, ao sentir um puxão naquele lugar. Parecia que faíscas haviam sido lançadas daquele ponto e se espalhado em diversas direções do meu corpo.

Era excitante demais o que Edward fazia comigo.

Movi mais firmemente minha mão em cima de seu pênis.

_Bella... – foi a vez dele arfar com meu gesto.

Nossas bocas se encontraram de novo enquanto seus dedos enveredavam novamente por minha cavidade, bombando, estimulando-me a gemer cada vez mais. Alternando os movimentos. Ora estimulando rápido, ora lento... até demais! Sendo quase uma tortura prazerosa.

Eu acompanhava os movimentos com um leve e discreto mexer de quadril enquanto acariciava seu membro totalmente duro que infelizmente ainda estava dentro da calça e era ali que deveria permanecer, afinal estávamos em meu escritório. E de pelada já bastava eu!

Seus dedos se curvaram em minha cavidade, roçando em minhas paredes mais profundas. Aquilo era demais. Eu iria gozar a qualquer momento.

Mas em vez de continuar me masturbando, Edward parou os movimentos, levando-me a dar um muxoxo.

_Não dá mais para segurar. Preciso sentir seu gosto, baby – falou carinhosamente em meu ouvido, beijando meu lóbulo.

Puta merda! A imagem de sua boca ministrando movimentos excitatórios em minha feminilidade gerou uma onda de arrepios instantâneos.

Nem me lembrava mais que um dia fui virgem e inexperiente. Além de muito pudica.

Edward estava me "ajudando" a descobrir meus pontos de prazer. Alguns até inusitados...

Senti seu corpo deslizando pelo meu até seu rosto se encaixar entre minhas pernas, me tomando para ele. Com sua boca tocando minha feminilidade, sugando meu ponto de estímulo. Os movimentos de sua língua estavam me possuindo de um jeito inimaginável. Eu tentava me contorcer, de prazer, mas suas mãos me seguravam firme pela cintura, me imobilizando.

E para piorar meu "estado" intempestivo de tesão, enfiou dois dedos em mim, em movimentos circulares. Eu agarrava seus cabelos sedosos, como se aquilo fosse capaz de me deixar segura. Meu corpo clamava por seu pênis.

Contudo, bem no fundo, eu sabia que seria loucura transar em minha sala. Atrairíamos curiosos ao escutarem nossos gemidos mais intensos.

Sequiosa por minha "libertação", supliquei:

_Não para, Edward. Continua, baby. Assim... assim... – ronronei ofegante.

Sua língua passeava de maneira lasciva pelos sulcos de minha genitália, brincando; ora parando em um ponto, ora parando em outro, como se estivesse caçando alguma coisa, deixando-a mais úmida do que já estava.

A exploração naquela área era maravilhosa, levando-me a soltar gemidos deliciosos. Era a minha natureza selvagem vindo à tona. Algo que só consegui descobrir com Edward.

Assim que seu ritmo aumentou na região senti a contração no meu baixo ventre se formar de modo repentino. Os bicos dos meus seios ficaram túrgidos e um calafrio assolou meu corpo. Eu iria gozar em poucos instantes.

Agarrei de modo tão forte seus cabelos que tive receio de estar machucando-o, porém se isso aconteceu Edward não reclamou de tão concentrado que estava em me proporcionar um prazer imensurável.

Quando seus lábios pressionaram meu pequeno ponto latejante, beliscando-o, gozei.

Meu orgasmo foi tão intenso que meu corpo tremeu violentamente no sofá e tive a nítida impressão de ter chamado o nome de Edward em alto e bom som.

Ofegante e lânguida, permaneci quieta com os olhos fechados apenas tentando controlar minha respiração.

Senti os lábios cuidadosos e carinhosos do meu anjo protetor subindo pela minha barriga, pelo vão dos meus seios, clavícula, pescoço, face, até chegar ao meu ouvido, dizendo:

_Eu realizei um dos meus sonhos. Vê-la gozar em sua sala na pose de CEO – sua voz era sensual e rouca.

Abri meus olhos abruptamente, sentindo novas ondas de excitação se apossarem de mim somente pelo que ouvi.

Aconteceu exatamente o que conversamos pelo telefone. O bom disso tudo é que nada foi planejado, simplesmente aconteceu.

_E quais são os outros sonhos posso saber? – sussurrei.

_Em casa posso contar melhor, aliás, mostrá-la seria a palavra perfeita – sorriu torto. Do jeito que me deixava derretida e de pernas bambas.

_Edward... você é incrível – fitei-o intensamente. _Agora que eu descobri o que é bom, não vou deixá-lo em paz – sorri debilmente, suada.

_E quem disse que eu vou permitir que me deixe em paz? – ergueu uma sobrancelha de modo sugestivo.

_Eu quero ir para casa – falei taxativa. _Deixe-me passar algumas ordens para o restante do dia a Angela, tudo bem? – perguntei retirando de sua testa alguns fios de cabelo que insistiam em ficar por ali.

_Faça como quiser, meu bem. Estarei esperando-a no carro – disse, dando-me um selinho.

Senti o meu próprio gosto em seus lábios.

_Prometo não demorar – sorri, dando-lhe um beijo de esquimó.

Assim que levantamos do sofá, tentei me arrumar da melhor maneira possível. Tentar ficar apresentável.

Edward me ajudou com carinho, embora vez ou outra suspirasse ao me fitar com olhos derretidos.

O telefone da minha mesa tocou, e eu ainda não havia terminado de abotoar minha blusa.

_Merda – praguejei.

_Deixe-me ajudá-la a finalizar isso – Edward foi solícito, porém o toque era estridente.

_Acho melhor atender logo – falei emburrada, andando apressada em direção à minha mesa.

_Oi, Angel – disse, tentando normalizar a minha voz.

__Err... Bella, a Alice está aqui_ .

Minha secretária parecia desconfortável ao falar comigo. Na certa desconfiava o que havia se passado na minha sala.

_Ah, sim. Tudo bem. Diga para ela entrar daqui a três minutos, ok? – informei-a.

__Tudo bem_.

_Edward, minha irmã quer falar comigo, mas vou tentar ser breve, certo? – mordi meu lábio, nervosa.

_Claro, meu amor – sorriu andando em minha direção.

"_meu amor"_

Esse simples tratamento quase encheu meus olhos de água. E ele parece nem ter percebido do que me chamou...

_Não morda o lábio. Ele é muito gostoso para ser judiado – disse, com a voz baixa, passando o polegar suavemente pelo local.

Suspirei ao sentir seu toque.

_E não tenha pressa. Teremos a tarde toda só para nós – piscou de modo matreiro.

Engoli em seco ao pensar nas mil e uma possibilidades de promessas de prazer com ele.

Um sonho seu eu já havia realizado. Na verdade eu diria um fetiche masculino.

Agora faltavam tantos outros dele e tantos outros meus.

No meu caso, eu já sabia exatamente que tipo de fetiche feminino eu realizaria logo mais: cobrir o corpo de Edward com chocolate, mas principalmente, a parte dele que despertava a moleca safada que existia em mim. Seu pênis.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Olá, amigas leitoras! Tentei atualizar a fic no fim de semana, mas não deu. Será que tem alguém aí interessada em ler mais um capítulo? Espero que sim..rsrsrs...o capítulo está um pouco grandinho, mas acho que vcs vão gostar de algumas coisas que acrescentei aqui...decidi começar a chacoalhar a fic...rsrsrs...agora chegou a hora de começar a jogar as peças do quebra-cabeça para vcs iniciarem a "montagem" de alguns fatos que cercam a vida da Bella. :)**

Tenho alguns avisos nas notas finais.

Vamos ao que interessa. Bora lerrr... :)

* * *

**EU ESTOU COM VOCÊ E VOCÊ ESTÁ COMIGO**

Olhando a foto tipicamente familiar do porta retrato alocado em uma das prateleiras da estante da sala da minha casa, tentei imaginar como seria minha vida se minha mãe ainda estivesse ao meu lado. Provavelmente continuaríamos fazendo parte da família Cullen, porém com alguns ajustes "estranhos" aos olhos alheios.

Minha mente criativa já imaginou mil e uma situações possíveis e diferentes dos dias atuais, sendo uma delas o fato de que eu teria duas mães e dois pais presentes. Um de coração e um de criação.

Mas quis o destino arrancar de meu convívio as duas pessoas que seriam a minha principal base familiar: Renée e Charlie.

Charlie Swan... O chofer da família Cullen. A pessoa que me deu seu sobrenome sem nem eu mesma ser sua filha de sangue.

_Tão pensativa... – fui abraçada por trás repentinamente.

Desvencilhei-me de meus pensamentos pelo sobressalto que a voz do Edward me causou.

_Ai que susto! – levei a mão ao peito junto com o porta retrato.

_Desculpe, meu bem. Não tive a intenção de assustá-la – falou com uma voz baixa e sedutora, roçando seus lábios pelo meu pescoço e depositando um beijo suave no local. Fazendo-me tremer levemente pela sensação de arrepio.

_Você adora chegar sorrateiramente, não é? – insinuei, apreciando o carinho que ele fazia em mim.

_Confesso que sim, mas somente quando se trata de você porque adoro vê-la distraída com seus pensamentos – deu uma risadinha.

Depositei o porta retrato de volta à prateleira, virando em seguida lentamente para ficar de frente a Edward, mas nada falei. Apenas esperei ver sua reação aos meus carinhos em seu rosto.

Desde que nos conhecemos eu adquiri uma mania quase "psicótica": ficar apenas fitando o rosto dele algumas vezes ao dia.

E a cada olhada, meu coração disparava e minha respiração tornava-se irregular.

Nosso convívio diário estava ganhando força. Se solidificando a cada minuto. Ele estava se tornando meu porto seguro e por mais que tudo tenha acontecido tão de repente, eu sabia que ele era a pessoa certa para mim. Nosso entendimento ia muito além da cama. Ele estava se tornando meu amigo, companheiro e mais alguma coisa...

Eu já sabia que estava apaixonada por esse homem, e no mesmo compasso surgia um sentimento bem mais forte que às vezes chegava a me oprimir. Só não sabia definir o que era.

E logo me veio à mente uma frase bem clichê que Rosalie me disse no dia em que confessei a ela que pretendíamos morar junto: "ele é a página mais linda que o destino está escrevendo em sua vida, Bella".

Toda vez que ficávamos a sós eu tinha mais certeza dessa frase.

Sorri amplamente ao vê-lo se inclinando na minha direção, selando nossos lábios em um beijo casto, mas carinhoso.

Mantive meus olhos fechados para apenas sentir o formigamento nos lábios a cada toque dele.

Seus beijos, sejam eles de qualquer tipo, eram viciantes e me deixavam completamente vulnerável.

Sentia-me quase como uma massinha de modelar...

_Em que está pensando? – sussurrou em meu ouvido beijando o lóbulo.

Mais um tremor perpassou por minha espinha dorsal e desta vez não contive o gemido de satisfação por aquela carícia.

_Agora... em nada – minha voz falhou.

Minhas mãos acariciavam seus bíceps escondidos sob a camisa de manga curta.

_E antes de eu chegar? – insistiu, salpicando beijos lentos e zelosos por meu rosto.

Ri devido às cócegas que senti.

Por fim, abri novamente os olhos fitando-o de modo singelo, mas determinada a ser franca.

_Nos meus pais.

Aguardei sua manifestação ao notar sua testa franzida.

_Qual deles? – riu.

_Renée e Charlie – sorri.

Acenou a cabeça em compreensão.

_Desculpe se eu pareço curioso... – disse sem graça -,... mas você não me falou em nenhum momento sobre ele – apontou para a figura de Charlie na foto do porta retrato, pegando-o em seguida. _Você chegou a conhecê-lo?

Quando eu pensei em respondê-lo, Edward fez um comentário que me deixou bastante envergonhada.

_Você era uma linda bebê – sorriu fitando a foto de modo contemplativo.

_Acho que estava mais para fofinha – retruquei rindo e dando de ombros.

_Também – afirmou rindo. _Sua beleza é bem parecida à da sua mãe. Duas belas mulheres – emendou meneando a cabeça, voltando seu olhar amoroso para mim, puxando-me para mais perto dele com a mão livre.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus mais uma vez, fazendo-me suspirar em apreciação ao seu gesto.

Quando nossos lábios se soltaram, brinquei com o seu comentário.

_Se minha mãe estivesse viva eu sentiria ciúmes, em compensação, tenho quase certeza que ela ficaria lisonjeada com sua observação – sorri enviesado.

_Seu ciúme seria infundado. Meus olhos continuariam atraídos por você – sussurrou abraçando-me forte.

Nossa! Ele me deixava boba quando falava assim.

_Você sabe usar muito bem as palavras – inclinei a cabeça para trás para olhá-lo profundamente. _Com quem aprendeu a ser tão encantador assim? Com seu pai? – sorri.

_Faz parte do meu charme inglês – piscou de modo matreiro.

Acenei a cabeça em completa concordância.

_E que charme! – enfatizei sorrindo, enlaçando-o pela cintura. Depositando a mesma intensidade no abraço que recebi minutos atrás. _Fale mais um pouco de seus pais. Naquele dia em que tivemos a conversa sobre seu passado, não tive a oportunidade de ouvir um pouco mais sobre sua vida por pura idiotice minha – fiz uma careta.

_Esqueça aquele dia, tudo bem? – afagou minha cintura. _Bem, já que vamos falar dos meus pais, acho justo você falar um pouco mais sobre essas duas pessoas da foto – levantou o porta retrato mostrando-me a foto em que estávamos eu, minha mãe e Charlie.

_Acho justíssimo, mas será que podemos sentar? – expressei cansaço.

_Claro, baby – puxou-me pela mão em direção ao sofá. _Antes de continuarmos a nossa conversa, vou pedir a Sue para preparar algo leve para almoçarmos. Chegamos da empresa e você empacou em frente à sua estante. Não quis perturbá-la no início, mas depois de perceber que você já estava na mesma posição há pelo menos quinze minutos, achei por certo distraí-la – falou serenamente, acariciando minha mão.

Nos dois tínhamos a mesma necessidade de ficar nos tocando a todo instante. Era como se quiséssemos afirmar que o que estávamos vivendo era real.

_Isso se chama saudade, Edward – murmurei um pouco melancólica.

_Eu entendo, Bella – acenou a cabeça. _Nós vamos falar sobre isso, se você estiver disposta, claro. Descanse um pouco enquanto vou falar com Sue, ok? – levantou-se beijando minha testa e se afastou.

Suspirei cansada, retirando o salto "matador" dos meus pés.

Massageei minhas têmporas constatando que meus nervos começavam a se manifestar para uma possível dor de cabeça. Deveria ser fome, pois desde o fatídico almoço meu estômago encontrava-se vazio. Apenas água havia passado por meu sistema digestivo.

O som de mensagem recebida no meu celular me distraiu um pouco do mal estar.

Abri a bolsa vasculhando seu interior à procura do aparelho.

Assim que o achei vi quem me mandava notícias. Riley.

"_Oi, amor. Como vc está? Espero que bem. Assim que vir esta msg, mande notí um sonho ruim. Amovc"_

Essa era nova. Riley nunca foi de enviar uma mensagem para mim apenas porque teve "um sonho ruim".

Que atitude estranha...

Digitei de volta antes do Edward retornar e me flagrar nessa situação constrangedora com meu namorado 'fantasia'.

"_Olá. Como está? Eu estou bem. Aliás, bem viva...rs. Não se impressione c/ um "_

A mensagem era tão "fria". Tão impessoal. Mas o que eu poderia fazer se meu sentimento por ele era apenas de amizade?

Bufei impaciente com essa situação. Estava se prolongando demais. Ansiava pelo momento de sentarmos frente à frente e conversarmos como dois adultos civilizados.

Outra mensagem.

"_Estou bem e com muitas saudades suas. Sobre o sonho...eu sei que era um sonho, mas parecia bem 'real', entende?rs. Só peço que se cuide até eu regressar. Preciso falar c/ "_

Fiquei estática visualizando a mensagem de texto, sem processar por um momento absolutamente nada em minha mente.

Apenas ouvia o eco de uma parte da mensagem: "_Preciso falar com vc"._

Fui desperta de minha inércia ao ouvir de novo o som de outra mensagem chegando.

"_Amovc"_

Agora eu estava curiosa.

O que ele queria falar comigo?

Seria possível estarmos na mesma sintonia a respeito do assunto que passava pela minha mente há dias?

Mas se fosse o que eu pensava, provavelmente ele não faria nenhuma declaração de cunho romântico como a da última mensagem ou faria?

Argh!

Meus miolos pareciam estar se derretendo com tantas perguntas sem resposta e tantas outras especulações ocultas.

Retornei sem ânimo a mensagem, não esquecendo de acrescentar no final a minha intenção. Estava apenas reforçando o lembrete.

"_Pode deixar. Vou me cuidar e... tbm preciso falar c/ vc. Bjo"_

Minha dor de cabeça parece ter dado as caras de vez!

Deitei-me por completo no sofá, tentando relaxar e desanuviar minha cabeça das coisas que me ligavam ao Riley.

Eu só queria aproveitar o restante do dia ao lado de quem me deu tanta atenção desde o primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos e estava se tornando alguém muito importante em minha vida: Edward.

_Pensando em mim? – sua voz divertida me sobressaltou novamente.

_Edward! – exclamei com o susto que levei, abrindo abruptamente os olhos. _Você está se tornando mestre nisso, não é mesmo? – fiz uma careta ao sentir uma pontada da minha dor de cabeça.

Seu sorriso jocoso se desvaneceu ao ver minha expressão.

_O que foi? O que está sentindo? – perguntou preocupado, fazendo uma varredura com seus brilhantes olhos azuis desde a minha cabeça até os meus pés.

_Apenas dor de cabeça – fiz de novo a mesma careta, gemendo um pouco pelo latejar em minha fronte.

_Fique quietinha aqui. Já volto com um analgésico – sua voz soara urgente.

_Tudo bem – dei um meio sorriso.

Era só o que me faltava... Gemer de dor a tarde inteira!

Após alguns minutos ele voltou com um copo de água e o comprimido.

_Tome-o. Vai se sentir melhor depois disso – deu um sorriso suave.

_Obrigada – sorri em agradecimento.

_Deixe passar alguns minutos para poder fazer o efeito do medicamento e então, vamos almoçar. Não quero vê-la desmaiando de fome – alertou-me com um olhar enviesado.

_Tudo bem, Sr. 'doutor' – zombei.

_Eu só quero cuidar de você, Bella – sua voz suavizou à medida em que seus olhos me fitaram do mesmo modo.

Encarei-o por alguns segundos antes de falar.

Adorava vê-l tão entregue quanto eu neste repentino relacionamento.

_Então cuide. Eu preciso disso – levei sua mão até o meu coração, querendo dizer-lhe, na verdade, que era para cuidar do meu bem mais preciso e intacto. _Prometo ser uma boa garota e retribuir seus "cuidados" à altura – respondi no mesmo tom em que ele falara comigo.

Sorri ao senti-lo pressionar levemente sua mão no local em que meu coração batia freneticamente.

_Eu vou cuidar de você como merece... minha garota – sua voz era serena, mas firme.

_**Eu estou com você e você está comigo** – sussurrei.

Vi um canto de sua boca se elevar formando um sorriso torto enquanto ele acenava a cabeça em concordância.

Seu rosto se aproximou do meu e eu me permiti fechar os olhos em antecipação ao seu toque. Encerramos o assunto com um beijo intenso, apaixonado, mas sobretudo, afetuoso.

(...)

__Oi, Alice – cumprimentei-a de modo tenso, ainda em pé atrás da minha mesa, assim que ela entrou em minha sala._

_Nunca fui muito boa em esconder meu nervosismo e agora, devido ao que tinha acontecido em meu escritório, ficava nítido em minhas bochechas o quanto eu estava desconfortável pela situação._

_Meu rosto estava quente, muito quente._

__Hum... Olá – sorriu enviesado, passando a vista por todo o meu corpo e em seguida pelo ambiente._

_Mantive meus olhos em sua face avaliando cada expressão sua. Surpresa e malícia eram marcantes._

_Comprimi os lábios, incomodada com a sondagem dela, e segurei a respiração por alguns segundos. Eu estava um poço de tensão porque sabia que Alice viria com algum comentário jocoso, que me deixaria totalmente fora do eixo. Afinal, a baixinha sempre fora muito perceptiva._

__Vejo que um furacão assolou sua sala, aliás, a sua pessoa – sorriu mais amplamente, piscando de modo sacana._

_Droga!_

__Hã? Do que você está falando? – tentei disfarçar ao fazer a melhor cara de desentendida._

_Desviei o olhar de seu rosto para a minha cadeira sentando-me da forma mais natural possível, mexendo na bolsa._

_Qualquer coisa que me distraísse no momento era melhor do que continuar encarando a expressão sarcástica da minha irmã._

__Jura que não sabe do que estou falando? Quer que eu seja franca? – soltou um risinho, um som baixo, gutural._

__Alice, eu já estava de saída, portanto seja breve – falei impaciente, tentando manter-me séria e com uma voz firme._

__Nossa! Você... indo para casa antes de terminar o expediente? – apontou na minha direção mantendo seu sorriso malicioso. _Vejo que desde a sexta-feira passada muitas coisas mudaram, não é mesmo? – piscou._

__Estou apenas com dor de cabeça – menti. _É por isso que vou cedo para casa._

__Sei... – abanou a cabeça. _Eu não sabia que vontade de fazer sexo vespertino tinha mudado de nome. Agora chama-se "dor de cabeça" – fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos no ar. _Você não consegue mentir, mana. Você vai para casa para continuar o que estava fazendo alguns minutos antes de eu entrar aqui – soltou seu verbo._

__Sinceramente, você precisa de um terapeuta. Porque quem só pensa em sexo é você. Aliás, você vê sexo até aonde não existe – ergui uma sobrancelha sorrindo com o canto da boca. Tentando aparentar naturalidade na conversa._

__Ah é mesmo? – cruzou os braços no peito. _Então, vamos ver se eu enxergo sexo até onde não existe – piscou e eu engoli em seco. _Eu vejo um blazer caríssimo amarrotado e largado no chão, ao lado do sofá, quando na verdade ele sempre fica apoiado no encosto da sua cadeira. Vi os dois últimos botões da sua blusa abertos; vejo o laçarote da blusa torto e mal feito; cabelo um pouco desgrenhado e pra finalizar, seu humor está às avessas. Creio que você estava fodendo e eu interrompi o seu momento com Edward, acertei? – gargalhou ao me ver estreitar os olhos._

__Alice! – grunhi. _

__Ah, qual é Bella? Nunca fomos de esconder segredos uma da outra. Para de bancar a sonsa comigo porque isso não vai colar – riu. _Você estava fodendo com o Edward. Eu sei. Posso ver em seus olhos e trajes – sorriu convicta, me irritando._

__Alice! Chega com esse tipo de brincadeira – levantei de supetão. _Você sabe que eu não gosto – falei séria. _

__E é justamente por você não gostar que eu brinco mesmo – falou altiva. _Ah, mana, solte seu lado pervertido. Fale abertamente sobre isso com uma pessoa que você sabe que não vai fazer fofoca sobre sua vida afetiva com nenhuma outra. Fale comigo, poxa – soltou um muxoxo._

__ Aly... – suspirei tentando concatenar as palavras -, ...eu sei que nunca houve segredos entre nós duas, mas... mas agora é diferente...trata-se praticamente de um assunto particular. Pelo menos para mim é assim. É meio desconcertante ficar dando detalhes sobre isso – suavizei a voz._

__Eu não pedi detalhes. Só perguntei se você estava transando aqui. E só pra completar... esse assunto só é desconcertante porque seu lado pudica ainda preenche boa parte do seu 'eu' – afirmou balançando a cabeça. _

_Às vezes ela era bastante irritante, principalmente quando se sentia a 'sexóloga'._

__Você __**só**__ perguntou algo que diz respeito a mim – enfatizei uma das palavras fazendo uma careta. _Bem, já que você é uma pessoa insistente e inconveniente quando quer, então..._ _sim, eu estava mesmo intimamente 'ligada' ao Edward – tentei disfarçar meu embaraço. _Satisfeita? – cruzei os braços no peito._

_No meu íntimo estava morrendo de vergonha e senti minhas bochechas arderem ao ter confessado o que estava fazendo minutos atrás em minha sala._

__Ah, porra! Agora sim estamos falando a mesma língua, quer dizer, quase a mesma porque custa você falar que estava f-o-d-e-n-d-o? – falou pausadamente cada sílaba._

__Alice, quem gosta de usar linguajar chulo é você – acusei mantendo minha voz serena._

__Eu só falo desse modo quando o assunto é sexo. Aliás, é meu assunto preferido nas rodas de luluzinha desde que... bem, desde que descobri que é durante o sexo que temos um momento único na vida. O momento em que a natureza se inverte e a perereca engole a cobra – riu, caminhando em direção à minha mesa._

__Você já nasceu com a mente depravada. Acho que a filha adotiva aqui é você porque não é possível você ter sido gerada pela Esme – neguei com a cabeça, exibindo um meio sorriso._

_Ela até poderia me tirar do sério momentaneamente, mas logo estávamos bem, como se não tivesse ocorrido estresse algum. Acho que a tampa da minha panela não era o Edward, mas sim Alice._

__Você acha mesmo que a mamãe e o papai não transam e não falam obscenidades entre quatro paredes? – falou baixando o tom de voz._

__Não sou tão tonta assim. É claro que acho que eles falam, mas prefiro ficar na ignorância sobre esse assunto – fiz uma careta. _Agora me diga o que veio fazer aqui. Preciso ir para casa – soei impaciente._

__Ah, claro! Entendi – sorriu, piscando. _Longe de mim atrapalhar o restante da sua tarde – sentou na poltrona de couro. _

_Rolei os olhos e voltei a sentar na minha cadeira._

__Bem, eu queria saber se Emmett tinha arrancado a cabeça do Edward por ter flagrado vocês dois aos beijos no restaurante, mas como vi o seu namorado sair da sua sala em perfeitas condições físicas, creio que nosso irmão só tenha dado o sermão que gostaria, estou certa? – falou tudo de uma vez._

__Primeiro, respira, Alice. _Segundo, Edward não é meu namorado – arqueei uma sobrancelha._

__Ainda não é oficialmente, porém pra mim, já é – retrucou. _Já disse, mas volto a repetir: ele é o homem certo para você._

_Sorri ao perceber que ela gostava dele._

__Bem, terceiro... Emmett ficou alterado no início da conversa, mas depois que expliquei a situação ele pareceu relaxar um pouco, contudo como o conheço muito bem, tenho certeza que vai ficar marcando em cima para saber se o meu lance com Edward é pra valer – suspirei._

__Traduzindo... ele quer ter certeza que o Edward não está apenas usando o charme de Don Juan dele – ela completou._

__Isso – acenei com a cabeça._

__É bem a cara do irmão ciumento e protetor que temos._

_Dei de ombros._

__Então, era somente isso que queria saber? – peguei a minha bolsa para fechar o zíper._

__Não. Na verdade, depois de toda aquela confusão. Após Jasper ter levado Emmett e você ter ido embora com Edward. Eu e Angela presenciamos uma cena curiosa – sorriu maliciosa._

__Diga então – olhei o meu relógio de pulso para ver quantos minutos já estava fazendo Edward esperar por mim._

__Prometo ser breve, mas essa fofoca eu não poderia deixar para outro momento – disse, exultante._

__Então fale logo – apressei-a._

__Lembra-se do moreno que nos deixou boquiaberta com tamanha beleza? – olhou-me em expectativa._

__Sim – respondi concisa._

__Pois bem, Jessica recebeu um bilhete de um garçom quando estávamos prestes a ir embora. Ela olhava para o moreno de maneira descarada e acho que ele gostou – deu um risinho. _

__E? - gesticulei para que continuasse._

__Você acredita que ela retornou à empresa de carona com ele? _

__Bem, ela está solteira. E se eles se deram bem logo de cara qual é o problema? – falei naturalmente._

__Bem, em princípio, nada – deu de ombros. _Só que é estranho ele ter marcado um primeiro encontro com ela rodeado por outros casais – ergueu a sobrancelha._

__Hã? Como assim? – franzi o cenho._

__Bella, ela contou a mim e à Angela agora pouco que o cara a chamou para sair, mas disse que era para ela estender o convite às amigas que estavam à mesa com ela, mesmo Jessica revelando que somos comprometidas. Isso não é estranho? – fechou o semblante colocando um dedo no queixo, como se estivesse pensando._

__Aly, pode ser que você tenha entendido mal. Talvez nem seja um primeiro encontro e você já saiu especulando absurdos a respeito do assunto._

__Não, eu não entendi errado – neguei com a cabeça._

__Então, vai ver ele acha que somos amigas inseparáveis e quer conhecer todas nós – dei de ombros, achando a conversa enfadonha._

__Não sei, não – falou expressando desconfiança. _Pelo menos ele foi educado ao se apresentar a ela. Seu nome é Nikolaos Rouvás. É grego, mas reside em solo americano desde os tempos da faculdade. É dono de uma agência de Publicidade aqui em Los Angeles. Foi isso que ele falou a ela – encolheu os ombros._

__E você como é curiosa ao extremo já sondou isso tudo – sorri enviesado._

__Claro! Gosto de saber por quem estou sendo rodeada. E cá para nós... ele tem jeito de playboy. Aquele tipo de homem bem safado. Eu notei muito bem quando você foi ao banheiro e ele quase teve um torcicolo ao te admirar._

_Rolei os olhos._

__Eu também notei, Aly. Há homens que não sabem disfarçar. Mas deixa isso para lá. Não é da nossa conta o que a Jessica faz ou deixa de fazer da vida dela – olhei de novo para o ponteiro do relógio._

__Mas ela ainda vai te comunicar sobre o jantar que vai acontecer na sexta – alertou-me._

_Suspirei._

__Na sexta eu não vou marcar compromisso com ninguém. É o dia em que Edward vai embora – falei desconsolada._

__Bella, ele não vai embora para sempre. Vai apenas cumprir seus compromissos. Deixa de ser exagerada. Logo, logo ele estará de volta – piscou sorrindo ternamente._

__Mas eu não quero ficar longe dele – falei manhosa._

__Vejo que a paixão te pegou de jeito – seu sorriso se alargou._

__Sim, Aly. Eu... eu sou louca por ele – passei a mão em meus cabelos desgrenhando-os mais ainda._

__Então, corra para ele – gesticulou incentivando-me a levantar da cadeira. _Eu já disse tudo que queria dizer. Agora aproveite muito bem a sua tarde. Ah! Não esqueça de usar e abusar dos chocolates que te dei – piscou, zombeteira._

__De tanto você falar nisso, será uma das primeiras coisas que deixarei a postos para ser usada logo mais em meu quarto – sorri envergonhada._

_Chocolate...chocolate... – senti meus lábios se mexendo em busca do doce.

_Baby... Baby... aqui não tem chocolate – a voz do Edward me despertou.

Pisquei vários segundos antes de abrir os olhos e encarar a expressão divertida dele.

_Eu estava sonhando? – perguntei meio aérea.

_Sim – afirmou sorrindo.

Meu Deus! Eu sonhei com a conversa inteira que tive com Alice. Será que falei algo impróprio?

_E... e eu falei durante o sonho? – engoli em seco.

_Sim, mas entendi apenas a palavra "chocolate". Está com desejo? – perguntou malicioso alternando as sobrancelhas de modo brincalhão.

_Não... Sim... Ah...estou confusa – pisquei mais algumas vezes.

Minha voz estava saindo embolada por causa do sono e meu raciocínio era zero.

Edward riu abafado ao enterrar seu rosto em meu pescoço depositando um beijo prolongado no local.

_Desculpa. Não estou falando coisa com coisa – respondi envergonhada.

_Bella, não precisa se desculpar. Você estava dormindo. É normal acordar um pouco aérea – beijou minha bochecha.

_Eu dormi muito?

_Aham – abanou a cabeça roçando seu nariz contra o meu.

Ri devido à cócega que senti.

_Mas foi bom assim. Você estava com dor de cabeça e precisava descansar – falou naturalmente.

_Realmente precisava. Agora me sinto bem melhor – disse manhosa, abraçando-o com carinho.

Nosso momento foi interrompido pelo barulho do meu estômago vazio.

Corei enquanto Edward pareceu se divertir com minha situação.

_Não ria de mim – choraminguei ainda sem graça.

_É que foi engraçado, meu bem – beijou minha cabeça. _Que tal jantarmos? – piscou.

_Que horas são? – franzi o cenho.

_São oito horas da noite – soprou alguns fios do meu cabelo que estavam em minha testa.

_Nossa! Isso tudo? – arregalei os olhos, espantada por ter dormido tanto. _O que você fez a tarde toda? – perguntei curiosa.

_Preparei o restante do jantar com a ajuda da Sue, senhorita dorminhoca – apertou levemente a ponta do meu nariz.

_Hummm... agora me deu fome – sorri.

_Então venha degustar da minha especialidade – disse convicto.

_E por acaso agora posso saber qual é?

_Ravióli de carne com abóbora. Bem, é o que sei fazer – soou meio sem graça.

_Eu amo ravióli de carne. E ainda há um incremento da abóbora. Para mim está perfeito – puxei-o para dar-lhe um selinho.

_E para sobremesa eu solicitei a ajuda da Sue de novo – deu um risinho baixo. _Fizemos um merengue de morango que será servido com sorvete e calda de framboesa – revelou deixando-me com água na boca.

_Uau! Agora meu apetite veio à tona de vez. Vou tomar um banho e logo descerei para jantarmos, tudo bem? – perguntei fitando sua boca.

_Estarei aguardando-a para nosso jantar especial, Srta. Cullen – meu nome soou tão sexy em seus lábios que me senti sendo atraída para beijar-lhe.

_É tão bom ficar assim com você – ele colou sua testa à minha fechando os olhos.

Aproveitei o momento para fechar os meus também, sentindo a sua respiração em meu rosto.

_Por mim, ficaríamos assim até nos cansarmos dessa posição – soltei um risinho.

_Hum hum – murmurou roçando seus lábios nos meus. _Podemos ficar, mas depois que eu alimentar a senhorita.

Abri os olhos e ele estava me fitando com ternura.

_Tudo bem – rolei os olhos.

Levantamos da cama e cada um seguiu em uma direção diferente. Enquanto eu fui ao banheiro tomar uma ducha, Edward desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha.

Durante o banho fiquei pensando em como fui sortuda ao conhecer o Edward. Ainda mais do jeito que aconteceu. Em uma balada!

Normalmente "relacionamentos" que começam em meio a bebedeiras e com muito apelo sexual tendem a fracassar assim que o efeito do álcool passa. Mas no nosso caso foi diferente. Parece que estávamos destinados a nos conhecer naquele local.

Será que se não fosse meu aniversário, se fôssemos apresentados em outro contexto, estaríamos juntos como agora? Não sei e nem quero saber. Do jeito que tudo está se encaminhando está bom demais.

O único incômodo é o meu 'relacionamento' com Riley. Eu preciso dar um fim nisso...

Saí do boxe me enxugando o mais depressa possível. Não queria fazer o Edward esperar tanto. Ele já estava arrumado para um jantar informal em casa. Vestia uma camisa polo azul petróleo que o deixava exuberante e uma bermuda de sarja na cor branca.

Minha vontade era de arrancar aquela roupa e ficarmos o restante da noite curtindo a presença um do outro na cama, fazendo o que há de melhor numa noite quente: sexo. Sexo com chocolate.

Meu Deus! Esses chocolates já estavam me deixando alucinada, a tal ponto de murmurar em sonho suplicando por eles.

Peguei meu roupão atrás da porta, amarrei-o na cintura e fui em busca de uma roupa casual que fazia meu gosto.

Encontrei uma blusa de viscose. Era de alcinha, soltinha e assimétrica no comprimento, um short jeans rasgado e o meu inseparável _converse_.

Coloquei como acessório apenas um macrocolar para arrematar o visual.

Deixei meus cabelos soltos.

Fitei-me no espelho do closet. Estava ótimo. Era assim que me sentia confortável.

Olhei para dentro do meu guarda roupa e vi a caixa com os chocolates. Peguei-a e saí do quarto em direção à parte inferior da casa.

Estaquei no alto da escada ao ver a cena diante de mim: pétalas de rosa vermelha espalhadas pelos degraus acompanhadas por velas aromáticas que decoravam a escadaria.

Fiquei parada no mesmo lugar durante vários segundos admirando toda aquela beleza e brilho transmitido pelo tremular das pequenas chamas.

Hipnotizada, deixei minhas pernas me guiarem até o final da escada.

As luzes da parte inferior da casa estavam apagadas. O ambiente era iluminado apenas por velas.

Meu Deus!

Nunca ninguém havia feito algo parecido assim para mim. Engoli em seco, surpresa com o romantismo do Edward.

Meu coração pulsava forte como o de um cavalo de corrida.

Meus olhos mantinham-se arregalados, incrédulos, visualizando o caminho de pétalas que me levaria até a mesa de jantar.

Quando consegui chegar à sala de jantar, quase caí para trás. A mesa estava arrumada de forma impecável. E mais uma vez a presença de flores e velas era marcante.

Edward me aguardava em pé, ao lado da mesa, com uma rosa vermelha na mão.

Dei algumas passadas até ele pegando a rosa de suas mãos, sentindo o cheiro de suas pétalas e em seguida, enlacei o seu pescoço puxando-o para me dar um beijo.

_Edward, você preparou tudo isso? – perguntei baixinho como se estivesse com medo de que tudo aquilo sumisse num piscar de olhos se eu elevasse a voz.

_Sim, mas confesso que tive uma ajudinha da Sue – deu uma risada.

Seu rosto era iluminado somente pelas chamas das velas dispostas pela mesa. Aquilo conferia-lhe um ar misterioso e sexy ao mesmo tempo.

_Não importa se você teve ajuda. Está tudo tão lindo. Obrigada – sorri, encantada.

_Não precisa agradecer. Fiz isso porque gosto de você. Se quiser, eu faço isso todos os dias só para ver esse lindo sorriso em seu rosto – inclinou sua cabeça na minha direção, beijando-me suavemente.

_Assim você vai me deixar mal acostumada – balancei a cabeça.

_É o que eu mais quero – sussurrou entre meus lábios.

Pronto! Eu não tinha mais salvação... Estava perdida no 'Fantástico Mundo do Edward'.

Quando nos separamos, aproveitei para deixar a caixa contendo os potes de chocolate em cima de um buffet.

_O que é isso? – perguntou curioso.

_Eu também tenho as minhas surpresas – pisquei sorrindo maliciosa.

_Hum... não vejo a hora de saber o que há nessa caixa – olhou-me intensamente.

_Na hora certa saberá – disse com uma voz sexy.

_Linda – passou o polegar por meu lábio inferior.

Tive vontade de prendê-lo em minha boca, mas se eu fizesse isso com certeza nem jantaríamos.

_Agora me dê a honra da sua ilustre presença nesta humilde mesa – se recompôs, guiando-me até uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, puxando-a para que eu sentasse.

Edward era um cavalheiro e tanto... e seu charme inglês o deixava simplesmente irresistível.

_Onde está a humildade desta mesa, Edward? – ri sendo acompanhada por ele.

_Essa decoração é culpa da Sue – deu de ombros indo sentar em seu lugar de frente para mim.

_Acho que de agora em diante vou jantar apenas à luz de velas. Fica tão diferente e bem mais intimista – falei naturalmente aguardando pela demonstração do jantar.

_Concordo quando diz que fica mais intimista, mas com relação à diferença, eu já acho que se deve ao fato de se ter a companhia certa ao lado – falou fitando-me intensamente.

Estremeci ao sentir um arrepio passar por meu corpo. Este era o efeito que ele causava em mim.

_Concordo com você – sorri esticando minha mão sobre a mesa para que ele pusesse a sua sobre a minha.

_Você realmente está linda – elevou a minha mão, beijando-a.

_Você também – falei sem tirar os olhos dos dele.

_E então, está pronta para saber se sou um bom cozinheiro? – deu-me seu sorriso torto e certeiro.

_Hum hum – acenei a cabeça. _Ansiosa.

_Bem, mas antes tenho que ir buscar a comida. Fiquei tão distraído com você que esqueci o principal: a comida – gargalhou.

_Hum... acabei de descobrir que adoro homem atrapalhado – ri, mas assim que o notei me encarando com uma sobrancelha elevada e olhos estreitos, meu sorriso cessou.

_Quer dizer que corro risco de perder você para algum possível concorrente? – perguntou já em pé com a mão nos bolsos.

_Claro que não. Eu... eu me expressei mal. Adoro um determinado homem atrapalhado que por um acaso tem o mesmo nome que o seu – sorri de modo ameno para tentar disfarçar minha gafe.

_Agora está melhor – piscou sorrindo.

_Bobo – balancei a cabeça.

Levou apenas alguns minutos para ele retornar com o prato principal todo enfeitado.

O cheiro estava ótimo e imediatamente algum botão em meu cérebro foi acionado dando partida para que meu estômago se manifestasse em busca de comida.

Após ter sido servida por ele e ter experimentado a primeira porção do ravióli com abóbora, foi impossível conter um gemido de satisfação.

_Isso aqui está ótimo, Edward. Parabéns. Quando se aposentar das passarelas já pode abrir seu próprio restaurante – sorri ao terminar de mastigar.

_Não exagere, Bella. Nenhum restaurante sobrevive expondo no cardápio somente um prato de comida – balançou a cabeça.

_Eu não penso assim. Veja bem, você teria uma visão de empreendedor. E diferenciaria seu restaurante dos demais. Poderia vendar somente ravióli, em compensação, mexeria nos condimentos, recheios e molhos. Tenho certeza que seria sucesso – pisquei. _Eu seria sua cliente fiel – ri.

_Bella, você diz isso porque lida com o empreendedorismo praticamente desde que descobriu que tem talento para isso. Mas eu não. Apenas cozinho por diversão e para sustentar meu corpo – gesticulou para que eu lhe desse minha mão por cima da mesa.

_Tudo bem. Esqueça o que falei – fiz uma careta.

_Ei... – afagou minha mão -,... sua ideia foi muito boa, mas esse ramo não é para mim. É melhor eu lidar com a passarela. É mais seguro – piscou.

Acenei a cabeça em compreensão.

_Quem gosta de cozinhar na minha família são os meus pais – emendou dando um risinho.

_Os dois? – perguntei curiosa.

_Sim. E como dois viciados em comida decidiram vender a chácara em que nasci e fui criado em Canterbury, e compraram uma pequena cafeteria no centro da cidade. No segundo andar fica a casa deles e na parte inferior fica a cafeteria. Os lucros não são tantos, porém dá para sobreviver nos padrões de uma pequena cidade do interior da Inglaterra.

_Eu adoraria conhecer seus pais e a cidade em que você nasceu.

_E eu adoraria levá-la quando nossas agendas permitissem. Com certeza meus pais ficariam encantados com você. Não só porque é linda, mas porque é simples como eles – sorriu.

Corei devido ao elogio.

_Eu nunca vou esquecer das minhas raízes, Edward – falei com uma voz saudosa.

Tomei um gole do vinho que ele havia escolhido na minha pequena adega para a ocasião, tentando empurrar o nó que surgiu em minha garganta.

_Você sente muita falta da sua mãe, não é? – perguntou segurando firme a minha mão.

_Sim – respondi baixinho, sentindo meus olhos umedecerem. _Ela sempre foi tão presente durante os seis anos em que a tive somente para mim – desviei meus olhos do dele para fitar um ponto qualquer da mesa, deixando minha mente viajar nas lembranças.

_E ela sempre foi a governanta da família Cullen?

_Desde que chegou à Los Angeles. Ela era de Forks, uma cidade do Condado de Clallam, no estado de Washington – expliquei pegando mais uma porção do ravióli e colocando em meu prato.

_E como veio parar aqui? – seu tom de voz expressava sua curiosidade.

_Quando ela foi despedida do hotel em que trabalhava em Forks, uma vizinha ofereceu ajuda ao indicar-lhe para ser governanta da casa de uma família abastada de Los Angeles. Essa vizinha tinha acabado de retornar à Forks para ficar com o pai doente e na época era empregada dos Cullen. Então, depois de conversar com Esme e Carlisle explicando que havia alguém de confiança para trabalhar na casa deles, minha mãe mudou-se para cá e pelo que eu sei nunca mais voltou para sua antiga casa. Depois de um tempo a casa foi queimada – retorci o rosto.

_Queimada? – franziu o cenho. _Foi ação criminosa, então?

_Parece que algum vândalo achou divertido queimar a casa alheia após ficar fechada por tanto tempo. Isso foi o que me contaram quando eu já era adolescente e conseguia entender o que se passava ao meu redor – dei de ombros, bebendo um pouco mais do vinho.

_Sua mãe morava sozinha em Forks? – perguntou bebendo um pouco do seu vinho.

_Sim. A casa ficou de herança quando meus avós morreram. Ela era filha única.

_Entendi – acenou a cabeça em compreensão. _Mas no caso desse incêndio, ninguém acho o culpado? – estreitou os olhos franzindo o rosto.

_Não – neguei com a cabeça.

_E... seu pai biológico, você nunca teve notícia? – perguntou receoso ao perceber que parei de comer me remexendo na cadeira. _Desculpe, Bella. Fui indelicado.

_Não tem problema, Edward. Eu só... só não sei nada sobre essa questão. Nunca minha mãe falou no nome do meu pai verdadeiro – fui sincera.

_E o Charlie, como entrou na vida de vocês?

_Bem, quando minha mãe descobriu a gravidez, ela já estava "conhecendo" o Charlie, que na época era o chofer dos Cullen. Ele era solteiro e morava na casa de funcionário que havia no antigo terreno da família em outro bairro – revelei.

_Então, sua mãe só descobriu que estava grávida de você quando já estava trabalhando aqui? – perguntou me olhando atentamente como se estivesse confabulando algo em sua mente.

_Sim – confirmei, fitando-o do mesmo modo.

_Então, seu pai é de Forks?

_Não. Eu perguntei a Esme e a Carlisle quando já tinha noção das coisas e eles afirmaram que meu pai não era de Forks, mas que também não tinham noção de quem era porque essa informação morreu junto com a minha mãe – passei a mão nos meus cabelos balançando-o.

_Entendi – murmurou.

_Então, voltando a Charlie e Renée... eles começaram a namorar e tempos depois resolveram morar na casa que era um anexo à antiga mansão dos Cullen. Aquela foto do porta retrato foi tirada na casa deles quando eu tinha três meses – sorri lembrando da foto em que minha mãe e Charlie pareciam bastante felizes. _Mas a alegria deles durou pouco, pois quando eu fiz um ano de idade, Charlie faleceu – suspirei.

_Faleceu de quê? – perguntou interessado.

_Acidente de carro numa das vias expressas de Los Angeles. A polícia investigou o caso e descobriu que o freio do carro dos Cullen foi sabotado e que tudo indicava que o alvo era Carlisle, contudo, quem morreu em seu lugar foi Charlie. Ele seguia em direção à empresa para buscar Carlisle e numa curva o freio falhou, o carro ultrapassou a mureta de segurança e caiu na pista de baixo explodindo na hora – encobri o rosto com as mãos, angustiada ao pensar no quanto minha mãe deve ter sofrido. _Não sobrou nada. Charlie morreu carbonizado.

_Nossa, Bella – murmurou, espantado.

_Ninguém foi preso. A pessoa conseguiu fazer tão bem feito que até o mais competente dos investigadores não descobriu quem foi o culpado – continuei falando, desconsolada. _Então, durante um bom tempo a família ficou sob constante vigília de seguranças contratados por Carlisle.

_Deve ter sido um período bem conturbado para todos – falou meio reflexivo.

_Pelo que sei foi mesmo. Minha mãe entrou em depressão, pois amava o Charlie e foi necessário ir para uma clínica de repouso. Enquanto ela esteve sob cuidados médicos eu fiquei sob os cuidados da Esme.

_Essa família realmente é impressionante. Eles são de uma generosidade sem tamanho – sorriu.

_São. Nenhum dinheiro compra o bom caráter deles. E eles adoravam Renée e Charlie. Se tenho essas informações todas a respeito de uma parte importante da minha vida, devo isso a Esme, pois foi quem me revelou os fatos – sorri de modo sereno ao lembrar da minha mãe adotiva. Como eu a amo...

_E... – ele fez uma pausa olhando ora para seu prato, ora para mim.

_Pode perguntar, Edward – instiguei-o com uma voz afável.

_E... a sua mãe... como... como ela faleceu? – olhou-me receoso mais uma vez.

Suspirei profundamente antes de responder o que tinham me contado.

_Ela faleceu quando eu tinha seis anos. Ela se auto-flagelou com canivete por todas as partes do corpo durante a última internação na clínica de repouso. Fez isso durante a madrugada. Quando a enfermeira chegou pela manhã para dar-lhe o medicamento, encontrou-a estirada no chão, suja de sangue dos pés à cabeça. Sua pulsação estava fraca. Tentaram de tudo para salvá-la, mas não conseguiram. Eu acho que ela nunca se recuperou de ter perdido Charlie – murmurei enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

_Ei, meu anjo – escutei a voz do Edward próxima de mim e em seguida, fui abraçada por ele, que começou a fazer leves afagos em minhas costas. _Não quero te ver triste – sussurrou em meus cabelos me ninando.

_Eu... eu estou bem – menti.

Eu não sentia vontade chorar, mas sim uma profunda tristeza pela minha mãe.

_Eu sei que você não está bem, Bella. Não precisa mentir para mim – ergueu meu queixo, olhando-me com ternura. _Vamos encerrar esse assunto. Não fiz um jantar romântico para no final vê-la com essa carinha de velório – falou suavemente beijando minha testa.

_Desculpe por estragar o jantar – minha voz soou melancólica.

_Ei... – segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos -,... você não estragou nada. Nossa noite está apenas começando – sorriu torto e involuntariamente sorri de volta. _Que tal a sobremesa? – piscou.

Apenas acenei a cabeça em concordância.

_Então, não fuja. Já volto com o merengue – deu-me um beijo casto e levantou-se indo em direção à cozinha.

Suspirei esfregando meu rosto.

Olhei à minha volta e vi a caixa de chocolates que pus em cima do _buffet _de madeira.

Eu tinha descido em clima de festa, ansiosa para o pós-jantar. Todavia, depois de ter contado sobre a morte da minha mãe, o desânimo tomou conta de mim.

Minha surpresa para o Edward seria adiada.

Agora eu queria apenas os beijos, carinhos e o colo dele. Nada mais.

* * *

**N/A: Bem, agora que vcs já se deleitaram na leitura chegou a hora das perguntas?**  
**E então, o que acharam da conversa da Alice com a Bella quando a baixinha revela as intenções do tal moreno (que agora tem nome...rsrsrs) com a Jessica?**  
**O que vcs pensam em relação às revelações da Bella sobre os fatos que cercam sua vida (isso aí foi só uma parte...rsrsrs...é o que ela sabe)?**

**IMPORTANTE: AMIGAS, ESTA FOI A ÚLTIMA ATUALIZAÇÃO DA FIC PARA ESTE MÊS, POIS ESTOU EM CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA PARA A APRESENTAÇÃO DA MINHA MONOGRAFIA E PRECISO REVISAR OS ÚLTIMOS DETALHES, PORTANTO PEÇO COMPREENSÃO DA PARTE DE VCS E PACIÊNCIA ATÉ UMA NOVA POSTAGEM...PREVISTA PARA O DIA 12 DE JUNHO! (Não me xinguem...rsrsrs)...ME DESEJEM SORTE! :)**  
**POR FAVOR, NÃO ME ABANDONEM... :/**  
**bjinhossssss e uma ótima semana para todas! Até Junho!**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Oieeee...será que ainda tenho leitoras? Estou de volta com a corda toda...rsrs...depois de um bom tempo sem atualização, devido à minha monografia, volto com um capítulo bônus. Espero que apreciem...fiz com carinho...aliás, carinho é o que mais há neste capítulo...ahauaiahauaia.**

Quero agradacer aos reviews da única leitora que mostra sua 'carinha' SEMPRE aqui na fic. Muito obrigada, Anacaroll. Desculpe por ainda não responder ao seu último review, mas eu li,ok? :) bjinhossss

****

Vamos ao que interessa! Boa leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10 – POV EDWARD**

**BEM- ME-QUER**

Pele alva como a neve... macia como a de um bebê... aveludada como um pêssego e cheirosa como frésia doce...

Não me cansava de ficar admirando o corpo de Isabella desde a madrugada, quando meu sono foi embora assim que a necessidade de senti-la mais perto de mim cresceu de forma descontrolada. Eu tinha receio de perdê-la, mas nem eu mesmo sabia a razão...

Esse tipo de insegurança era típico da ala feminina, mas quanto a masculina? Eu não tinha noção... Até agora.

Para um ex-solteiro convicto muita coisa ainda estava fora do lugar na minha cabeça. A cada dia eu tentava juntar as peças mais esquisitas e associá-las a uma nova parte do meu cérebro, que insistia em mandar mensagens subliminares quando eu estava com a linda morena dos olhos verdes cintilantes.

Isabella.

Enrosquei seu corpo ao meu tomando o cuidado para não acordá-la, afinal eu sabia que estava cansada depois da noite de amor que dediquei a ela.

Estava tão carente que não resisti e a tomei para mim, logo após o jantar, mesclando meus desejos mais viris com algo que ainda não sabia definir, mas era complexo... algo tão obscenamente complicado quanto a minha própria existência.

Eu só tinha uma certeza: meu lugar era ao lado dela. Porque ela era tudo e muito mais que eu poderia imaginar. Não se comparava a ninguém... À nenhuma mulher que já passou em minha vida.

Eu arriscaria qualquer coisa para não sair de sua vida. Até mesmo minha carreira de modelo bem sucedido.

Nunca me imaginei sendo enlaçado definitivamente por mulher alguma porque sempre valorizei meu individualismo nas relações anteriores. Se é que se pode chamar de 'relação' algo tão frívolo como algumas noites de sexo, e até mesmo o que tive com a Emily, já que na época, éramos inconstantes por causa de nossos momentos profissionais.

Mas a verdade que estou descobrindo de uns dias para cá é que estou mais propício ao compartilhamento, seja de pensamentos ou sentimentos. Eu gosta de ouvir Isabella, e percebo que a recíproca é verdadeira. Também sinto uma vontade louca de dizer a todo momento o quanto gosto dela; o quanto me faz bem, porém, fico com receio de me tornar o tal 'cara grude' ou pateta que alguns amigos intitulam, e por conseguinte, acabar irritando-a. O mais engraçado desse tipo de pensamento é que pouco me importaria de ser chamado de pateta, desde que ela fosse minha para sempre.

Já conseguia visualizar até mesmo o chamado 'bambolê de otário' em meu dedo anelar esquerdo. Sim. Eu conseguia visualizar uma aliança de casamento que simbolizasse meu compromisso verdadeiro com ela, mesmo que ainda levasse algum tempo para isso se concretizar.

"_**Minha. Ela seria minha"**_

Respirei em seus cabelos sedosos sentindo ainda o resquício do aroma de morango de seu xampu predileto. Afastei alguns fios que teimavam em esconder parcialmente seu rosto de porcelana, tão lindo e delicado que eu adorava beijar e acariciar, como um viciado em droga.

Contabilizei visualmente as sardas charmosas de seus ombros, que eram mais abundantes que as existentes em seu nariz afilado. Ficavam perfeitas em seu corpo. Não satisfeito, deixei minhas mãos impacientes tocarem cada uma, numa contagem, às avessas, da brincadeira "bem-me-quer, mal-me-quer".

_Mal-me-quer – murmurei concentrado na minha bolha.

_Bem-me-quer – Bella completou com voz de sono dando uma risadinha ao virar-se, ficando de frente pra mim. Flagrando-me constrangido e com certeza com cara de bobo.

Ri abaixando meu rosto em direção ao seu, roçando meu nariz contra o seu.

_Continue – instigou-me divertida. _Eu estava adorando ter suas mãos em mim – deu um sorriso preguiçoso, que só despertou a minha vontade de beijá-la.

Seus lábios finos e bem desenhados, levemente corados, eram um chamariz para a minha boca, que salivava de desejo para sentir o gosto deles.

_Achei que estivesse em sono profundo depois da noite agitada – elevei uma sobrancelha com um olhar sugestivo e um sorriso sacana. _Não era pra você escutar – dei-lhe um selinho, como uma breve demonstração da minha verdadeira intenção.

_Eu não resisti ao som da sua voz. Tive de entrar na brincadeira – sorriu fitando-me com um olhar que expressava desejo e ternura. Tudo junto e misturado. _Achei tão fofo vê-lo sem graça. Seu rosto parecia da cor de um tomate bem maduro – riu abraçando-me firme, depositando um beijo delicado no vão do meu pescoço, deixando-me arrepiado.

Ah! Seu abraço... como eu queria ficar assim o dia todo com ela.

Isabella não tinha noção do quanto sua presença já havia me preenchido; me marcado, deixando-me à sua mercê.

_Isso vai ter volta – apertei sua bunda ouvindo seu gritinho manhoso.

_Tarado – disse rindo, desenlaçando-me de seus braços macios. _Acordou há muito tempo? – franziu o rosto.

Fitei-a meio abobalhado. Esse não era eu...

_Acho que sim. Só sei que o dia ainda não estava claro como agora – desviei meu olhar do seu para a claridade que tomava conta do quarto.

_O que houve para perder o sono? – acariciou meu rosto, agora sem barba, e eu fechei os olhos apreciando sua carícia.

Que mãos delicadas ela tinha...

Balancei a cabeça ao abrir os olhos, vendo-a me olhar com carinho.

_Não houve nada. Quis velar seu sono. Só isso – dei um meio sorriso.

Ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

_Tudo bem. Vou fingir que acredito – elevou a sobrancelha.

Eu não queria dizer-lhe a verdade sobre a perda de sono. Tinha medo dela me achar um 'maricas'.

_Eu só perdi o sono, meu bem – afaguei seu rosto com o meu, sentindo-a amolecer em meus braços. _E como suas sardas estavam reluzindo pra mim, resolvi brincar com elas, mas não tive a intenção de acordá-la agora – afaguei sua bochecha.

Ela bufou.

_Detesto essas sardas – reclamou fazendo uma careta.

Olhou por sobre um dos ombros fitando algumas delas.

_Eu as adoro – retruquei sorrindo, beijando as mais visíveis. _Adoro vê-la dormir... – salpiquei mais beijos -, adoro observá-la falando durante o sono – ri abafado quando enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, ganhando um tapa no ombro.

_Edward... – choramingou envergonhada. _Por Deus! Finja que eu não converso dormindo. Que horror! O que eu tanto falo? – seus olhos verdes me fitaram preocupados.

_Meu nome – fui direto.

Alisei a maçã de seu rosto perscrutando toda a sua face, até nossos olhares se cruzarem novamente, sendo atraídos como ímãs.

Não resisti à atração mútua e a puxei para um beijo apaixonado com uma pitada de tempero só nosso. Mas uma de suas mãos espalmou em meu peito tentando me afastar.

_O que foi? – parei de beijá-la, fitando-a sem entender sua atitude.

_Eu não escovei os dentes – disse baixinho, sem graça.

_E daí? – dei de ombros. _Eu a quero do jeito que acordou – disse, sincero.

Ela parecia surpresa.

Isso estava ocorrendo com frequência. Todas as manhãs que eu acordava ao seu lado.

_Por que você me olha desse jeito toda vez que eu afirmo que a quero do jeito que acorda? – perguntei sério.

Ela engoliu em seco.

_Que... que jeito? – gaguejou, demonstrando nervosismo.

_Surpresa. Incrédula...

Não me respondeu de imediato. Pelo contrário, ergueu seu corpo, afastando-se um pouco de mim e sentando de frente, segurando o lençol bem rente aos seus seios.

Mais uma vez a percepção dela nua por debaixo do lençol só atiçava meu corpo. Meus olhos gulosos a comiam descaradamente. Mesmo assim, lutando para não avançar em cima dela pra fazermos amor, eu esperei seu tempo de resposta.

_Eu... eu... – gaguejou inspirando e expirando, tentando se acalmar para me responder, sem deixar seus olhos se desviarem dos meus nem um minuto. _Eu... ainda acho que o que estou vivendo com você é uma ilusão. Boa. Extraordinária. Mas apenas uma ilusão – sussurrou. _E que assim que eu acordar desse sonho maravilhoso, você não existirá. Porque eu nunca acreditei que existisse homem perfeito. Só que estou descobrindo que existe sim. E é você, Edward – seus olhos hipnóticos me acertaram em cheio.

Não resistindo ao 'chamado' deles avancei pra cima dela, mas ela me barrou de novo.

_Mas... – pausou enquanto eu tentava acalmar minha ânsia de beijá-la.

Vendo sua hesitação, instiguei-a a continuar falando.

_Mas...

_Mas eu também descobri que sou insegura, fora da minha armadura de CEO, porque tenho medo de não ser a mulher perfeita pra você. Eu... não chego aos pés das mulheres que você saiu. Disso eu tenho certeza – murmurou enfática.

Percebi que ela queria chorar, mas eu não ia deixar.

_Ei... – puxei seu rosto para mim, fitando-a profundamente. _Não fale uma besteira dessa. Você não se vê com clareza, Bella. E eu não estou falando somente da beleza física, mas da grande mulher que você é. Qual o cara não se apaixonaria por uma mulher sensacional como você? Qual? – fitei-a afagando suas bochechas com meus dedos, dando-lhe um beijo suave.

É lógico que veio um nome em minha mente. O nome de um tremendo idiota que se intitulava 'namorado' dela, mas é óbvio que eu não mencionaria isso. Até porque ele já era praticamente uma carta fora do baralho. E eu o queria bem longe dela o mais rápido possível.

Eu fazia parte da vida dela agora e Isabella seria minha. Só minha.

_Já conversamos sobre meu passado. Tudo que eu fiz quando solteiro ficou pra trás e não sinto a menor falta porque eu encontrei a mulher perfeita pra mim. E eu não preciso dizer que é você ou preciso? – sorri matreiro, ganhando um sorriso meigo de volta.

_Precisa – balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, é você a escolhida pra fazer parte da minha vida conturbada de modelo internacional, que vive como um nômade, mas que está disposto a ter um único lar caso me aceite em sua vida de uma vez por todas – expus o que estava preso dentro de mim.

_Edward... – ela murmurou meu nome me abraçando forte. _Você... você sabe que está mais do que aceito. Desculpa. Eu sou... sou tão boba – disse com a voz abafada por estar com o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço. _Acho que estou sensível porque daqui a pouco você vai embora e vou sentir saudades suas – me apertou mais forte e eu aceitei de bom grado, fazendo o mesmo.

_Primeiro de tudo. Você é sim uma boba por pensar um absurdo desses. Mas é a minha boba – desfiz delicadamente nosso abraço, fazendo questão de olhá-la. _Nada mais importa quando você está comigo, Bella. Eu só preciso que você sinta isso.

Puxei-a para um abraço forte e depois a fitei por uns segundos antes de voltar a falar.

_E segundo, eu não vou te dizer adeus, será apensa um até logo. Já falei que vou voltar. Essa distância é temporária, meu bem – falei olhando bem em seus olhos, sem piscar, para que pudesse ver a minha sinceridade e promessa neles.

Minha intenção era extirpar a insegurança que havia lhe assolado.

Depois de um tempo escutando somente nossas respirações, vi uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha e me aproximei enxugando-a com meus lábios, escutando um leve gemido.

_Quero fazer amor com você – sussurrei em seu ouvido, apertando-a para colar-se em mim, como _super bonder._

Senti seus pelos se eriçarem ao meu toque. Se esse era o efeito que eu causava nela, então era recíproco, porque minha semi ereção já se mostrava presente sob o lençol e meu desejo por ela já havia alcançado um nível irrefutável.

_Enche a banheira, por favor – pediu suavemente, beijando o lóbulo da minha orelha, causando-me um calafrio. Atiçando-me a tomá-la com força, mas eu faria do jeito que ela me pedisse. _Eu quero fazer amor com você lá – disse, beijando a ponta do meu nariz, piscando em seguida, com um leve sorriso travesso.

Meu corpo tremeu ao seu último toque.

Soltei-a quando percebi que ela estava levantando da cama totalmente nua, exibindo um corpo perfeito e tentador aos meus anseios.

É óbvio que meu pau latejou, inchando, quando fitei sua bunda redonda e gostosa, pairando meu olhar nas covinhas de suas costas, na parte inferior de sua coluna.

Elas pareciam piscar pra mim num convite para a perdição. E eu, como um cachorrinho abandonado, iria atrás da minha dona.

(...)

_Pronto. Agora que o Ethan está num sono tranquilo podemos conversar direito. Ele só vai acordar quando o Emmett chegar – Rose disse, sentando em seu confortável sofá de jardim, que ficava de frente para a enorme piscina da casa dos meus amigos. _Sou toda ouvidos – sorriu exibindo seus dentes perfeitamente brancos.

_Hum... será que você se importa se eu fumar? – perguntei receoso, pois sabia que ela odiava isso.

Seu sorriso morreu.

_Claro que me importo. Odeio cheiro de cigarro. Além disso, você é meu amigo e me importo com sua saúde. Cigarro faz muito mal e ninguém com dois neurônios questiona isso. É tipo crack. Mata – falou de modo franco, fazendo-me rir.

_Eu sei. Pior que eu sei – abanei a cabeça. _Mas estou nervoso – torci o canto da boca, batucando meus dedos no maço de cigarro.

_Quer lanchar? De repente ajuda a distrair sua vontade de fumar – estreitou os olhos na direção dos meus dedos impacientes.

_Não. Obrigado. Quando estou nervoso não consigo comer nada. Além disso, daqui a pouco vou me encontrar com Bella em um restaurante.

_Então, mais um bom motivo para não fumar. Nenhuma mulher gosta de beijar um cara sentindo o gosto da nicotina – fez careta.

Eu ri novamente.

_Tem razão. E Bella não merece isso – balancei a cabeça.

_E o motivo do seu nervosismo é a Bella, acertei? – perguntou, elevando a sobrancelha.

_Sim – respondi expirando forte. _Foi por isso que te liguei. Precisava conversar com alguém da minha confiança.

_Então, diga – cruzou os braços esperando pelo desenrolar dos fatos.

Apoiei meus cotovelos sobre as pernas inclinando meu corpo para frente, como se eu fosse confessar algo indevido à Rose.

Na verdade seria uma confissão do que eu havia confirmado horas atrás, após perambular pelas ruas de Hollywood à procura de um presente para Isabella. Eu iria embora na sexta para cumprir meus compromissos profissionais, mas queria dar-lhe algo que lembrasse nós.

_Eu... eu acho que estou amando pela primeira vez – praticamente sussurrei as palavras não tendo ideia se minha amiga tinha escutado.

Rose escutou muito bem.

Sua boca se abriu num verdadeiro 'O'. Surpresa era a expressão que tomava conta de seu rosto.

_Você... você quis dizer 'amando de verdade'? – perguntou como se tivesse olhando pra uma criatura com várias cabeças.

_Sim, Rose. Eu já sabia que estava apaixonado e já havia comentado isso com você, mas hoje pela manhã eu e Bella tivemos uma conversa mais direta sobre nosso relacionamento e eu confirmei o que já desconfiava. É ela que eu quero na minha vida. De verdade. Eu a escolheria mesmo tendo todas as opções do planeta – passei as mãos no meu cabelo desgrenhando-o mais ainda, num gesto tipicamente nervoso.

Estava deixando de ser o 'Edward solteirão' para assumir a identidade de um 'Edward muito comprometido'.

_Edward Masen, somente cego não conseguiria enxergar que você está de quatro pela minha cunhada – gargalhou tapando a boca com a mão. _Mas descobrir que se ama é algo bem diferente de paixão e desejo. E se você percebeu a diferença, então parabéns – balançou a cabeça. _Porque são poucos que conseguem enxergar isso – apontou para o coração. _É bom amar, não é mesmo? – sorriu, piscando.

Rose sabia que algum tempo atrás isso estaria fora de cogitação devido à minha vida agitada. Era mais fácil obter sexo do que amor, mas depois que conheci Isabella Cullen meu mundo girou de ponta- cabeça e eu estou aproveitando para experimentar viver a vida de um outro ângulo.

_Confesso que sim – sorri um pouco sem graça, afinal era um papo de grego pra mim. _Caramba! Eu... eu até comprei um presente para dar-lhe que significa algo duradouro. Tem simbolismo. E eu quero que ela use todos os dias em que eu não estiver ao seu lado – dei uma risada nervosa.

Vi o canto da boca de Rose se elevar num sorriso de compreensão.

_Posso saber que presente simbólico é esse? – alternou as sobrancelhas de modo brincalhão, idêntico ao jeito do Emmett.

_É uma pulseira com o símbolo do infinito. É simples, mas bonita – informei abobalhado.

_Bella vai amar. Tenho certeza, Edward. Você não precisa se esforçar muito para agradá-la. Se ainda não notou, ela é uma pessoa simples, apesar de ter sido educada por uma família podre de rica – falou séria.

_Eu sei disso. Talvez esse jeito dela tenha arrematado em mim o que ainda teimava em me dizer que as coisas estavam indo rápido demais. Eu até havia sugerido logo de cara que morássemos na mesma casa e depois que notei o que havia falado, temi que tivesse sido impulsivo demais, mas agora vejo que não fiz cagada alguma. É o que realmente quero – confessei.

Rose gargalhou do meu jeito natural de falar.

_O amor não é uma questão de tempo. É uma questão de acontecer ou não – disse, com um ar de quem falava com propriedade sobre o assunto.

_Agora eu acredito – balancei a cabeça. _Ainda não comentei com meus pais sobre o que está acontecendo na minha vida, mas creio que meus velhos vão gostar – sorri saudosista.

_Eles vão gostar, assim como, também vão compreender esse seu entusiasmo. Afinal, aqueles ali são eternos namorados – riu.

_Sim. Eles são – acenei com o olhar perdido em algum ponto da parede atrás de sua cabeça, lembrando o quão perfeito é o amor que meus pais têm um pelo outro.

Voltei a fitá-la após alguns segundos distraído, e ela me encarava com um olhar analítico.

_Desembucha, Edward – disparou. _Por que eu vi surgir uma ruga no meio da sua testa? – ergueu a sobrancelha remexendo-se no sofá ao colocar uma almofada em seu colo.

_Bella está insegura em relação a nós devido à distância que vamos manter até o término dos meus compromissos – torci o rosto.

_Bem vindo ao mundo feminino – riu batendo palmas. _Se está disposto a levar o relacionamento de vocês a sério, vai ter que tolerar as inseguranças da sua amada. Porque por mais que a mulher finja ser forte, no íntimo, ela está se corroendo pelo medo de perder quem gosta. É uma questão de trabalhar isso no dia-a-dia de vocês. Distância não significa nada quando alguém significa tudo, meu amigo – largou a almofada esticando as mãos para segurar as minhas, apertando-as numa demonstração de apoio.

Sorri entendendo muito bem suas palavras.

(...)

O combinado com Bella era de nos encontrarmos no restaurante, contudo, eu insisti em buscá-la na empresa, já que seu carro estava comigo. Não havia mais necessidade de eu alugar carro se estava definitivamente acampado em sua casa.

Porém, como estava presa em uma reunião de última hora, decidi esperá-la na ante sala, próxima à recepção, mas sua irmã Alice apareceu de supetão, conseguindo me arrastar até o térreo para mostrar-me a sua loja de roupas de grife enquanto aguardávamos o término da reunião.

Eu não estava com a menor vontade de sair do meu lugar, mas não seria deselegante com ela.

_Você ficaria entediado lá em cima se continuasse lendo e relendo aquelas revistas à espera da Bella – ela disse, me oferecendo um Ice Tea sabor pêssego ultra gelado de seu frigobar, localizado na copa que ficava numa parte mais escondida da loja.

Ri.

_Não teria problema. Eu esperaria o tempo que fosse – falei naturalmente, dando um gole, matando minha sede.

Seus olhos se arregalaram me encarando como se eu fosse um fantasma.

Franzi o cenho sem entender seu gesto.

_Disse algo errado?

_Você _realmente _gosta da minha irmã, não é? – perguntou enfatizando uma determinada palavra, exibindo um sorriso brincalhão, mas ao mesmo tempo convencido.

"**Eu a amo".**

Foi o que pensei em dizer, porém essas palavras seriam dispensadas apenas à pessoa que realmente importava.

_Sim – respondi balançando a cabeça veementemente.

_Você e o meu Jazzy devem ser exceções porque normalmente homem não é muito paciente com esse tipo de coisa – bebeu seu chá gelado.

_Estou aprendendo a ser – dei de ombros. _Vale a pena.

Ela ficou ainda algum tempo me encarando e confesso que gostaria de ser um leitor de mentes.

O que ela estaria pensando?

_O que foi, Alice? – perguntei impaciente.

Ela suspirou antes de falar.

_Eu gosto de você, Edward – soltou as palavras me fitando séria. _O que eu quero dizer é que fui com a sua cara porque sei que está sendo sincero com a Bella. E torço para que o relacionamento de vocês dê certo. Eu vejo nos olhos dela o quanto você a deixa mais alegre. Mais viva. Parece outra pessoa. Só que já deve ter percebido o quanto ela está insegura porque vocês vão se separar momentaneamente – pontuou, me forçando a lembrar da conversa que tive com Bella mais cedo.

Acenei a cabeça em compreensão.

_Minha irmã não sabia o que era amar até você surgir na vida dela. Pra mim, o Riley sempre foi uma incógnita. Alguém muito estranho. Que não fede e nem cheira, mas como Bella dizia que sabia o que estava fazendo nunca me importei em ter uma conversa franca com ele. Até porque nunca fui com as fuças dele – fez uma careta. _Porém, agora eu vejo que as coisas mudaram. Ela realmente está gostando de você – balançou a cabeça. _Aliás, a-m-a-n-d-o.

Soletrou cada letra para que eu percebesse a importância da conversa.

_Eu entendo perfeitamente o que está falando.

_Pois, então. Essa é a nossa segunda conversa sobre o mesmo assunto. Eu só quero reforçar o que falei na primeira. Se por um acaso você a magoar, por menor que seja o motivo, é melhor você nem me dirigir a palavra porque sou capaz de cortar o seu bilau só pra proteger a minha irmã – elevou a sobrancelha em um aviso mudo.

O modo dela falar era direto. Sem papas na língua.

Alice era mesmo o cão de guarda da Bella, mas isso não me assustava. Não mais.

_Eu não tenho motivo algum para temer suas palavras, Alice. Porque não estou brincando com os sentimentos da sua irmã. Estamos juntos nessa e é pra valer – respondi sério.

Um canto de sua boca se elevou, suavizando sua expressão.

_Edward, você é o cara certo pra ela – piscou.

Relaxei meus ombros tensos, soltando minha respiração lentamente.

Ela estava me testando mais uma vez. Garota danada...

Ouvimos um apito vindo de seu celular e assim que verificou a mensagem me avisou que Bella e Jasper estavam descendo.

Seguiríamos os quatro para o restaurante.

Meu presente para Bella teria de esperar mais um pouco. Entregaria a ela na privacidade de nossa casa.

Assim que nos viramos na direção da rua para ir para o carro vi um rosto conhecido que passava por entre os transeuntes na calçada.

Victoria.

E como se soubesse que eu estava ali seu olhar cruzou com o meu. Recebi um sorriso amigo, mas que eu sabia bem que tinha segundas intenções.

Merda! E ainda tinha Alice do meu lado...

_Edward! – acenou na minha direção caminhando apressadamente ao meu encontro.

_Vaca – ouvi o murmúrio de Alice, mas nem ousei contrariá-la.

_Olá – ofereci minha mão em cumprimento quando ela se aproximou, mas ignorou meu gesto, puxando-me para um abraço apertado. Deixando em minha roupa o aroma de seu perfume caro.

Ouvi o batuque dos sapatos da irmã de Bella no chão, impaciente.

_Ah, olá – Victoria percebeu sua presença, virando-se para a baixinha e estendendo sua mão.

Fiquei tenso por um momento aguardando a reação da minha futura cunhada.

_Oi – ela cumprimentou minha 'ex' de modo rígido.

Victoria pareceu nem se importar, afinal o seu antigo caso estava bem à sua frente.

_Você é um garoto mau, Edward – cutucou meu peito com suas unhas pintadas de vermelho e no momento seguinte, ouvi uma tosse ao meu lado.

Fitei Alice que estava com o rosto vermelho como morango. Ela devia estar puta com os gestos de Victoria.

_Edward, vou apressar a Bella e o Jasper. Estamos atrasados – estreitou os olhos na direção da ruiva antes de virar-se na direção do saguão de entrada.

Apenas balancei a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso congelado.

_Acho que ela não foi com a minha cara – Victoria deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para mim.

_Impressão sua. É o jeito dela – sorri tentando aliviar a tensão.

_Que bom que te reencontrei – suas mãos tocaram meus braços e seus olhos brilharam de entusiasmo. _Nem tive tempo de te ligar porque estou tentando abrir meu próprio negócio. Meu pai está me ajudando – sorriu mostrando sua covinha.

_É uma notícia muito boa – eu falei sem prestar muita atenção, pois sabia que a qualquer instante Bella surgiria e eu não queria vê-la chateada.

_Você vai mesmo ficar aqui até sexta? – perguntou empolgada.

_Sim – respondi sucinto.

_Então vou te ligar pra sairmos antes de você partir. Sinto saudades suas, Edward – ela se aproximou lambendo os lábios e eu me retesei na mesma hora.

_Então vai continuar sentindo – ouvi a voz doce da minha garota vindo detrás de mim, pegando Victoria de surpresa. _Porque o Edward Masen já tem compromisso com a namorada dele, que por sinal, sou eu – Bella explicitou sorrindo torto para mim, me abraçando possessivamente pela cintura. Dando-me um selinho quando virei meu rosto em sua direção.

"**Linda". **Foi o meu pensamento.

Relaxei na mesma hora.

Seus lábios foram feitos para experimentar somente os meus.

Abracei-a pela cintura com a mesma possessividade.

Éramos dois ciumentos.

Constatei a palidez de Victoria ao fitá-la.

_Ah, eu... eu não sabia... – encarou-me envergonhada.

Ouvi um risinho atrás de mim, provavelmente vindo de Alice.

_É verdade. Agora sou um homem comprometido com esta linda mulher – fitei minha garota mais uma vez, afagando seu queixo.

Desci minha mão em direção à sua, entrelaçando-as. Sua mão se encaixou perfeitamente na minha como se fosse feita pra mim.

Levantei o olhar lentamente até encontrar os seus olhos verdes que reluziram derretidos em resposta ao meu gesto. Dei-lhe um beijo em sua têmpora demonstrando o carinho que tinha por ela.

Parecíamos alheios aos demais olhares dos que nos cercavam naquele momento.

Victoria pigarreou chamando nossa atenção.

_Bem... eu... eu preciso ir – a ruiva sorriu sem jeito, apenas me fitando.

Ela era esperta. Já tinha sacado que agora eu era um homem de apenas uma mulher. O melhor a fazer era retirar-se mantendo a compostura.

Antes de sair de cena, acenou com a cabeça levemente, desviando seu olhar rapidamente para Bella, fitando-a dos pés à cabeça, retornando seu olhar para mim.

A última imagem dela foi um sorriso de derrota.

_Estamos indo para o carro – ouvi a voz da baixinha, avisando-nos, mas meus olhos agora permaneciam trancados aos da morena de olhos verdes e chamativos.

_Eu não sabia que era ciumenta a esse ponto – sorri aproximando meu rosto do dela, capturando seus lábios macios, sentindo o gosto deles.

_Desculpe pelo pequeno show – torceu o canto da boca, tímida. _Não sei o que me deu. Eu... eu só achei que era o certo me impor – olhou-me com um semblante confuso.

_Você fez o certo e eu particularmente adorei ser marcado por você – enlacei-a com meus braços, deixando-a bem grudada ao meu corpo. _Descobri que seu tipo sanguíneo é igual ao meu – rocei meus lábios em suas bochechas, aproximando-me do seu ouvido.

_Qual... é... então? – sua voz soou trêmula e sussurrante.

_É do tipo ciumenta positiva – soltei um risada rouca perto do seu ouvido, sentindo-a encolher em meus braços, arrepiada.

Ela me afastou delicadamente olhando bem fundo em meus olhos.

Sua mão afagou meu queixo, segurando-o firme, levando-me ao seu encontro.

_Não é ciúme. É medo de você gostar de outro perfume, outro sorriso, de outro abraço, outra companhia...

Seus lábios roçaram nos meus convidando-me para me perder neles, mas antes de tomá-los para mim, eu precisava repetir a mesma frase que disse horas antes à Rose em nossa conversa sobre mim e Isabella.

_Meu bem, isso não vai acontecer. Porque eu ainda escolheria você mesmo tendo todas as opções do planeta.

Encerrei o assunto beijando-a ardentemente.

Em casa começaríamos outro 'assunto', que era muito bem feito entre quatro paredes.

* * *

_**N/A: E aí? Gostaram deste Pov Edward? **_

_**Mereço algum review? :)**_

_**OBS: aproveitem a maré calma para suspirar pelos pombinhos porque no próximo capítulo algo já vai mudar...rsrsrs...tensão à vista! Riley de volta...a tão sonhada conversa da Bella com ele..mas o que será que acontecerá? hummmmm...só voltando aqui pra ler...rsrsrs**_

_**Bom, deixando a brincadeira de lado...quero agradecer bem muitão pela paciência de vcs! Até a próxima semana. bjinhosssss**_


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Enfim, após mais um tempo sem atualização, volto a postar mais um capítulo fresquinho. Mas a demora tem explicação. Estou numa correria há semanas, então não tive o devido tempo para escrever minha fic.**

**Ah, as revelações sobre o Riley estão a caminho...rsrsrs...mas ainda não será no próximo que saberão o que ele "esconde"...rsrs**

**Quero agradecer mais uma vez a minha leitora Annacarol pelos seus comentários. bjos,flor :)**

**Sem mais 'embromation', vamos ao capítulo, que particularmente, considero fofo...:) Nos falamos lá embaixo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**MAIS QUE UM AMOR DE VERÃO – parte 1**

Insônia.

A maldita me pegou de jeito desde o momento em que levantei pra ir ao banheiro de madrugada, após acordar – molhada - de um sonho erótico em que Edward era o principal personagem. Contudo, antes mesmo de acender a luz ambiente, vi que uma luz indicativa de mensagem recebida piscava ininterruptamente em meu celular que estava em cima da bancada do banheiro carregando a bateria. Curiosa por natureza, não resisti à tentação e decidi verificar o conteúdo.

A princípio, o número era desconhecido, mas logo na primeira frase da mensagem identifiquei o remetente. Riley.

Foi o suficiente para meus sentidos ficarem em alerta e meu estado de espírito mudar completamente.

Estava me preparando psicologicamente desde a segunda-feira para fazer algo interessante com Edward na véspera do dia da sua breve despedida, visto que, o evento beneficente do qual participaria fora transferido de sábado para segunda-feira. Cogitava usar o kit Kama Sutra que Alice me presenteou, mas depois de ver o que Riley escreveu, fiquei totalmente desanimada. Como se diz no linguajar popular... Broxa.

_**Msg1:**_

"_**Oi, amor. Cm vc tá? Sdds."**_

_**Msg2:**_

"_**Comprei outro cel. Favor, comunique-se comigo somente nesse nº. Tô voltando antes do previsto. Provavelmente hj. PRECISO falar c/vc. De quem te **__** mto. Riley"**_

Possivelmente era a vigésima vez que eu olhava para as duas mensagens desde então.

A segunda mensagem era a mais chamativa, pois nela havia algo subliminar que eu não conseguia desvendar, porém ele fora bem claro ao explicitar uma das palavras na mensagem. O bichinho da curiosidade me corroia por dentro.

E algumas perguntas pipocavam em minha mente.

Por que comprou outro celular?

Por que fora enfático em orientar-me para retornar somente para aquele número?

Por que estaria voltando antes do tempo previsto?

E a mais importante... Por que precisava tanto falar comigo?

Eram tantos "porquês" que meu cérebro estava dando voltas e mais voltas, deixando-me zonza de tanto pensar.

Ultimamente ele andava mais esquisito. Mais preocupado. Mais calado.

Talvez tivesse percebido que nossa relação fora um erro. Uma precipitação de duas pessoas confusas em relação ao amor.

Eu que nada sabia sobre sentimentos mais profundos em relação a um homem, passei a ser conhecedora de causa ao me envolver com Edward. Tudo em mim estava mais aflorado.

Quanto aos sentimentos de Riley... Não fazia a menor ideia do que se passava em sua cabeça.

A única forma de saber seria através de uma conversa sincera, expondo todos os pontos frágeis da nossa relação. Contudo, eu havia pensado e me programado para isso apenas para os dias posteriores ao seu retorno, e não para hoje!

Depois de tanto pensar na resposta adequada, resolvi escrever um _**"Oi, Riley. Cmgo tá td bem. E c/ vc? Podemos conversar amanhã à noite? Estarei ocupada até tarde da noite hj e boa parte da manhã de sá ."**_

Tentei ser educada, mas continuava fria e distante. Bem diferente de quando resolvi aceitar seu pedido de namoro. Parecia que havia uma barreira entre mim e ele agora. E eu sabia muito bem qual obstáculo era esse. Edward Masen.

Porém, o crédito também iria para minha irmã que sempre frisou que Riley não era o cara certo pra mim, mas eu muito compassiva, achava que estava tudo bem.

A verdade é que eu continuava focada nos meus compromissos profissionais e acabava levando meu jeito metódico para o relacionamento afetivo com Riley, que por sua vez, nunca demonstrou sentir tanto tesão por mim, como Edward demonstrava. Eu apenas aceitei a situação ridícula de um namoro fajuto. Talvez, por necessidade de descobrir o amor. Mas agora sei que o resultado do falso enlace fora pífio.

Eu inventei um amor inexistente.

O amor não se inventa, conquista-se e vive-se. Um sentimento forte que surgiu naturalmente. Foi isso que eu descobri ao aceitar Edward em minha vida.

Agora faz parte de mim e vivo com muito mais prazer.

A minha escolha já havia sido feita. Restava explicitar isso ao Riley no dia seguinte, visto que, sua resposta fora positiva à minha mensagem, deixando-me mais aliviada. Renovando meu humor.

Hoje era um dia especial. Não queria nada, nem ninguém atrapalhando meus planos.

Minha mente, meu coração e meu corpo estavam em sintonia somente para se dedicar ao lindo modelo que dormia como um anjo sedutor em minha cama, envolto tanto pelo lençol quanto pelo nosso cheiro.

Edward era um pedaço de mau caminho que me levava à perdição com frequência. Era o verdadeiro pecado transfigurado em carne humana. E eu, apenas um cordeiro, que ao invés de correr para bem longe do pecado, fazia o inverso.

Sem medo algum, deixava-o me subjugar de todas as maneiras, através de palavras carinhosas, gestos afetuosos, além das demonstrações vivazes de desejo.

Nunca me cansaria dele e torcia desesperadamente, pela felicidade da minha família, para que ele não se cansasse de mim. Principalmente que não se cansasse da minha insegurança que resolvera dar às caras sem pedir licença e na maior cara de pau decidira ficar momentaneamente na minha vida.

Às vezes o fitava, pensativa, enquanto eu organizava minhas tralhas do trabalho em casa. Edward não percebia, pois nos últimos dias encontrava-se distraído com seu violão ou simplesmente concentrado na composição da música misteriosa que teimava em omitir de mim. Suspeitava que tal canção tivesse algo a ver comigo ou conosco. Sempre me dizia a mesma frase: "é uma surpresa", e depois seduzia-me com um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego.

O que esse cara viu em mim?

Era o tipo de pensamento corriqueiro que me levava à frente do espelho sempre que possível.

Eu tinha chegado aos 30, mas continuava me sentindo aquela menina de 15 anos com sonhos que pareciam tão distantes. E para mim, Edward era exatamente esse tipo de sonho... que agora virara realidade, levando-me ao desespero de pensamentos absurdos.

Minha mente parecia ter regredido. Parecia ter voltado ao tempo em que eu parecia um "menino" e, com isso, não acompanhava as mudanças de meu corpo.

Meu corpo era o que se pode chamar de _'mignon'. _Tinha tudo no lugar, mas em pequenas proporções. Eu era o inverso de uma Über-Model, mas tal fato não me incomodava de maneira alguma. Até conhecer Edward.

Costumava achar graça quando Alice tentava me convencer de que os homens, em geral, preferiam as baixinhas em muitas situações. Ainda mais quando o assunto era sexo, pois segundo a própria, uma vez lera em uma revista sobre uma pesquisa que analisava a relação entre altura e frequência de orgasmos, em que afirmava que a mulher é mais propensa a ter orgasmos se a distância entre o clitóris e o canal vaginal for menor que a largura do próprio dedão! Havia a insinuação de que essa distância seria menor em mulheres de menor estatura. Algo totalmente aprovado pela minha irmã, que pelo visto, era catedrática no assunto. Todavia, eu não me guiava por estudos, eu me guiava pelo que conhecia do meu corpo.

A única vez que dei bobeira diante do espelho, deixando-me ser flagrada por Edward, quando eu estava em um momento avaliativo, me fez perceber que homem gosta do conjunto. Mulheres é que são encucadas com defeitos. Mesmo assim, corei de vergonha.

Eu não gostava do tamanho das minhas coxas, mas ele sempre dizia "são perfeitas para acariciar".

Eu não admirava muito o tamanho dos meus seios, mas ele sempre dizia "cabem perfeitamente em minhas mãos".

Eu implicava com minha altura, mas ele sempre dizia "você é a minha pequena graciosa".

E sempre completava com um "estou apaixonado por você".

Por tudo isso, eu me sentia uma mulher muito amada. Poucas teriam a sorte que tive.

Não estava pronta para me separar dele. Mesmo que por poucos dias. Necessitava de sua presença. De seus abraços que me deixavam longe da solidão. De seus olhos nos meus quando queria me dizer, através deles, que eu era tudo que ele precisava em sua vida. Necessitava dessas demonstrações afetivas diárias para reafirmar a mim mesma que o que estávamos vivendo não era passageiro. **Seria mais que um amor de verão**. Necessitava acalmar meu coração... Porque eu nunca me senti tão bem sobre o amor como agora. Distantes um do outro eu ficaria inquieta, mais insegura e mais insone...

O cheiro de café da manhã assaltou o meu olfato, deixando meu estômago agitado. Lembrando-me que a realidade me chamava de volta à ativa.

Olhei de relance para cama, mas Edward permanecia imóvel. Desmaiado.

Nos últimos dias, passávamos horas acordados curtindo os carinhos um do outro, até nossos olhos e corpos serem vencidos pelo cansaço.

Antes de sair do quarto, envolvida em meu roupão, dei um beijo carinhoso em sua testa. Mas ao exercer o breve movimento de abaixar, senti uma fisgada nas costas. Só então me dei conta de que fiquei sentada por muito tempo de mau jeito na poltrona do meu quarto e agora a má postura cobrava seu preço. Talvez eu estivesse mesmo muito balzaquiana para o meu gosto...

Tentando reprimir uma careta de dor, voltei meu olhar para o display do celular só pra confirmar o que já suspeitava. Eram sete horas da manhã.

Sue chegava cedo à minha casa e sempre entrava com sua chave extra e, pelo jeito, já estava pronta para começar seu dia de trabalho, enquanto eu, atrasada para o meu... mais uma vez...

_Bom dia, menina Bella – ela me cumprimentou com seu sorriso acolhedor assim que cheguei à sala de estar, enquanto arrumava a mesa, pondo as delícias típicas de um café-da-manhã generoso.

Estava elegante como sempre, mesmo usando um avental. E como de costume, primeiro fazia meu café e depois trocava sua roupa bem cuidada por algo mais confortável. Ela tinha um jeito exótico de trabalhar numa casa. Mas eu a amava por ser tão singela.

_Bom dia, _boo – _cumprimentei-a carinhosamente pelo seu apelido dado exclusivamente por mim e, que na gíria juvenil, significava "querida"; "amor"; "carinho". _Hum... você, Carmem e a mamãe são as melhores cozinheiras que conheço. Nenhum restaurante oferece a mesma qualidade das comidas maravilhosas que as três fazem – cochichei em seu ouvido, abraçando-a bem forte. Dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

_Menina, não exagere. Sabe muito bem que eu já trabalhava nesse ramo antes de chegar à sua casa – bateu com o pano de prato de leve na minha mão, rindo. _Não precisa me bajular tanto assim. Você já tem meu coração – piscou, olhando-me de relance.

Mostrei todos os meus dentes brancos num sorriso genuíno para minha outra mãe.

Afastei-me sentando em meu lugar cativo à mesa. Próxima à porta da cozinha.

Quando a fome e a ansiedade se misturavam logo na primeira refeição do dia, eu sabia que meu corpo padeceria ao longo do dia, deixando-me mais lerda que o normal.

_Hoje não vai trabalhar? – perguntou franzindo o cenho ao me ver de roupão.

Não era habitual eu faltar ao trabalho, mas estava cogitando seriamente em delegar as responsabilidades do dia para Jasper e Angela.

_Acabei de decidir que não vou à empresa hoje, Sue – dei de ombros, esboçando um sorriso meigo, olhando para o meu celular. _Como não tenho nada de muito importante para resolver, Jasper e Angela com certeza segurarão as pontas para mim – pisquei, já digitando uma mensagem para meu cunhado.

_Uau! – ela exclamou, fazendo-me levantar a cabeça, encarando-a em expectativa. _Perdoe-me por ser indiscreta, criança, mas isso tudo está relacionado a um certo menino de olhos azuis acinzentados que vai embora amanhã? – olhou-me de modo terno.

Senti minhas bochechas arderem, pois Sue era mais uma das pessoas próximas a mim que sabia exatamente o que acontecia na minha vida.

Larguei o celular em cima da mesa e suspirei abanando a cabeça em concordância, de um jeito tímido.

_Bells, meu amor, não precisa ficar com vergonha de admitir para mim que está amando esse rapaz – falou de um jeito tão materno que fez meus olhos marejarem. _E só pra você saber... eu adorei o Edward – cochichou em meu ouvido ao se abaixar para me dar um abraço afetuoso, deixando-me enternecida.

_Obrigada, Sue. Obrigada por não me julgar – falei baixinho envergonhada por ela saber que eu ainda não havia terminado meu namoro "oficial" com Riley.

_Pequena, quem sou eu para julgar as coisas que vem do coração? – sorriu, abraçando-me bem forte. _Veja bem, você sabe muito sobre minha vida, desde que cheguei aqui. Mas há algo particular que não lhe contei – virou meu queixo em sua direção, fitando-me seriamente há poucos centímetros de distância.

Franzi o cenho, não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

Sue inspirou profundamente, afastando uma cadeira da mesa para poder sentar-se ao meu lado e me revelar o que havia de tão escondido dentro de si.

_Não vai comer nada primeiro? – perguntou apontando para a farta mesa.

Eu até estava com fome, muita fome... mas isso foi antes dela atiçar minha curiosidade.

_Não... – eu disse, acenando a cabeça. _No momento estou mais interessada na sua história, _boo_.

_É uma história longa e que nunca dividi com ninguém, desde que saí de La Push – baixou os olhos para o tampo da mesa e ao levantá-los para me fitar, vi que estava emocionada.

_Sue... – murmurei seu nome acariciando suas mãos que estavam descansando entrelaçadas em cima da mesa. Ela olhou para o meu gesto em apreciação. _Se o que iria me contar te faz sofrer, não me conte... não precisa. Eu já me sinto agraciada por ter uma pessoa tão iluminada na minha vida como você. Por me entender – falei baixinho, de modo carinhoso, vendo-a comprimir os olhos.

_Oh meu bem... minha criança – olhou-me fazendo uma careta ao tentar conter as lágrimas que começavam a cair silenciosamente pelo rosto maduro e marcado pelas linhas de expressão. _Eu quero contar-lhe uma parte da minha vida trancada a sete chaves – esboçou um sorriso triste. _Quero que entenda o motivo pelo qual não julgo os atos de ninguém. Principalmente, daqueles que se deixam envolver pela aura mágica do amor – suspirou tomando fôlego.

Inclinei a cabeça, fitando-a com atenção.

_Quando eu era jovem, mais ou menos nos meus vinte anos, vivi um amor proibido, que machucou muito as pessoas envolvidas – torceu o canto da boca e desviou o olhar para um canto qualquer da casa, como se estivesse buscando pela memória.

Apertei suas mãos querendo transmitir-lhe segurança e conforto.

Seus olhos focaram mais uma vez o tampo da mesa antes de se fixarem aos meus novamente.

_Como já lhe contei uma vez, toda tribo indígena tem suas próprias regras e hierarquia a seguir – balancei a cabeça em afirmação, pois ela já me contara muitas histórias de seu povo Quileute, que vivia isolado em uma reserva, localizada a catorze quilômetros de distância de Forks, cidade da qual minha mãe era natural. _Na minha tribo toda menina, desde o nascimento, já era prometida ao filho de algum membro da tribo e, normalmente, os arranjos davam certo, pois o grupo era muito unido e a convivência fazia com que os prometidos se conhecessem melhor e, por fim, acabavam casando-se.

Ela sorriu melancólica e eu esbocei um sorriso.

_Comigo não foi muito diferente, querida. Casei prometida a um rapaz chamado Harry e achei que meu casamento traria o tão sonhado amor, que eu conhecia apenas através da felicidade estampada no rosto de alguns casais anciãos da reserva. Mas o tempo foi passando e eu não sentia amor algum por meu marido. Gostava e tinha carinho por ele, mas não amor. E para piorar a minha situação conjugal, não engravidei dele – comprimiu os lábios. _Mas engravidei de outra pessoa, que era o filho do chefe da tribo e estava destinado a ser seu sucessor. Seu nome era Joshua Uley. Era casado – informou suspirando.

Arregalei os olhos surpresa pelas revelações que Sue me fazia, mesmo constrangida.

_Desde muito cedo eu sabia que meus sentimentos eram somente de Joshua e os dele, meus. Porém, eu não queria infringir as regras da tribo e causar conflitos e possíveis punições que seriam levadas a extremos – falou, séria.

Eu já estava nervosa até aquele ponto, tentando imaginar toda a situação constrangedora que Sue passara. Mas era difícil me colocar no lugar dela. Era difícil imaginar o que viria pela frente, pois não fazia ideia das consequências.

_Então aceitei meu destino, todavia, quando meu casamento entrou em crise e, eu e meu marido tivemos que nos reunir com os anciãos da tribo, numa espécie de Conselho, Joshua soube através de um amigo, que escutara a conversa.

Seus olhos mantinham-se fixos nos meus e, eu praticamente nem piscava. Muito menos respirava de modo regular. Parecia estar mais tensa que ela.

_Vocês se encontraram? – perguntei ansiosa.

_Sim. Por meio de um bilhete, que era enviado por esse amigo de confiança dele, passamos a nos encontrar num penhasco que fazia parte da área da reserva e, então, foi naquele momento que eu descobri o amor. Um amor proibido que destruiu a vida de todos os envolvidos – fechou os olhos com ardor, como se as lembranças estivessem doendo-lhe na alma.

_Sue... – murmurei seu nome afagando suas mãos, tentando confortar-lhe.

Ela espalmou uma mão no ar pedindo um tempo para encadear seus pensamentos. Mantive-me calada apenas acariciando-lhe.

_Quando o nosso envolvimento e a minha gravidez foram descobertos, o horror fora instalado na tribo. Harry, mesmo relativamente jovem, sofrera um infarto pela decepção que lhe causei e falecera. Joshua fora açoitado pelo pai diante da tribo, envergonhando o ancião e sua esposa. E eu fui expulsa, carregando dentro de mim um pedaço do meu único e verdadeiro amor – as lágrimas já estavam transbordando pela beirada de seus olhos.

Engoli em seco. Meus olhos estavam umedecidos, pois também me sentia solidária com sua dor.

Meu Deus! Que história!

_Sue... eu sinto muito – puxei-a para me dar um abraço apertado. Queria transmitir-lhe meu carinho e conforto.

_Oh minha Bella... – disse com ternura o meu nome. _Eu te amo tanto – beijou minha bochecha com carinho, fazendo-me chorar de vez.

Sempre estivera cuidando com muito zelo de mim e das minhas coisas, desde que chegara à minha casa. Ela realmente era uma mãe para mim.

O ambiente estava carregado de emoção.

Após alguns parcos minutos, desvaneci nosso abraço, sorrindo para ela, mas uma questão não saía de minha mente...

_Sue...o que... o que aconteceu com seu filho? – perguntei em voz baixa.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo e eu já estava quase pedindo para encerrar o assunto quando ela resolveu falar:

_Minha gravidez não vingou, Bella – disse triste. _O que me restava do grande amor da minha vida o acaso me tirou. Talvez por castigo. E foi naquele momento que eu decidi seguir meu novo rumo. Apenas aceitar o que o caminho me mostrava ao longo do tempo. Foi assim que vim parar um dia, ainda jovem, em Los Angeles – esboçou um sorriso.

_E nunca mais tentou refazer sua vida sentimental?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, ainda muito emocionada por ter mexido na ferida de sua vida.

_Nem tentou mais retornar à reserva? – perguntei, triste pela história de amor mal resolvida que ela teve.

_Não. Uma vez expulsa. Permanece expulsa – suspirou. _Mas o acaso também me trouxe à sua vida, mesmo que somente há pouco tempo, através de um anúncio de jornal. E logo quando lhe vi, senti um imenso sentimento crescendo dentro de mim. Quando soube da sua história de vida, esse amor veio à tona. E no meu íntimo, adotei-lhe como filha – seu sorriso iluminou minha face.

Não suportando tamanha demonstração de amor, abracei-lhe não querendo soltar-lhe tão cedo.

_Eu te amo, _boo_ – sussurrei em seu ouvido, ouvindo seu choro abafado.

Agora eu a entendia um pouco mais. Sue era carente devido ao que passara. E o carinho e amor que devotaria ao seu filho, transferira a mim.

_Agora você entende porque jamais iria julgar você, querida? – perguntou enxugando as lágrimas.

_Sim. Perfeitamente – abanei a cabeça. _Mesmo assim, em breve, tudo estará resolvido – disse, convicta.

Ela sabia exatamente do que e de quem eu falava.

_E você poderá continuar vivendo seu romance de maneira mais calma – completou indo em direção à área da cozinha. _Ah! – hesitou à porta, voltando-se para mim. _Mas não deixe você perder esse belo rapaz para seus medos – alertou-me com a sobrancelha erguida.

_Minha insegurança está tão aparente assim? – dei uma risada, tentando ocultar na verdade, meus receios com esse conselho dela.

_Você consegue disfarçá-la para quem não a conhece – piscou. _Mas não para mim.

Sorri constrangida por ela me conhecer tão bem.

_Às vezes apenas me sinto uma menina num corpo de mulher, Sue. E com este pensamento corroendo minhas entranhas, fico tentando entender como consegui chamar a atenção de um homem como Edward – franzi a testa.

_Querida, tire esses pensamentos bobos de sua cabeça. Aquele menino te admira pelo que você é. Quem seria o maluco de não se encantar por uma pessoa tão especial como você, Bella? – cruzou os braços, batucando seus dedos. _A verdade é que talvez só agora você saiba o que é o amor. E viver um amor de verdade só acontece quando a gente menos espera. Quando não se está preparado para enfrentar tudo que vem com ele.

Céus! Eu não imaginava que tornar-me uma balzaquiana me traria tantas emoções distintas. E principalmente um amor.

_Agora, já que não vai trabalhar... por que não levanta daí e vai tomar seu café-da-manhã na cama? – piscou matreira.

Sue era tão perceptiva e eu morria de vergonha do que ela poderia imaginar a respeito de mim e Edward trancafiados no quarto.

Para não parecer desesperada para voltar para o segundo andar, após a sugestão mais que bem-vinda dela, decidi terminar a mensagem de envio para Jasper.

Logo após, peguei uma bandeja de inox dentro do buffet de madeira para acomodar todas as guloseimas que Edward gostava, pois tinha certeza que nossa manhã seria muito "produtiva" e para tal, necessitaríamos de muita energia.

E tudo ficaria mais delicioso com a incrementada do kit Kama Sutra que Alice me dera.

Sorri com esse pensamento, mas fui desperta pelo som de "Everybody" que tocava em meu celular.

Alice.

_Você não morre tão cedo – falei com tom divertido.

__**Por que?**__ –_ perguntou num tom curioso.

_Porque acabei de lembrar de você – ri enquanto mexia na bandeja.

__**Ah! Que bom que você ao menos pensou em mim hoje. Porque desde segunda-feira você só pensa em Edward**_ – falou chateada demonstrando um ciúme infundado.

_Alice, você está com ciúmes do seu melhor amigo de "infância"? – brinquei, beliscando um pedaço de pão de queijo, alimento típico da culinária brasileira e muito apreciado nos supermercados daqui.

__**Eu não. Só acho que você tem família para dar atenção também**_ – tentou desconversar.

_Tudo bem. Concordo com você. Andei bem distraída por esses dias. Perdoe-me, ok? – tratei de amenizar o mau humor da baixinha.

__**Tá. Tá bom**_ – suavizou a voz, deixando-me melhor por saber que amansei a fera.

_O que houve? – quis saber sobre sua ligação.

__**Ah, estava ao lado de Jasper quando ele recebeu sua mensagem, então resolvi**_ _**ligar para dizer que além de estar com saudades, surgiu um convite de última hora de Jane Volturi para irmos ao seu aniversário. E você sabe que temos de ir. Ela é filha de um dos amigos dos nossos pais.**_

Só faltava algum imprevisto para azedar meu programa com Edward.

_Mas ela não estava viajando? – franzi o cenho.

__**Cancelou a viagem e preferiu dar uma festa. Fechou a boate SupperClub a partir das 22 horas**_ – informou certeira.

_Mas nós nem somos amigas dela, Alice – falei desanimada. _Quem te avisou sobre isso? – soei curiosa.

__**Mamãe e papai.**_

Rolei os olhos. Meus pais não sabiam ser deselegantes com ninguém.

_Vou dizer aos nossos pais que acordei passando mal. Não estou a fim de ir pra esse tipo de festa, Alice – falei mal humorada.

__**Rá, rá rá. E você acha que eu gostaria de ir? – perguntou usando o mesmo tom de voz que o meu. _Além disso, invente outra desculpa para nossos pais, pois se falar que está passando mal D. Esme virá correndo em seu auxílio**_ – alertou-me e eu gemi em desgosto.

_Eu tinha programado um dia todo com Edward. Ele vai embora amanhã de manhã – disse, praticamente choramingando.

__**Sinto muito, mana**_ – suspirou.

_Merda! – praguejei.

__**Não podemos fazer essa desfeita**_. _**E se você não for eu também não vou**_ – chantageou-me.

Odiava ser pressionada.

_Aly, você sabe que não posso me expor tanto com Edward. No meio de tanta gente conhecida vou ter de me manter afastada dele. Eu não quero isso – choraminguei.

__**Quem disse que vocês precisam fingir que não são um casal? Se alguém for indiscreto é só dizer que seu antigo relacionamento terminou. Ninguém sabe o que está rolando mesmo**_ – falou naturalmente.

Pensei por um instante mordendo o lábio. Tentando pesar os prós e os contras.

_Tudo bem, Tudo bem. Droga!

Estava puta.

__**Ninguém vai ser tão abelhudo ao ponto de sair perguntando sobre sua vida pessoal. Você sabe que são pessoas que só olham para o próprio umbigo. De qualquer forma, um "foda-se" bem mandado resolve a questão.**_

_Alice! – chamei sua atenção. _Eu jamais teria uma atitude assim. Quer dizer, em pensamentos eu até posso cogitar, mas não expressar.

__**Bom, então eu mando por você – riu. _Porque sinceramente, pra mim, opinião é igual cu. Algumas pessoas dão demais e não se tocam quando estão sendo inconvenientes**_ – falou com desdém.

Gargalhei diante de seu comentário. Ela era insuperável no quesito sinceridade.

_Ok. Ok. Vou avisar ao Edward e mais tarde te retorno.

__**Tudo bem. Boa diversão**_ – riu de maneira jocosa, deixando-me vermelha com sua insinuação.

(continua...)

* * *

**N/A: E então, gostaram dessa conversa da Bella com a Sue?...Esses amores mal resolvidos desses personagens...kkkkkkkk**

**E Alice? Como sempre desbocada...rsrsrs**

**Bem, o próximo vai vir quente e fervente..rsrsrs**

**Mereço algum review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: Olá!**

**Bem, só gostaria de avisar aos cardíacos de plantão que este foi um dos capítulos mais "hot" que escrevi, incrementando coisas inusitadas, portanto quem tem coração fraco ou está na "seca" nem leia. Tô avisando com antecedência...hehehehe.**

**E gostaria de dizer que o propósito desta fic não é somente provocar risos, mas de certa forma, tentar passar uma mensagem sobre o amor, que acontece de diversas maneiras, e sem hora certa pra aparecer. :)**

**Então, vamos à leitura. MAIS AVISOS LÁ EMBAIXO.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**MAIS QUE UM AMOR DE VERÃO – PARTE 2**

A conversa com Sue ainda ecoava em meus ouvidos de modo retumbante. O sofrimento visto em seus olhos por causa de um amor proibido e fracassado me fizera pensar um pouco sobre mim e Edward.

Não éramos prometidos a outras pessoas nem nada parecido, mas nosso relacionamento transgredia os bons costumes da sociedade, e nisso, nos aproximávamos bastante do caso de Sue.

Na realidade éramos um casal, às escondidas, mas em público evitávamos trocas de carinho explícito.

A qualquer vacilo de nossa parte, nossa vida privada estaria estampada nas principais revistas oportunistas, com possíveis manchetes tendenciosas.

Não queria que nossos gestos afetuosos servissem de chamariz justamente para a imprensa que vivia às custas de gente famosa, o que era o caso de Edward. Modelo internacional de renome.

O que percebi recentemente através de notícias na internet, é que mesmo ele tentando se esconder dos paparazzi em um bairro calmo como o meu, assim que saía do perímetro seguro, os fotógrafos vinham como urubus famintos em cima da carniça, incumbidos de registrar o passo-a-passo dele. Tal coisa me incomodava muito, pois não fui criada para me acostumar a ver minha vida pessoal explorada como em um reality show. E pior, sem meu consentimento. Tão pouco saberia agir polidamente caso fosse abordada de maneira tão fugaz por pessoas que só pensam em tirar vantagem de qualquer situação.

A verdade é que eu não conseguia me enxergar vivendo despreocupadamente sabendo que alguém estaria à espreita registrando fotos minhas, mas, eu sabia que esse dia iria chegar, caso meu relacionamento com Edward desse certo. Talvez fosse o preço a pagar por me deixar hipnotizar por um ser aparentemente "mítico" que conseguiu enxergar muito além da minha fachada de mulher de negócios. Que me fez descobrir a alegria de se viver um relacionamento a dois. E por tudo isso, eu teria de tentar. Por ele. Por nós...

O som de uma voz baixa e rouca, porém incisiva, chamou minha atenção pouco antes de empurrar a porta do quarto que eu havia deixado entreaberta. Tomei cuidado para não fazer barulho com a bandeja.

Aproximei-me um pouco mais, ignorando o latejar na região lombar da minha coluna, que persistia desde que me levantei da poltrona do meu quarto.

Olhei pela fresta da porta e então o vi. Edward estava em pé ao lado da cama vestindo somente sua cueca boxe preta, de grife, que adornava seu baixo ventre de modo perturbador.

Como de costume, passava as mãos nos cabelos assanhando-os ainda mais e mantinha-se de costa para a porta, observando à sua frente, o jardim da minha casa. Com isso pude apreciar a bela visão de seu traseiro modelado pela malhação.

Prendi um pouco a respiração com tamanha visão do pecado.

Edward conseguia me deixar sem fôlego mesmo sem me beijar. Conseguia acender uma pira olímpica em mim mesmo sem me tocar. Mesmo sem me ver.

Ele era uma tremenda tentação saída de algum Jardim Encantado. Intocável. Seus mistérios escondidos sob pele e músculos me transformavam em uma exploradora obsessiva e devassa.

Contudo, a rispidez da conversa sobrepujou-se à minha análise exploratória, chamando mais uma vez minha atenção para o que me interessava.

A conversa com alguém ao celular parecia tê-lo deixado de mau humor.

"_**Como conseguiu meu número?"**_

Perguntou tenso e eu praticamente empertiguei meu corpo ao ouvir a frase.

Embora soubesse que escutar conversa alheia fosse extremamente errado, o bichinho da curiosidade parecia ter mordido minha bunda e me atiçado a ficar escondida, apenas escutando.

"_**Foi bom saber em quem eu posso confiar ou não. Vou ter uma conversa muito séria com Royce"**_

Falou de forma dura referindo-se ao seu agente.

Edward andava impaciente de um lado a outro, mas sem tirar seus olhos da área externa da casa, deixando-me zonza ao acompanhar seu movimento. Estava realmente chateado.

"_**Emily..."**_

Murmurou suspirando profundamente, no mesmo instante em que meu corpo travou ao ouvir o nome de sua ex-namorada. De repente, ele já não era a única pessoa tensa no ambiente. Eu também estava.

Droga! O que ela queria com ele?

"_**Por favor... não faça isso..."**_

Falou de modo enfadado, desgrenhando os cabelos mais um pouco ao passar as mãos por eles.

"_**Não se humilhe dessa forma. Entenda que o nosso tempo acabou. Não me procure mais. O que ficou de sentimento da minha parte foi carinho. Apenas isso"**_

Ele falou de forma mais suave e eu odiei isso. Significava que realmente não estava mentindo. Ele ainda tinha carinho por ela. Óbvio! Eles tiveram uma história.

Sob meu ponto de vista, ter esse tipo de sentimento por alguém significava que a pessoa tinha muita consideração e respeito.

Merda! Mil vezes merda!

Como alguém tem o poder de azedar uma manhã que tinha tudo para ser uma das melhores?

Eu estava tentando imaginar as mil formas diferentes - pensadas e impensadas - dessa mulher se humilhar tentando convencê-lo de seu amor e, com uma mente fértil como a minha, não estava gostando das imagens criadas pela mesma.

Como eu gostaria de pegar aquele celular e dizer à tal atriz que Edward era meu agora. Meu!

Uma onda fervente de raiva me subiu pelas veias e entranhas, anestesiando o incômodo nas minhas costas. Estava na hora de entrar em cena, mas sem perder as estribeiras por causa do ciúme que me corroia. Descobrir que eu era uma ciumenta positiva estava me tirando do sério. Isso eu tinha de aprender a controlar e nada como um bom teste à minha frente para testar meus brios.

Inspirei e expirei seguidamente antes de enveredar pelo quarto parcialmente iluminado pelos raios da luz natural.

Mirei as costas definidas de Edward, louca para deslizar minhas mãos por elas, mas não podia perder o foco.

Meus ouvidos permaneciam atentos ao que se desenrolava diante de mim.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse baixar a bandeja no tampo da mesa do meu quarto ouvi exatamente o que gostaria, paralisando meu movimento.

"_**Emily, não existe mais 'nós'. Entenda de uma vez. Eu nunca te amei e sempre fui franco quanto a isso"**_

Falou naturalmente descartando qualquer esperança da parte dela, o que aliviou um pouco os meus nervos.

Voltou a caminhar pelo quarto, mas seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e se trancaram um no outro de forma irremediável. Ficamos parados por breves segundos até que Edward se aproximou de mim sem largar o celular. Sem demonstrar nenhum desconforto por tê-lo flagrado conversando com sua ex-namorada. Levantou a mão que estava livre e acariciou a minha face suavemente. Fechei meus olhos em apreciação à sua carícia. Mesmo assim, seu gesto não foi suficiente para apagar o fogaréu imaginário dentro de mim.

Eu sentia tudo queimando por dentro. Primeiro, de vergonha, por ser enxerida ao bisbilhotá-lo em uma conversa restrita, e segundo, por ser olhada de maneira tão intensa. O que eu via em seus olhos era uma mistura de desejo, carinho e... amor.

"_**Não espere nada mais que minha amizade porque amor eu só dedico a uma pessoa e, talvez um dia, você a conheça. Tenha um bom dia, Emily"**_

Edward desligou o telefone sem dar brechas para sua ex-namorada. Atitude que me agradou muito, mas o que mais me deixou feliz foi justamente a frase que falou. Disse de maneira tão convicta, sem tirar suas mãos do meu rosto. Sem desviar seus olhos dos meus, que ao ouvir a palavra "amor", soube então que os sentimentos dele estavam se tornando tão profundos quanto os meus. Há vários dias que eu vinha notando sua dedicação comigo a fim de fazer o relacionamento dar certo, mas ouvir a tal palavrinha foi muito melhor. Foi impossível não me sensibilizar com a parte final de sua conversa.

_Oi – falei ruborizada, mas em meu íntimo estava ansiosa por ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

_Oi, anjo – falou suave, esboçando um sorriso. _Desculpe por isso – apontou para o celular, bufando.

Continuei apenas fitando-o, porque palavra alguma conseguia sair da minha boca.

_Você está bem? – perguntou incerto, analisando meu rosto.

Engoli em seco. Sabia o motivo da pergunta.

Balancei a cabeça em afirmação antes de criar coragem para me pronunciar.

_Por que não estaria? – soltei, testando nós dois, na verdade.

Primeiro, tentando controlar meu ciúme, que já estava mais ameno; segundo, tentando adivinhar se Edward seria sincero.

_Pensei que fosse ficar chateada por me ver falando com a Emily, embora eu não tenha tido culpa alguma a respeito da ligação – disse serenamente.

Suspirei movendo meu corpo minimamente a fim de depositar a bandeja cheia de guloseimas em cima da mesa.

Então decidi ser franca.

_Eu... eu fiquei... – torci o canto da boca e vi Edward fazer o mesmo -, ao ouvi-lo dizer que ainda sente carinho por ela – desviei meus olhos do seu por um instante para conseguir dizer o que queria sem perder a coragem. _Mas sei que seria infantilidade da minha parte te pedir para não sentir nada por ela, afinal fez parte da sua vida por um tempo – fitei-o dando de ombros, tentando manter-me indiferente, o que era difícil.

_Ei, Bella... – puxou-me para seus braços, prendendo-me com força, fazendo-me virar uma geleia naquela redoma tão confortável.

Abracei-o pela cintura não pretendendo soltá-lo nunca mais. Encarei-o com um olhar agoniado e apreensivo.

_Não tem necessidade de ficar com essa ruga na testa... – passou o dedo no local -, eu sou seu, meu bem. Somente seu – disse, sem titubear, fazendo-me sorrir um pouco. _Eu fiquei puto por ela ter descoberto o número do meu celular. E fiquei mais puto ainda por saber que ainda tenta remexer no que ficou para trás e finalizado, pelo menos da minha parte.

Abanei a cabeça, gostando do que estava ouvindo.

_Como ela descobriu? – perguntei me referindo ao número de telefone dele.

_Royce está namorando o agente dela e numa noite de bebedeira em sua casa, meu agente vacilou e o cara anotou o número para entregar a Emily – ele bufou. _Algo tão idiota – balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

Estava indignado por ter confiado em alguém que não merecia tal préstimo.

_Hum, entendi – suspirei, encostando minha cabeça em seu peitoral másculo e desnudo. Macio.

_ Assim que retornar à Nova York terei uma conversa séria com ele. Sinceramente, não dá mais para confiar nele – o seu tom de voz grave retumbou em seu peito, fazendo-me trepidar um pouco.

_Edward, ela sabe que você está em Los Angeles? – perguntei assim que a curiosidade despontou em minha mente.

Levantei a cabeça a fim de ver sua expressão.

Edward suspirou antes de responder.

_Sim, meu anjo – roçou seu nariz contra o meu, arrancando uma breve risada minha. _Mas não se preocupe com isso. Emily é um passado que está enterrado para mim – acariciou minha bochecha aquecendo o local.

_Pena que para ela você continua sendo o 'presente' – retruquei, exibindo uma careta de desgosto.

_Acho que depois do que falei, ela entendeu o recado – sorriu de modo matreiro, deixando-me satisfeita e contente, apesar de não ter repetido a palavra "amor", como eu gostaria de ter ouvido.

_Assim espero... – murmurei ao sentir seus lábios em meu pescoço, arrepiando-me dos pés à cabeça. Sua barba um pouco crescida era um incremento delicioso que sempre me instigava por pedir mais carinhos daquele tipo.

Edward fazia um verdadeiro passeio com seus lábios pela região, enquanto suas mãos faziam o mesmo pelo meu corpo até que as danadas se detiveram no nó do meu roupão e, então, senti um leve tremor ao ter meu corpo descoberto.

Estava semi-nua diante dele, apenas trajando uma calcinha mínima e, seus olhos mostravam-se famintos.

Corei perante seus olhos cerrados de desejo. Ele afastou-se para apreciar a vista.

_Você assim... – apontou para meu corpo me avaliando descaradamente sem se importar com minha timidez -, é tudo que eu pedi para hoje de manhã. Estou morto de fome – disparou, lambendo seus lábios, deixando-me em ebulição novamente.

Decidi me fazer de sonsa. Queria brincar um pouco.

_Está com fome? – franzi o cenho como se não tivesse entendido a sua indireta.

_Hunrrum – abanou a cabeça iniciando sua caminhada como um felino prestes a dar o bote em sua presa.

Senti os bicos dos meus seios eriçarem somente com esse gesto dele.

Meu Deus! Iria perder minha sanidade a qualquer momento.

_Eu... eu trouxe comida – sussurrei gaguejando um pouco, mas sem perder a conexão com seus olhos, que me chamavam cada vez mais para perto do perigo. Para perto do próprio Edward.

_Não estou falando dessa comida – apontou para a bandeja em cima da mesa rapidamente.

Seu corpo colou-se ao meu e pude sentir sua ereção, ainda coberta pela cueca, em tamanho abundante roçando contra minha pélvis.

Gemi o suficiente para ele ouvir.

_Nã-não? – perguntei fitando seus lábios avermelhados.

Ele negou com a cabeça, sorrindo enviesado.

_Estou com fome de você, Isabella – revelou, dizendo meu nome por inteiro, instigando-me mais um pouco. _Quero comê-la – sussurrou e, no mesmo instante deu uma leve mordida em um dos seios ao se abaixar.

_Oh... – gemi ao sentir sua língua quente e úmida brincando com meu mamilo rijo.

Minhas mãos se embrenharam por sua nuca agarrando seus cabelos com força.

__Você _ é meu café-da-manhã – completou enfatizando, ao passar sua boca para o meu outro seio abandonado.

_Oh, Edward... – murmurei seu nome, louca para que ele me possuísse ainda em pé.

Contudo, ele parecia disposto a me torturar um pouco com sua língua habilidosa.

_Não pare... por favor – pedi choramingando ao ver meus dois seios abandonados de seus carinhos.

_Eu preciso dar espaço para as minhas mãos brincarem, baby – falou baixinho em meu ouvido, enquanto voltava a acariciar meus montes entumecidos.

Sua boca agora queria brincar com a minha e eu prontamente me deixei seduzir.

Quando ele me beijava ardentemente, a 'febre' aumentava proporcionalmente às suas investidas. Tornava-se incontrolável.

_Eu quero mais, Edward – falei assim que nossas bocas se separaram.

Seu olhar sacana me disse que ele toparia me dar mais.

_Eu também quero mais. Muito mais, linda. Mas não vamos estragar a comida que você preparou com tanto esmero – sorriu malicioso.

_Eu... eu apenas escolhi as guloseimas que nós gostamos – disse, esboçando um sorriso tímido. _Quem fez tudo foi a Sue.

_Por isso mesmo não vamos desperdiçar – balançou a cabeça em negação, mantendo seu sorriso.

Estreitei os olhos, desconfiada de suas intenções e ele percebeu, ampliando o sorriso.

_Venha – abraçou-me pela cintura, levando-me à beira da cama onde sentei lânguida e completamente nua. _Fique quieta enquanto pego a bandeja.

Permaneci realmente quieta, até porque a dor nas costas havia voltado.

Urgh!

Quando Edward voltou para cama colocando a bandeja em cima do colchão viu uma breve careta e franziu o cenho. Tentei desviar meu rosto para o lado oposto mas sua mão foi mais rápida.

_O que houve? – perguntou com um tom preocupado segurando meu queixo.

_Acho que estou ficando velha – dei de ombros, sem graça.

Sua expressão continuou a mesma, porém, mais suave.

_Dor nas costas – expliquei, ouvindo sua gargalhada.

Dei-lhe um tapa no braço, incomodada com sua zombaria.

_Não ria de mim, senão faço greve de sexo – ameacei soturna, porém imediatamente tentei retificar o que disse. _Quer dizer, por algumas horas.

Voltei atrás devido ao pensamento que me veio através de uma frase de Alice, que sempre dizia "mulheres conseguem tudo com uma greve de sexo, inclusive um chifre".

Edward parou de rir quase que ao mesmo tempo em que o ameacei.

_Não se fala uma coisa dessas quando se vê claramente que estou em ponto de bala por você – estreitou os olhos.

Baixei meu olhar para sua ereção dantesca. Automaticamente mordi o lábio, ansiosa por experimentar os chocolates bem naquele local.

Edward gemeu compelindo-me a fitá-lo novamente. Seu olhar pairava sobre minha boca e logo me dei conta de que meu gesto incitava-o. Sabendo exatamente o efeito que teria nele, permaneci mordiscando meu lábio.

_Isso é provocação. Menina má – disse com a voz rouca sem tirar seu olhar dos meus lábios que já estavam formigando à procura dos seus novamente.

Em uma atitude repentina, minha nuca foi enlaçada por suas mãos, que a seguraram firme puxando-me para ele.

Mesmo sentindo uma pontada nas costas, engatinhei no colchão passando por cima da comida, sentando em seu colo. Esfregando minha feminilidade em sua ereção pulsante.

_Essa sua dor lombar vai passar rapidinho – sussurrou em meus lábios.

_É? – perguntei, hipnotizada.

_Hunrrum... dizem que sexo melhora o sistema imune.

Sorri brejeira ao sentir suas mãos pousaram na região, mas ao invés de massagearem o local, provocaram-me, apalpando um pouco abaixo. Em minha bunda. Forçando-me a rebolar de modo descarado no colo dele.

_Ahh, gostosa... – sussurrou em meus lábios, umedecendo-os.

_Edward, me beije de verdade – pedi me esfregando um pouco mais em seu corpo.

Nossas bocas se conectaram a ponto de quase se engolirem. Nos beijávamos de maneira selvagem e libidinosa. E no mesmo compasso, seguiam nossas carícias pelo corpo um do outro, até o momento em que consegui retirar a cueca de Edward, deixando seu pênis livre para roçar em meu sexo molhado e carente de "afeto".

_Hum... está tão molhada... – ele disse, exprimindo um leve tremor ao tocar minha intimidade.

_Sim... – sussurrei. _E quero que me toque aqui – levei sua mão até à minha zona sensível enquanto nossos lábios roçavam um no outro.

_Abra mais as pernas. Quero ter livre acesso – ordenou, passando seus dedos pelas minhas dobras carnudas.

Eu adorava essas preliminares, porque significavam uma conversa gostosa entre nossos corpos sempre dispostos a reconhecer o que um exigiria do outro.

Conforme seus dedos brincavam com meu ponto sensível, os meus brincavam com seu pênis endurecido, ministrando movimentos de vai e vem. Curtos e rápidos. Firmes e seguros.

_Ahhh...porra – ele grunhiu. _Continua... tá tão bom.

Senti dois dedos seus me invadirem enquanto seu polegar acariciava o meu ponto de prazer, me estimulando a gemer e a me entregar aos apelos do meu próprio corpo em prol do que ele fazia.

Comecei a rebolar cada vez mais em sua mão enquanto acelerava meus movimentos em seu membro, ouvindo sua respiração desregular em meu pescoço. O ar que saía de sua boca me arrepiava em meio ao meu suor.

Nossos corpos estavam quentes e eu podia sentir que estávamos quase derretendo. De tesão.

Lentamente Edward me deitou no colchão, sem interromper o movimento de seus dedos, que brincavam de maneira irrefreada, deixando-me torpe com as sensações que provocavam em meu corpo.

Em momento algum soltei-o. Minha mão agarrou-se mais ainda ao seu membro até ouvi-lo gemer.

_Calma, baby – beijou meu pescoço resvalando levemente sua língua, lambendo-me. _Não vou fugir de você – sussurrou, com os lábios em minha pele, irradiando calafrios. _Hoje serei seu escravo sexual – revelou, cessando seus beijos em mim. Fitando-me com ardor.

Seu rosto estava vermelho e toda sua feição transfigurada em sexo.

Puta merda! Ele estava muito gostoso.

_Eu... eu acho que _eu_ serei a sua escrava sexual – disse enfatizando, mantendo meus olhos presos aos dele.

Minha voz era sussurrante antes mesmo de iniciarmos a transa, porque Edward tinha o efeito de me tirar a voz. De me tirar o juízo.

O sorriso safado que me lançou foi o estopim para puxá-lo para meus lábios sedentos do calor dos dele.

Nossas línguas dançavam conforme a batida de nossos corações e de nossas pegadas. O momento exigia fervor de nós dois.

A cabeça de seu pênis parecia apressada em cutucar a entrada de meu sexo, arrancando gemidos de mim pelo contato de pele com pele.

No entanto, seu "dono" hesitava... me torturava de maneira deliciosa. Estava determinado a me fazer implorar pelo ato em si.

_Edward... – grunhi, desesperada para senti-lo dentro de mim. _Não me torture mais. Me coma – ordenei, fitando-o com olhos entreabertos, cheios de desejo, luxúria e paixão.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

_Vou comê-la, meu bem. Junto com as guloseimas que você trouxe – piscou.

Céus! Ele só podia estar brincando.

_E vou alimentá-la também, mas de outro modo – seu sorriso ampliou aguçando mais ainda minha curiosidade.

_Qual modo? – arqueei a sobrancelha, desconfiada, mas excitadíssima pelo que ele prometia.

_Você é muito curiosa – disse, rindo, se afastando de mim para pegar algo na bandeja.

_Acertou. Sou mesmo – balancei a cabeça quando ele voltou a me fitar com seu sorriso torto.

Eu observava absolutamente tudo que ele fazia e me surpreendi quando pegou a banana inteira e ainda com casca, que eu havia posto, já que era de sua preferência cortá-la ao seu modo e acrescentar mel a gosto.

Franzi o cenho sem entender bulhufas do que ele pretendia com aquela fruta.

_Você gosta de banana com mel, Isabella? – perguntou, em um tom de voz diferente de há poucos instantes. Era algo muito sedutor.

Seu semblante demonstrava que estava quase em transe, levando-me para sua própria bolha e eu fiquei matutando em minha mente o que estaria passando pela mente maliciosa dele.

_Você sabe que sim – sorri, pois sua pergunta foi redundante para mim. Ele já tinha um pouco de conhecimento sobre meus diversos gostos.

_Eu sei – reiterou, abanando a cabeça lentamente, desviando seu olhar do meu em direção à banana.

Descascou-a com precisão acrescentando em seguida um filete de mel.

_Está com fome? – voltou-se para mim novamente, enquanto permanecia hipnotizada, fitando a fruta tropical.

Não respondi. Apenas abanei cabeça em concordância.

Edward engatinhou até sobrepor-se a mim, nunca perdendo o contato com meus olhos desconfiados.

Meus sentidos aguçados me diziam que ele me surpreenderia.

Gotas de mel pingavam sobre minha barriga, me fazendo engolir em seco, desejosa por experimentar aquele filete.

Eu amava mel e estava louca para saber as intenções de Edward com aquilo.

_Dizem que esta fruta além de parecer com o órgão sexual masculino, também possui um aminoácido que proporciona sensação de bem-estar, elevando o tesão. Duas unidades por dia são o suficiente para isso – passou a ponta da banana adocicada com mel pelos meus lábios.

Deixei minha língua varrer o doce da minha boca, assistindo com prazer o rosto de Edward ganhar nuances selvagens com minha atitude.

_Mas... – respirou profundamente tentando controlar seu ímpeto -, apenas uma unidade fará você ver estrelas em plena manhã – continuou lambuzando meus lábios, enquanto eu continuava provando o mel.

_Co-como? – sussurrei, lânguida, vendo-o se afastar. Sem me responder.

Choraminguei ao vê-lo distante de mim.

_Edward...

_Shhh... – pediu, na intenção de me silenciar, então, tive de esperar.

Meus olhos exploravam obsessivamente o corpo nu dele e, ao chegar ao cume ereto com sua cabeça avermelhada e grande como um cogumelo, gemi, atraindo a sua atenção novamente.

_Gosta do que vê? – perguntou ao notar para onde eu fixava meu olhar.

_Muito – afirmei, suspirando.

Minhas conexões nervosas estavam por um fio...

_Quer tocá-lo? – instigou-me, sorrindo enviesado.

Edward estava sendo um safado da melhor qualidade.

Abanei a cabeça freneticamente, mostrando meu desespero.

Ele riu... e eu fiquei puta.

_Edward! Não ria. Se você não me foder em um minuto vou recorrer ao meu chuveirinho para aliviar a minha tensão – disse, bufando.

Contudo, o que era para parecer um desabafo raivoso para que ele se sentisse culpado por eu cogitar preteri-lo, surtiu o efeito contrário nele. Edward gargalhou até ficar vermelho, enquanto eu permaneci séria por um tempo até decidir que era melhor mesmo eu ir para o banheiro. Eu necessitava me aliviar.

_Ei... nem pense nisso – agarrou-me pela cintura. _Vou fazer o que você quer, mas tudo ao seu tempo, apressadinha. Temos um dia inteiro somente para nos curtirmos – disse roçando seus lábios em meu pescoço, deixando-me molenga.

Pena que não teríamos um dia inteiro ao nosso dispor, como ele pensava, mas isso eu explicaria depois. Depois do nosso "café-da-manhã".

_Agora, deite e mantenha suas pernas abertas para mim. Gosto de vê-la assim. Despudorada – disse com uma voz rouca de tesão.

Puta merda! Faltava pouco para eu gozar se continuasse me incitando desse jeito.

Fiz o que me mandou, vidrada, ao vê-lo acrescentar mais mel à banana.

E assim que se posicionou em frente à minha feminilidade, engasguei ao arregalar os olhos para o que ele iria fazer.

Mentira que ele passaria a fruta por "aquela" região?

_Eu disse que iria alimentá-la, mas de um modo diferente. O doce da fruta você já conhece, mas misturado a um sabor salgado tenho certeza que será a primeira vez – posicionou a fruta há poucos centímetros de distância da entrada da minha cavidade.

Cacete!

Esse homem era real?

Pela primeira vez desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, que eu enxergava um Edward mais ousado. Muito mais.

Eu havia perdido as palavras. Por mais que quisesse expressar minha opinião, parecia que a conexão entre o meu cérebro e minha língua havia sido cortada.

Na verdade, eu ansiava pelo inusitado.

_Você é quente pra mim e gostosa – falou inclinando a fruta na direção do meu sexo, tocando-o suavemente com a cabeça da banana.

Arquejei com dificuldade devido ao toque delicado, melado e macio. Tão macio que parecia veludo.

_Mas parece não se dar conta disso – travou o movimento de vai e vem em meu clitóris, que já se encontrava inchado desde antes, desviando seu olhar para mim.

Uma nova onda de calor se apossou do meu corpo.

_Então, veja... – voltou a ministrar movimentos precisos em meu minúsculo ponto, deslizando pelas minhas camadas, levando-me a gemer pela sensação maravilhosa que era sentir aquela fruta de consistência firme, muita parecida com um pênis, passeando pela minha zona erógena -, estou numa missão para agradá-la. Deixá-la tão viciada em mim quanto eu sou viciado em você – parou os movimentos olhando novamente para mim.

Edward protelava o que tanto eu ansiava e aquilo estava me matando, mas ao mesmo tempo, me deixando mais excitada.

Mordi o lábio, tentando controlar tantos outros gemidos que se agrupavam em minha garganta, ao sentir a carícia novamente.

Edward estava me saindo um maldito de um torturador. Eu mirava a banana e mirava seu pênis duro como uma tora e, minha imaginação ia à Lua.

Ouvi um gemido prolongado e, ao levantar a vista, ele me encarava de forma perturbadora, mas sem cessar seus movimentos, que ora se aceleravam; ora iam mais devagar me levando à loucura.

Eu estava começando a ofegar com aquela carícia tão ousada. Tão exótica. Tão erótica.

Agarrava o lençol da cama com todas as minhas forças.

_Edward... por favor – supliquei por minha libertação.

Nunca imaginei que uma banana pudesse ter um efeito especial tão grande em meu ser.

Ele sorriu de maneira perversa. Parecia outra pessoa.

_Você sabe o que quer. E isso a torna igual a mim, baby – piscou, sorrindo malicioso.

O movimento seguinte fez com que meu corpo inteiro se contraísse.

Edward simplesmente cutucava a entrada da minha cavidade com a banana, rodeando-a, e consequentemente me incitando, enquanto seus lábios viris e ávidos por me provar, grudaram em meu clitóris me chupando de maneira voraz.

_Ahhh... – soltei um grito de tanto tesão que sentia.

Sabia que agora estava mais próxima de gozar. E com certeza meu corpo se convulsionaria a todo vapor.

Minhas mãos se fecharam nos cabelos macios dele, puxando os fios com força. Se meu gesto estava machucando eu não sei, porque Edward estava tão compenetrado em sua ação que não reclamou.

Meu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca. Meu corpo parecia estar com quarenta graus de febre.

_Oh meu Deus... oh meu Deus – era só o que eu conseguia falar ao sentir boca e fruta me provando. Tudo junto e misturado.

Tentei fechar as pernas inconscientemente, mas ele me impediu usando de maneira desajeitada uma parte do ombro e o outro braço livre.

Sua língua ora rodeava meu broto sensível, ora deslizava pelas minhas dobras, me lambuzando mais.

Eu me agitava cada vez mais ao sentir a fruta deslizando pela externa de meu sexo, querendo enveredar pelo caminho escuro e úmido da minha cavidade.

Estava tão emocionalmente abalada que senti lágrimas caindo de meus olhos. Era tão surreal aquela preliminar que meu corpo exprimia os efeitos fisiológicos.

E como se pudesse ler mentes, mais especificamente a minha, Edward deu um xeque-mate em mim. Chupou meu clitóris de maneira firme até me ouvir gritar e meu corpo convulsionar, trazendo-me a tão sonhada libertação carnal.

_Ahhh... Edward!

Fechei meus olhos, entregue aos resquícios do efeito do gozo e, enquanto meu corpo dava os últimos espasmos, a língua dele sugava meu próprio mel, deixando-me lânguida.

A experiência foi tão fantástica que minha alma parecia ter se desprendido do meu corpo e um zumbido persistente ecoava em meus ouvidos de uma forma impossível de ser mensurada. Parecia um escape de panela de pressão. E por incrível que pareça, minha dor nas costas havia desaparecido.

_Você está bem? – perguntou-me, após um curto tempo de silêncio, com a mesma voz rouca de outrora.

Ele deveria estar a um passo de gozar e agora era a minha vez de retribuir. De fazê-lo meu escravo sexual. De tornar a manhã dele tão doce e especial quanto estava sendo para mim.

Abri meus olhos devagar, piscando para tentar me situar novamente, ainda sentindo o zumbido em meus ouvidos. Provavelmente, decorrente da descarga elétrica que convulsionou meu corpo.

Quando o encarei, ele me olhava com fome.

_Si-sim – respondi num tom de voz baixo, quase inaudível.

_Que bom – sorriu.

Engatinhou até posicionar-se sobre mim, me fitando em adoração. Trazendo consigo a fruta da minha perdição.

_Coma – ordenou, porém de forma terna.

Sem hesitar, mordi um pedaço da banana e então, senti um gosto salgado. O meu gosto.

_Hum... está salgadinha – dei uma risada fraca, ao engolir o pequeno pedaço.

_Sim – ele disse antes de morder a fruta. _É o seu gosto. O gosto que me deixa maluco, como estou agora – confessou, sério. _O gosto que me faz lembrar todos os dias que você é minha. Só minha.

Sorri de modo sereno ao constatar a profusão de carga sentimental que Edward tinha por mim, assim como, eu tinha por ele.

Minhas mãos tocaram sua face de maneira carinhosa, sentindo-me regozijada por vê-lo tão entregue.

_E você é só meu – segurei seu queixo, dando-lhe um selinho, sentindo mais uma vez meu próprio gosto, porém, em seus lábios. _E agora é minha vez de te alimentar – sorri matreira, percebendo que ele entendeu o recado ao retribuir o sorriso.

_E como devo me portar? – elevou a sobrancelha.

_Apenas deite – instruí, piscando. _E aproveite o momento – completei, tentando empurrá-lo para tirá-lo de cima de mim. Agindo pretensiosamente como uma 'Pin-Up', sexy; toda sorrisos e ensaiadamente bobinha.

Segundo minha irmã, a mistura "sexy+bobinha", atiçava o imaginário masculino, e era algo que eu podia comprovar momentaneamente.

Edward me olhava admirado e eu podia supor que sua mente criativa estava fantasiando.

Assim que me pus firme em pé, senti uma leve tontura. A verdade, é que ainda estava fraca e sensível diante do aglomerado de impulsos elétricos que perpassaram por meu corpo.

Respirei fundo e, então, lembrei-me de algo sugestivo para o momento. Algo que apimentaria ainda mais nosso café-da-manhã. Música de striptease.

Embora já estivesse nua, evidenciaria através da dança apelativa, meus atributos que o enlouqueciam.

E, mesmo me sentindo desinibida o suficiente para arriscar tal peripécia, teria de me deixar envolver pela canção que já pipocava em minha mente recém-desavergonhada.

Peguei a banana de suas mãos dando mais uma mordida, encarando-o de forma provocante ao me afastar.

_Ah, Bella... – exalou, coçando a nuca.

A minha primeira atitude foi fechar as cortinas, deixando o ambiente mais escuro. Em seguida, dirigi-me a um pequeno aparelho de som que ficava próximo à mesinha do meu quarto.

Olhei para trás e vi que Edward me olhava em expectativa, mas nada dizia. Agora era ele quem deveria estar ansioso.

Sorri.

Liguei o aparelho selecionando a música exata. _**"Fever".**_

Quando os acordes iniciais ao som da gaita e a voz sexy da cantora ecoaram pelo ambiente, fechei meus olhos, tentando me concentrar e mantive-me de costas para Edward, dando-lhe total visão de minha bunda.

A verdade é que estando naquela posição era mais fácil encarnar o tipo sexy e envolvente que a canção exigia.

Comecei a deslizar as mãos por meu corpo de modo lento, mas bem sensual. Como a música não estava alta, ouvi muito bem o gemido de Edward, seguido de um suspiro.

Aos poucos, fui me virando para ele, abrindo meus olhos, encarando-o como uma gata selvagem.

Meu quadril se remexia conforme a batida e os estalos da música sensual, doce e quente.

Edward, que estava até então comportado, tornou-se irrequieto na cama. Não demorou muito para ele se aproximar da quina do colchão, segurando seu membro grosso e com veias aparentes. Vi o fluído pré-ejaculatório dar o ar de sua graça e tive de me conter para não antecipar o que tinha em mente.

Seguindo meus instintos, me aproximei dele vendo com satisfação ele se masturbar para mim, enquanto eu rebolava bem perto do seu rosto repetindo alguns versos que traduziam exatamente o que eu sentia quando estava nos braços dele:

_Você me dá febre... Febre de manhã... Febre quando é tarde da noite... Febre quando você me beija...

Cantei em seu ouvido e no mesmo instante ele me agarrou, capturando minha boca em mais um beijo lascivo. Contudo, eu precisava refrear nossos impulsos, por mais difícil que fosse.

Com dificuldade empurrei-o, vendo-o cair na cama, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos, enquanto eu caminhava ao redor da mesma, sempre me exibindo como uma impudica para seus olhos cobiçosos.

E ao perceber que a canção se aproximava do fim, decidi dar uma pequena mostra do que o aguardava.

Peguei um copinho de iogurte natural contendo geleia caseira de morango, lambuzei o dedo indicador, sentindo o gelado da textura, e caminhei de volta a Edward, que me olhava petrificado, porém atento a tudo que eu fazia.

Apoiei meus joelhos na cama e fiz um sinal provocante com o mesmo dedo, chamando-o para mim.

Ele veio mais que depressa me enlaçando pela cintura, apertando-me com ardor. Suas mãos deslizavam e acariciavam minhas nádegas e, tal gesto, estava quase me distraindo, mas a boca vermelha dele ainda conseguia me prender. Passei o iogurte com geleia em seus lábios entreabertos, assistindo-o repetir o mesmo gesto que eu fizera outrora.

Seus olhos pareciam estar em brasas e ao fim da canção, sussurrei em seu ouvido:

_Que jeito adorável para queimar...

Senti seu corpo tensionar e uma de suas mãos apertar a glande de seu sexo. Edward fechou os olhos arquejando com dificuldade, enquanto a outra mão continuava me segurando na cintura.

Fiquei estática apenas observando sua reação e, quando somente se ouvia a nossa respiração, ele falou me fitando com os olhos nublados de desejo:

_Eu... quase gozei...

Nossa!

Eu jamais imaginei que minha performance fosse causar um efeito tão dinâmico nele.

_Você... não tem noção... de como foi foda me segurar para não te agarrar e te jogar na cama – confessou, inspirando e expirando, tentando regularizar a respiração.

Uau!

Se ele já tinha quase gozado sem nem ao menos eu tocá-lo como pretendia, imagina quando o levasse às vias de fato!

_Pois então, você vai ter de segurar essa vontade mais um pouco porque eu apenas te dei um aperitivo – falei baixinho, beijando sua bochecha.

_Porra, baby! – grunhiu me abraçando, beijando meu pescoço. _Você é maravilhosa – sorriu, segurando meu queixo, dando-me um beijo suave.

Sentia as batidas de meu coração se acelerar ao constatar a satisfação dele.

_Você ainda não viu nada – gabei-me. _Agora, comporte-se para a melhor parte – sorri torto.

_O que vai fazer? – franziu o cenho, devolvendo o mesmo sorriso.

_Aguarde e confie – pisquei, retirando sua mão delicadamente de mim.

Fui em direção à bandeja que continha uma variedade de comidas, porém o que realmente me interessava eram três potes. Potes de chocolate.

Peguei o pincel apropriado que estava misturado entre as guloseimas e abri os três potinhos.

_Gosta de chocolate, Edward? – tentei usar da mesma voz sedutora que ele usara antes e percebi que fui bem sucedida, ao vê-lo exalar gradativamente, fitando-me com seus olhos em chamas.

Um sorriso sacana se ampliou em sua face devassa.

_Sabe que sim, Isabella – respondeu, mesmo consciente de que eu sabia há muito que a resposta seria positiva.

_Uh... – hesitei por um momento olhando para os três tipos de chocolate -, e qual sabor você mais gosta dentre as opções... – apontei para os potes -, chocolate ao leite, chocolate amargo ou chocolate branco? – voltei a encará-lo de modo sugestivo ao lamber meus lábios.

Edward assobiou cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, expondo ainda mais em toda sua glória e volume exacerbado, o seu pênis.

Puta que pariu!

A nova posição dele era um atrativo para eu cair literalmente de boca "naquilo".

"_Foco, Bella...foco_", minha consciência martelava.

_Está bem? – elevou a sobrancelha prendendo o riso.

Ele sabia o efeito devastador que causava em mim. Ele era a minha droga.

_Es-estou – respondi gaguejando. _Escolha – ordenei, tentando impor uma voz de comando, mas por dentro eu queria me entregar a ele. Mais uma vez.

_Bem, já que é pra escolher um. Prefiro o chocolate amargo. É o mais puro de todos. O mais afrodisíaco – informou e eu quase derreti diante de seus olhos.

Edward demonstrava não somente através dos atos como das palavras que realmente era muito experiente em sexo.

Agora eu compreendia perfeitamente porque seu apelido era Don Juan. Além de charmoso, ele sabia fazer a mágica do "negócio". Atraindo, mesmo sem querer, tantas mulheres.

Mulheres como eu, que se apaixonavam muito fácil por ele. Mulheres como a Emily, que era um "fantasma" bem vivo!

Sorri o mais naturalmente possível, mas meus recentes pensamentos deixaram minhas emoções soltas em um redemoinho.

_Baby, esse não é chocolate certo – falou com carinho.

_Ops! – dei uma risadinha ao perceber a gafe, levando minha mão ao pote certo.

Meus pensamentos desordeiros quase estragaram a brincadeira. Tratei de expurgá-los.

Não era o momento de alimentar minhas inseguranças. Era hora de me "alimentar" de Edward.

Preenchi o pincel com uma boa quantidade de chocolate ainda morno. E assim que comecei a besuntar o membro rijo de Edward, ele assobiou mais uma vez.

_É quente...mas não tão quente como você – me deu uma cantada, arrancando um risadinha de mim.

_E vai ficar mais quente ainda – provoquei, ouvindo seu suspiro.

Quando terminei de lambuzá-lo por completo, meu cérebro ativou a minha fome, forçando-me a provar aquela mistura. Pênis + "droga do amor".

Segurei a base de seu membro rijo melando minha mão com chocolate, ouvindo um gemido prolongado de Edward. Sorri satisfeita por ser eu a dar prazer a ele.

Deixei minha língua usar e abusar do chocolate que o revestia, vendo Edward se contorcer na cama, louco para foder minha boca.

Assim que abocanhei seu membro ele resfolegou.

_Bella... – murmurou com os dentes cerrados.

Meus cabelos foram puxados com força, mas ignorei a pontada de dor que senti, pois estava concentrada e determinada em satisfazer o meu homem.

Iniciei um vai e vem com minha boca, enquanto o sugava, ora com chupadas fortes; ora mais suaves, deixando-o ensandecido.

Edward gemia muito e pedia para que eu o chupasse mais. Comecei a passar minha língua novamente por todo o comprimento de seu pênis, enquanto levava minhas mãos para suas bolas, acariciando-as devagar. Puxando-as levemente para baixo. Incitando-o a gemer.

Experimentei envolver a glande com minha língua, executando movimentos circulares. Ele pirava.

Peguei mais um pouco de chocolate e lambuzei o seu membro. Em seguida, sorvi o chocolate derretido que se espalhava em direção aos seus testículos aumentados e enrijecidos, sentindo o doce em minha boca.

Seu pênis latejava de tesão em minhas mãos enquanto o masturbava. Suas mãos se agarravam aos fios dos meus cabelos de modo desesperado.

Edward já respirava com dificuldade. Seu corpo estava contraído e eu sabia que estava a um passo de gozar, visto que, estava excitado desde o momento em que começamos o nosso "café-da-manhã".

Decidi mudar de tática e dar-lhe um "choque térmico".

_Por que...por que parou? – grunhiu ao me ver afastada.

_Calma. Você vai gostar – disse, sorrindo, enquanto lambia os resquícios de chocolate dos meus lábios dormentes.

Peguei o copinho de iogurte, gelado, despejando seu conteúdo por inteiro no pau de Edward, que urrou diante da diferença de temperatura.

_Caralho! – praguejou, puxando o lençol da cama. _Que puta sensação, Bella – disse, ofegante.

Seus olhos estavam nublados de tesão e luxúria.

_Chupa a porra do meu pau. Já! – ordenou, arquejando e suando.

Fiquei embasbacada por um momento, pois ele se mostrava descontrolado pela primeira vez. E a causadora disso era eu.

Foi uma tremenda massagem em meu ego, geralmente inseguro.

Fitei-o sorrindo maliciosa antes de voltar a "saboreá-lo".

Propositadamente, soltei meu ar quente de encontro ao seu pênis gelado, sentindo-o tremer em minhas mãos, enquanto reiniciava o movimento de vai e vem.

_Ahh ... – gemeu, ofegante. _Menina má – sussurrou, agarrando novamente meus cabelos.

O movimento de "garganta profunda" o fez resfolegar mais uma vez, deixando-o descontrolado. Contudo, eu me deliciava em vê-lo tão entregue.

Vez ou outra ele murmurava um "gostosa", ou então,"você faz um boquete maravilhoso". Eu me sentia poderosa.

Quando o chupei com mais força circundando minha língua faminta pela glande de seu membro ele disse que ia gozar, então acelerei o movimento, sugando-o e punhetando-o, até que seu corpo estremeceu e, Edward gozou, expelindo um jato forte e quente. Descendo pela minha garganta. Engoli tudo, vendo-o desfalecer e respirar fundo.

Sua reação foi a mesma que a minha instantes atrás. Edward manteve-se inerte, provavelmente tentando recobrar as forças.

Deixei tudo de lado e engatinhei para me aninhar a ele, recebendo um abraço carinhoso ao enterrar sua cabeça em meu pescoço.

_Você é maravilhosa, Bella – disse, com a voz abafada, abraçando-me de uma forma que fez meu coração palpitar de maneira frenética.

_Você também é, Edward – falei, fazendo um cafuné em seus cabelos.

Sua cabeça estava quente e suada.

Observei à nossa volta e me dei conta de que a cama estava toda suja.

Ri.

_O que foi? – ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça para trás me fitando curioso.

Notei que seu semblante transmitia exaustão, então, dei-lhe um beijo em cada pálpebra antes de responder-lhe.

_Fizemos uma bagunça na cama – falei, apontando ao nosso redor.

_Sim – abanou a cabeça, rindo. _Mas isso não é nada perto do que eu quero fazer com você hoje – falou de maneira serena.

_É? – perguntei, sorrindo torto.

_Sim, baby – beijou-me suavemente, passando a língua pelo meu lábio inferior.

Gemi em sua boca perante aquele carinho.

_Mas antes de recomeçarmos, tenho algo para lhe dar – disse, sério.

Olhei-o desconfiada.

_Continue aqui. Quietinha – sorriu, dando-me um selinho.

Pulou da cama parecendo revigorado, por incrível que pareça, indo em direção ao closet.

Quando retornou, parecia inseguro e eu estranhei.

_O que foi, Edward?

Suas mãos estavam para trás.

_Eu... eu sei que pode parecer precipitado, mas eu precisava te dar uma amostra concreta da importância que passou a ter em minha vida, desde o dia em que aceitou ser minha – falou, sério.

Engoli em seco.

Sem delongas, ele estendeu uma caixinha de veludo retangular para mim.

_É pra você.

Peguei-a com cuidado. Meus dedos estavam trêmulos.

Assim que abri, ofeguei e senti meus olhos marejarem. Sorri diante daquele símbolo que tinha um significado muito importante para os apaixonados.

_Que linda, Edward. Uma pulseira com o símbolo do infinito – murmurei, olhando extasiada para o presente.

Ele se aproximou de mim retirando de minhas mãos a caixa e de dentro da mesma a pulseira.

_Sim. É algo que representa uma mudança constante, porém sem começo e sem fim – disse, ao sentar ao meu lado, colocando a pulseira em meu pulso.

_Mas nós tivemos um começo – disparei.

_Mas não vamos ter um fim – retrucou, sério.

Fitei-o embevecida por seu carinho.

_O que estamos vivendo é mais que um amor de verão, certo? – apressei-me em perguntar.

_Muito mais, Bella. Eu só quero que saiba que independente das ocorrências do dia-a-dia. Da nossa vida agitada, eu sempre estarei pensando em você. Sempre – disse, me puxando para o seu colo. _E sempre estarei perto de você. Através desse pequeno mimo – sorriu de maneira doce, instigando diversas borboletas em meu estômago.

_Faço minhas as suas palavras, Edward – dei-lhe um beijo casto, acariciando sua face. _Mas não posso negar que tenho medo que essa distância vá te roubando de mim – sussurrei, esboçando uma careta.

_Não vai – disse, segurando meu queixo, sustentando nosso olhar. _Você tem que acreditar no que digo e no que você sente, Bella.

Abanei a cabeça, mesmo incerta. Não confiava cem por cento em mim mesma.

_Por mim, eu te daria uma vida de conto de fadas – alargou o sorriso e eu o acompanhei, sentindo seu membro, novamente, se animar embaixo de mim.

_Não quero – balancei a cabeça em negação, rindo.

_Não? – perguntou franzindo a testa.

_Não – neguei mais uma vez, mordendo o lábio, assistindo-o estreitar os olhos. _Não quero que minha vida seja um conto de fadas, porque essas histórias sempre terminam sem sexo.

Ri sendo acompanhada por ele.

_Então, posso presumir que nossa história terá muito, muito sexo? – perguntou com a voz rouca, demonstrando excitação.

_Sim. Muitooo – enfatizei, abanando a cabeça em afirmação.

_Então, não vamos perder tempo – disse, levantando-se da cama, exibindo seu estupendo membro semi-rijo. _Está pronta para mais uma rodada? – sorriu, malicioso.

_Mais que pronta – bati continência, arrancando risadas dele enquanto ele me pegava no colo.

(Continua...)

* * *

**N/A: Uauuuuuuuuu!**

**Esses dois juntos fazem uma verdadeira bagunça...rsrsrs...fico pensando o que eles vão fazer no restante do dia...rsrsrs...e principalmente na boate, logo mais à noite..rsrsrs...bom, algumas coisas "quentes" vão acontecer com direito a "voyeurismo" alheio. - SPOILER-**

**OBS: Próximo capitulo se chamará - Night Seduction.**

**Bom, será que mereço ter algum review?**

**bjinhossss e desejo uma ótima semana**


End file.
